LittleSekiryuutei
by Morde The Cat
Summary: Hyodou Gaster Issei, el noveno niño en caer al monte Ebbot y actual poseedor de dos Sacred Gears. Sigue sus aventuras junto a sus amigos monstruos y demonios en la pelea contra grandes enemigos, todo con el objetivo de conseguir un final feliz. (Issei mas joven) (IsseiXKonekoXHarem) (IsseiNoPerv) (MultiCrossover) (Undertale) Leer esta historia te llena de ¡DETERMINACIÓN!
1. Chapter 1

Little Sekiryuutei

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos

 **Capitulo 1: El pequeño Issei**.

Es un nuevo día en la ciudad de Kouh, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen y tanto adultos como niños se preparan para iniciar su día, en una pequeña habitación podemos ver a un niño de doce años de cabello castaño el cual murmura cosas inentendibles entre sueños, su puerta era tocada repetidamente sin que este la escuchara.

-¡Ise! ¡Es hora de despertar! – gritaba sin recibir respuesta, ya cansado abrió la puerta con una patada dejando ver a un chico de veinte años de pelo blanco y ojos naranjas vestido con una playera blanca, pantalones rojos y tenis blancos con una bufanda que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, este hombre se acerco a la cama de Ise y empezó a hacerle cosquillas – ¡Despierta o el monstruo de las cosquillas te devorara! – gritaba mientras Issei trataba de aguantar la risa.

-¡Ya hahaha me rindo hahaha por favor! ¡PARA! – gritaba entre risas.

Una vez que dejo de hacerle cosquillas Issei se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos, al abrirlo se podía apreciar un color miel y si uno presta atención en el ojo izquierdo se puede ver un pequeño punto azul y en el derecho uno naranja.

-Buenos días Paps-nii – saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ise, papá está haciendo el desayuno así que vístete y baja que no queremos que llegues tarde – contesto con una sonrisa amable antes de salir del cuarto.

Issei se levanto dirigiéndose a su closet del cual saco una camisa de tirantes blanca un pantalón café, un suéter rojo con dos rayas negras con el cuello largo al igual que las mangas y unos tenis azules con detalles amarillos. Issei se vistió rápidamente para luego tomar un collar en forma de corazón además de su mochila para luego salir de su habitación, al llegar al living pudo apreciar a su otro hermano Sans de veintisiete años el cual tiene el cabello blanco y ojos azules, actualmente vestía una playera de tirantes blanca y unos shorts negros. Sans miraba la televisión un canal de historia.

-Buenos días Sans-nii – dijo Issei con una sonrisa que no era visible ya que el largo cuello del suéter la cubría al igual que sus manos.

-Buenos días chaparro como estas en este Sansacional día – dijo con una sonrisa la cual izo reír a Issei.

-¡Saaaanssss! ¡Es muy temprano para tus pésimos chistes! – grito Paps desde la cocina.

Sans solo rio por lo bajo para luego prestar atención a la televisión nuevamente, Issei camino un poco llegando a la cocina donde se encontraban Papyrus leyendo un libro de arte y su padre Gaster el tiene el pelo blanco con mechones negros, su ojo izquierdo de color azul y el derecho naranja, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con un suéter gris además de un delantal, este se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras tarareaba el tema de su hijo mayor. Issei se sentó en la mesa cuando un plato de huevos con tocino y pan fue puesto delante de él.

-Buenos días hijo – saludo Gaster a Issei

-Buenos días tousan – regreso el saludo Issei.

-Aquí tienes Paps – dijo Gaster mientras dejaba un plato delante de Papyrus.

-¡Gracias! – contesto mientras empezaba a comer.

Todos comían tranquilamente en familia o casi todos ya que Sans seguía mirando la televisión sin prestar atención al mundo de su alrededor, todos comían tranquilamente al terminar Gaster tomo la palabra.

-Issei tengo planeado algo pero te lo contare cuando vuelvas de la escuela ya que todavía no es seguro – dijo con su tranquilidad habitual.

-Ok tousan – contesto.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida, el primero en salir fue Gaster seguido de Issei y al final Papyrus.

-¡Sans! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Ponte a buscar un trabajo! ¡MALDITO FLOJO! – gritaba.

-Ok… - fue la única respuesta que se escucho.

Gaster se subió en su auto clásico de color negro (se los dejo a su imaginación) y Paps a su deportivo rojo con llamas en los costados y con la leyenda "Papyrus Es Genial" Issei simplemente empezó a caminar con dirección a su secundaria tranquilamente, después de unas cuantas cuadras se topo con sus dos mejores amigas, Frisk una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés oscuros la cual llevaba un pantalón azul zapatos cafés y su suéter azul con rayas magentas además de un collar en forma de corazón y Chara una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos rojos, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con tenis rojos su suéter verde con una franja amarilla además de un collar con forma de corazón. Ambas al ver a Issei agitaron los brazos para llamar su atención.

-¡Howdy Ise!- gritaba Chara mientras Frisk solo agitaba su brazo.

-Buenos días Chara-chan, Frisk-chan – saludo alegremente causando un sonrojo en ambas niñas por el mote cariñoso.

Los tres empezaron a caminar tranquilamente siendo saludados por las personas del barrio y ellos regresando los saludos alegremente.

-Esto es muy aburrido… ¡Ya se! – Exclamo Chara llamando la atención de los otros dos – Hay que hacer una carrera hasta la escuela, el ganador tendrá el derecho de pedir dos cosas a los perdedores – explico emocionada, Frisk asintió alegre por la idea y cuando Issei estaba por replicar – Ganamos por mayoría de votos, te aguantas Issei – contesto a la queja que Issei iba a hacer.

Sin nada más que decir los tres se posicionaron para empezar su carrera, justo cuando Chara dio la señal empezaron a correr a gran velocidad, los tres corrían mas rápido de cualquiera niño de su edad podría, saltaban las bancas los autos e incluso a algunas personas que se encontraban en el camino, seguían con su carrera cuando pudieron ver a un joven peli plata con el uniforme de la academia Kouh caminando delante de ellos sin percatarse que venían a toda prisa, Chara lo esquivo con maestría por la derecha, Frisk por la izquierda e Issei brinco por encima de él, al llegar al suelo dio la vuelta dando una reverencia disculpándose para luego seguir corriendo bajo la asombrada mirada del joven, siguieron corriendo Frisk y Chara hombro con hombro mientras Issei iba un poco más atrás de ellas por detenerse a disculparse con el chico que se toparon, cuando dieron la vuelta se encontraron con la academia Kouh solo faltaba un poco para llegar a su secundaria e Issei no quería perder más que nada porque tenía miedo de lo que Chara podría pedir así que acelero el paso. Ahora los tres iban iguales pero delante de ellos iban dos chicas, una de pelo rojo carmesí y ojos azules y a su lado una chica de cabello negro en una coleta alta de ojos violetas seguidas de una gran cantidad de chicas tapando cualquier camino o forma de esquivar de la acera, pero ni Chara ni Frisk se rendirían ya que estaba en juego algo muy "importante" así que Chara de un brinco subió a la barda corriendo por ella mientras Frisk brinco encima de un buzón para luego brincar a un poste dándose impulso para pasar por encima de la multitud, la chica pelirroja miro con interés a las dos que pasaron para luego mirar al chico que a sus ojos era bastante tierno, Issei brinco al buzón para luego brincar por encima de la multitud logrando pasar por encima de ellos, nuevamente se dio la vuelta para dar una reverencia para luego seguir corriendo detrás de las otras dos, en la mente de la pelirroja solo había una palabra.

(Interesante) pensó.

Secundaria Kouh:

Issei fue el último en llegar para su pesar, al llegar pudo ver como Chara y Frisk lo miraban divertidas, aun sabiendo que no le gustaría la respuesta pregunto.

-¿Quién gano? –

-Fue un empate – contesto Chara.

-Así que decidimos que nos debes dos favores a cada una – explico Frisk.

(Sabía que no me gustaría la respuesta) pensó Issei.

-De acuerdo luego me los cobran, por ahora vallamos a clase – dijo tranquilamente.

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, aburridas Issei no prestaba mucha atención más que nada porque ya lo sabía, vamos que ser hijo de un científico y hermano de Sans tiene sus ventajas, las clases transcurrieron normales al llegar la hora de la saluda Issei se fue solo ya que Frisk se quedo para ayudar a estudiar a Chara.

Calles de Kouh

Issei caminaba tranquilamente por las calles todavía era de dia así que tranquilamente camino en dirección a su hogar pero antes decidió pasar por el barrio comercial para ver si veía algo interesante, después de un rato llego a su tienda de videojuegos favorita ya que vendían juegos que solo se pueden conseguir en América.

Al entrar se podían ver títulos cono Assasin´s Creed, God of War, Halo, Ninja Gaiden, Guitar Hero entre otros, después de caminar un rato llego a una parte donde había una figura de cartón de una chica de pelo negro ojos negros, vestida con un traje de robot.

-Mettaton Ex: The Ultimate Show… - dijo Issei leyendo el titulo del juego, Issei tomo una copia junto con una de Need For Speed: Rivals, rápidamente fue a caja a pagar por ellos para luego dirigirse a su casa.

Al llegar a casa esta se encontraba vacía así que fue a las escaleras que conducían al sótano, al prender la luz se podía observar un televisor de plasma gigante con varias consolas alrededor, un sillón bastante grande de color negro una computadora además de algunas cajas con varios juegos de mesa y juguetes, el cuarto estaba pintado de un color guinda con algunos dibujos de juegos hechos por Papyrus e Issei, se sentó en el sofá sacando sus libros y cuaderno para empezar a hacer sus deberes, cabe decir que fueron completamente fáciles para él. Después de terminar tomo la tablet de Sans para poder jugar algo, puso el juego de Cytus (Juegazo se los recomiendo mucho) Empezando a tocar las canciones del juego alegremente.

Después de dos horas se escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente unos cuantos pasos para luego oír como abrían la puerta del sótano, Issei puso pausa al juego para ver como Papyrus bajaba las escaleras, así que rápidamente dejo la tablet a un lado para tomar el juego de Mettaton para mostrárselo.

-Mira nii-san – dijo mostrándole el juego.

-¡WOWIE EL NUEVO JUEGO DE LA HERMOSA METTATON! – exclamo alegremente.

-¡Vamos a jugarlo! – grito Issei.

Procedieron aponer el juego conectaron los micrófonos y empezaron a cantar los temas de Mettaton, a tocar los instrumentos y algunos mini-juegos.

Ya eran las siete y media así que apagaron la consola pera ir a hacer algo de cenar, cuando subían las escaleras Ise hizo una pregunta que puso nervioso a Paps.

-¿Cuándo va a venir la tía Mettaton? – pregunto alegre.

-¡¿TÍA?! – exclamo sonrojado.

-¡Sí! ¿Es tu novia no? – pregunto inocentemente.

-Bueno no tenemos ese tipo de relación… no creo que esté interesada en mi – contesto un poco deprimido.

-¡Vamos si no le dices nunca los sabrás! – Decía – Además quien no arriesga no gana – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡TIENES RAZÓN, YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS LE DIRÉ MIS SENTIMIENTOS CUANDO VUELVA DE SU GIRA! – grito lleno de **DETERMINACIÓN.**

Al llegar a la sala vieron a Sans en la misma posición que en la mañana mirando ahora un canal de comedia, este solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Sans ¿Dónde estabas hermano? ¿Acaso buscabas trabajo? – pregunto esperanzado.

-Ja buena esa Paps, pero solo fui con Grillby toda la tarde – respondió restándole importancia molestando a Papyrus – Pero cambiando de tema, al fin le dirás a Mettaton tus sentimientos, estoy orgulloso de Paps – dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Paps solo tomo a Issei de la mano y pasaron de largo directo a la cocina, al llegar sacaron los ingredientes para hacer curry ya que mágicamente los espagueti desaparecieron.

(Bendito seas papá por lograr hacer que use magia) pensó Issei.

Cuando terminaron de hacer la cena ya eran las ocho, sirvieron cuatro platos y justo cuando dieran las ocho con un minuto la puerta se abrió dejando ver como Gaster entraba con una sonrisa, algo bastante raro siendo que es muy tranquilo. Los cuatro empezaron a comer tranquilamente con algunos malos chistes de Sans que molestaban a Paps y hacían reír a Issei, al terminar Paps puso los platos en el fregador mientras Gaster miraba a Issei incomodándolo un poco.

-Bien seré directo, el próximo lunes empiezas en la academia Kouh – dijo completamente directo sin una pizca de tacto.

-¿eh? –

-Que el lunes empiezas en Kouh – volvió a decir tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Con tus calificaciones y conocimientos deberías estar graduándote de la academia para empezar en la universidad, además es mejor cuanto antes termines tus estudios más pronto podrás hacer lo que te gusta – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es por ser grosero pero… ¡Estas demento esqueleto imbécil! – grito para sorpresa de Papyrus y risas de Sans.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto.

-Chara-chan y Frisk-chan me van a matar cuando se enteren ¡Ese es el problema! – grito aunque luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta como las llamo.

-¿Con que chan? – dijo Sans con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ahora no Sans no estoy de humor – dijo Issei.

-Ya está decidido, tienes el resto de la semana para decirles, además no es como que no las volverás a ver – explico Gaster tranquilamente mientras se retiraba.

-Voy a dormir… - dijo Issei retirándose dejando a los hermanos solos.

-No estoy de acuerdo – dijo Papyrus – Debería dejarlo con Frisk y Chara, que disfrute más su niñez – dijo mientras se secaba las manos.

-Puede que tengas razón Paps, pero sabes que nuestro padre siempre hace las cosas por una razón – explico mientras tomaba un sorbo de kétchup.

-Espero que sea una buena razón… bueno me voy a dormir mañana tengo un examen, no te duermas tarde hermano – dijo Paps mientras se retiraba.

-Que sueñes con Mettaton – dijo Sans haciendo que Papyrus se sonrojara.

Una semana después:

Issei recién despertaba de un humor algo decaído, y una gaza en la frente del golpe que le dio Chara al enterarse de que saltaría grados, claro pudo ser peor de no ser por Frisk que la detuvo para que no le hiciera más daño, en su puerta estaba colgado el uniforme de la academia que consistía en una chaqueta y pantalones negros con zapatos cafés, debajo de la chaqueta se puso su suéter rojo con líneas negras.

Bajo a paso lento a la cocina donde se encontraba su padre y hermanos sentados en el sofá, al ver a Issei con el suéter debajo de la chaqueta solo suspiraron.

-¿Sabes que tendrás problemas por llevar el suéter así verdad? – pregunto Gaster.

-Sí pero me veo bien así que no importa – Contesto Issei, aunque estuviera un poco molesto no podía ser cruel con nadie aunque se lo propusiera a menos que estuviera extremadamente molesto.

-De acuerdo, ven déjame quitarte esa cosa – dijo Gaster, después de retirarle la gaza procedieron a desayunar, al terminar Gaster llevo a Issei cerca de la escuela, al llegar unas cuantas calles antes Issei bajo – Buena suerte campeón – dijo con una sonrisa – Se que me harás sentir orgulloso – después de eso simplemente arranco dejando a Issei completamente solo.

Ise empezó a caminar hacia la academia bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos haciendo que se ponga nervioso, al llegar algunos alumnos susurraban, la mayoría de los chicos de que se equivoco de lugar y la chicas de que se veía bastante tierno, iba por su camino tranquilamente hasta que unos alumnos se pusieron delante de él tapándole el paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? Este no es lugar para bebes – dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Mejor lárgate niño – dijo otro pero Issei solo los ignoro.

-Parece que es mudo, lo llevare a la salida – dijo mientras dirigía su mano al hombro de Issei el cual dio un brinco alejándose de ellos como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo para enojo de ellos.

-Mira mocoso será mejor que te largues antes de que te hagamos daño – dijo el líder pero Issei solo los miraba seriamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Los agresores se empezaron a acercar con la intención de atacarlo aunque se detuvieron ya que juraron haber visto como los ojos de Issei se prendían de color azul y naranja solo por unos segundos.

[¿Que harás compañero?] Pregunto una voz en la cabeza de Issei.

(Draig, la verdad podría solo esquivarlos y seguir mi camino) contesto.

[¿Pero…?] Pregunto.

(Si Undyne se entera de que escape de un combate terminare con algunos huesos rotos) respondió.

[Si lo recuerdo, ¡Esa mujer es muy agradable!] Respondió alegremente.

Ise regreso en si solo para ver como los tres sujetos se le echaban encima.

Sala del concejo estudiantil:

-¡Kaichou! – grito una voz masculina, la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un chico de cabello amarillo opaco y ojos azules con el uniforme masculino solo sin la chaqueta.

-¿Qué sucede Saji? – pregunto la presidenta del consejo Sona Shitori de cabello negro, ojos violetas y unas gafas de color rojo la cual llevaba el uniforme femenino reglamentario.

-El grupo del club de Karate están atacando a un niño que lleva el uniforme de la academia – contesto.

Sona solo suspiro por los problemas tan temprano -Vamos rápido – dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento siendo seguida de la vice-presidenta y Saji.

Al llegar a la zona del crimen se sorprendieron al ver a los tres miembros del club de karate tumbados en el suelo con moretones inconscientes mientras el nuevo estaba de pie sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Sona.

-Sona-Kaichou, los del club de karate atacaron al niño, el solo se defendió aunque no vi en realidad como se defendió – contesto una chica.

Sona se acerco al niño el cual solo la mira tranquilamente con ojos curiosos haciendo que Sona se sonrojara un poco.

-*cof**cof* soy Sona Shitori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tú debes ser Hyodou Gaster Issei ¿Cierto? – Pregunto ganándose un asentimiento de su parte – Bien, sígueme te llevare a la dirección para que te entreguen tu horario – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar – Por cierto, Saji, Tsubaki lleven a estos chicos a la enfermería – pidió tranquilamente mientras se retiraba seguida por Issei.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos eran observados por los alumnos en especial a Issei, al llegar a la dirección se podía ver a un hombre de cabello blanco el cual llevaba un traje negro con una corbata roja sus ojos de color amarillo miraba a Issei amablemente.

-Gracias Sona, puedes retirarte – dijo el director haciendo que Sona haga una reverencia antes de irse, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Issei tomo la palabra.

-Asgore ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso.

-Soy el nuevo director de la Academia Kouh desde hace una semana – respondió.

-¿No eras el jardinero de la escuela de Toriel? – volvió a preguntar.

-Sí pero pagan más aquí, además de que Gaster y un amigo nuestro me pidieron que fuera el director, así que como negarme – respondió a lo que Issei solo suspiro – Bueno aquí tienes tu horario – dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja – Apúrate antes de que llegues más tarde – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ise salió de la dirección rumbo al salón 1-B, al llegar toco la puerta siendo atendido por el maestro el cual le pidió que esperara un momento.

Dentro del aula el maestro se dirigió a los alumnos.

-Bien chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero – dijo dando inicio a los murmullos – Adelante por favor – dijo el maestro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudieron a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos color miel con un suéter debajo de su chaqueta el cual tapaba sus manos y su boca, a la vista de las chicas se veía tierno en especial para una chica peli-plata de ojos amarillos un poco más grande de estatura que el.

Ise levanto su mano en señal de saludo –Hola, yo soy Hyodou Gaster Issei, pueden llamarme Ise, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo con voz alegre sonrojando a la mayoría de las chicas al ser tan tierno y ganándose miradas de odio de los chicos.

-Alguien tiene una pregunta para Issei – dijo el maestro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –

-Tengo doce años – respondió.

-¿Como saltaste grados? –

-Soy bastante listo, según mi padre yo debería estar en tercer año actualmente para el próximo empezar la universidad – respondió para asombro de todos.

-¿Tienes novia? –

Ise se estremeció ante esas palabras al recordar a Chara y Frisk así que solo sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

-¿Por qué tratas de robarnos a las chicas? Mocoso – dijo uno de los hombres para luego recibir miradas de odio de todas las chicas.

-¿Robar? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza haciendo que las chicas gritaran lo lindo que se veía.

-Bien suficientes preguntas, puedes sentarte en el asiento libre al lado de la ventana, delante de Koneko – dijo haciendo que Koneko levantara la mano para que la viera.

Ise se sentó prestando atención a la clase sin darse cuenta como Koneko lo miraba atentamente.

(Es muy lindo) pensó con un pequeño sonrojo.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo.

A la hora de descanso Issei salió del aula sin que nadie lo viera para poder evitar cualquier pregunta incomoda, se alejo un poco del edificio principal hasta estar cerca de un edificio más viejo, con un impulso brinco para llegar a la rama de un árbol donde empezó a comer su bento tranquilamente, siendo observado por una chica pelirroja que lo veía desde una ventana del edificio.

-Akeno, ¿Ese no es el chico que vimos la semana pasada? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ara ara así parece Rias – respondió poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Sabes su nombre? – pregunto.

-No pero puedo investigar – respondió pero fue interrumpida por Koneko.

-Su nombre es Hyodou Gaster Issei, entro hoy a la academia, tiene doce años y está en mi salón – explico.

-Ya veo, tiene un gran poder, además su aura es muy grande y pura – dijo Rias pensativa.

(Me encantaría que se volviera mi siervo) pensó.

-Rias no me digas que te gusta, Fufufu no creí que fueras una shotacon – decía Akeno a lo cual Rias se sonrojo.

-Cl-claro que no – contesto nerviosamente.

-Buchou no es justo, el es mío – dijo Koneko haciendo un puchero para sorpresa de las dos chicas y el único varón del aula.

Todos estaban tan conmocionado por lo que dijo Koneko que no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que se escucho un pequeño estruendo.

*Plaf*

Al mirar por la ventana vieron a Issei en el suelo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos además de que estaba inflando sus mejillas, las chicas al igual que Kiba se preocuparon un poco pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado limpiándose la lagrimas y sacudiéndose, luego simplemente tomo su portafolio y empezó a caminar en dirección a su aula.

-Bien, Koneko, Kiba quiero que vigilen a Issei – dijo Rias.

-Buchou ¿Planea reencarnarlo? – pregunto Kiba.

-Así es, tiene un gran poder me encantaría que estuviera en mi corte – explico.

-Fufufu ya quiero tenerlo conmigo para poder mimarlo – dijo Akeno.

-Ise mío – decía Koneko sin mostrar emociones.

Las tres chicas empezaron a emanar una aura rosa con toques negros como si estuvieran compitiendo entre ellas, Kiba hizo lo más sensato e inteligente que haría un hombre en ese momento, escapar.

Ciudad Kouh atardecer.

Desde la salida de la escuela Koneko se dedico a seguir a Ise para saber más de él, aunque realmente no hacía nada de camino a su hogar, Ise entro por el parque mientras sonreía y tarareaba una canción, a mitad del camino se escucho un maullido llamando la atención de Issei, el se acerco hasta que encontró un pequeño gatito de color negro de ojos azules, Issei lo tomo en con sus manos para luego mirar a todos lados, luego lo metió en su suéter dejando su cabeza fuera y se fue del parque tranquilamente.

Koneko al ver eso se sonrojo un poco para luego teletransportarse con Rias.

Al llegar a casa dejo su maletín en el sillón para salir al patio donde dejo al gatito en el suelo, Ise chiflo y unos segundos después aparecieron otros tres gatos, una blanca de ojos azules otro gris con rayas negras de ojos verdes y uno de color amarillo de ojos amarillos.

-Bien pequeñín, ellos serán tu nueva familia, el amarillo es Morfeo, el gris se llama Menelao y la blanca Pomona ella es la líder – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que el pequeño gato solo maulló – Ahora te daremos un nombre mmm – Ise puso su dedo en su barbilla y mira hacia arriba pensando en un buen nombre – Bueno no es muy original pero ¿Qué te parece Yami? – Pregunto a lo que el pequeño gatito maulló en afirmación – Bien ese será tu nombre, bienvenido a la familia Yami – dijo con una sonrisa.

Una semana después:

A lo largo de la semana Ise se volvió un buen amigo de Toujo Koneko para molestia tanto de hombres que lo miraban con celos como mujeres que miraban a Koneko con celos, también se volvió bastante cercano con Yutto Kiba siendo este el único amigo varón que Issei tiene en la academia, también fue un par de veces al club del Ocultismo conociendo a Himejima Akeno y a Rias Gremory, jugando algunos juegos con Koneko y Kiba.

Ise salió un poco más tarde de lo normal así que ya casi estaba oscuro, decidió pasar por el parque tranquilamente pensando en lo divertido que había sido la última semana, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que noto algo, el cielo se volvió morado y no parecía haber ruido de ningún tipo en los alrededores, Issei agudizo sus sentidos tratando de encontrar a su enemigo pero se dio cuenta que era algo serio cuando vio como un corazón morado se materializo delante de él representando su alma, Issei no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante eso.

[Socio detecto un ángel caído, con tu poder actual no le podrás ganar, necesitarías quitar los sellos supresores] Dijo Draig

Issei POV´S

Estaba quitar los sellos pero empecé a sentir fuerte dolor en el estomago, al bajar la vista puedo ver como una lanza de luz salía de mi estomago junto a una gran cantidad de sangre, con todas mis fuerzas restantes doy la vuelta para poder ver a un ángel caído de cabello negro, este vestía una gabardina negra y un sombrero fieltro del mismo color, puedo ver como se está riendo de mi, miro mi alma la lentamente se cuartea.

[¡Compañero resiste!] Me gritaba Draig.

-¿Por qué…? – pregunte con dificultad.

-Ordenes de arriba mocoso, además eres un peligro para mi gente, si quieres odiar a alguien odio a Dios que fue el que te dio ese Sacred Gear – contesto como si mi vida fuera desechable.

Maldito… no puedo morir, que pensaran mis amigos que pasara con mi padre con mis hermanos, Paps estará devastado si no sobrevivo, pero puedo sentirlo aun con toda mi **determinación** no seré capaz de sobrevivir durante mucho, así que utilizare mis últimas fuerzas para llevármelo con migo.

Con mis fuerzas restantes logro invocar un Gaster Blaster el cual apunta al sujeto delante mío, inmediatamente este se pone en guardia preparándose para recibir el golpe, jeje idiota, todos saben que nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo, cuando mi Blaster disparo logre crear un par de huesos que atravesaron las alas del caído haciendo que mi ataque le dé directamente haciéndolo caer al suelo, puedo ver como se levanta con algunas quemaduras y varias heridas abiertas, puedo ver cómo me mira con odio pero da igual es todo lo que puedo hacer, parpadee un segundo y al darme cuenta estoy en el suelo, no hay dolor no mas, no hay nada solo la muerte, logro ver como el sujeto se acerca a mi pero una extraña esfera roja lo obliga a retroceder…

Papa…

Hermanos…

Amigos…

Chara…

Frisk…

Mini Flashback;

-Nosotros viviremos hasta el final juntos siempre seremos amigos y cuando llegue nuestra hora nos iremos juntos – dijo Chara con una sonrisa.

-¡SI! – gritamos yo y Frisk.

End Flashback.

(Lo siento Draig… parece que no cumplí con tus expectativas) pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos.

[¡COMPAÑERO, RESISTE NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!] Gritaba desesperado, pero todo fue inútil [Compañero…]

[Es una lástima] dijo la voz de un niño.

[¿Quién eres?] Pregunto Draig con voz ida.

[Soy el espíritu que habita en el Dream Maker, mi nombre es Tet] respondió la misma voz.

[Ya veo…] respondió Draig sin mas mientras se quedaba dormido.

[Espero que pase lo que creo que pasara niño, en verdad eres especial y deseo ser tu amigo] respondió la voz la cual se fue esfumando.

Rias Pov´s

Esta semana ha sido bastante entretenida con las visitas de Issei, se a encariñado mucho con todos en especial con Kiba y Koneko (para mi pesar) Ahora mismo me encuentro con Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki ya que tenemos que hablar de ciertos asuntos así que nos dirigimos a mi casa, o ese era el plan ya que notamos que en el parque había una barrera, así que rápidamente no dirigimos ahí, una vez logramos entrar en esta vemos como una especie de láser ataca a un caído al igual que un par de huesos, al fijarnos bien nos damos cuenta que el que ataco al caído es… ¡ISSEI!

No puede ser tiene un agujero gigantesco en el estomago y aun así le hiso esa cantidad de daño al caído, cuando nos damos cuenta podemos ver como el caído se levanta con su ropa quemada al igual que varias heridas abiertas al igual que Issei el cayó al suelo, el caído estaba juntando luz en su mano y empezó a camina hacia Issei, pero no se lo permitiré, rápidamente creó una masa da energía de destrucción y se la envió pero este logra esquivarla.

-Demonios, primero el mocoso y ahora las herederas de las casas Gremory y Sitri, será mejor largarme – dijo para luego empezar a volar alejándose.

Rápidamente nos acercamos a Ise el cual estaba en las ultimas, no quería hacerlo así, quería unirlo después de decirle lo que soy pero ya no hay de otra, si no actuó ahora se irá para siempre. Rápidamente invoco un pequeño estuche del cual saco peones de uno en uno colocándolos alrededor de Issei hasta que llego al octavo los peones comenzaron a brillar.

-Hyodou Gaster Issei, bajo el nombre de Rias Gremory del clan Gremory te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento te convertirás en mi "peón" – tras decir eso las ocho piezas de peón ingresaron en su cuerpo, después de unos segundo el orificio que tenia Issei se empezó a regenerar, después de unos segundos se regenero por completo e Ise empezó a respirar nuevamente.

-Vamos, lo llevare a mi casa – dije antes de teletransportarme con las demás.

Normal Pov

Detrás de un árbol del parque podemos ver a W. D. Gaster el cual presencio todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa y sus dos ojos brillando por la ira de ver como el caído ataco a su hijo por la espalda.

-Para que todo está saliendo como fue previsto no *******, bueno casi todo - dijo tranquilamente a una sombra que estaba a tu lado.

-Así parece, además Ajuka ya tiene listas las primeras piezas que pediste, es un paso más para que los monstruos puedan vivir en el infierno como un clan – explico la sombra – ¿a quién planeas darle las piezas? – pregunto.

-A Issei, es el indicado ya que mis otros dos hijos no creo que quieran la responsabilidad… tal vez Paps pero su forma de ser no la veo conveniente actualmente para la tarea – explico.

-Y ¿Cuándo se las darás? – pregunto.

-Cuando vea que esté listo, para eso debe controlar sus poderes a un nivel aceptable – explico.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres que Ajuka haga más juegos de piezas? – pregunto.

-Unos cuantos mas ya que no todos los monstruos pueden tener un juego solo los que se lo merezcan – explico – Bueno nos vemos luego tengo que ir a casa. Por cierto ¿No te molesta que tu hermana sea una shotacon? – pregunto en tono burlón.

-Si es lo que quiere por mi está bien, pero deberá pasar por un obstáculo bastante grande… - dijo con pesar.

-Ya veo, pero sabes presiento que mi hijo terminara teniendo un harem, ¡Estoy tan orgulloso es igual a mi todo un galán! – exclamo de forma alegre.

-Quien te viera así Gaster… - dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza para luego desaparecer en un círculo de transporte.

-Que puedo decir de vez en cuando me gusta divertirme – dijo con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer en un destello azul anaranjado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos: Nueva Vida, Recuerdo del Pasado**

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos

Ciudad Kouh:

Lugar desconocido…

Recién salía el sol en la ciudad de Kouh, un hermoso día ciertamente, las personas se preparaban para su rutina, los niños para ir a la escuela y nuestro joven protagonista se encuentra dormido plácidamente en una gran cama siendo abrazado por una hermosa pelirroja. Ise lentamente abría los ojos, mientras soltaba un bostezo pero se dio cuenta de algo importante… ¡Se encontraba Desnudo!

(¡Tranquilo Ise relájate! Piensa que fue lo que sucedió ayer) pensaba con un poco de pánico, después de unos segundos lo recordó, la pelea contra el caído y su muerte.

Ise trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible al sentir como lo apretaban contra dos enormes almohadas, al girar con dificultad se puso completamente nervioso al ver a su sempai Rias dormida desnuda abrazándolo como si fuera un enorme peluche.

-Eh… eh… yo… - decía con un enorme sonrojo.

¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!

Fue el grito que se escucho por toda la ciudad.

En una sala pintada de color blanco con un pequeño sofá y varias ventanas por las que entraba la luz un hombre de pelo amarillo largo y ojos verdes el cual llevaba una túnica roja con detalles blancos y una cruz amarilla disfrutaba de un té tranquilamente, hasta que se escucho un grito agudo que le hizo dar un pequeño saltito de la impresión empapándolo con su té.

De regreso con Ise este estaba completamente avergonzado al estar en esa posición con su sempai, también impresionado de que el grito que dio no la haya despertado, así que con cuidado trato de quitarse los brazos de su sempai para poder alejarse, pero fue atraído con un poco de fuerza asía Rias la cual tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

-Buenos mi preciosos kohai, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto de forma cariñosa.

-Etto… Rias-sempai, ¿podría soltarme? Por favor – pregunto aun nervioso.

-¿Por qué debería? – Contesto con una sonrisa – Deberíamos quedarnos así un poco más… Ise – dijo de forma coqueta.

-Demo, debo prepararme para ir a la escuela, además que mi familia debe estar preocupada – dijo evitando la mirada de Rias.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargue yo – dijo tranquilamente.

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Ise.

-Primero, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso ayer? – Pregunto a lo que Ise asintió – Bien, debes saber que fuiste asesinado por ese ángel caído – soltó sorprendiendo a Ise – Y yo decidí reencarnarte como mi siervo – dijo a la vez que se levantaba dejando expuesto su cuerpo a los ojos de Ise.

-¿Reencarnarme? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

En eso los ojos de Rias brillaron con un color carmesí liberando dos alas parecidas a las de un murciélago de su espalda, Ise inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Rias era un demonio pero aun así estaba impresionado, su padre le había hablado de seres mitológicos como los ángeles, demonios, youkais entre otras especies. Rias sonrió al ver como Ise la veía con estrellitas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa, después de la impresión procedió a contarle acerca de las facciones así como de algunos datos extras que en su mayoría Ise ya sabía.

Ahora mismo Ise y Rias caminaban rumbo a la academia Kouh tranquilamente ganándose algunas miradas de desaprobación de algunos adultos que negaban con la cabeza malinterpretando su cercanía, aunque Issei no comprendía el porqué los miraran como si fueran algo así como pareja. (Si tan solo supieras Issei)

Al llegar a la academia a la mayoría de los estudiantes tanto masculinos como femeninos tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver a una de las grandes Onee-Samas junto al apodado Bebé de Kouh, los comentarios no hicieron falta apenas cruzaron la entrada.

-¡Cómo es posible que ese mocoso este con Rias! –

-¡Maldito niño con suerte! –

-¡Cuando menos te lo esperes caerás cabrón! –

Eran algunos comentarios de los varones de la academia.

-¡No es justo! –

-¡Rias Onee-Sama esta con el pequeño Issei! –

-¡Qué envidia! –

Eran los comentarios de algunas chicas.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio principal se separaron para ir cada uno a su aula además de que Rias aviso a Ise que alguien lo recogería a la hora del descanso para ir al club, Issei camino por los pasillos de la academia pero las mirabas que le mandaban los demás chicos hacían que se pusiera en verdad nervioso así que decidió acelerar el paso para no soportar esas miradas de… ¿Qué tipo de miradas eran esas? Se preguntaba Issei.

Al llegar al aula fue recibido de nuevo por esas raras miradas que no le agradaban nada a Issei, llego a su escritorio y puso su cabeza en este escondiendo su cara con sus brazos aun faltaba un rato para que empezara la clase así que trataría de dormir pero las miradas se lo impedían, después de unos minutos en los cuales trato de conciliar el sueño una chica se paró a su lado mirándolo con un pequeño sonrojo tomándolo del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Koneko-chan, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Issei.

-Acompáñame – contesto sin más la peli plata.

Koneko tomo a Issei de la mano arrastrándolo al tejado de la academia bajo la mirada de odio de todos, al llegar el lugar estaba completamente vacío al no ser la hora del descanso, Koneko se sentó recargada en la pared siendo imitada por Issei, estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que a Issei se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Koneko-chan, ¿Por qué todos me miran con esa mirada tan extraña? Me pone nervioso esa mirada. – pregunto.

-No te preocupes Issei-kun, no te harán daño… y si llegan a hacerlo yo te defenderé – contesto Koneko aunque lo último lo dijo en susurro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato viendo las nubes tranquilamente al grado que Issei se quedo dormido recargado en la pared, Koneko solo lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Sueño de Issei:

Issei se encontraba con Frisk, Chara y todos sus amigos monstruos en el bar de Grillby platicando animada mente, jugando, comiendo y contando malos chistes de parte de Sans y Toriel. Todo parecía tranquilo, las constantes peleas de Frisk y Chara por algo que Issei no tenía muy en claro, los sonrojos de Paps al estar al lado de Mettaton, Asgore que trata de acercarse a Toriel sin mucho éxito, Sip todo normal.

-Eres muy divertido Issei – dijo Chara alegremente mientras veía como Issei hacia caras para hacer reír a Frisk.

-¿En serio lo crees? – Pregunto a lo que Chara asintió – Me alegra que pienses eso – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, de seguro en la superficie tenias muchos amigos – dijo Frisk alegremente a lo que Issei bajo la cabeza.

-Si… amigos… - susurro con un deje de tristeza recordando su "vida" en la superficie.

Flash Back:

Podemos ver a un chico de siete años caminar con la ropa prácticamente hecha jirones solo su pantalón negro estaba completo, presentaba clara desnutrición además de algunas heridas infectadas, al pasar por la calle la gente lo miraba con odio y miedo a la vez que hablaban;

-Mira ahí va el monstruo –

-Qué casualidad que haya sido el único sobreviviente del incendio de su casa y al del orfanato –

-De seguro el causo ambos, es un asesino debería morir –

-No merece llevar el apellido Hyodou –

-¿Por qué no lo han arrestado? Es obvio que es un peligro para todos –

-No quiero que se acerque a mis hijos –

Eran las palabras que decían al ver a Issei al caminar por la calle cuando no lo apedreaban o trataban de golpearlo, para alejarse del odio de las personas siempre escalaba el monte Ebbot con la esperanza de desaparecer como dicen las leyendas, él quería morir…

Pero todo cambio cuando cayó en las ruinas, cuando conoció a sus dos primeras amigas y a Toriel, después de eso las cosas fueron mejorando, cuando conoció a Sans cuando se escapo de las ruinas para explorar, cuando conoció a Gaster y este decidió adoptarlo, todo parecía mejorar, por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz de vivir por fin tenia lo que deseaba una familia.

Fin del Flash Back:

Issei levanto la cabeza sonriendo a ambas niñas las cuales le regresaron la sonrisa hasta que todo el bar empezó a oscurecer impidiendo que Issei viera a su familia.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde están?! – pregunto asustado.

-Darling… - Issei escucho la voz de Mettaton pero al voltear se encontró que esta tenía una gran cortada en el pecho y como algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - ¿Por… que…? – fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse polvo.

-¡Issei DETENTE! – Escucho un grito y al voltear se encontró con Undyne la cual ponía toda su **Determinación** en no morir y a su lado estaba Alphys llorando - ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – pregunto sin recibir respuesta solo para ver como repentinamente su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo y empezaba a desaparecer al igual que Alphys la cual sangraba del cuello.

-¡Vamos hermanito soy yo!, ¡TU SUPER HERMANO PAPYRUS! ¡VAMOS HAY QUE IR A CASA A HACER UNOS DELICIOSOS ESPAGUETIS! – Decía Papyrus con una gran sonrisa a la vez que abría sus brazos para que lo abrazara, Issei trato de acercarse pero al dar un paso la cabeza de Paps se separo de su cuerpo cayendo en cámara lenta – Bien… esto no es lo que esperaba… pero recuerda… aun confió en ti… se que puedes cambiar… - dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Pequeño… detente – decía una voz suave, al mirar Issei pudo ver a Toriel la cual tenía bolas de fuego en sus manos – esto no tiene que ser así, que pensaran Frisk y Chara cuando te vean, por favor detén esta masacre – decía amablemente pero solo recibió un corte horizontal haciéndola caer de rodillas, lo que más le dolió fue que ella lo vio, Toriel lo miraba fijamente con lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro antes de volverse polvo.

-No quiero hacer esto, detente antes de que no puedas dar marcha atrás – decía una voz potente perteneciente a Asgore – Si sigues así te volverás un ser sin corazón, tienes que parar, si no lo haces por tu cuenta lo haré yo – dijo mientras se oscurecía su mirada y sacaba su tridente, Issei vio como tiraba cortes a su alrededor pero no había nada, después de un rato Asgore perdió su tridente el cual termino clavado en su pecho – Frisk… Chara… hijas mías… lamento… no poder pararlo… - dijo mientras su voz quebraba a la vez que lentamente se volvía polvo. Issei no lo soportaba, con toda su fuerza tomo su cabeza y empezó a golpearse con el suelo repitiendo las mismas palabras.

"Esto es una pesadilla…"

-Parece que has estado ocupado hermanito… - dijo una voz conocida, al voltear el escenario cambio convirtiéndose en el pasillo del juicio –Trate de confiar en ti… pero lo que has hecho… no tiene perdón… Ellos confiaron en ti… - decía Sans con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus cuencas – Es un dia hermoso… - empezó a decir.

(No lo digas…)

-Los pájaros cantan… Las flores florecen… -

(Por favor no continúes)

-En días así… ¡niños como tú! – dijo apuntando a Issei.

(Por favor…) pensaba mientras lloraba.

-¡DEBERÍAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO! – exclamo con ira mientras su ojo se prendía e invocaba a un Gaster Blaster a su lado.

Por alguna razón Issei veía como su cuerpo se empezaba a mover sin su consentimiento esquivando los ataques de Sans sin ningún problema algo que él no podría hacer, siguieron así un tiempo, Issei esquivando todos los ataques de Sans y este teletransportandose cada vez que Issei atacaba, siguieron así de no ser porque Sans se confió por un momento recibiendo un corte que abarcaba desde su pecho hasta su cintura.

-Tu… tu… no eres Issei… - dijo sin más antes de mirar detrás de Issei sonriendo un poco – Hey Paps, vamos a Grillby´s yo invito – dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo.

El escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora se encontraba en la sala del trono y delante de él sentadas en el suelo se encontraban Frisk y Chara cada una con un cuchillo en sus manos, también Issei pudo notar como lloraban en silencio partiéndole el corazón.

-Tú no eres el… - dijo Frisk.

-Tú no puedes ser el… - dijo Chara.

Issei cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba detrás de un espejo viendo como su cuerpo sonreía de forma maniaca al ver a las dos niñas llorar en silencio.

-Regrésalo… - dijo Chara.

-Regrésalo… - dijo Frisk.

Issei solo lloraba golpeando el cristal tratando de salir y ayudar a sus dos amigas.

-Devuélvelo… - dijeron a la vez.

-Regrésanoslo… - repitieron.

-¡Regrésanos a nuestro ISSEI! – gritaron mientras empezaban a correr en dirección al cuerpo de Issei.

"Issei" sonrió de manera psicópata mientras se empezaba a caminar, el alma de los tres se materializo en un corazón, el de las chicas eran completamente rojos… pero el de Issei prácticamente era negro con un pequeño punto morado, "Issei" levanto su cuchillo con el objetivo de eliminar a Chara que era la más cercana pero esta saco la sartén quemada la cual fue envuelta en un aura verde destruyendo el cuchillo de "Issei" dejándolo sin armas, Frisk llego rápidamente a donde "Issei" dando una tres patadas con las zapatillas de ballet las cuales causaron un poco de daño obligándolo a retroceder un poco, "Issei" levanto la vista solo para que las dos niñas vieran como su sonrisa crecía de forma anormal y sus ojos se volvían rojos y eran rodeados por manchas negras.

-¡Ese no soy yo! ¡Ese es un demonio! – Gritaba Ise - ¡Chicas corran! ¡No pueden con él! –gritaba desesperado pero no podían escucharlo.

El demonio miro a ambas con una mirada deseosa de poder, deseosa de sangre, su destruido cuchillo se cubrió de una energía rojiza haciéndolo más largo a la vez que empezaba a emanar vapor por la alta temperatura que tenia. Este empezó a atacar sin ninguna piedad haciendo retroceder a ambas chicas las cuales tenían todas las de perder, cada vez la chicas se veían mas agotadas mientras el demonio ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar, este dio una estocada a Chara quien utilizo la sartén quemada para defenderse pero fue destruida sin ningún esfuerzo por el arma del demonio, en cambio Frisk empezo a dar varias patadas rápidas mientras Chara usaba la pistola pero ningún ataque daba en el blanco.

-Chara ya no puedo… - decía Frisk entre jadeos a la vez que caía al suelo.

-¡Frisk! ¡Arriba si no nos movemos el nos destruirá! – Gritaba Chara desesperada al ver como el demonio se les acercaba – Ayuda… - dijo con miedo.

"Llamaste por ayuda" apareció el recuadro delante de Chara.

-PeRo NaDiE vInO… - contesto el demonio con voz distorsionada.

Issei solo miro con impotencia como el demonio se acercaba a sus amigas lentamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue derrumbarse mientras golpeaba el cristal levemente.

-Para… -

-Por favor… -

-No quiero que mueran… -

-¡PARA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

[Ise…] decía una voz tranquila.

[Ise… despierta…]

[Llegaremos tarde…]

Lo siguiente que Issei sintió fue una cálida sensación que no había sentido antes, lentamente cerro sus ojos esperando salir de ese horrible sueño.

De regreso en la azotea:

Issei abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con la peli-plata delante de él besándolo con cariño, Issei lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse para después por alguna razón corresponder tal acto, siguieron así por unos momentos hasta que Koneko abrió un poco la boca dándole el pase a Ise el cual introdujo su lengua dejándose llevar por el momento, el beso se había profundizado, las lenguas de ambos bailaban en sus bocas mientras ambos tenían un gran sonrojo para terminar separándose por falta de oxigeno dejando un leve hilo de saliva, Ise después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sonrojándolo a niveles atómicos a lo cual Koneko soltó unas risitas.

-Te vez muy tierno Ise – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué…? – pregunto con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿No te gusto? – pregunto en tono afligido bajando la mirada.

-¡No, no, no! – Negó rápidamente agitando sus manos – Me… me encanto… de hecho fue mi primer beso – dijo desviando su mirada.

Koneko tomo la cara de Ise y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Me alegro que te gustara – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos antes de que se haga tarde – dijo mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano a Ise.

Este la tomo aceptando la ayuda, una vez ambos de pie se dirigieron a la puerta pero Koneko fue detenida por Ise el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla. Koneko solo pudo sonreír mientras tomaba la mano de Ise con cariño mientras se dirigían a su aula tranquilamente.

(Este sentimiento es amor… es la primera vez que lo siento, probablemente tenga que compartir a mi Ise pero no me importa mientras sea la primera) pensó Koneko tranquilamente.

Por otro lado Ise tenía sus propios pensamientos;

(Fue mi primer beso… y fue con Koneko-chan, la verdad estoy feliz pero presiento que voy a sufrir mucho dolor cuando Chara y Frisk se enteren)

[Ciertamente compañero] dijo Draig.

[Pero al ser Dragon atraerás a las mujeres, al igual que tendrás el suficiente amor para estar con varias chicas a la vez, un Harem seria la palabra correcta] explico a lo cual Ise se sonrojo ya que gracias a su padre sabía lo que era un harem.

Ise y Koneko caminaban tomados de la mano ambos con una sonrisa, al llegar a su salón fueron recibidos por miradas de asombro de la mayoría de los alumnos tanto masculinos como femeninos, aunque las miradas masculinas eran de odio dirigidas a Ise y las femeninas eran miradas de ternura dirigidas al mismo. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares cuando notaron como los alumnos se acercaban lentamente a ellos poniendo nervioso a Ise al grado de que empezó a temblar cosa que Koneko pudo notar preocupándose un poco por el castaño, justo cuando estaban por bombardearlo con preguntas la puerta se abrió dando vista al profesor el cual puso orden dando comienzo a las clases.

Después de Clases:

Todos los alumnos estaban bastante impresionados, cabe decir que cuando Ise se presento y "afirmo" ser tan listo casi nadie le creyó ni el mismo maestro, pero a lo largo de la semana a demostrado ser muy inteligente respondiendo problemas matemáticos a gran velocidad, lo mismo con química, historia e incluso en ingles y francés.

Cuando termino la clase Ise se encontraba guardando sus cuadernos tranquilamente bajo la mirada de una chica peli-plata, al guardar todo ambos se levantaron y procedieron a salir del aula, al salir Koneko tomo la mano de Ise nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos que los veían ya que Koneko mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad siendo algo que muy pocos (prácticamente ningún humano) habían visto.

Al salir del edificio tomaron rumbo al Club del Ocultismo situado en el viejo edificio del campus el cual se encontraba un poco apartado del nuevo, Ise y Koneko caminaban tranquilamente hablando acerca de los deberes que se les habían encargado, tan distraídos estaban que no notaron como los miembros del club de karate miraban con odio a Ise.

Al entrar al edificio Ise no pudo evitar apreciar nuevamente la decoración simple pero bastante hermosa en su opinión.

(Sigo pensando que a otousan le gustaría este lugar) pensó Ise.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevan a la habitación del club pero Ise se quedo viendo la puerta del fondo, desde la primera vez que vino al edificio pudo sentir un bloqueo mágico y adentro de la habitación un gran poder dormido, Ise negó con la cabeza para luego subir las escaleras rápidamente para no quedarse atrás, cuando Ise alcanzo a Koneko se encontraba esperándolo sin abrir la puerta, al llegar esta tomo la mano de Ise antes de abrir la puerta, el cuarto estaba prácticamente oscuro como de costumbre con varias velas iluminándolo, al entrar Ise pudo mirar a Kiba el cual se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sofá, Akeno se encontraba al lado de una cortina con una toalla en las manos con una sonrisa y en la regadera Ise dedujo que se encontraba Rias, Ise paso de largo para saludar a Kiba.

-¡Hola Kiba-nii! – saludo Ise levantando su brazo.

-Buenas tardes Ise-kun, Koneko-chan – saludo de vuelta.

-Ara ara ¿no me saludas a mí? Ise-kun – pregunto Akeno poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-¡Hola Akeno-san! – saludo Ise levantando el brazo nuevamente.

La regadera repentinamente se detuvo y de esta salió una mano tomando la toalla que tenía Akeno, después de unos minutos salió Rias vestida con su uniforme de Kouh.

-Los siento Ise-kun, pero no pudo tomar una ducha al tener que cuidarte toda la noche – dijo Rias con una sonrisa a lo que Koneko frunció el seño.

-No hay problema Rias-sempai – respondió con una sonrisa, o al menos eso aparentaban sus ojos.

-Bien, cambiando de tema el club de Investigación de lo Oculto te damos la bienvenida, como demonio – dijo Rias con una sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Ise se volvían estrellas nuevamente, pero no mostró sorpresa algo que confundió a los demás.

-Ise ¿no te sorprende que seamos demonios? – pregunto Koneko.

-No, Rias-sempai me lo dijo en la mañana así que ya no me sorprende – contesto.

-Ara ara eso no es justo Buchou – respondió Akeno.

-Ne Rias-sempai… -

-Ise cuando estemos en la escuela al ser parte del club llámame Buchou – respondió con una sonrisa a lo que Ise asintió.

-Buchou, ¿Yo puedo sacar alas como tú? – pregunto inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-Fufufu claro, solo debes concentrarte – contesto, justo Ise estaba por intentarlo pero fue detenido por Rias – Espera Ise, primero debo hablar contigo – pidió Rias a lo que Ise asintió mientras se sentaba en medio de Kiba y Koneko.

Momentos Después:

Ise estaba mirando el contenido del libro que leía Kiba el cual era sobre entrenamiento con espadas algo que le llamaba un poco la atención ya que él no le agradaban mucho, repentinamente vino a su mente aquel tiempo del… Genocidio hecho con sus manos, aunque todo se haya reseteado y al final fuera perdonado por todos aunque la experiencia y la habilidad con el cuchillo aun las conservaba aunque su padre le había regalado un arma mejor que a Ise le encantaba. Ise fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que Akeno le tendía una tasa.

-Aquí tienes tu chocolate Ise-kun – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

-Arigato Akeno-san – dijo mientras tomaba la tasa, el primer día que Ise fue al club Akeno le ofreció algo de té el cual Ise acepto aunque no pudo tomarlo porque su lengua es muy frágil al calor y al sabor el cual no le agrado a Ise ya que era muy amargo, así que Akeno opto por prepararle un poco de chocolate frió el cual Ise acepto con gusto.

-Bueno Ise, quería hablar acerca de lo que pasó ayer, como recordara fuiste asesinado por un caído – explico breve mente.

-Cierto… ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Eso se debe a que posees un artefacto llamado Sacred Gear, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes ya que atacaste al caído antes de caer con una especie de rayo – dijo Rias mientras tomaba de su té, esta información ciertamente impresiono a Kiba y a Koneko al pensar que Ise atacaría a un caído.

-mmm no recuerdo haber usado Sacred Gear en ese momento – dijo Ise de forma pensativa.

-Ya veo, probablemente salió por el impulso de la adrenalina del momento – explico Rias – Bueno, primero te explicare lo que es un Sacred Gear – dijo, Ise estaba por replicar pero prefirió quedarse callado ya que no quería hacer enojar a Buchou – Los Sacred Gear son poderes irregulares que se les otorgan a los humanos desde hace muchos cientos de años, ¿Sabes que la mayor parte de las personas que han escrito su nombre en la historia? Todo fue gracias a que contaban con un Sacred Gear – explico a lo cual Ise presto atención, el no imaginaba que las personas que están en la historia de la humanidad estuvieran ahí gracias a los Sacred Gears.

-En la actualidad aun hay mucha gente que posee Sacred Gears, aunque la mayoría solo son útiles en la sociedad humana, pero hay algunos casos en los que los Sacred Gears son bastante peligrosos por lo que algún caído o demonio eliminan al poseedor con tal para evitar catástrofes – explico Akeno.

-Bien Ise, quiero que te pongas de pie – pidió Rias a lo Ise obedeció, una vez de pie volvió a hablar – Ahora quiero que imaginas a la persona más poderosa que conozcas y lo imites con todas tus fuerzas, concéntrate para que materialices tu Sacred Gear – explico.

Ise miro al techo fijamente, ¿Quién era la persona más fuerte que conocía? Por un segundo pensó en sus hermanos y su otousan pero los descarto casi de inmediato, pensó y pensó pero nada se le venía a la mente, hasta que se le ocurrió pensar en algún personaje ficticio, inmediatamente su mente se inundo de varios personajes, Vegeta, Kirito, Makarov, Gildarts, Gido Lucion, Shinigami-sama, Laharl, incluso se lo ocurrieron algunos de videojuegos como, Ryu Hayabuza, Dante, Wesker etc. Pero al final se decidió por uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Ise se puso en posición cerrando sus ojos dejando en blanco su mente, poniendo al máximo su **determinación** levanto el brazo derecho para luego bajarlo rápidamente.

-¡Shinigami-Chop! – grito.

Para sorpresa de todos incluido Ise su mano se volvió de color blanco como si tuviera un guante encima a la vez que crecía bastante, al tocar el suelo este se cuarto dejando un agujero que permitía ver el piso inferior, Ise estaba sorprendido ya que el no recordaba tener ese Sacred Gear, dirigió su mirada a su brazo izquierdo en el cual estaba el guantelete rojo de Draig así que no comprendía que sucedió hasta que sintió un poco de peso en sus orejas, Ise miro el espejo que tenia Rias en la parte trasera de la habitación pudiendo apreciar que en sus dos orejas había unos pendientes en forma de estrella de cuatro picos con una pequeña perla arcoíris.

(Un usuario de múltiples Sacred Gears) pensaron todos con asombro.

[Compañero, parece que ya lo despertaste] hablo Draig dejando que los demás lo escucharan.

-¿Qué cosa Draig? – pregunto Ise.

-Ise, ¿De quién es esa voz? – pregunto Rias.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Ya la voz sale de mi guantelete y es la voz de Draig el dragón celestial conocido como Sekiryuutei – respondió Ise lo cual dejo pálidos a los miembros del club.

-¿Sekiryuutei, eso quiere decir que tienes el [Boosted Gear] uno de los trece Longinos? – pregunto Rias.

-¿Mh? Si mi guantelete es el [Boosted Gear] pero no sé qué es eso de los Longinos – contesto Ise.

-Ara ara que sorpresa – dijo Akeno.

-Buchou – llamo Koneko - ¿Qué es el otro Sacred Gear? – pregunto Koneko.

[¡Yo puedo responder eso!] Contesto una voz infantil.

[¿Quieres contarlo tú? ¿Estás seguro?] Pregunto Draig.

[¡Por supuesto!] Respondió la voz.

-Etto ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ise.

Los pendientes dieron un leve parpadeo multicolor con la pregunta.

[¡Yo soy Tet! ¡El Dios que descansa en el [Dream Maker] un Sacred Gear muy poco conocido ya que son muy pocos los que lo han despertado!] contesto alegremente.

-Etto… Tet-sama ¿Cómo que un Dios? – pregunto Rias.

[¡Sí! Yo era el Dios de los juegos, pero a lo largo del tiempo las personas dejaron de creer en mí, por lo cual me aburrí así que transforme mi alma en tres Sacred Gears para así poder encontrar un usuario que fuera divertido, pero en todo este tiempo solo Ise me ha podido invocar] respondió.

-Ya veo… - dijeron al unisonó los miembros del club excepto Ise que parecía emocionado.

-¡Tet-san! – Llamo con emoción - ¡¿Qué es lo que hace su Sacred Gear?! – pregunto entusiasmado.

[Bueno, como su nombre [Dream Maker] lo indica crea sueños los cuales pueden volverse realidad, por ejemplo el ataque que hiciste el tal Shinigami-shop lo pudiste realizar por que lo imaginaste y no era algo muy difícil de realizar] respondió Tet.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puede crear cualquier cosa? – pregunto Kiba.

[Así es, puede crear cualquier cosa aunque tiene algunos límites, por ejemplo: no puede traer a los muertos de vuelta, tampoco puede crear vida humana, demoniaca o santa, eso lo hice para que ningún hambriento de poder o aburrido Seraphin me buscara] explico.

-¡Que genial! – exclamo Ise.

[No te emociones tanto compañero] dijo Draig.

[Si, si, Draig-chan tiene razón, debes aprender a controlar el [Dream Maker] ya que si creas algo muy grande y no tienes la resistencia necesaria este absorberá tu esperanza de vida, actual mente solo puedes crear cosas simples] explico.

[¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!] Exclamo Draig [*cof* *cof* bien, no tienes que preocuparte Compañero, nosotros te entrenaremos para que puedas manejar ambos Sacred Gears, así que si nos disculpan debemos preparar la tort… ¡Quiero decir el entrenamiento! Bien nos vemos] dijo antes que el guantelete desapareciera.

[¡Whaa! ¡Espérame Draig-chan!] Grito Tet antes de que los pendientes desaparecieran.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio procesando la información que recién consiguieron, pasaron los minutos y todos seguían callados incluso Ise el cual bebía tranquilamente su chocolate esperando a que reaccionaran lo cual no parecía que fuera a pasar ya que incluso Ise movió su mano delante de sus caras sin resultado alguno, sin más que hacer Ise saco sus tareas para no desperdiciar tiempo.

Tiempo después:

Ise ya había terminado sus deberes bajo la mirada de Kiba que fue el primero en reaccionar mientras los demás seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos, Ise estaba por preguntar cómo funcionaba eso de los ciervos cuando las demás reaccionaron repentinamente sacudiendo sus cabezas.

-Ara ara Ise-kun parece que serás muy fuerte – dijo Akeno.

-Estoy segura que te volverás alguien increíblemente fuerte Ise – dijo Rias con una sonrisa amable.

-Ise, serás fuerte – dijo mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Ise, algo que molesto a Rias y a Akeno.

-Bien Ise antes de continuar explicándote algo quisiera hacer una pregunta – pidió Rias a lo cual Ise asintió – Si no usaste ninguno de tus Sacred Gear contra el ángel caído, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto a lo Ise sonrió de una forma un poco tenebrosa.

Ise chasqueo los dedos de su mano izquierda a la vez que su ojo se prendía de un color azul y parecía que salían llamas de este, unos segundos después apareció lo que parecía una cabeza de dragón echa de hueso con los ojos azules, todos al ver eso se sorprendieron nuevamente mirando a Ise con duda.

-Esto en un Gaster Blaster, una invención de mi otousan, con mis ojos mágicos puedo invocarlos aunque actualmente solo puedo invocar a lo mucho diez – explico Ise antes de chasquear los dedos desapareciendo los Blaster.

-Ya veo, ¿Acaso tu padre es un mago? – pregunto Rias a lo cual Ise se puso nervioso ya que recordó que le prometió a su familia que no diría nada de ellos.

-Bueno yo… - dijo evitando mirar a los demás pero algo le decía que debía ser sinceros con ellos – Les diré pero prométanme que no me temerán ni odiaran a mi familia – pidió Ise a lo cual los demás lo miraron con duda antes de asentir – Bien mi familia todos son monstruos – dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo que monstruos? – pregunto Rias.

-¿A qué te refieres Ise-kun? – pregunto Kiba.

-Ise… - dijo Koneko.

-Mi familia son monstruos del monte Ebbot – dijo Ise a lo cual Akeno se sorprendió.

-Entonces las leyendas son ciertas… - dijo Akeno.

-¿A qué te refieres Akeno-sempai? – pregunto Koneko.

-Verán, cuenta la leyenda que hace cientos de años humanos y monstruos vivían en paz, pero con el paso de los años el odio y envidia de los humanos por las habilidades de los monstruos los llevo a cometer una locura empezando una guerra contra ellos – explicaba mientras trataba de recordar la leyenda – Después de algunos años la guerra termino con la victoria de los humanos los cuales sellaron a los monstruos debajo del monte Ebbot donde se dice que todo humano que iba al monte nunca regresaba – miro a Ise - ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto.

-No, esa es la leyenda – dijo Ise.

(Aunque hay algunas cosas que por el momento no deben saber) pensó Ise.

-Pero como pueden ser tu familia, ¿Acaso eres un monstruo? – pregunto Kiba.

-No, yo cuando era pequeño fui al monte Ebbot en el cual caí al interior de este encontrándome con los monstruos, aunque se puede decir que si soy en parte monstruo – dijo pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ise? – pregunto Koneko.

Ise remango la manga izquierda de su suéter a la vez que su ojo se volvía a prender haciendo desaparecer la piel de su brazo dejando solo hueso a lo cual todos pusieron cara de shock.

-Cuando caí al interior del monte tuve la mala fortuna de no caer en la cama de flores que había al fondo así que termine cayendo sobre mi brazo, con todas mis fuerzas camine por el subsuelo a la vez que me desangraba, cuando ya no tenía energía para avanzar caí al suelo donde una mujer humanoide que se llamaba Toriel me encontró – explicaba Ise mientras cerraba los ojos – Cuando desperté me dijo que estuve inconsciente un mes y con ayuda de un científico tuvieron que quitarme el brazo ya que no lo podrían salvar. Después de decirme eso me dio un recorrido por la casa donde conocí a sus dos hijas las cuales eran humanas que cayeron al subsuelo como yo – Ise suspiro un momento mientras se sentaba al lado de Koneko la cual tomo su mano con cariño.

-Estuve en su hogar durante otro mes conociendo a sus hijas volviéndonos grandes amigos, un día estaba aburrido y Toriel y las chicas habían salido a ver las ruinas y por mi aburrimiento decidí bajar al sótano, hay me encontré con un largo pasillo donde al final se encontraba una puerta, al abrirla me encontré con enorme bosque nevado, lo cual me encanto ya que nunca había visto la nieve, guiado por mi curiosidad empecé a caminar alejándome de la puerta esquivando a la mayoría de los monstruos que encontraba, después de un rato llegue a un pueblo llamado Snowdin al caminar por el pueblo me encontré con un esqueleto bastante alto el cual me miraba mientras negaba, al acercarse a mi me dijo que él había ayudado a quitarme el brazo por lo cual se disculpo, después de hablar un rato me ofreció crearme otro brazo a lo que yo acepte, pasaron un par de semanas donde Toriel me encontró y me dio la regañada de mi vida pero permitió que me quedara con el esqueleto y sus hijos, después de unos días más el científico me llevo a su laboratorio donde me hizo varias pruebas y análisis además de una operación, al terminar tenía mi nuevo brazo de hueso el cual fue creado con ADN del científico además de que desarrolle los poderes mágicos que el poseía gracias a mi **determinación** – Ise suspiro antes de seguir su relato – estuve unas semanas más con el donde me realizaba pruebas para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando me hizo la última oferta; él me ofreció adoptarme, me ofreció volverme un Gaster… en ese momento estaba tan feliz que no dude en aceptar. Después de un tiempo donde me enseñaron a usar mi poder logramos destruir la barrera que nos encerraba logrando salir, pero las cosas no fueron muy bien, al llegar al pueblo fuimos atacados sin piedad, yo mi padre y mis hermanos con todo nuestro poder transportamos a todos los monstruos a un lugar aleatorio, ese lugar es aquí Kouh la mayoría de los monstruos cambiaron su apariencia con magia para ocultarse y empezamos a vivir como personas normales… - Ise termino su relato pero nadie decía nada – Yo… entiendo si me odian no los juzgare ni me molestare yo… - Ise fue interrumpido por Koneko y Kiba que le daban un abrazo lleno de cariño asiendo que Ise empezara a derramar lagrimas, después de eso Akeno y Rias se unieron al abrazo en el cual Ise se desahogo quedándose dormido.

-Parece que lo que más deseaba era aceptación… - dijo Koneko mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ise – Entiendo cómo se siente –

-Ise-kun paso por mucho a temprana edad no es un sentimiento para nada agradable – contesto Kiba.

-En verdad lo único que quería era ser aceptado, me alegra que se haya abierto con nosotros y se haya desahogado – dijo Akeno que veía a Ise con ternura.

-Ise en verdad nunca te dejaremos solo – dijo Rias a lo que el resto asintió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Rias Gremory – dijo una voz, todos se pusieron en guardia mirando a una pared oscura de la cual salió un hombre de cabello blanco con mechones negros, con un ojo azul y el otro naranja el cual vestía una gabardina negra y tenía una mirada de agradecimiento.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Rias preparando su magia.

-Tranquila, mi nombre W. D. Gaster, soy el padre de Ise y solo vine por el ya que era tarde y me preocupaba que no apareciera – explico mientras tomaba a Ise en brazos – Muchas gracias Gremory, por aceptar a mi hijo, si algún dia necesitan algo y esta a mi alcance no duden en pedírmelo – dijo Gaster con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tiene porque agradecer, el ahora es parte de nuestra familia también y siempre lo cuidaremos sin dudar – dijo Rias a lo cual el resto asintió – De todos modos gracias por la oferta lo tendré en cuenta – dijo.

-Hehehe Ise consiguió muy buenos amigos, espero que nos visiten pronto – dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello azul anaranjado.

-Parece alguien agradable – dijo Rias.

-Ara ara por todo lo que paso no le explicamos a Ise su trabajo – dijo Akeno.

-Lo dejaremos para mañana, hay que dejar que descanse – dijo Rias – Bien este fue un dia agotador, regresen a casa y descansen – ordeno Rias.

-¡Hai! – dijeron Koneko y Kiba.

Cuando Kiba y Koneko se retiraron Rias se dedico a ver la luna por su ventana acompañada de Akeno, ambas pensaban en la vida de Ise y prometieron nunca dejarlo solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Trabajo como Demonio.**

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos

Al día siguiente:

Ise estaba sentado en su cama pensando en los sucesos del día anterior, el no odiaba a los monstruos para nada, no podría aunque lo intentara, ellos lo aceptaron y perdonaron aun después de todo lo que le paso (aunque no contó toda la verdad) y lo que le sucedió en el subsuelo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar como lo aceptaron los demás, estaba feliz, en el pasado le dijo a sus "amigos" acerca de eso e inmediatamente lo empezaron a odiar y abusar, si no fuera por Sans el ahora mismo estaría en un depresión mortal, pero le recordó algo importante;

"Mantente siempre la Esperanza ( **Hope** )" y "Mantente **determinado** "

Ise dejo a un lado esos pensamientos para poder alistarse para la escuela, estaba entusiasmado, ahora era un demonio, tenía amigos y pertenecía a un club, sip las cosas están mejorando. Como siempre se puso su uniforme con su suéter debajo de la chaqueta además de su collar, una vez estuvo listo bajo a la cocina encontrándose con su querida familia.

-¡Buenos días! – saludo jovialmente.

Los demás lo miraron con una sonrisa asintiendo de parte de Gaster, un mal chiste de Sans y un gran abrazo de Papyrus, Ise se sentó esperando su desayuno tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa mientras tarareaba cierto tema esperanzado.

-Ise – hablo Gaster.

-¿Qué pasa otousan? – pregunto.

-Ahora que eres un demonio debes tener mucho cuidado, no queremos que te hagas daño, así que tienes mi permiso para utilizar todos tu poderes, solo… mídete no queremos que los humanos se enteren de nuestra presencia.

-¡Hai! – contesto Ise levantando su brazo.

-¡Pareces animado hermanito! ¡YO EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO PODRÍA ESTAR MAS FELIZ! – grito mientras daba vueltas con los platos en ambas manos.

Después del animado desayuno Ise procedió a ir a la academia, en su camino algunas "personas" que conocía bastante bien lo saludaban a lo que el alegremente regresaba esos saludos, en su camino se encontró con cierta chica de cabello verde y ojos azules la cual al verlo sonrió alegremente.

-Buenos días Ise – saludo.

-Bueno días Kasai-san ¿como estas? – pregunto Ise.

-Bastante bien, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Chara y Frisk – explico.

-Hehehe si lo veía venir, luego iré a verlas – dijo Ise mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza – Bueno, tengo que irme, espero que nos veamos luego Kasai-san cuídate – dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas agitando su brazo.

-Ise… - dijo con un pequeño rubor.

Ise continúo su camino a la academia cuando se encontró con Kiba el cual caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la academia, Ise empezo a correr y al estar lo suficientemente cerca brinco a la espalda de Kiba sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-¡Howdy Kiba-nii! – saludo Ise estando en la espalda de Kiba.

-Buenos días Ise-kun, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto con cierta preocupación a lo que Ise asintió – Ya veo, eso es bueno, ahora… ¿Te quedaras pegado a mi espalda o caminaras? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Aquí estoy cómodo gracias – contesto Ise.

-ahhh – suspiro – De acuerdo entonces sostenme mi portafolios y yo me encargo de llevarte – pido Kiba a lo que Ise tomo el portafolio de Kiba mientas este tomaba las piernas de Ise evitando que se cayera.

En el camino ambos platicaban de cosas cotidianas sin sentido, Ise preguntaba sobre que veían en sus clases aunque él con un poco de estudio estaría listo para cuando llegar a segundo año gracias a sus ojos, al llegar a la academia la sorpresa de todo el alumnado no falto, las chicas gritaba de lo tierno que se veía Ise y como Kiba parecía un hermano mayor mientras los hombres miraban a ambos con odio e intenciones asesinas las cuales realmente ninguno de los dos sintió al ser tan débiles, al llegar al edificio principal Kiba bajo a Ise para poder dirigirse a su aula al igual que Ise, en su camino veía como las chicas lo miraban con un rubor y los chicos con esas extrañas miradas nuevamente.

Después de clase:

La clase paso tranquila por decirlo de algún modo, los hombre le decían a Ise que se alejara de Kiba o se volvería enemigo de todos los varones de la escuela algo que Ise no le dio importancia y la chicas lo asaltaron con preguntas acerca de su relación con el Príncipe de Kouh, a lo cual Ise contesto que era su mejor amigo haciendo que la chicas soltaran un chillido.

Después de terminar las clases Ise y Koneko se dirigieron al salón del club tomados de la mano nuevamente bajo la mirada de odio de todos los varones, al llegar al viejo edificio se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Buchou para que le explicara lo que no pudo el día anterior.

-Hola Ise, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto amablemente Rias.

-Estoy bien Buchou, no se preocupe – respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora te explicare lo que debes hacer como demonio, recuerdas que en una de tus visitas anteriores te di uno de estos – dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña hoja con un circulo como el del suelo dibujado en ella, al verlo Ise asintió – Bien, como recién empiezas como demonio debes entregar estas propagandas con las cuales los humanos no invocan, una vez que termines pasaras al siguiente nivel – explico.

-¡Hai! Buchou are mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo.

Rias le entrego los panfletos mandándolo a dejarlos en algunas casas que le serian indicadas por cierta aplicación demoniaca que le metieron a la tableta de Sans la cual Ise no sabe como consiguieron pero no le dio importancia.

Momentos Después:

Ise se encontraba sobre un Gaster Blaster invisible gracias a su [Dream Maker] volando mientras miraba las localizaciones de las casas donde debía dejar la propaganda, cada vez que se acercaba a una casa invocaba un mini-Gaster Blaster el cual dejaba la propaganda en el buzón correspondiente, el trabajo era relativamente fácil ya que si se movía a pie o en algún vehículo su presencia desaparecería gracias a un hechizo especial pero no fue necesario.

[Esto es muy aburrido socio, deberían ponernos otro tipo de trabajos] decía Draig.

[Draig-chan tiene razón, esto no es muy divertido que digamos] dijo Tet dándole la razón a Draig.

[¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ CARAJO!] Grito el dragón.

Un rato más tarde en el Club:

Se encontraban todos los miembros sentados tranquilamente tomando té y en el caso de Koneko comiendo algunos dulces, hace unas cuantas horas Ise partió a entregar los panfletos y faltaban solo un par de minutos para que empezaran a ser llamados, la habitación estaba más oscura de lo normal iluminada con la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas.

Rias mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras recargaba la cabeza en sus manos, Akeno estaba sentada en uno de los sofás bebiendo té mientras Kiba leía nuevamente sobre espadas, todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando unas partículas azules anaranjadas empezaron a aparecer para luego poder observar a Ise el cual parecía muy contento algo que hizo sonreír a todos los miembros del club.

-¡Buchou e terminado de entregar los panfletos! – informo Ise en tono jovial.

-Buen trabajo Ise, ahora como terminaste de entregar todos los panfletos pasaras a realizar contratos – explico Rias a lo cual Ise dio un brinco de felicidad – Bien Ise, ponte en medio de la sala – ordeno Rias, cuando Ise se puso donde le indicaron Akeno procedió a ponerle un sello en la muñeca – Con ese sello podrás, transportarte al lugar del pedido y regresar aquí sin ningún problema, ahora mismo Kiba tiene dos pedidos así que te pediré que te encargues de uno de ellos – pidió Rias.

-¡Hai! – grito.

-Bien Ise-kun confió en ti – dijo Kiba.

-No te preocupes Kiba-nii – respondió Ise con una sonrisa a la vez que el círculo del suelo empezaba a brillar segándoles por un momento, al terminar Ise ya no se encontraba.

Lugar del contrato:

Ise apareció en una habitación con varios peluches y figuras de colección guardadas en estantes, había una cama al igual que un ropero y un peinador la mayoría de color blanco y rosa, otra cosa es que Ise se encontraba completamente mareado, cuando se le paso un podo el mareo aprecio con más calma la habitación buscando a quien lo llamo aunque ella misma se delato al hablarle.

-¿Quién eres tu-nyo? – pregunto una voz suave.

-¿Nyo? – pregunto Ise en susurro a la vez que daba la vuelta, allí sentada en el suelo pudo apreciar a una chica de unos quince años de cabello negro en dos coletas amarradas a los lados de su cabeza además de un mechón amarrado con un broche de color azul, su ojos de un atrapante color verde y su pequeña boca y nariz sumadas a su suave expresión le daban un belleza que Ise no pudo ignorar aunque al pensar en chicas lindas se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Frisk, Chara y Koneko, pero volviendo al tema, la chica llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco con los bordes rosas con un moño rosa claro debajo del cuello con una piedra de color rojo con una estrella amarilla en medio, calcetas largas blancas y un sombrero con orejas de gato de color blanco con detalles rojos.

-Buenas noches, soy un demonio a servicio del clan Gremory, ¿tú has sido la que nos ha invocado? – pregunto Ise.

-¡Hai! Miu-tan fue la que llamo-nyo – dijo con una sonrisa la cual sonrojo a Ise sumándole su tierna voz – Demo, tú no eres Kiba-kun –nyo – dijo con un puchero.

-Sí lo siento, Kiba-nii fue pedido por dos personas a la vez así que me pidieron que yo tomara uno de los pedidos – explico – Mi nombre es Issei, pero me puedes decir Ise – se presento – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto.

-Quería que Kiba-kun hiciera cosplay para mi además de que viera unos capítulos de un anime con migo-nyo – explico Miu a lo que Ise tomo pose pensativa.

-Etto Miu-chan – hablo Ise a lo que Miu se sonrojo un poco por la forma en que le hablo – De quien querías que se vistiera Kiba-nii – pregunto.

-De Sebastián Michaelis-nyo – explico la chica.

-¿Sebastián? ¿Del anime de Kuroshitsuji? – pregunto Ise a lo que la chica le brillaron los ojos.

-¡¿Lo conoces-nyo?! – pregunto… ¿Esperanzada?

-Hai, una amiga es amante del anime y se la mantiene recomendándome algunos, uno de ellos fue Kuroshitsuji – explico Ise – Sabes, de hecho creo que puedo ayudarte también con lo del cosplay – explico Ise confundiendo a Muy.

-Pero eres muy pequeño-nyo - contesto

Ise solo sonrió a la vez que invocaba sus pendientes del [Dream Maker] los cuales empezaron a brillar segando momentáneamente a Miu, cuando la luz se fue grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño Ise transformado en Sebastián al cien por ciento.

-¿Qué es lo que desea My Laidie? – pregunto incluso con la misma voz de Sebastián por lo cual los ojos de Miu empezaron a brillar.

-¡Genial-nyo! – Grito Miu – Miu-tan es feliz – dijo con lagrimitas de felicidad en sus ojos – Bueno, Sebastián acompáñame a ver mi anime – pidió la feliz chica.

-Yes My, Laidie – respondió dando una ligera reverencia.

Horas después sala del club:

En la sala del club se encuentran todos los miembros un poco preocupado, actualmente son las dos y media de la mañana e Ise todavía no regresa, Rias tubo la tentación de ir y revisar porque tardaba tanto en volver pero no quería que Ise pensara que no confiaba en el, ese era el mismo pensamiento de los demás miembros en especial Kiba que fue el que le encargo le dio ese contrato que en realidad era de él, si algo le llegara a pasar a Ise no se lo perdonaría, Akeno miraba el lugar donde desapareció Ise, esta tenia los mismos pensamiento que Rias solo pero quería confiar en Ise al cien por ciento, por otro lado Koneko comía algunos dulces tranquilamente aunque en el interior se encontraba completamente preocupada por su nov… amigo, amigo.

Los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos por la luz del círculo mágico del cual apareció un hombre pálido de cabello negro y traje de mayordomo con la cara un poco verde, este se encontraba en el suelo poniendo sus dos manos en su boca, los miembros del club lo miraban curiosos.

Repentinamente su cuerpo fue envuelto en luz a la vez que su cuerpo se encogía, cuando la luz se fue pudieron apreciar a Ise el cual tenía la cara completamente verde.

-No… vuelvo… a usar un circulo… mágico… a menos… que sea… mil por ciento… necesario… - decía entre cortado Ise el cual era ayudado por Koneko el cual lo ayudo a sentarse en uno de los sofás.

-Bien Ise, puedes decirnos ¿Cómo te fue y porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto Rias.

Cuando la respiración de Ise se normalizo contesto – Me fue bien, el contrato esta echo además no hubo ningún contratiempo, solo me pidió que realizara cosplay y la acompañara a ver un anime muy entretenido, fue por eso que me tarde – explico Ise.

-Ise-kun, ¿Qué clase de cosplay era ese? – pregunto Kiba.

-he he descubrí que con mi [Dream Maker] me puedo transformar en otras personas, en este caso en Sebastián Michaelis de Kuroshitsuji – explico Ise – Además de que consigo sus habilidades, en verdad este Sacred Gear es útil si lo empleo bien – dijo Ise para asombro de todos en especial cierta otaku secreta de cabello carmesí.

-Bueno Ise buen trabajo, ahora todos vallan a casa con cuidado – pidió Rias.

-Hai – contestaron todos.

Apenas todos se pararon notaron como Ise desaparecía en un su típico destello dejando a todos mirando el lugar donde estaba Ise.

-Ara ara en verdad ese poder es muy útil – dijo Akeno a lo que el resto asintió.

Después de eso cada uno se fue por su camino tranquilamente a descansar.

Al dia siguiente:

Ise caminaba con su típica vestimenta en dirección a la escuela, pensaba en lo bien que se lo había pasado con Miu-chan el día anterior, el anime que vieron en verdad era divertido y al pasar el tiempo juntos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pero había algo que lo incomodaba levemente, algo salía del cuerpo de Miu, un poder que parecía estar dormido.

(¿Que será ese poder?) Preguntaba mentalmente Ise.

[Así que te diste cuenta compañero] respondió Draig

(Chicos, ¿Ustedes saben que era ese poder que Miu emanaba?) Pregunto.

[Lamento decirlo pero no, no sabemos qué clase de poder era ese, pero algo te puedo decir Ise, lo que sea que tenga en su interior es bastante fuerte] explico Tet.

(Ya veo) pensó Ise.

Ise caminaba tranquilamente cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

*PLAF*

Ise giro su vista un poco para ver como una chica tenía su cara contra el suelo, a su lado una maleta con ropa desparramada al rededor y sus caderas al aire exponiendo su trasero y ropa interior blanca, Ise al verlo se sonrojo un poco y desvió la vista a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

-Mooo ¿Por qué me sigo cayendo? – pregunto.

-¿Quizás por la gravedad? – respondió pregunto Ise, a lo que la chica subió la vista para ver cómo le tendía la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

La chica soltó una risita por la respuesta de Ise a la vez que tomaba su mano aceptando su ayuda, al tomar la mano de Ise la chica sintió una pequeña descarga que la hizo sonrojar a lo que Ise inclino la cabeza con duda al ver esa acción.

Repentinamente una oleada de aire quito el manto que la chica llevaba en la cabeza dejando apreciar un largo cabello y unos hermosos ojos verdes además de su preciosa cara, Ise pudo ver a la chica y aunque sus ropas cubrían todo su cuerpo Ise solo pudo pensar algo al verla.

(Hermosa)

Ise sacudió su cabeza a la vez que atrapaba el manto entregándoselo a la chica.

-Muchas gracias – dijo mientras tomaba el manto.

-No te preocupes, no eres de por aquí ¿cierto? ¿Acaso estas viajando? – pregunto Ise al ver la maleta.

-No, fui asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad, pero no puedo hablar japonés y por eso me perdí – explico la chica.

-Ya veo, si quieres puedo llevarte a la iglesia, la he visto un par de veces así que no me es ningún problema – explico.

-Muchas gracias, ¡Esto tiene que ser ayuda divina! – dijo la chica con felicidad mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de rezo.

-Je, no te preocupes, por cierto me llamo Issei, Hyodou Gaster Issei, pero puedes llamarme Ise – se presento con una sonrisa.

-Un placer Issei-san, yo me llamo Asia Argento – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ise empezó a guiar a la chica en dirección a la iglesia mientras caminaban por una pequeña plaza cuando escucharon el llanto de un niño el cual tenía la pierna raspada, Asia al verlo se dirigió a el mientras Ise la seguía lentamente.

-No llores, es solo un rasguño ¡Eres un chico después de todo! – decía Asia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, después Asia coloco sus manos en su herida a la vez que emanaba un aura verde la cual empezó a cerrar la herida sin dejar cicatriz.

-Su herida… - dijo Ise en susurro antes de sentir como su brazo palpitaba con fuera al igual que su cabeza mientras Asia terminaba de curar la herida del niño – Ese dolor… ¿Acaso ella…? – pregunto en susurro.

-¡Mira tú herida se fue! Ya estás bien – decía Asia con una sonrisa cuando la madre del niño llego tomándolo del brazo alejándolo de Asia lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias Onee-san – dijo el niño mientras era jalado por su madre.

Asia miro con una mirada un tanto dolida como se alejaban de ella por lo cual Ise se molesto pero no podía hacer nada en esos momentos.

-Te dio las gracias – dijo Ise mientras la tomaba del hombro a lo cual ella sonrió.

-Lamento eso, la costumbre – dijo Asia con mientras sacaba la lengua.

Después de eso continuaron su camino mientras Ise miraba las manos de Asia disimuladamente.

(Lo que sentí… un Sacred Gear… con lo que me encontré) pensaba.

-Te debí haber sorprendido – dijo Asia repentinamente.

-Oh… ¡Bueno, tienes un poder asombroso! – dijo Ise con una sonrisa.

-Es un maravilloso poder entregado por Dios – contesto Asia con una sonrisa lo cual puso un poco nervioso a Ise.

(Así que no lo sabe…) pensó.

-Si, un maravilloso poder… - dijo casi en susurro pero Ise alcanzo a escucharlo - ¡Oh ese debe ser el lugar! – dijo Asia mirando a la sima donde se encontraba una iglesia.

-Oh, sí es la única iglesia que tenemos en la ciudad – explico Ise.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo con una sonrisa, por otro lado Ise miraba a la iglesia extrañado.

(Qué raro, al ser un demonio debería sentir cierta incomodidad por la iglesia, pero me siento… calmado como si me relajara su presencia) pensó Ise.

-Pero no eh visto a nadie ahí en mucho tiempo – dijo Ise.

-Me gustaría regresarte el favor así que, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – pregunto Asia.

-Oh lo lamento pero por esta ocasión deberé decir que no, tengo clases y no me gustaría llegar tarde – respondió Ise.

-Ya veo… - respondió de forma triste.

-Pero no te preocupes, la próxima vez que nos veamos aceptare tu invitación – dijo Ise con una sonrisa a lo que ella sonrió. –

-¡Estoy tan feliz de conocer a una persona tan amable como tu apenas llegar a Japón! – dijo Asia a lo que Ise se sonrojo un poco – Por favor, cuando tengas tiempo visita la iglesia, ¡Prométemelo! – pidió Asia.

-Oh… Si lo prometo – respondió Ise – Bien, hasta luego – dijo Ise mientras caminaba de espalda a la vez que agitaba su brazo.

(En verdad es una buena chica, espero que este bien) pensó dándole un mirada a la iglesia nuevamente pero no sintió ningún peligro.

(Que extraño…)

[Ciertamente compañero, también me es curioso como no sientes ningún peligro al estar en presencia de una iglesia] dijo Draig.

[Tal vez luego podamos realizar pruebas, ver si solo no sientes el peligro o si eres inmune al poder santo] explico Tet.

[¿Le dirás a la chica Gremory?] Pregunto Draig.

(No, por el momento no le mencionare, modificare un poco los suceso cuando le cuente) contesto Ise.

Después de clases en el salón del club:

-No te vuelvas a acercar a una iglesia – decía Rias con una mirada que demostraba cierto enfado a la vez que preocupación – Las iglesias son territorio de los ángeles lo cual es una amenaza para nosotros, podrías provocar una guerra entre los demonios y Dios solo por acercarte o podrían eliminarte – explicaba – No te han atacado por que llevar a la monja lo cual fue un acto de bondad pero podrían tomarlo de forma negativa, nunca sabes cuándo te pueden arrojar una lanza de luz – explicaba a Ise el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha aunque en realidad estaba pensando en otras cosas – Tus instintos de demonio debieron advertirte del peligro, ¿Cierto? – pregunto a lo que Ise mintió dando una respuesta positiva – Quedarte cerca de alguien perteneciente a la iglesia es una invitación directa a la muerte, en especial con los exorcistas que poseen Sacred Gears – suspiro – Ise, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando exorcizan a un demonio? - pregunto.

-Cuando exorcizan a un demonio este desaparece por completo, se convierte en nada, no siente nada, no puede hacer nada solo desaparecer – contesto Ise mientras bajaba aun más la cabeza.

Rias se levanto de su asiento y al estar a junto a Ise lo abrazo con cariño sorprendiendo a Ise y provocando los celos de Koneko.

-Lamento si te molesto Ise pero es por tu propio bien – explico Rias.

-Hai Buchou – contesto Ise.

-Ara ara ¿Ya terminaste de sermonearlo? – pregunto Akeno mientras se acercaba a ambos con su típica sonrisa dándole la oportunidad a Ise de escapar de el abrazo de Rias y sentarse al lado de Koneko.

-Akeno ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Rias la mirada de Akeno se volvió seria con la pregunta de Rias.

-Tenemos un pedido del Archiduque, debemos eliminar a un demonio errante – explico Akeno.

(Parece que el demonio errante o callejero esta en esta ciudad que es territorio de Buchou y por ende es su deber eliminarlo) pensó Ise.

Todos se metieron al círculo mágico mirando a Ise el cual no se acercaba.

-No pienso tocar esa abominación del mal, mejor díganme donde es y nos vemos ahí – dijo Ise a lo que Rias acepto.

Lugar del objetivo:

Un destello azul anaranjado apareció dejando ver a Ise el cual miraba el edificio que tenía en frente con mirada analítica, seguido de un resplandor rojo del cual salieron los demás miembros del club.

-Este lugar es muy cliché – dijo mientras veía el edificio abandonado en medio de un bosque rodeado de niebla – ¿No está este escenario muy… huesado? – pregunto con una sonrisa pero nadie se rió más que Kiba por lo malo que fue el chiste.

-Ise-kun, no sirves para las bromas – dijo Akeno.

-Malo… - dijo Koneko.

-Suspiro – fue lo único que hizo Rias.

-Vamos, fue divertido – contesto Ise a la vez que su teléfono sonaba, Ise lo tomo y lo puso en altavoz - ¿Si? – pregunto.

-¡Que buena hermanito, voy a compartirlo con Tori apenas se me dé la oportunidad! – dijo una voz del otro lado antes de colgar.

(Como supo que dijo) pensaron a la vez los demás miembros, al salir del asombro Koneko hablo.

-Huele a sangre… - dijo mientras se cubría su nariz.

(Que buen olfato) pensó Ise.

Ise mira al edificio nuevamente…

-Detecto un leve sentido asesino – dijo Ise en susurro a lo cual solo Koneko lo escucho mirándolo con sorpresa (Bueno después del demonio, Omega Flowey y Asriel realmente este sentimiento asesino no es nada) pensó.

Rias da unos pasos adelante mientras pone sus manos en su cadera mirando fijamente la entrada del almacén.

-Ise, este es un buen momento para explicarte las capacidades de las [Evil Pieces] – dijo Rias a lo que Ise asintió.

Todos entraron al almacén el cual estaba completamente oscuro sin una pisca de luz más que la que se filtraba por el techo perteneciente a la luna.

Al entrar Rias vuelve a hablar – Las [Evil Pieces] son usadas en combates llamados [Rating Game] en los cuales el rey que en nuestro caso soy yo y su corte combaten entre ellos – explico Rias a lo cual Ise se emociono por participar en uno de esos [Rating Game] – Pero como no soy un demonio maduro no tengo permitido participar – dijo Rias destruyendo los sueños de Ise.

-¿Entonces nadie aquí a participado? – pregunto Ise.

-Así es, ninguno de nosotros a participado Ise-kun – contesto Kiba.

-Que aburrido… - dijo Ise inflando las mejillas asiendo que todos soltaran una leve risa –Bueno, Buchou ¿Qué pieza soy yo? – pregunto Ise.

-Ise tu eres… - pero fue interrumpida por unos leves estruendos.

(Puedo sentir que se acerca, no se siente como si fuera muy fuerte) pensó Ise.

-Puedo oler algo repugnante, pero también algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O amargo? – decía una voz algo distorsionada que sale debajo del suelo.

-Demonio renegado Vaizor, estamos aquí para eliminarte – dijo Rias.

-Ketaketaketaktetaketa – la risa del demonio hizo eco en el lugar.

Repentinamente de detrás de una pared aparece el cuerpo de un mujer desnuda pero solo su torso y brazos, después se escuchan fuertes pisadas revelando un grotesco ser teniendo la parte superior de mujer y la inferior de monstruo con cuatro patas gordas con afiladas garras y una cola de serpiente que se mantenía moviéndose además de una lanza en sus manos.

-Dejando de lado a tu amo y matando a gusto, en verdad mereces la muerte. En nombre del archiduque Gremory ¡Yo felizmente te eliminare! – exclamo Rias con una pose confiada.

[No debería confiarse] dijo Draig.

[Tienes razón Draig-chan] dijo Tet.

[Cuantas veces debo decirte, ¡Que no me digas así! – grito el dragón.

-Eres astuta para ser una pequeña ¡chiiiiiiicaaaaa! – Chillo Vaizor - ¡Yo destrozare tu cuerpo y lo pintare de rojo como ese cabello tuyo! – ladro.

Pero Rias solo bufo divertida.

-Yutto – dijo Rias.

-Hai – contesto mientras desenvainaba su espada.

*BLUSH*

Kiba dio un potente acelerón avanzando a gran velocidad que Ise seguía casi sin ningún problema.

-Bien Ise, continuare con mi explicación acerca de la [Evil Pieces] – dijo Rias.

-Hai, Buchou – respondió Ise.

-La pieza de Yutto es [Caballero]. Su rasgo principal es la velocidad y agilidad, aquellos que se vuelven [Caballero] aumenta en gran medida su velocidad y agilidad – explico Rias.

Ise miro como Kiba se movía a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques del demonio sin ningún problema.

-Y su arma es… -

-Espadas – interrumpió Ise a lo que Rias asintió.

*SWITCH*

Es el sonido que género el corte de Kiba el cual corto ambos brazos del demonio haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Este es el poder de Yutto, una gran velocidad que no puedes seguir junto con sus espadas convirtiéndolo en el [Caballero] más rápido – dijo Rias con orgullo.

(No es el más rápido, menos el más fuerte… le falta mucho para serlo) pensó Ise.

[Cierto] dijeron a la vez Draig y Tet.

Ise presto atención en el combate cuando noto como Koneko se acercaba al enemigo oculta entre las sombras.

(¿Koneko?) Pensó Ise.

-La siguiente es Koneko. Ella es una [Torre] su rasgo principal – explicaba.

-¡Maldito insecto! – grito el demonio pisando a Koneko.

Ise por un momento se preocupo pero al ver que el pie no tocaba el suelo se dio cuenta como Koneko sujetaba la enorme pata del demonio con sus manos sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Una gran fuerza y defensa ¿cierto? – dedujo Ise.

-Así es, es imposible para un demonio de ese calibre aplastar a Koneko – explico Rias.

*Levantar*

Ise miro como Koneko levantaba al enorme demonio, tenía que admitir que era increíble el no podría hacer eso con su cuerpo pero si gracias a sus ojos mágicos.

-Vuela… - dijo Koneko a la vez que aventaba al demonio al aire, luego da un brinco y en el aire golpea el estomago de este aventándolo contra una pared la cual termino destruida.

(Que fuerte es, no me agradaría que Chara fuera una [Torre] aunque si tuviera mis piezas ella quedaría mejor cono [Caballero] y Frisk como [Torre]) pensó Ise.

-Y por ultimo Akeno – dijo Rias sacando a Ise de sus pensamientos.

-Ara ara hai Buchou – respondió Akeno - ¿Qué debería hacer? – pregunto mientras miraba al demonio.

-Akeno es la [Reina] la segunda más fuerte después de mí – decía Rias.

[Si como no] dijo Tet con burla.

[No es más fuerte que mi socio] dijo Draig.

-Ella es la imbatible vice-presidenta de nuestro club, la cual tiene los rasgos de todas las piezas – explico Rias.

El demonio se levanta jadeando adolorido mirando a Akeno la cual pone una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa a la vez que levantaba sus brazos.

-Ara ara parece que te quedan energías –dijo Akeno.

*FLASH*

Un brillo llamo la atención de Ise y al mirar al cielo un círculo mágico color amarillo del cual salían algunos rayos dándole a Ise una idea de lo que sucedería a continuación. Un rayo cayó en el demonio electrocutándolo y haciendo que gritara de dolor.

-Ara ara parece que todavía puedes soportar más – dijo Akeno mientras seguían atacando.

(Ouch, eso debe doler, creo que se está pasando un poco) pensó Ise.

Akeno fulminaba al demonio con un rayo tras otro mientras tenía una sonrisa de goce un tanto aterradora a los ojos de Ise y sus dos compañeros.

-Akeno destaca en ataques mágicos, en especial de los elementos como fuego, hielo y sobre todo relámpagos. Además de que es la sádica definitiva – explico Rias como si nada.

(Lo dice como si ser sádico fuera normal, además ¡A eso no se le puede llamar sádico eso supera por mucho a lo sádico!) Pensó Ise.

-Usualmente ella es muy bondadosa, pero una vez comienza la pelea no se detendrá hasta que se calme – dijo Rias mirando la cara de Ise que tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza – No te preocupes Ise, ella no se comporta así con sus aliados, es mas estoy segura que desea mimarte, de seguro cuando menos te lo esperes te abrazara cariñosa mente – explico a lo que Ise se sonrojo un poco.

-Ufufufufu. ¿Cuánto más puedes aguantar de mi rayo demonio renegado-san? ¿Pero sabes? ¿Tu solo puedes morir por mi ama? Ufufufufu – decía Akeno mientras le seguía lanzando rayos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta uno de los brazos del demonio empezó a moverse tomando la lanza y atacando directamente a Rias y a Ise, la primera en darse cuenta fue Koneko que al ver cómo estaban en peligro se preocupo.

-¡ISE! – grito al ver como no se daban cuenta.

Ise movió un poco su cabeza para ver como el peligro se acercaba, el solo cubrió sus brazos con un aura verde creando una cúpula la cual rechazo al brazo siendo diezmado por Kiba rápidamente.

-Gracias Ise, Kiba – agradeció Rias un poco sorprendida.

-Gracias Koneko-chan, Kiba-nii – agradeció Ise.

Después de eso Rias avanza hasta quedar al lado de Akeno mirando al demonio.

-¿Tus últimas palabras? – pregunto Rias.

-Mátame… - contesto con dificultad el demonio.

-Entonces desaparece – respondió Rias mientras generaba una esfera de energía rojiza la cual salió disparada de su palma al demonio.

Y tal como Rias dijo el demonio desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro.

-suspiro- Buen trabajo a todos – dice Rias asiendo que todos regresen a su estado normal.

(La casería de demonios renegados eh… espero que haya algunos más fuertes, incluso yo hubiera podido solo con este, espera Rias no me ah dicho que pieza soy) pensaba Ise.

-Buchou – llamo Ise - ¿Cuál es mi pieza? – pregunto Ise a lo que Rias sonrió.

-Tu Ise eres un [Peón] – respondió Rias.

Ise puso su mano en su barbilla pensando en lo que le dijo Rias.

(Un [Peón], puede ser útil, una pieza equilibrio si tengo las habilidades que tiene en el juego del ajedrez, una vez que este en zona enemiga puedo aumentar mi rango a, [Torre] [Alfil] [Caballero] o [Reina]) pensaba Ise.

-¡Que genial, con la promoción puedo aumentar mis capacidades, es la pieza ideal para mí! – exclamo Ise con alegría haciendo sonreir a los demás.

Después de eso todos se retiraron tranquilamente al haber terminado su misión.

Al día siguiente en la noche:

Ise aparecía en un destello en una habitación con una gran televisión, con algunas consolas conectadas a esta y varios roperos repletos de juegos, delante del televisor dos asientos negros que parecían bastante cómodos y en sentado en la cama un chico de cabello negro con lentes mirando a Ise fijamente.

-Buenas noches, soy un demonio al servicio de la casa Gremory – se presento Ise con una ligera reverencia – Mi nombre es Issei pero puedes llamarme Ise – dijo.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Morisawa – se presento el muchacho – ¿Dime sabes jugar video juegos pequeño? – pregunto con burla.

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamo Ise.

-Enséñame – contesto mientras le tendía un control a Ise.

-¿Me dejas enseñarte? – pregunto Ise con una sonrisa, sip es el comienzo de una bella rivalidad.

Momentos después:

-Bien, muchas gracias por todo Ise-kun – dijo Morisawa el cual despedía a Ise el cual llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos la cual era la paga del contrato.

-No te preocupes Morisawa-san, siéntete libre de invocarme cuando quieras – respondió Ise saliendo de la casa.

(En verdad fue agradable, además no puedo creer que por jugar con él me haya dado una consola portátil) pensó Ise mirando la caja.

Ise invoco un Gaster Blaster en el cual monto tomando rumbo al club para informar del trabajo completado, Ise miraba el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa disfrutando de la brisa que daba en su cara.

(La paz es lo mejor) pensó con una sonrisa.

En su camino Ise sintió asco, una sensación que había sentido un par de veces antes en su vida, así que ordenando al Blaster que tomara rumbo a donde sentía una presencia, al llegar pudo ver una casa con solo una luz prendida y la puerta abierta, Ise entro con cuidado sin hacer ruido investigando.

-Parece un buen ambiente… - dijo con burla.

Al entrar a la sala grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre descuartizado y clavado en la pared con unas palabras escritas con sangre a su lado.

-¿Pero qué…? – dijo Ise con asco.

-Está escrito como; "¡Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones!" – dijo la voz de un hombre el cual estaba sentado en el sofá, un hombre joven de cabello blanco con un traje blanco con una gabardina verde con los bordes amarillos.

(Esas ropas… ¿Un exorcista?) Pensó Ise.

-Yo solo tome prestadas las palabras de alguien importante – dijo mientras giraba su cabeza y sacaba la lengua dejando ver unos ojos rojos – Bueno, bueno, si es un demonio-chan – dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a Ise.

(Este sujeto es peligroso) pensó Ise.

-Soy un sacerdote~ Un cura hombre~ Yo corto demonios que parecen demonios~ Y me rió de ellos~ Yo corte la cabeza de ustedes demonios y recibí mi comida~ - Cantaba mientras marchaba cómica mente levantando las rodillas y los brazos.

(Me estoy preocupando, ¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?) Pensó Ise con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Me llamo Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a cierta organización de exorcistas, ah, solo porque me haya presentado no debes hacer lo mismo, no quiero recordar el nombre de un demonio de mierda así que no lo hagas por favor – decía mientras hacia una reverencia – No es necesario que lo hagas porque me asegurare de que no salgas de aquí, me asegurare de ello, al principio dolerá mucho y luego nada – decía animadamente.

-Mi nombre es Issei – se presento mirando como Freed ponía una mueca de enojo.

-¿Huh? ¿No piensas escapar, acaso no tienes miedo? – pregunto.

-No miedo, más bien vergüenza, ni siquiera se puede charlar contigo de forma normal me das lastima – dijo Ise en tono burlón.

-¡Ehhhh como te atreves demonio de mierda!, ¡¿que ahora me darás un sermón acaso?! – pregunto molesto.

-Seria un desperdicio de saliva, así que no, no vale la pena – contesto Ise molestando aun mas a Freed.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves demonio de mierda?! – exclamo Freed mientras sacaba una pistola y el mango de una espada sin hoja.

*SOOM*

Es el sonido que hizo el mango a la vez que aparecía una hoja de luz.

[Ise, es peligroso pero podremos probar si la luz te daña, solo debes dejar que te de un pequeño corte] dijo Tet.

[Ten cuidado compañero y solo hazlo si ves la oportunidad si no solo derríbalo] dijo Draig.

-¿Qué acaso estamos en Star Wars o en Gun Gale Online? – dijo Ise en burla a lo que Freed empezó a correr contra él, cuando estaba cerca Ise vio como preparaba la pistola así que prendió sus ojos para ver como dispara y que solo cause un rasguño.

Ise sintió una leve cortada en su mejilla pero nada más, no se sentía débil por la luz ni siquiera molestia pero si estaba impresionado, la pistola no hizo ningún ruido al disparar.

-Interesante, balas de luz que no hacen ningún sonido – dijo Ise mientras daba un brinco alejándose de Freed.

-Así es demonio de mierda-chan, será mejor que te rindas y me dejes acabar contigo rápidamente~ - dijo Freed.

-Ya quisieras – contesto Ise mientras chasqueaba los dedos invocando un Blaster el cual miro a Freed poniéndolo nervioso.

-Esta situación es excitante~ - decía Freed al ver al Blaster.

-Bastante entretenida, no me eh divertido en un buen rato, así que hay que disfrutar esto, Freed – dijo Ise.

-Me agradas demonio de mierda-chan si tan solo no fueras un demonio tal vez podríamos ser amigos – contesto Freed con una sonrisa la cual Ise regreso.

-¡Por favor paren! – grito la voz de una chica.

(No puede ser, ¡Asia!) Pensó Ise.

Ambos se detuvieron para mirar a la chica rubia que miraba a la habitación espantada.

-Asia… - susurra Ise.

-¡Oh!, ¡pero si es mi hermosa asistente Asia! ¿Ya terminaste de poner la barrera? – pregunto Freed.

-¡N-noooooooooooooo! – grito Asia al ver el cuerpo clavado con un charco de sangre debajo del -¿Eh… esto es? – pregunto mientras sollozaba.

-¿Eh? A cierto eres una principiante, esta es la primera vez que ves un cadáver, ¿No es así Asia-chan? – pregunto Freed.

Asia pasa la vista del cadáver a Ise mirándolo en shock.

-Padre Freed… esa persona… - dice mirando a Ise.

-¿Persona? ¡Oh no, no mi Asia-chan, ese de ahí no es una persona es un demonio de mierda! – responde Freed.

-¿Ise-san es un… demonio? – pregunta Asia.

-Ahhh – suspira – Si Asia soy un demonio – responde Ise.

-¡Wow! ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Qué es esto un amor prohibido entre un demonio y una monja además de ser shotacon? ¿Es enserio? ¿Hablan enserio? – pregunto Freed con burla.

(No quería que se enterara, no de esta forma) pensó Ise.

[No siempre puedes controlar los sucesos compañero] dijo Draig.

-¡Ahaha! ¡Los demonios y los humanos no podemos coexistir! ¡Especialmente los humanos de la iglesia y los demonios, somos los más grandes enemigos! Además, somos un grupo de herejes abandonados por la iglesia y por Dios. Asia-chan y yo no podemos vivir sin la protección de los Ángeles Caídos-sama – explico Freed.

-¡Caídos! – exclamo Ise.

(¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso ellos…?) Piensa cuando le llegan los recuerdos del Sacred Gear de Asia (¡Malditos! No lo permitiré) – pensó Ise a la vez que sus dos ojos se prendían violentamente.

Tanto Ise como Freed se vuelven a mirar seriamente mientras Freed le apunta a Ise con su pistola y este prepara su Blaster para atacar a Freed, pero son interrumpidos por Asia que se pode delante de Ise estirando sus brazos protegiéndolo.

-¿Asia? – pregunta Ise.

-Por favor padre Freed, deje vivir a esta persona, le suplico que lo perdone – pide Asia.

-Hey. Hey ¿es enserio? – pregunta Freed con voz irritada.

-No puedes matar personas solo porque están ligadas a los demonios y tampoco puedes matar a los demonios solo porque si, ¡Esta mal! – grito Asia.

-¡¿Haaaaaaaaaaaaa?! ¡No hables mierda, perra! ¡Tú también aprendiste que los demonios son basura en la iglesia! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza?! – pregunto con ira mientras se acercaba a Asia.

-Hay buenas personas, incluso entre los demonios – contesto Asia.

-No las hay ¡Idiooooooootaaaa! – grita Freed.

-E-eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco… pero Ise-san es una buena persona, ¡Eso no cambia aun después de enterarme que es un demonio! ¡Ese tipo de actos son imperdonables…! ¡Dios no perdona esos actos! – grito Asia.

[Ella vio el cadáver y se entero que eras un demonio socio, debería estar sorprendida pero sigue ahí de pie sin dar un paso atrás, es impresionante] decía Draig.

[Esa chica tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es impresionante] dijo Tet.

-¡Kyyyya! – el grito que alerta a Ise al ver como Freed golpea a Asia con el mango de la pistola.

-¡Asia! – grita Ise.

-El Ángel caído me dijo que no te matara, pero estoy molesto, ¿puedo violarte? Esa es la única forma de curar mi corazón – decía Freed mientras llevaba su mano al pecho de Asia pero se detuvo al ser rodeado de una energía azul.

-¡No la toques! – exclamo Ise con ambos ojos prendidos expulsando una gran cantidad de energía que casi llegaba al techo de la habitación.

Ise movió su brazo para arriba asiendo que Freed subiera rápidamente golpeándose la espalda haciendo que haga un quejido, luego Ise bajo su brazo estampando a Freed contra el suelo para terminar aventándolo contra la pared del fondo destruyéndola. Asia miraba con sorpresa a Ise el cual se acerco rápidamente a ella sonriendo dándole la mano la cual Asia acepto sonriendo para luego desaparecer en un destello.

Freed se levanto adolorido solo para ver que tanto el demonio como Asia habían escapado dejándolo completamente solo con algunas fracturas.

-Genial, al caído no le gustara esto, tal vez deba escapar para evitarme problemas – dijo Freed – Ise… en verdad que es poderoso me divertiré tanto eliminándolo – dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

Momentos después casa de Issei:

Ise y Asia aparecieron en el sótano del hogar de Ise cosa que llamo la atención de Asia la cual estaba un poco mareada, Asia miraba todas las cosas con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Asia espera un minuto – pidió Ise a lo que Asia asintió.

Ise rápidamente subió a su habitación tomando uno de sus suéteres y en la habitación de su padre una pantalonera para Asia, cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Sans el cual llevaba un bote de kétchup en su boca.

-Hey hermanito, llegas temprano – saludo Sans.

-Sans quiero que cuides a una chica que salve, está en el sótano ¿puedes esperar un segundo a que te avise para que le hagas compañía? – pregunto Ise.

-No problemo hermanito deja que me encargue – respondió Sans.

Ise bajo al sótano de nuevo entregándole a Asia la ropa.

-Toma para que te cambies ya que tu ropa esta sucia – dijo Ise y era cierto la túnica de Asia estaba cubierta de manchas de sangre, Ise miro a la pared mientras Asia se desvestía, una vez termino Ise volteo nuevamente a ver a Asia que lo miraba con una sonrisa, ahora llevaba un suéter azul con una línea blanca con una pantalonera blanca que le quedaba un poco grande. – Asia, mi hermano te cuidara un rato, es bastante amable así que no tienes porque preocuparte – dijo Ise.

-Hai Ise-san – contesto Asia mientras veía como entraba un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules.

-Te lo encargo Sans – dijo Ise antes de desaparecer.

-Heya me llamo Sans Gaster, pero solo dime Sans – se presento - ¿Quieres un Hot dog? – pregunto mientras sacaba la comida de sabrá Dios donde.

Sala del club del Ocultismo:

En el salón solo se encontraba Rias ya que todos habían ido a realizar sus pedidos, pensaba en el desempeño de Ise, apenas en unos días había conseguido hacer un contrato además de que actualmente leía lo que su clienta escribió sobre Ise;

"Estoy muy contenta por como salió todo-nyo fue muy agradable y me la pase de maravilla-nyo, de ahora en adelante siempre solicitare a Ise-nyo"

Estaba feliz, era la primera vez que alguien escribía que disfruto la compañía de un demonio de esa forma, Rias pensaba seriamente en que Ise tenía talento, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver como un destello aparecía delante de ella dejando ver a Ise el cual como siempre sonreía.

-Contrato terminado Buchou – dijo mientras levantaba su brazo.

-Buen trabajo Ise – contesto Rias con una sonrisa que paso a ser una mueca de preocupación al ver la herida en la mejilla de Ise – Ise ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto.

Ise puso su mano en la mejilla a la vez que sonreía al pensar que salvo a una amiga.

-No se preocupe Buchou – respondió Ise – No es nada, ¿Puede ir a mi casa? – pregunto.

-Si, por hoy estas libre – respondió aunque no muy segura pensando que Ise le ocultaba algo.

-Hai, hasta mañana Buchou – respondió Ise con una sonrisa desapareciendo.

Rias solo miro el lugar donde estaba Ise fijamente con una expresión triste.

-Ise… ¿Qué me ocultas? – pregunto en susurro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro: Ángeles Caídos y Exorcistas.**

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos

 **Al día siguiente en el sótano de la residencia Gaster:**

Eran las diez de la mañana en la ciudad de Kouh hace unas horas Asia le contó su historia a la familia Gaster dejando que se desahogara, Ise no había asistido a la escuela para hacerle compañía a Asia durante la mañana y en la tarde la llevaría al centro para enseñarle algunas cosas, Ise actualmente llevaba puesto su suéter rojo con rayas negras y un pantalón café por otro lado Asia traía una playera blanca y una pantalonera negra cortesía de Undyne que fue tan amable de prestarle un poco de ropa aunque le quedaba un poco grande Asia la acepto.

Actualmente Ise miraba fijamente la cruz de Asia la cual se encontraba en la mesa, Asia miraba curiosa la actitud de Ise, bien sabia que los demonios deberían sentirse temerosos cuando están cerca de algo que tenga que ver con la iglesia, pero en este caso Ise miraba la cruz con duda y al parecer una muy grande.

-¿Ise-san que sucede? – pregunto.

-Es que quiero tocarla para probar algo – explico.

-¿Pero no se supone que si la tocas te quemaras? – pregunto.

-Eso mismo quiero probar, ya que la vez que te lleve a la iglesia no sentí miedo ni peligro al estar cerca, de hecho me sentí tranquilo, como si su presencia me relajara – explico.

-Eso es raro, ¿pero crees que estarás bien si tocas la cruz? – pregunto.

-Bueno, solo hay uno forma de saberlo – contesto Ise.

Ise con cautela tomo la cruz con su mano derecha, al tomarla cerro sus ojos esperando alguna quemadura o molestia pero no sintió absolutamente nada, para este seguros Ise puso la cruz en diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero no le pasaba nada, cuando Ise estaba por hablar aparecieron sus dos Sacred Gear para sorpresa de Asia.

[Parece que eres inmune a el poder sacro] explico Tet dejándose escuchar por Asia.

[¿No será por tus genes de monstruo?] Pregunto Draig.

-No sabría decirte, incluso los mismos monstruos no saben todo de ellos mismos, tal vez si fuéramos al subsuelo a buscar las ruinas delta, si las lográramos encontrar conseguiríamos respuestas – explico Ise a lo que Asia lo miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza lo cual Ise noto - ¡Oh! Lo siento Asia no quería confundirte – se disculpo.

-No es eso, solo me sorprendió que tuvieras dos Sacred Gears – explico Asia – Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que hablaran – dijo.

[¿Eso te sorprendió?] Pregunto Draig curioso.

[¿Qué acaso no has hablado con el espíritu de tu Sacred Gear?] Pregunto Tet.

-¿Espíritu? – pregunto Asia.

[Si, el espíritu de Fairiel, la elfa de la vida] contesto Draig.

-Pero si Asia ya puede utilizar el [Twilight Healing] ¿porque no se puede comunicar con el espíritu? – pregunto Ise.

[No tengo idea, no conozco todos los requisitos para comunicarte con un espíritu del Sacred Gear] explico Draig.

[Sí, estoy igual que Draig-chan] dijo Tet.

[¡Creí que teníamos un acuerdo!] Grito Draig.

[Yo no recuerdo nada] contesto Tet dando inicio a una discusión.

Ise solo ignoro la pelea para ver fijamente a Asia con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida, el resto de la mañana fue en su mayor parte calma, usaron el tiempo para que Asia aprendiera japonés y algunas cosas importantes para que le fuera más fácil vivir ahí.

Club de lo Oculto por la tarde:

Rias miraba como entraban todos sus queridos siervos a excepción del pequeño Ise, desde el día anterior se preocupo sintiendo que le ocultaba algo importante aunque ella trataba de no pensar en ello.

-Koneko, ¿Dónde está Ise? – pregunto Rias.

-No se presento hoy – respondió.

-Ara ara Me pregunto que habrá pasado – dijo Akeno a lo que Rias bajo la vista.

-¿Sucede algo Buchou? – pregunto Kiba.

-Yo… - pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

-Es Ise – dijo llamando la atención de todos -¿Ise que sucede? – pregunto.

{Buchou, hoy no me presentare en el club} contesto Ise, a lo que el resto se extraño.

-¿Por qué Ise? – pregunto Rias.

{Una familiar vino de visita y quiero pasar tiempo con ella si no es problema} explico.

-De acuerdo, puedes tomarte el dia libre – respondió Rias.

{¡Arigato! ¡Buchou!} Dijo Ise antes de colgar.

-…- Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio.

-Buchou… - dijo Kiba.

-Esconde algo, chico quiero que vigilen a Ise – pidió Rias.

-¡Hai! – gritaron en conjunto.

 **Centro de Kouh:**

Ise caminaba tranquilamente con Asia la cual miraba alrededor como si se tratase de una niña pequeña lo cual le daba risa a Ise, Entraron en una biblioteca donde Asia compro varios libros cortesía de Ise a lo cual Asia lo abrazo con mucha fuerza cosa que sonrojo a Ise e hizo reír al encargado.

-ay el amor – dijo en tono juguetón sonrojando a Ise y Asia.

Después de eso estuvieron visitando distintos puntos de Kouh tranquilamente bajo la constante vigilancia de un sereno Kiba y una celosa Koneko al ver a ¡SU! Ise acompañado de otra chica.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a abrazar a mi Ise?! – decía Koneko mientras aplastaba la corteza de un árbol asustando a Kiba.

Mientras tanto Ise y Asia seguían su camino tranquilamente entrando a una que otra tienda siempre riendo alegremente, hasta que Ise noto a ciertas chicas delante de él que lo miraban con cierto instinto asesino.

-Ise… - dijeron a la vez.

-H-h-howdy, Chara… Frisk… - saludo Ise sudando a mares para curiosidad de los dos espías y de Asia.

Antes de que Ise pudiera reaccionar ambas chicas lo teclearon, Chara le tiro un gancho al cuello mientras Frisk lo tumbaba, una vez en el suelo Chara le hacia una sumisión mientras que Frisk lo cacheteaba a gran velocidad, todo bajo la mirada curiosa de Asia.

 **Momentos después:**

Ahora nuestro joven héroe con la cara inflamada y sus tres acompañantes se encontraban en el árcade, Ise acompañado de Frisk y Chara miraban como Asia batía todos los récords en un juego de baile mientras Ise les platicaba como conoció a Asia y su historia al igual que su estado actual sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

-Ya veo, debió pasarlo muy mal, malditos… - dijo Chara apretando los puños.

-Pobre Asia-chan – dijo Frisk.

-Pero ahora está bien, no dejaremos que nada le pase, ¿Cierto? – dijo Ise regalándoles una sonrisa a ambas niña las cuales se sonrojaron pero igualmente asintieron.

-¡Ise-san! – Llamo Asia - ¡Vamos probar otro juego! – dijo con emoción.

-Bien, andando – contesto Ise.

Estuvieron otra pasando de juego en juego divirtiéndose y riendo, un par de las competencias "amistosas" de Frisk y Chara una vez más en el juego de baile donde Ise arraso completamente, un rato en los juegos de autos la especialidad de Frisk, los de disparos la especialidad de Chara y algunos de canto donde Asia enamoro a varios hombres que la escucharon, ya al final entraron en una cabina de fotos tomándose algunas en grupo y una cada una con Ise, cuando estaban por salir del árcade Asia se quedo mirando una maquina de gancho, Ise se acerco para ver qué es lo que le llamaba la atención, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ise a Asia que tenía las manos en el cristal.

-¡¿Eh?! No, no es nada – contesto Asia sonrojada asiendo reír a las dos niñas, Ise miro a la maquina la cual estaba repleta de ratones amarillos con líneas negras.

-¿Así que te gusta Ratchu-kun? - Pregunto Ise.

-¡N-no…! Bueno… S-si – contesto con un rubor mientras desviaba la vista de la mirada divertida que le daba Ise.

-¡No tienes porque avergonzarte, a nosotros también nos gusta! – exclamo Frisk.

-¡Bien, yo me encargo! – dijo Ise mientras se subía las mangas e insertaba la moneda.

Después de cuatro intentos Ise logro sacar un Ratchu-kun el cual se lo dio a Asia, para los celos de las otras dos pero lo dejaron pasar.

-¡Muchas gracias! Ratchu-kun conmemorara nuestra amistad por siempre – dijo Asia mirando al trió los cuales sonrieron.

Una vez salieron del árcade fueron a comer tranquilamente, al llegar Asia miraba el menú tratando de entender las letras bajo la extrañada mirada del encargado y las miradas divertidas de los tres niños.

-Etto, ¿Pedirá algo? – pregunto.

-Sí, cuatro hamburguesas con papas fritas al igual que cuatro refrescos – contesto Ise a lo que el encargado asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mou, ni siquiera puedo pedir algo para comer – dijo Asia con un puchero.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Asia, recién llegaste, apenas estas aprendiendo – respondió Frisk.

-Asia, Frisk ¿pueden esperar la orden? – pregunto Ise a lo que ellas asintieron – Bien, vamos Chara – dijo Ise tomando a Chara de la mano.

Una vez afuera Ise miro a Chara la cual ya tenía una idea de lo que preguntaría.

-Chara… -

-¿Cómo es que entendemos a Asia? ¿Verdad? – Pregunto a lo que Ise asintió – Tal vez sea alguna habilidad de la **determinación** – contesto – recuerda que aun no sabemos todos sus secretos – explico a lo que Ise asintió.

Un poco separados, para ser más exactos del otro lado de la calle en un café Kiba y Koneko los observaban mientras almorzabas.

-¿ **Determinación**? – pregunto Koneko.

-¿Qué pasa Koneko-chan? – pregunto Kiba.

-Ellos hablan de algo llamado **determinación** – explico.

-Tal vez sea algo que tenga que ver con el monte Ebbot. Sera mejor preguntarle a Akeno-sempai cuando la veamos – dijo Kiba a lo que Koneko asintió antes de regresar su mirada al restauran.

Dentro de este Frisk y Chara comían tranquilamente mientras Ise miraba a Asia la cual miraba su comida con duda, asiendo sonreír a Ise.

-Asia – llamo Ise a lo que ella lo miro – Así es como se come – dijo mientras le quitaba la envoltura y le daba una mordida directamente.

-¡Oh! No sabía que había una forma de comerlo – dijo Asia para luego imitar los movimientos de Ise dándole una mordida - ¡Esto está muy rico! – exclamo Asia.

-¿Qué es lo que normalmente comías? – pregunto Chara.

-mmm pescado, arroz y pan cosas simples – respondió Asia a lo cual los tres niños temblaron.

-No podría sobrevivir comiendo solo eso – dijo Ise a lo que las dos niñas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Momentos después:

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los cuatro caminaban por el parque tranquilamente hablando en su mayoría cosas sin importancia, Asia cargaba felizmente sus libros y a Ratchu-kun mientras que las dos niñas peleaban por ver quién debería tomar la mano de Ise.

-Nunca había hecho cosas tan divertidas – dijo Asia de repente llamando la atención de los tres – Me gustaría volver a hacerlo – dijo.

-¡Claro que podemos hacerlo siempre que quieras Asia! – contesto Ise.

-Si, por nosotras no hay problema – dijo Chara.

-Ahora somos tus amigos Asia – dijo Frisk a lo que Asia sonrió mientras sus ojos se humedecían al escuchar tales palabras.

-¡Pero qué asco me dan! – exclamo una voz.

Todos miraron a su alrededor solo para notar cómo se encontraban en una barrera. Al mirar arriba pudieron ver a un caído de cabello amarillo y ojos negros que los miraba con una sonrisa burlona el cual llevaba un traje de gala azul.

-Me presento demonio y humanas, mi nombre es Forweler, soy un ángel caído – se presento el caído mientras daba una reverencia para luego mirar a Asia – Asia-tan, será mejor que vengas con migo, Donaseek te necesita para nuestros planes, así que será mejor que vengas si no quieres que tus amiguitos mueran – dijo con una pose de superioridad.

Asia estaba por hablar cuando Ise la interrumpió.

-Ni se te ocurra aceptar… Asia – dijo con un tono grave que puso nerviosa a Asia.

-Nosotros no necesitamos que nos protejan – dijo Chara la cual saco un cuchillo de su pantalón al igual que Frisk la cual saco una daga.

-Podemos con el – dijo Frisk.

-Chicas no quiero que mueran así que hay que hacerlo – dijo Ise a lo ellas asintieron.

-Proteger a nuestra amiga nos llena de **Determinación** – dijeron a la vez mientras que extendían sus brazos y delante de ellos apareció una luz amarilla.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Forweler.

-Los muertos no necesitan información – contesto Chara enfadando al caído el cual genero una lanza de luz de color verde la cual la lanzo contra ella.

Cuando la lanza estaba por llegar Ise la sostuvo con sus manos sorprendiendo al caído y a los espías que miraban todo esperando el momento de intervenir.

-¿Cómo es posible? Eres un demonio no deberías poder tocar la luz – decía Forweler.

-No debes impresionarte tanto – respondió Ise – Chicas distráiganlo un momento – pidió Ise.

-Entendido – contestaron ambas a la vez que delante de ellas se materializaba un corazón rojo.

(Draig, Tet necesito su ayuda para quitar uno de los sellos) dijo Ise.

[Entendido nosotros nos encargamos] dijo Tet.

[Tu solo concéntrate] dijo Draig

Ise miraba como las chicas atacaban al caído el cual esquivaba los ataque y debes en cuando los regresaba, Chara lanzaba cortes rápidamente mientras se movía a gran velocidad superando un poco a Kiba mientras que Frisk atacaba con su daga a la vez que lanzaba patadas la cuales una logro golpear al caído estampándolo contra la fuente y destruyéndola en el proceso.

-¿Cómo es que un simple humano tiene este poder? – pregunto el caído mientras se levantaba.

Este género una espada de luz de color verde con la cual empezó a atacar a Chara la cual para disgusto del caído y asombro de Kiba paraba todos los cortes con el cuchillo de cocina sin ningún esfuerzo, Chara miraba fijamente los movimientos del caído buscando la oportunidad de contraatacar la cual no se presentaba muy seguido, estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no notaron como Frisk saco la pistola mágica con la cual le disparo al caído dándole un oportunidad a Chara la cual tiro un corte del pecho a la cintura del caído el cual gritaba del dolor, antes de que se pudiera levantar recibió una patada de Frisk la cual usaba las zapatillas de ballet estrellándolo contra un árbol. Cuando el caído se levanto genero varias lanza las cuales las apunto a las chicas pero al momento de disparar las dirigió contra Asia la cual no se movía por los nervios, las dos niñas miraron impotentes como su amiga se acercaba a la muerte, podrían reiniciar todo pero no querían que pasara alguna estupidez como en el pasado, las lanzas estaban por tocar a Asia cuando una cúpula verde la rodeo defendiéndola del ataque.

-¿Gaster? – preguntaron las niñas al ver la huesuda mano que se encontraba delante de Asia.

Pero Gaster no estaba por ningún lado así que ambas dirigieron su mirada a Ise el cual tenía su ojo izquierdo prendido a la vez que su brazo derecho estaba apuntando a Asia, ambas abrieron los ojos al ver que el responsable era Ise, ambas niñas sacudieron su cabeza para mirar al caído el cual se encontraba igual de sorprendido que los demás al grado de que no noto como Frisk se le apareció dándole un golpe en la barbilla para luego patearlo en dirección a Chara la cual dio un corte apareciendo detrás del caído con su cuchillo cubierto de sangre, cuando salpico la sangre del cuchillo en el suelo una de las alas negras se separo del cuerpo haciendo que grite en agonía.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaba - ¡Mi ala, mi hermosa ala! – gritaba mientras se tocaba la espalda desesperado.

-Esto se acabo – dijo Ise llamando la atención de todos, Ise levanto su brazo a la vez que aparecía un corazón morado delante de él y desactivaba su ojo mágico para luego chasquear los dedos haciendo que aparezcan cientos de lanzas de luz moradas en forma de tridente doble (Como las de Azazel) las cuales apuntaron al caído para su mala suerte.

-E-e-espera… perdóname por favor – pedía el caído.

-No lo creo… - contesto mientras su vista se oscurecía - I hope that the nightmares devour your soul… - dijo Ise con voz tenebrosa mientras levantaba la vista mostrando sus ojos que brillaban del mismo color que sus lanzas.

Ise apunto al caído asiendo que todas las lanzas lo atacaran, Forweler solo miraba con impotencia como su final se acercaba.

-Kokabiel-sama… - susurro el caído al ver su fin - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – fue el grito que todos escucharon al momento de que las lanzas hicieran contacto, con el caído. Una vez que desapareció delante de cada uno apareció un recuadro que decía;

"Enemigo Forweler derrotado"

"Exp ganado: 100"

"Lv Up: 30 para Ise"

"Lv Up: 29 para Chara"

"Lv Up: 20 para Frisk"

Asia, Koneko y Kiba miraban a los tres niños que mataron a sangre fría sin dudar ni un segundo con cierto temor.

-Ise… - dijo Koneko temblando levemente.

-Tranquila Koneko-chan no creo que Ise-kun nos haga daño – dijo Kiba con la intención de calmar a Koneko.

-Kiba-nii, Koneko-chan se que están ahí – dijo Ise sorprendiendo a los demonios los cuales salieron sin decir nada más que ver a Ise – Se que tienen muchas preguntas, pero las responderé después, primero debemos ver a Buchou – dijo Ise – Todos acérquense – dijo a lo cual hicieron caso – Conozco un atajo – dijo Ise con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

 **Club del ocultismo:**

Rias y Akeno esperaban a que Koneko y Kiba regresaran y si tenían suerte traerían a Ise ya que les dieron una misión especial, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando aparecieron sus siervos además de otras tres chicas.

-Chicos que bien que llegaron, nos encomendaron la misión de… - decía Rias.

-Eliminar a los caídos renegados ¿cierto? – pregunto Ise.

-Así es, preguntaría como lo sabes pero lo que ahora quiero saber es ¿quiénes son ellas? – pregunto con un poco de celos en su voz.

-Asia Argento, Chara Dreemur y Frisk Dreemur – contestó Ise señalándolas en ese orden – A Asia la salve de un exorcista renegado, ella estaba con los caídos pero me vino una idea de lo que harían con ella si no la salvaba, además de que es mi amiga – explico Ise.

-De acuerdo, ahora nos tenemos que ir – dijo Rias mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-Bien chicas las enviare a mi casa, no salgan por nada y avisen a tousan y a mis hermanos – pidió Ise a lo que las tres asintieron antes de desaparecer.

-¡Bien mis queridos siervos andando! – ordeno Rias mientras creaba un círculo mágico, al mirar a delante para decirle a Ise que entrara este ya no se encontraba, con suspiro por lo desesperante que podía ser Ise desaparecieron del club.

 **Alrededores de la Iglesia abandonada de Kouh:**

Rias y su sequito aparecieron cerca de la iglesia, delante de ellos pudieron apreciar a Ise el cual miraba la iglesia de una forma extraña en su cintura sobresalía de una de las bolsas del pantalón el mango de un cuchillo además de que en su espalda llevaba una palo bastante grande, cuando Ise los vio se acerco a ellos rápidamente para idear algún plan.

-Bien, Yutto saca el mapa – ordeno Rias a lo que Kiba saco unos planos de la iglesia.

-Bien probablemente el líder de todo esto estará en el piso inferior junto a una gran cantidad de exorcistas, a los alrededores debe de haber algunos exorcistas y ángeles caídos, además que en el piso principal habrá alguien cuidando que nadie entre – explico Rias – Nos separaremos así, Yo y Akeno nos encargaremos de los del exterior y Kiba Koneko e Ise del los que están en el interior – ordeno.

-Ara ara, esto será divertido – dijo Akeno.

-Veamos como sale esto… - dijo Ise con una voz que parecía ansiosa de luchar.

-Ise… - llamo Rias – Ten cuidado – pidió a lo que este sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía relajando a los demás - ¡Bien mis queridos siervos, vallan y eliminen a los enemigos por el honor del clan Gremory! – ordeno.

-¡Hai! – exclamaron todos.

 **Con Rias y Akeno** :

No fue muy difícil eliminar a los exorcistas, ninguno estaba a un nivel peligroso realmente, de hecho Rias sabía que el verdadero peligro estaba adentro pero esta sería una prueba perfecta para ver el potencial de Ise.

Ambas mujeres continuaron su camino tranquilamente manteniéndose siempre alertas a su alrededor, cuando llegaron a una pequeña zona abierta fueron rodeados por cuatro ángeles caídos que los miraban con sonrisas burlonas.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la niña mimada Gremory – dijo Un caído de cabello blanco y ojos azules el cual vestía como roquero.

-Esto será sencillo – dijo una caída de cabello largo castaño de ojos negros que vestía un spandex de cuerpo completo de color negro.

-… - un caído de apariencia avanzada calvo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el otro de color gris que vestía un traje tipo llanero solitario.

-Pero si es la inútil que resucito al mocosito ese, es una lástima si hubiera llegado antes me hubiera divertido con su cadáver – decía la última caída de cabello verde ojos amarillos que llevaba un short extremadamente pequeño que dejaba ver su ropa interior, una playera de tirantes extremadamente corta que casi dejaba ver sus senos.

Tanto Rias como Akeno empezaron a temblar de ira al escuchar lo que dijo la última caída acerca de su amado Ise, Rias empezo a emanar un aura carmesí que parecía como si fueran criaturas extrañas preparadas para el combate mientras el cuerpo de Akeno emanaba gran cantidad de rayos.

Los caídos al ver eso inmediatamente invoco cada uno una lanza de luz, guinda, azul, gris y rosa. Los cuatro caído estaban preparados para luchar cuando un enorme rayo le cayó en sima causando una gran cantidad de daño dejándolos a todos en el suelo sin poder moverse, Rias avanzo tranquilamente mostrando una expresión de odio y enojo dirigida a los caídos los cuales solo empezaron a sudar a mares con miedo al ver como se acercaba a ellos.

-Pueden decir lo que quieran, comportarse como quieran incluso insultarme a mi pero ¡Nadie insulta a mi familia! – grito Rias mientras atacaba con una gran oleada de poder de la destrucción acabando con los cuatro sin dejar rastro.

-Que indecentes, como se atreven a decir eso del lindo Ise-kun – dijo Akeno mientras ponía su mano en su cachete.

-Akeno terminamos – dijo Rias mientras se alejaba del cráter que creo.

-Hai, Buchou – respondió Akeno.

 **Con Kiba, Koneko e Ise** :

Los tres entraron a la iglesia a gran velocidad pudiendo apreciar como el lugar estaba en pésimo estado, una cruz destruida una estatua sin cabeza la mayoría de las bancas destruidas al igual que los ventanales.

-Este lugar es tétrico – opino Ise.

Los tres caminaron hasta quedar en medio de la iglesia que fue cuando apareció una figura conocida delante de ellos aplaudiendo acompañado de otro sujeto.

-Que conmovedor, parece una reunión – dijo el hombre de pelo blanco.

-Freed Zelzan… - dijo Ise con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el mugroso chibi de Ise-chan! – Exclamo Freed mientras sacaba su espada y pistola – Esta vez no me derrotaras~ No señor~ Esta vez te cortare y descuartizare~ - cantaba igual que Ise con una sonrisa.

-Ise-kun ¿De dónde lo conoces? – pregunto Kiba.

-Me lo encontré ayer, es algo peligroso, más que nada porque esta demente – explico Ise.

-Kuku… - se burlo Koneko mirando a Freed.

-¿Mhh? Parece que se conocen, así que yo también me presentare – dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Freed – Mi nombre es Borowel, a su servicio demonios – se presento, este vestía un traje de negocios negro completamente y unos anteojos circulares.

-Si estas a nuestro servicio ríndete y mata a Freed – pidió Ise.

-Lo decía en sentido figurado, niño… - respondió.

-Mhe bueno tenía que intentarlo – contesto Ise – Kiba-nii, Koneko-chan ¿pueden con ellos? – pregunto Ise.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Koneko.

-Presiento que el líder es el ángel caído que me mato, es un buen momento para conseguir mi revancha – explico Ise.

-No te preocupes Ise-kun, nosotros no encargamos – respondió Kiba.

Ise asintió antes de desaparecer y aparecer en el altar donde movió el pupitre que cubría una bajada secreta, justo cuando Ise estaba por bajar aparecieron Freed y Borowel para detenerlo.

-Promoción [Torre] – dijo Ise antes de cubrirse del golpe del caído y patear a Freed estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¿Es en cerio? – pregunto Freed al ver cómo fue sometido en segundos.

-Eres fuerte niño – dijo Borowel.

-Gracias, pero estoy ocupado – dijo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del pateándolo en la misma dirección que a Freed – Chicos se los encargo – dijo Ise mientras empezaba a bajar a gran velocidad.

 **Kiba vs Freed:**

-¡Quítate de encima caído que yo no doy para ese bando! – grito Freed que trataba de quitarse a Borowel el cual parecía inconsciente, una vez lo logro miro a Kiba y Koneko.

-Saben, nunca ningún demonio a escapado de mi… bueno uno escapo ayer pero no se volverá a repetir ¿Saben porque? Porque soy muy, muy súper fuerte es por eso que nunca veo a demonios más de una vez, pero ese chiquillo rompió mi récord así que acabare con ustedes para luego ir por el – dijo Freed mientras sacaba su lengua.

-Andando – dijo Kiba mientras invocaba una espada.

-Colapsa – dijo Koneko a la vez que le aventaba una de las bancas que estaban completas.

Freed solo bailo un poco antes de cortarla por la mitad generando un pequeño estruendo.

-Me estas molestando chibi – dijo Freed mirando a Koneko.

-¿Chibi? – pregunto mientras fruncía el seño para luego empezar a arrojarle gran cantidad de bancas las cuales simplemente esquivaba.

*BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Era lo que se escuchaba dentro de la iglesia, Freed disparaba rápidamente tratando de darle a Kiba y romper la defensa de Koneko, este seguía disparando mientras Kiba evitaba los disparos a gran velocidad mientras Koneko se preparaba para seguir aventando las bancas cuando Borowel apareció evitándolo.

-Tu contrincante soy yo chibi – dijo el caído con burla haciendo enojar a Koneko.

-¡No molestes! ¡No molestes! ¡No molestes! – gritaba Freed mientras disparaba a Kiba.

Pero Kiba esquivaba cada tiro con sus orgullosas piernas, por un momento Freed lo perdió de vista para luego mirar arriba donde venia Kiba con la intención de eliminar a Freed, pero este detuvo la espada de Kiba con su espada de luz.

*Clang*

Fue el sonido que generaron las armas al chocar, luego de eso Freed empezo a lanzar cortes a la vez que disparaba pero siempre eran evitados por Kiba.

*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*

Era el sonido que generaban ambas espadas al chocar a la vez que sacaban chispas, cada golpe que Kiba lanzaba era detenido por Freed y viceversa, en una explosión de velocidad Kiba ataco por detrás pero Freed rápidamente se giro deteniendo el corte de Kiba nuevamente.

-Nada mal – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Tú también eres genial – contesto Freed con una sonrisa y voz seria - ¡¿Un [Caballero] eh?! ¡Ningún punto ciego! ¡Creí que solo el chibi de Ise-chan podría entretenerme! ¡Pero tú no te quedas atrás, esto es una gran pelea! ¡Voy a matarte! – grito con locura.

-Parece que tendré que ir enserio – dijo Kiba algo que confundió a Freed.

-Quiero verlo – contesto Freed mientras apuntaba su arma a la cabeza de Kiba.

*BANG*

Kiba dando una voltereta asía atrás logro esquivar el disparo y golpear la barbilla de Freed, ambos se miraron seriamente… o bueno al menos Kiba. Repentinamente la espada de Kiba fue envuelta en un aura negra, ambos volvieron a chocar espadas a gran velocidad.

*CLANG*

Fue lo que se escucho nuevamente pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores el aura de la espada de Kiba empezo a pegarse a la espada de luz de Freed.

-¡¿Pero qué cosa es esto?! ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! – grito Freed al ver como su espada de luz desaparecía lentamente.

-Holy Eraser, una espada de oscuridad que puede devorar la luz – explico Kiba

-¡¿También tienes un Sacred Gear?! – pregunto mientras daba un salto alejándose de Kiba.

Kiba se preparo para atacar cuando Freed saco dos espadas de luz dispuesto a terminar con Kiba cuando una banca lo golpeo dejándolo contra la pared.

¡Duele! – grito con una voz chillona.

Rápidamente Kiba trato de cortarlo pero este logro esquivar rápidamente, para luego saltar a la zona elevada detrás del altar.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡¿Esto es lo que es estar en peligro de muerte?! Para mi dejarme ser asesinado por un demonio no, no~ Creo que es hora de que me retire - dijo mientras miraba a Kiba y Koneko que se puso a su lado.

-¡Freed ayúdame! – Grito Borowel que se encontraba debajo de unos escombros – Soy un ángel caído, tu superior, tu amo ¡Debes salvarme! – grito.

-Alguien que es derrotado por un demonio de mierda y además chibi no es mi amo – contesto enfadando a Koneko en el proceso - ¡Bien eso es todo! ¡Adiosin! – exclamo mientras aventaba una esfera al suelo la cual genero una onda de luz cegando la vista de los presentes.

-Se fue… - dijo Kiba.

-Demonio príncipe azul de mierda-chan, dile a Ise-chan que me enamore de él, cuando lo vuelva a ver acabare personalmente con el sin ninguna piedad~ el será mi mayor premio~ ¡Te lo encargo! Bye, bye – dijo el eco de la voz de Freed.

-¿Deberíamos ayudar a Ise-kun? – pregunto Kiba.

-Si, Ise nos necesita – contesto Koneko.

-¡No! – exclamo una voz conocida para ambos.

-Buchou – dijeron a la vez.

-¿Por qué no podemos ayudarlo? – pregunto Koneko.

-Esto es su prueba de fuego, quiero ver si puede matar si es necesario – explico.

Koneko y Kiba solo se miraron por unos segundos pensando en lo que Ise le hizo a ese caído en la tarde.

-Entendido – respondieron ambos.

 **Koneko vs Borowel:**

Koneko lanzaba las bancas a Freed el cual las esquivaba sin ningún problema a la vez que disparaba tratando de romper su defensa, cuando estaba por lanzar otra fue detenido por el caído.

-Tu contrincante soy yo chibi – dijo con burla haciendo enojar a Koneko.

Esta rápidamente lanzo un golpe contra el caído el cual genero dos círculos mágicos en sus brazos con los cuales se protegió del golpe.

-Se que eres una [Torre], veamos si puedes romper mi defensa mágica – dijo.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque intercambiando golpes, los golpes de Koneko aun con la defensa mágica de Borowel le causaban un poco de daño, en cambio los golpes de el apenas y le hacían cosquillas a Koneko.

*PUM*PUM*PUM*

El sonido de cada golpe que se daban sin detenerse, Koneko trataba de terminar rápido para ir a ayudar a Ise pero el caído aunque no sea muy fuerte le daba batalla, por su lado el caído estaba desesperado su mejor opción era alejarse y crear una lanza de luz con la cual atacar para así conseguir la ventaja, claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque Koneko no le permitía alejarse.

(¡Maldita sea, esta mocosa me tiene contra las cuerdas!) Pensó desesperado.

Koneko en un rápido movimiento pateo la pierna del ángel rompiéndola en el proceso para luego patear su estomago, alejándolo un poco.

-Cuagh – vomito sangre - ¿Cómo si mi defensa mágica debería funcionar? – pregunto.

Al mirar adelante pudo ver como los brazos de la chibi estaban rodeados por una energía amarillenta.

-Senjutsu… - dijo con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie.

Koneko ataco nuevamente al caído el cual saco sus alas para tratar de huir pero fue alcanzado por una ola de senjutsu la cual lastimo sus alas dejándolo en el frio suelo, Koneko llego rápidamente a su lado para patearlo con todas sus fuerzas contra una columna la cual callo en sima de el evitando que se moviera.

-M-m-maldita… - dijo con dolor.

(Detesto mi poder… pero debo ayudar a Ise, si para hacerlo debo hacer esto lo hare) pensó Koneko decidida.

-Quédate ahí – dijo Koneko mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Ha… ha… que graciosa – contesto.

 **Con Ise:**

Ise caminaba por un largo pasillo el cual era iluminado por antorchas las cuales le daban un aspecto aun más lúgubre.

(Porque siempre la guarida de los primeros enemigos es tan lúgubre) pensó.

[Podría se peor socio] contesto Draig.

[Draig-chan tiene razón] dijo Tet.

[Grrr] gruño Draig.

[Entonces, ¿Cómo planeas derrotar a tus enemigos? Ambos sabemos que abra una gran cantidad de exorcistas al igual que un caído] Dijo Tet.

-Con mis Gaster Blaster será suficiente para los exorcistas, para el caído probablemente sea igual, o también podríamos divertirnos un poco con él, ¿Qué piensan? – pregunto.

[Hay que divertirnos] dijo Draig.

[¡Apoyo lo noción!] Grito Tet.

Una vez llegaron al final del pasillo en el cual había una puerta de roble oscuro bastante desgastado, Ise suspiro antes de empujar la puerta revelando cientos de exorcistas y en lo que parecía ser una pequeña pirámide en un trono se encontraba el caído que lo mato.

-Es hora de la venganza… - dijo Ise con una sonrisa a la vez que su corazón se materializaba en su pecho.

-Así que eras tú mocoso, me has causado muchos problemas, si me regresas a la chica te dejare vivir, ya fue bastante difícil que se alejara de esa perra – dijo el caído.

-Sabes que no lo haré, prefiero pelear y morir a decírtelo, ahora dime el nombre del que segó mi vida – pidió Ise a lo cual el caído sonrió.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Donaseek el próximo ángel caído de alto rango apenas consiga el Sacred Gear de la monja – se presento.

-Ya veo, ya que no sobrevivirás a esto te diré mi nombre completo, Hyodou Gaster Issei, pero puedes llamarme tu ejecutor – dijo Ise mientras su ojo izquierdo se prendía.

-Si quieres llegar hasta mi debes eliminar a todos estos exorcistas – dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Ok… - contesto Ise.

Ise chasqueo los dedos invocando a diez Gaster Blaster de gran tamaño los cuales Donaseek reconoció al instante, las cabezas empezaron a juntar una energía de color azul rápidamente mientras Ise mantenía su brazo en el aire, después de diez segundo apunto su brazo contra lo exorcistas haciendo que los Blaster dispararan diezmando a la mayoría de los exorcistas para asombro de Donaseek, después la mano de Ise se cubrió con una energía azul, levanto dos dedos hacia arriba asiendo que el suelo brillara momentáneamente de rojo para que luego salieran cantidad extrema de hueso a gran velocidad y de gran tamaño terminando con los exorcistas que sobrevivieron al primer ataque.

-Impresionante… - dijo Donaseek mientras se paraba e invocaba una lanza de luz de color azul, después desplegó sus alas empezando a volar en dirección a Ise.

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz de frente – dijo Ise mientras invocaba una lanza de luz morada y desplegaba sus alas de demonio emprendiendo vuelo.

Todo alrededor de Ise y Donaseek se volvió de color gris, delante del caído apareció un corazón de color negro, repentinamente para ambos combatientes y los espectadores empezo a sonar música

( **Undertale Megalovania, el tema de la batalla de Sans** )

Ambos se encontraron en el aire donde empezaron a atacar chocando sus lanzas continuamente sacando chispas, Donaseek estaba sorprendido, un demonio que puede utilizar la luz era algo único y muy extraño, Donaseek se alejo de Ise invocando una gran cantidad de lanzas las cuales atacaron a Ise el cual invoco su mano esqueleto la cual lo cubrió con una cúpula verde salvándolo del ataque, después Ise miro a Donaseek con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba sus dedos invocando una gran cantidad de lanzas moradas las cuales atacaron a gran velocidad.

 **Con los Gremory:**

Los cuatro miembros miraban la batalla atraves de un círculo mágico, fue una gran sorpresa para todos ver como Ise acabo con al menos cien exorcistas en menos de un minuto y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como creaba una lanza de luz y empezaba a pelear contra el caído.

Podían verlo, golpe tras golpe que daban pero nunca llegaban al blanco ninguno siempre se cubrían a tiempo chispas brincaban por todos lados mientras la pelea continuaba, podían ver la fatiga en la cara del caído mientras Ise parecía como si recién empezara.

-Ara ara no pensaba que Ise fuera tan poderoso – dijo Akeno.

-¿Cómo es que puede manejar la luz? – pregunto Rias a lo cual Koneko y Kiba contaron los sucesos de la tarde sorprendiendo a las dos Onee-samas por tal información además de que fue una sorpresa que las dos niñas pelearan contra un caído y lo tuvieran contra las cuerdas.

Koneko miraba la pelea con un sonrojo pensando en la gran pareja que Ise seria, pero luego pensó en algo. ¡¿Por qué está pensando en eso?!

(Onee-sama me hubieras terminado de explicar todo acerca de nuestra especie antes de irte) pensó.

La pelea continuaba y el caído ya tenía sus ropas gastadas y varias heridas abiertas, se veía que en su mirada había furia pero Ise mantenía su sonrisa amable.

 **De regreso con Ise:**

Una pelea entretenida, es como lo diría Ise.

Una pelea normal, es lo que diría Tet.

Una pérdida de tiempo, diría Draig.

El caído tenía talento y fuerza, pero su orgullo evitaba que sacara su máximo potencial, Ise miraba fijamente a Donaseek se veía agotado, fatigado y muy herido, había perdido uno de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre mientras Ise solo tenía una leve cortada en el brazo de la cual ni siquiera se había enterado.

-Eres fuerte… mocoso – dijo Donaseek.

-Podrías ser más fuerte, pero el orgullo te cegó, lástima que nunca podre ver tú verdadero potencial porque morirás aquí – dijo Ise tranquilamente.

-¡Tu! – exclamo enfadado tratando de moverse – He… he… he… aun tengo un haz bajo la manga – dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con una especie de niebla blanca – La **Determinación** de algunos monstruos que eliminamos, esto me dará el poder para eliminarte, aunque debo decir que fue algo molesto conseguirla pensar que cuando estaban volviéndose polvo volvieron con una forma más poderosa – dijo mientras tomaba el contenido del frasco bajo la furiosa mirada de Ise.

-Por eso… por eso no los encontramos a todos… por eso desaparecieron algunos repentinamente… - decía Ise mientras apretaba sus puños los cuales empezaron a sangrar.

Ise miro con furia al caído mientras sus ojos se prendían pero en vez de los colores azules y naranjas eran de un color morado oscuro, Ise invoco varios huesos los cuales Donaseek esquivaba con dificultad.

Ise abrió su menú para poder mirar los datos de Donaseek;

"Donaseek, Ángel Caído"

"Atk: 60"

"Def: 55"

"Vel: 70"

" **Determinación:** 200"

"Asesino de varios de tus amigos"

Ise solo rio al ver tan absurdas estadísticas mientras que los espectadores miraban curiosos los mensaje que aparecieron delante de Ise.

Detrás de Ise apareció una mano pero repentinamente se creó otra la cual se unió a la primera disparando una clase de rayo azul el cual sostuvo a Donaseek evitando que se moviera, Ise invoco once Blasters los cuales rodearon a Donaseek mientras cargaban energía, rápidamente este creó una lanza de luz tratando de librarse del agarre pero fue inútil, los Blaster dispararon bajando el Hp de Donaseek, Ise miraba como baja rápidamente y los ordeno detenerse cuando le quedaba exactamente uno de Hp, Ise se acerco a Donaseek tomándolo por el cuello viéndolo con una mirada de odio la cual pondría nervioso a cualquiera, Ise se tele transportó al piso superior donde los demás lo miraron, Ise los miro y sonrió amablemente mientras Donaseek se arrastraba tratando de escapar.

Por otro lado Borowel miraba sorprendido el estado de su jefe el cual era lamentable, estaba seguro que orino sus pantalones al pensar en lo que le esperaría a él.

Ise dirigió sus manos a Donaseek el cual se cubrió con un aura morada y empezo a flotar para su temor, Ise movió su dedo meñique y pulgar haciendo que las alas de Donaseek se separaran haciendo que grite de dolor, luego empezo a apretar su puño lentamente, Donaseek sentía como sus huesos se destruían lentamente hasta que simplemente murió.

El corazón de Ise desapareció e inmediatamente apareció un recuadro:

"Enemigo derrotado: Exorcistas y Donaseek"

"Exp: 300"

"Lv: 30"

"Objeto conseguido: frasco de determinación"

Cuando salió el último mensaje delante de Ise apareció el mismo frasco que uso Donaseek con su contenido, Ise lo tomo y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras lloraba en silencio y repetía;

"Lo siento…"

 **Tiempo después:**

Hermoso, hermoso sábado, Ise se levantaba lentamente de su cama mientras se tallaba los ojos, ayer había sido un dia muy movidito, al llegar a casa le entrego a su padre el frasco con la determinación de los monstruos, también fue felicitado por Buchou lo cual le alegro, Ise estaba por levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, al levantar la cobija pudo ver como Koneko dormía plácidamente en su torso con una sonrisa.

Ayer cuando Ise estaba por retirarse Koneko insistió en quedarse con él, según sus propias palabras;

"Hay una chica viviendo con Ise, yo cuidare a Ise"

Ise acepto incluso su padre que parecía extremadamente contento cuando la vio ofreciéndole mudarse con ellos algo que Koneko acepto, Ise estaba feliz pero no esperaba que incluso durmiera con él, no es que le moleste pero se sentía raro, una sensación cálida en el, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto como Koneko lo miraba.

-Buenos días Ise – saludo Koneko sorprendiendo a Ise.

-Buenos días Koneko-chan – saludo Ise mientras le acariciaba la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar, por la ventana se pudieron escuchar varios maullidos y al mirar pudieron ver a todos los gatos de Ise los cuales al momento que Ise les abrió la ventana saltaron contra el demandando cariño.

Ise mientras reía por como lo lamian sus mascotas que disimuladamente le enviaban miradas a Koneko de "El es nuestro" y ella regresaba una mirada de "Ya lo veremos"

-Ise-san – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta perteneciente a Asia – Rias-san y los demás acaban de llegar – informo Asia.

-¡Ok! En un minuto bajo – contesto Ise.

Después de unos minutos salieron de la habitación una sonriente Koneko y un sonrojado Ise ¿la razón? Koneko se vistió delante de él, aunque en realidad no la haya visto completamente desnuda no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Ahora Ise llevaba su fiel suéter y un short negro mientras Koneko llevaba una playera blanca y una pantalonera gris, al llegar al primer piso pudieron ver a todos los miembros del club, Ise los guió al sótano el cual era el lugar mas cómodo y limpio de la casa.

Una vez ahí empezaron con el "interrogatorio" de Ise.

-Bien Ise, me gustaría que me explicaras ¿Cómo es que puedes manejar la luz? – pregunto Rias.

-mmm – pensaba Ise - ¡La verdad ni yo lo sé! – contesto mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo menos Asia.

-No es momento para bromas Ise – dijo Rias.

-No es una broma, cuando conocí a Asia y la lleve a la iglesia se me hizo extraño que no sintiera peligro, es más me sentí relajado como si la simple presencia de esta como si me diera paz – explico Ise – Luego cuando conocí a Freed y salve a Asia este logro cortarme con una bala de luz – decía aunque se detuvo un segundo al ver la cara de Rias que decía claramente "Por eso tenias la mejilla cortada, ya verás por mentirme Ise" – Pero esta bala de luz aparte de cortarme no sentí nada, no sentí que me quemaban ni el efecto de veneno que se supone que debería sentir – explico.

-Ciertamente es curioso – dijo Kiba.

-Luego para probar si era inmune a las cosas santas cuando traje a Asia a mi casa le pedí su cruz la cual tome con ambas manos y la coloque en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, pero no sentía nada – explicaba – Luego cuando salimos al centro y nos ataco ese caído se me ocurrió algo, cuando lanzo una de sus lanzas yo la tome y la analice con mis ojos, luego pedí a Draig y Tet que rompieran uno de mis sellos, una vez roto pude recrear las lanzas de luz sin ningún problema – termino de explicar.

-Ara ara en verdad eso será muy útil, pero debo preguntar, ¿por esos ojos son por los que eres tan listo verdad? – pregunto Akeno.

-Hehehe si me descubriste, una habilidad mía propia es la de almacenar información gracias a mis ojos – explico.

-Bueno Ise comprendo, además ese poder será muy útil en un futuro – dijo pensativamente para luego mirar a Asia – Asia Argento… - dijo.

-… -

-… -

-… -

-… -

-Ok… esto es incomodo – dijo Ise rompiendo el hielo sacándole una risa a todos.

-Asia Argento, ¿Te gustaría volverte mi ciervo? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Asia Pov:

Rias-san me está ofreciendo se un demonio, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Si me vuelvo un demonio no podre acercarme a ningún lugar sagrado, pero si me uno podre estar con Ise para siempre…

¡¿Por qué pensé en eso?!

A caso Ise-san me…

¿Me gusta?

[Da tardaste un poco en darte cuenta] dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza de Asia.

(¿Qué?)

[Que te tardaste mucho niña] contesto la voz.

(¿Quién eres?)

[… ¿Es en cerio?] Pregunto.

(Si…)

[Ahhh mi nombre es Fairiel, el espíritu que esta sellado en el [Twilight Healing] la elfa de la vida en otras palabras]

(El espíritu del que Draig-san y Tet-san me hablaron) pensó Asia.

[Tet-sama…] dijo con melancolía [Chica me despertaste porque aceptaste tus sentimientos] explico.

(Pero Ise-san es muy pequeño para mí) pensó triste.

[Tonterías, para el amor no existe la edad] reprimió [Sigue tu corazón, no cometas el mismo error que yo]

(¡Hai!)

Normal Pov:

Asia levanto la vista mostrando una gran sonrisa lo cual hizo sonreir a los presentes.

-¡Acepto! – exclamo alegre.

-Bien – contesto Rias mientras sacaba un alfil y recitaba – Asia Argento, bajo el nombre de Rias Gremory del clan Gremory te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mi siervo y familia, desde este momento te convertirás en mi "Alfil" – una vez terminado eso la pieza brillo y entro en el cuerpo de Asia la cual sonreía alegremente.

-Bien ahora a celebrar – dijo Rias mientras invocaba un pastel y la familia Gaster aparecía con bastante comida y dulces para alegría de Koneko.

Todos se divertían y fue bastante divertido ver la competencia de Kiba y Papyrus en el mini karaoke.

En un lugar desconocido:

Un inicio como demonio bastante movidito debo decirlo, aunque ciertamente no me aburre para nada esta vida.

-Otousan, otousan vamos a jugar – gritaron varias voces de niños y niñas.

Ahora mismo mis hijos me llaman para que pase tiempo con ellos, quien imaginaria que terminaría con ellas para el resto de mi vida, pero bueno es la mejor vida que pude desear, dejare esto por hoy si no paso tiempo con mis campeones y mis princesas ellas me torturaran y si muero no puedo contar esta increíble historia.

Bueno nos vemos la próxima o más bien, ustedes leen mi vida he he…

-¡Esperen que el gran Sekiryuutei los atrapara! – exclamo mientras correteaba a los niños los cuales reían alegremente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Little Sekiryuutei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

De regreso en la historia:

-¡¿QUE KONEKO VIVIRÁ CON ISE?! – fue el grito que se escucho en toda la ciudad.

He he si una increíble y divertida historia…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco: Compromiso.**

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos

Ciudad de Kouh:

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Asia se volvió un demonio y empezo a vivir con Ise al igual que Koneko, la familia Gaster estaban encantados, Paps se la mantenía hablando con Asia mientras Gaster le enseñaba a cocinar dulces a Koneko, todo iba de maravilla en casa aunque Ise recibió la "platica" de parte de Gaster para que no cometiera alguna estupidez lo cual lo traumo un poco y no ayudaba que Gaster dijera chistes malos acerca del tema, lástima que no se puede decir lo mismo de la escuela, desde que Asia entro y revelo que vivía con Ise las cosas para nuestro protagonista se volvieron… un poco pesadas, los dos pervertidos de Kouh un chico de cabello negro y anteojos llamado Motohama y un chico calvo llamado Matsuda empezaron a crear rumores para desacreditarlo, la mayoría de los varones creyeron dichos rumores mientras la chicas los ignoraron como de costumbre.

Por otro lado Rias empezo a comportarse de una forma más tranquila, como si estuviera reflexionando continuamente, Ise lo noto pero prefería no meterse realmente, por otro lado los contratos iban de maravilla, Ise ayudo a Asia a entregar los panfletos los primeros días para que no se perdiera, luego de unos días empezo a ser invocada, ella se divertía bastante, al igual que Ise que casi a diario era invocado por Miu-chan o Morisawa-san con los cuales pasaba buen rato, también pasaron algunas cosas en eso días, Rias decidió que Ise aria parejas con cada uno de ellos para realizar un contrato algo que Ise disfruto.

 **Contrato con Kiba:**

Ambos aparecieron en una sala, el lugar estaba pintado de blanco había algunos sofás negros, un estante repleto de libros y una televisión, algo parecido a la casa de Ise solo que… más limpio. El sonido de unos pasos llamaron la atención de Ise que al voltear se encontró con una mujer de unos treinta años la cual vestía un traje de negocios negro, al ver a Kiba sonrió amablemente.

-Buenas noches Kiba-kun – saludo para luego mirar a Ise - ¿Quién es tu pequeño acompañante? – pregunto.

-¡Howdy! Me llamo Issei pero puedes llamarme Ise – se presento.

-Ya veo, un placer Ise-kun – saludo la mujer para luego mirar a Kiba – Bien Kiba me gustaría lo de siempre por favor – pidió.

-Hai – respondió Kiba – Ise-kun ¿Me ayudarías en la cocina? – pregunto.

-Hai, hai – respondió Ise siguiendo a Kiba.

Ambos empezaron a cocinar tranquilamente, normalmente Ise cuando cocina le gusta jugar pero al no ser su hogar mantuvo la compostura, al terminar la cena la mujer agradeció para luego pagarle a Kiba para así poder retirarse.

 **Actualidad:**

La verdad fue un trabajo sencillo, después de eso Kiba le dijo a Ise que normalmente siempre le pedían que limpiara o cocinara y debes en cuando que realizara cosplay, luego fue el trabajo en conjunto con Akeno que fue aburrido al mil por ciento, un hombre invoco a Akeno para que le hiciera un masaje, Ise solo estuvo de mas en ese momento.

Luego fue el trabajo que hizo que Tet y Draig se rieran de Ise por una semana completa, algo que Ise nunca olvidara, en especial porque una parte de él lo disfruto.

 **Trabajo con Koneko:**

Ise y Koneko aparecieron en un pequeño estudio repleto de cámaras y con una pantalla verde detrás de ambos. Ambos miraron a su alrededor buscando a quien los había invocado, y ahí parado al lado de una cámara se encontraba un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años ajustando una cámara.

-Oh Koneko-chan buenas noches – saludo el hombre - ¿Quién es tu joven acompañante? – pregunto.

(Parece alguien normal) pensó Ise.

-Hola Ryujin-san él es mi compañero Ise – dijo Koneko a lo que Ise levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

-Eso es perfecto, con ustedes dos podre tomar varias fotografías, vallan, vallan a los vestidores, yo preparare los vestuarios – dijo mientras empujaba a ambos a unos pequeños vestuarios.

Ise esperaba pacientemente la ropa que debería usar, pensaba en lo entretenido que podría ser esto.

-Ise-chan aquí está tu vestuario – dijo mientras pasaba una ropa cubierta por una manta negra – Yo usaría todo el vestuario – dijo mientras reía levemente.

Ise abrió saco la ropa calmadamente, era un uniforme femenino con la camisa de color rosa y guinda con un moño amarillo, una minifalda verde a cuadros calcetas blancas largas un sombrero de bruja y una capa…

(¡Espera un momento, esto es ropa de chica!) Pensó en pánico.

-Etto… Ryujin-san creo que se equivoco de ropa… - dijo Ise sin recibir respuesta – Ryujin-san… - dijo pero nadie contesto.

Ise suspiro mientras se empezaba a desvestir, una vez se despojo de su ropa se puso el traje junto con una peluca de color negro, cuando estaba por salir pudo ver una última prenda, unas pantis de color blanco con un oso en la parte de atrás, Ise se sonrojo para luego pensar en las últimas palabras que Ryujin dijo;

"Yo usaría todo el vestuario"

Ise salió del vestidor para encontrarse con Koneko que asía cosplay de Shiro de no Game no Life, con su uniforme morado y una larga peluca, Koneko al ver a Ise lo miro con los ojos abiertos antes de empezar a reír.

-Fufufu – reía levemente – Ise te vez muy linda – dijo mientras mostraba el pulgar a lo que Ise se sonrojo.

-Muy bien niñas, es hora de las fotografías – informo Ryujin.

-¡¿Niñas?! – exclamo Ise.

-No te preocupes Ise-chan, estarás fabulosa – respondió Koneko.

-Koneko… - dijo Ise con la cabeza gacha.

Ryujin empezo a tomar las fotografías poniendo a Ise y Koneko en distintas poses, algunas en conjunto, pero la mayoría separadas, después de media hora Ryujin había terminado las fotografías y se retiro para imprimirlas y darles una copia a ambos demonio.

-Ise… - llamo Koneko.

-¿Hm? – pregunto.

-Quiero saber, ¿Qué llevas debajo de la falda? – pregunto Koneko la cual se sorprendió al ver como Ise se sonrojaba.

-M-m-mis bóxers – respondió pero Koneko no le creyó.

-¡Déjame ver! – grito mientras le saltaba encima.

-Kyaaaa – grito Ise.

Ise peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero al final todo fue inútil, Koneko logro subir la falda apreciando como Ise estaba utilizando ropa interior femenina, Koneko se quedo paralizada con un gran sonrojo mientras Ise se encontraba en el suelo lagrimeando escena que causo que Koneko tuviera un sangrado nasal.

Un rato después ya con sus ropas normales ambos se encontraban despidiéndose de Ryujin aunque Koneko tenía papel en su nariz e Ise desviaba la miraba mientras sostenía las copias de las fotos.

-Nosotros no retiramos Ryujin-san – dijo Koneko.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda – contesto para luego mirar a Ise – Espero que te agradara Ise-chan – dijo mientras se acercaba, una vez a su lado le susurro – Se que te gusto, no tienes porque negarlo –

Ise se enfureció prendiendo sus ojos e invocando a un Gaster Blaster, pero Koneko lo tomo del brazo para relajarlo, Ise tomo la mano de Koneko y desaparecieron en un destello.

 **Actualidad:**

(Aun recuerdo ese dia, lo peor de todo es que lo disfrute…) pensaba Ise.

[Se nota socio, incluso compraste ropa de mujer para hacer cosplay] dijo Draig el cual sonreía.

[Si, también te has transformado en varios personajes femeninos] decía Tet [Quien diría que tomarías ese gusto, sabes si quieres podrías conseguir un… pff… uniforme femenino… hahahahahaha] reía.

(¡C-c-ca-cállate! Dejen de burlarse) dijo Ise sonrojado.

Ahora mismo Ise caminaba en dirección al club tranquilamente, se había retrasado un poco al quedarse a limpiar el salón, una vez entro todos se encontraban realizando diferentes actividades, Ise vio como Koneko lo miraba con una sonrisa la cual le hizo sonrojarse, Ise paso de largo y se sentó junto a Asia, pero Koneko se levanto y lo cargo al estilo nupcial algo que lo sonrojo mucho para luego sentarlo a un lado de ella.

Kiba observo curioso la escena mientras las chicas del club miraron a Koneko con celos mientras que Ise se imaginaba cierta escena que hizo reír a sus inquilinos.

 **Imaginación de Ise:**

Tanto Koneko como Ise salían de una gran iglesia, si todo normal por la excepción de que Koneko llevaba un traje e Ise un vestido de novia y era cargado por Koneko al estilo nupcial.

 **De regreso al club:**

Ise estaba tan sonrojado que subió el cuello de su suéter cubriéndole toda la cara, todo eso bajo la mirada de todos los del club.

-Ise, Asia – llamo Rias.

-Hai – contestaron a la vez.

-Recuerdan lo que les dije antes, la entrega de panfletos es trabajo de nuestros familiares – explicaba Rias.

Rias levanto su mano invocando un pequeño círculo del cual apareció un murciélago el cual se transformo en una chica de cabello y ojos negros con un vestido rojo.

-Este es mi familiar – dijo Rias.

Asia miraba al familiar con una sonrisa e Ise miraba al familiar mientras pensaba.

(Preferiría algún familiar que pudiera pelear) pensó.

[Para ti sería lo mejor ya que eres un guerrero] dijo Tet.

[Tet tiene razón socio] Afirmo Draig.

-Este es el mío – dijo Akeno mientras invocaba a un oni de color verde.

-¿Un shibi-oni? – pregunto Ise.

-El es Shiro – dijo Koneko la cual tenía un gato blanco en las piernas, Ise desapareció de donde estaba anteriormente para aparecer junto a Koneko acariciando al gatito.

-¡Qué lindo! – exclamo Ise.

-Este es el mío – dijo Kiba mientras aparecía un pájaro bastante grande de color azul en su hombro.

-Los familiares son muy útiles para nosotros, pueden ayudarnos recolectar o entregar información, algunos a pelear o darnos apoyo en combates – explico Rias.

-Ya veo – contesto Ise.

-Etto… ¿Como se hace para tener un familiar? – pregunto Asia tímidamente.

-Veras… -

*TOC*TOC*TOC*

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo a Rias.

-Hai – dijo Akeno permitiendo la entrada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se pudieron apreciar a los miembros del consejo estudiantil siendo liderados por la Kaichou Sona Shitori.

Detrás de ella venia la Fuku-Kaichou Tsubaki Shinra, una chica de cabello largo negro hasta la espalda con el flequillo abierto, ojos castaños claros y unas gafas azules con el cristal cuadrado y vestía el uniforme femenino.

Luego una chica de cabello y ojos azules llamada Tsubasa Yura.

Luego una chica de cabello rojizo con un flequillo alborotado y ojos marrones llamada Tomoe Meguri.

Luego otra chica de cabello marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas con ojos del mismo color llamada Reya Kusaka.

Otra chica de cabello blanco (Negro en las novelas ligeras) y ojos verdes llamada Momo Hanakai.

Una chica un poco más pequeña de estatura, de cabello castaño en dos coletas a los lados y amarrados con dos broches verdes su flequillo y ojos verdes de nombre Ruruko Nimura.

Y por ultimo un chico de cabello rubio opaco y ojos grises (Me equivoque en el primer capítulo) con el uniforme masculino sin la chaqueta llamado Genshirou Saji.

-Ellos son el consejo estudiantil – explico Ise a Asia que miraba a los recién llegados con duda – Y al parecer son demonios al igual que nosotros – dijo Ise para sí mismo pero fue escuchado por todos.

-Valla, parece que te diste cuenta – dijo Rias.

-Rias-sempai ¿no les ha hablado acerca de nosotros? – Pregunto Saji –Aun siendo demonios y no se han dado cuenta de nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso esta sordo? – pregunto Ise.

-Saji nosotros hemos decidido no revelarnos ante nadie, además parece que Hyodou-kun se dio cuenta – dijo Sona con una pequeña sonrisa – Rias, vine a presentarte a mi mas reciente siervo, Genshirou Sanji, mi [Peón] – dijo Sona.

-Entonces también te presentare a mis nuevos siervos, mi [Peón] Hyodou Issei y mi [Alfil] Asia Argento – dijo Rias cuando Ise se acerco a Saji.

-¡Eres un [Peón] como yo! – Dijo de forma alegre sacándole unas risitas a los presentes menos a Saji – Eso quiere decir que somos iguales – dijo.

-Ahh – suspiro Saji – Compararme con un bebe como tu hiere mi orgullo – dijo molestando a Ise pero mantuvo su sonrisa -¿Qué acaso no te puedes defender? – pregunto burlonamente.

(En cerio no recuerda que vio como deje a los sujetos que me molestaron el primer dia) pensó sin perder su sonrisa.

-Me he convertido en demonio antes que tu y utilice cuatro piezas de [Peón] – presumió pero Ise seguía sonriendo.

-Saji detente ahora, además Hyodou-kun utilizo las ocho piezas – explico Sona.

-¿todas? – Pregunto Sanji – No puedo creer que un mocoso como el… - decía pero Ise continuaba sonriendo aunque nadie a excepción de Koneko noto como de sus ojos salía una ligera aura azul.

-Perdónenle, Hyodou-kun, Argento-san – pidió Sona –Si quieren, pueden llevarse bien como piezas compañeros de los demonios – dijo con una ligera sonrisa – Saji – llamo el cual la miro unos segundos.

-H-hai – contesto mientras se acercaba a Asia.

Una vez se encontraba delante de Asia este le tendió la mano.

-U-un gusto – saludo.

-Un gusto conocerte – contesto Asia mientras le daba las manos – Espero poder llevarme bien contigo –

-¡Lo mismo digo, una chica linda tu eres más que bienvenida! – dijo Saji con una sonrisa pervertida.

Saji fue rodeado por un aura azul y empezo a flotar para sorpresa de la corte de Sona hasta quedar delante de Ise el cual tomo su mano con gran fuerza tronándosela.

-Un gusto, Saji… espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo mientras uno de sus ojos brillaba levemente y mantenía su sonrisa.

-Sigues siendo inferior a mí, me acaban de dar permiso para reclamar a mi familiar – presumió Saji.

-Mira que bien, también a nosotros – dijo Ise aun con su sonrisa.

-Valla, esto será un problema, el maestro de los familiares solo acepta a un grupo al mes – dijo Sona.

-Entonces ¿Qué opinas si hacemos un duelo por el derecho de ver al maestro? – pregunto Rias.

-¿Duelo? – pregunto Sona.

-El que gane tiene derecho a reclamar a su familiar – dijo Rias.

-No me digas que un [Rating Game] – pregunto Sona.

-¿Cómo crees? Además no podría tener el permiso para eso – explico Rias mientras asía un ademan con su mano negando.

-Tienes razón – dijo Sona – Además actualmente tienes que cuidar tu preciado cuerpo – dijo haciendo que Rias pusiera una mirada seria.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo con voz afilada – Ya se, decidamos esto con un deporte escolar – dijo con una sonrisa regresando a su estado de ánimo normal.

 **Momentos después:**

Un grupo grande de alumnos tanto masculinos como femeninos veían una de las canchas de tenis ya que se llevaría a cabo un partido entre el Club del Ocultismo y el Consejo Estudiantil, todos gritaba de emoción y la mayoría de los hombres solo miraban a las participantes con ojos lujuriosos.

-¡Animo! ¡Buchou, Akeno-san! – grito Ise desde la rama de un árbol haciendo que ambas chicas sonrieran.

-¡Kaichou! ¡Gane por favor! – grito Saji eufórico.

-Akeno vamos a ganar este duelo – dijo Rias.

-Hai Buchou – contesto Akeno.

-Aquí vamos Sona – dijo Rias.

-Hai – contesto con una sonrisa – Eso esperaba Rias –

El partido comenzó y la pelota iba de un lado a otro a gran velocidad sin detenerse ningún momento mientras todos los alumnos gritaban, pero Ise reconoció a los dos pervertidos de Kouh tomando fotos lo cual lo molesto, sin que nadie lo viera activo uno de sus ojos y exploto las cámaras en sus caras haciéndolos gritar y que los alumnos se rieran de ellos.

Koneko solo miro a Ise el cual desvió la mirada mientras silbaba causándole un poco de risa para luego mirar al partido nuevamente.

-Parece que ahora empezaran a usar magia – dijo a lo que Kiba asintió.

-Toma esto Rias ¡Shitori-Ryuu Spin-Ball! – exclamo mientras golpeaba la pelota la cual fue rodeada por un aura negra.

-Muy fácil, ¡Comete mi Gremory-Ryuu Counter! – dijo tratando de golpear la pelota pero al estar delante de ella reboto en otra dirección levantando un poco la falda de Rias en el proceso.

-15-30 – dijo Reya que hacía de árbitro.

-¡No se rindan Buchou Akeno-san! – dijo Ise.

-Hahaha ¡Esa es mi Kaichou! – dijo Saji que escalo la reja poniendo una bandera delante del.

-Están usando bastante su magia, ¿No? – pregunto Kiba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Creo que se pondrá un poco caluroso – dijo Koneko.

-¡Una bola "demoniaca"! – exclamo uno de los alumnos a lo cual los demás empezaron a gritar emocionados.

-Parece que están acostumbrados a las bolas "demoniacas", ¿No? – dijo Kiba.

-Me alegro que sea eso a otra cosa – contesto Koneko.

(Tienen magia delante de sus narices y no la reconocen, me alegra que nunca fui así) pensó Ise.

-Y por eso es que eres mi rival – dijo Rias con una sonrisa – Pero… ¡No dejare que ganes! ¡Porque mis poderes demoniacos superan a los tuyos! –

-Acepto tu reto Rias, ¡Es lo que quería desde el principio! – Exclamo.

 **Tiempo después en el Club de lo Oculto:**

-Así que al final no se pudo determinar una ganadora – dijo Koneko la cual sostenía dos raquetas destruidas.

-Entonces ¿Sera un partido en grupo? – pregunto Ise.

-Hai. Y por eso Buchou y Kaichou están discutiendo acerca de que jugaremos cómo y cuándo – explico Kiba.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Rias y Akeno.

-Hemos decidido que jugaremos quemados – dijo Rias con una sonrisa – El duelo será mañana en la noche en el gimnasio – explico – Esforcémonos por Ise y Asia – dijo.

-Hai – contestaron Koneko y Kiba.

-prrr… con solo pensar en quemados me dan escalofríos – dijo Ise.

-¿Porque Ise-san? – pregunto Asia.

-Esa es una historia para otro dia – contesto Ise.

 **En la noche en casa de Ise:**

*TOC*TOC*TOC*

Ise tocaba la puerta de Asia tranquilamente, una vez abrió Ise pudo ver como llevaba un vestido de pijama verde.

-Ise-san, entra, entra – dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Asia, solo quería preguntarte si tenias aguja e hilo – dijo Ise.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Asia.

 **La noche siguiente en el gimnasio de la escuela:**

-El otro equipo tiene más personas así que hay que esforzarnos al máximo – dijo Rias mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Kiba.

-No he jugado quemados en un tiempo – dijo Ise que era ayudado en sus estiramiento por Koneko.

-Como el objetivo es encontrar un ganador, un juego con reglas simples es lo mejor ¿No? – pregunto Rias.

-Si reglas simples… - dijo Ise en susurro.

-Incluso Asia-san aprendió las reglas de inmediato – dijo Kiba.

-¡Ya no puedo más! – decía Asia mientras estiraba con ayuda de Akeno.

-Esfuérzate solo un poco mas ¿Si? – pidió Akeno.

-H-hai… - contesto Asia.

-Por cierto tengo algo que darles – dijo Ise mientras buscaba en su mochila - ¿Are? Juraría que lo traje conmigo – decía Ise.

Repentinamente aparecieron tres destellos de los cuales salió la familia de Ise junto con Chara, Frisk y Undyne en su forma humana que es una mujer morena de ojos verdes y pelo rojo la cual vestía ropas de ejercicio.

-Hermanito olvidaste esto – dijo Sans mientras le entregaba una bolsa.

-En serio fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió para venir, ¿Sacar mis cosas y venir a dármelas? – Pregunto Ise.

-Sip, sabes que soy muy flojo para pensar en un plan – contesto Sans.

-¡Iseeeee! – grito Undyne mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda tumbándolo al suelo - ¡Mas te vale ganar y jugar en cerio o te pondré ejercicios mil veces peores! ¡Jajajajaja! – decía Undyne sacándole un gotón a todos los demonios.

-H-hai Undyne-Sensei – contesto Ise mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a entregar los objetos a sus compañeros.

-¿Un Hachimaki? – pregunto Rias.

-Vaya – dijo Kiba.

-Ara ara pero que lindo – dijo Akeno.

-Je je las hice anoche – dijo Ise.

-¿No dormiste? – pregunto Rias.

-No se preocupe por eso Buchou, al ser parte esqueleto no necesito dormir tanto como un humano o demonio normal, un par de horas es suficiente y el resto es por gusto – dijo mirando a Sans el cual solo rio – Etto… ¿El Hachimaki está pasado de moda? – pregunto.

-No, no está muy bien hechas – dijo Rias – Es un detalle muy lindo Ise – dijo.

-No es para tanto – contesto Ise un poco apenado.

-Una hazaña increíble, no sabía que supieras coser – dijo Koneko a lo que Ise se sonrojo sacándole risas a la familia de Ise y a Undyne mientras Chara y Frisk se molestaban.

-Coloquémonos esto y sentiremos la solidaridad como equipo – dijo Rias.

-Hai – respondieron todos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza – dijo la voz de Sona la cual llamo la atención de todos – Parece que tenemos espectadores – dijo.

-No te preocupes por ellos Sona – contesto Rias.

 **Momentos Después:**

Tsubasa tomo la pelota lanzándola con gran fuerza a Koneko la cual trato de esquivar pero la pelota rasgo su playera dejando ver su brasier.

-¡Fuera! – grito Momo.

-Koneko ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ise.

-No te preocupes Ise – contesto.

El partido se reanudo con la pelota en manos de Tsubaki.

-¡Toma un saque alto! – grito mientras usaba magia en el balón lanzándolo contra Rias.

Rias detuvo el balón a la vez que sus ropas se desgarraban por la presión.

-¡Esto es un partido de verdad! – grito Undyne.

-Je, estoy deleitando mis ojos… - dijo Gaster.

-No es para menos, aprovechaste el saque de Tsubaki – dijo Sona.

-¿Quién piensas que soy yo? – pregunto Rias mientras lanzaba el balón potenciándolo con magia golpeando a Momo destruyendo sus ropas dejándola solo con sus pantis.

-Oh por el maou – dijo Gaster el cual tenía una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

-Papá nos estas avergonzando – dijo Sans.

Ise y Kiba desviaron la mirada momento que aprovecho Reya para atacar a Ise por la espalda.

-¡Ese es un ataque muy sucio! – exclamo Undyne.

Ise prendió sus ojos antes de desaparecer y reaparecer una vez el balón cruzo el lugar donde se encontraba, luego el balón fue cubierto por un aura azul.

Ise miro a Saji fijamente con una sonrisa marca "Hora de la dulce venganza".

-No es personal Saji, bueno si que lo es – dijo mientras lanzaba el balón el cual iba a velocidad de vértigo, pero Sona se puso delante de Saji para detener el balón.

-No, no ¿Acaso quieres tener un mal rato? – pregunto mientras movía los dedos hacia arriba desviando el balón para luego regresar el balón a su dirección normal.

Saji trato de moverse pero fue envuelto en un aura azul que le impidió cualquier movimiento, este solo miro a Ise con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de recibir al balón con su cara para luego recibirlo con su estomago y al final con su entre pierna.

-F-fuera – dijo Momo.

-La próxima vez piensa en lo que me dirás, perdedor – dijo Ise sorprendiendo a la mayoría que nunca la habían visto tan… competitivo.

-¡Aquí está el Ise que me cae bien! – grito Undyne.

El partido continuo con gritos de parte de ambos equipos al igual que varias explosiones de parte de ambos lados por los hechizos realizados, Undyne miraba encantada el partido mientras que Papyrus se preocupaba por su hermanito, Sans se quedaba dormido de pie y Gaster, Chara y Frisk comían palomitas.

-¡Toma esto, Gancho Alto! – se escucho en todo el gimnasio a la vez que aparecía un brillo y un balón rompía una ventana.

-¡Los quemados es un juego terrorífico! – grito Asia.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿De qué hablas Asia? ¡Esto es muy divertido! – grito Ise mientras se tele portaba continuamente esquivando los balones.

-Kaichou, concentrémonos en aplastar a Hyodou – dijo Saji a lo cual Sona asintió.

-¡Bola demoniaca de la muerte! – grito Sona lanzando el balón contra Ise.

-Ara ara ¿En verdad creen que eso funcionara? – pregunto Ise mientras se tele portaba para luego notar como el balón lo seguía cada vez que reaparecía – Tss – chasqueo la lengua – Nada mal – dijo Ise.

Ise siguió tele portándose cada vez más cerca de Saji hasta que quedo delante del y justo cuando el balón estaba por golpear la espalda de Ise este se tele porto y el balón golpeo a Saji en la entrepierna nuevamente.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Sus trucos no sirven conmigo! – exclamo Ise.

-¡Todos a él! – grito Reya.

Toda la corte de Sona atacaba a Ise dándole la oportunidad a su equipo de eliminar a Sona y su sequito.

-¡Hahaha en verdad Ise se está divirtiendo! – dijo Undyne.

Una vez todo el equipo de Sona estaba fuera ella era la única.

-Solo quedas tu Sona, ¿Estas lista? – pregunto Rias.

-El duelo apenas comienza – dijo Sona con una sonrisa.

-Final de tiempo – informo Momo.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Sona.

-¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¡La victoria es nuestra! – grito Ise.

-¡Ganamos! – grito Asia alegremente.

-Entonces como lo prometimos, nos darás el permiso para que consigamos el familiar – dijo Rias.

-Por supuesto, fue frustrante pero me divertí bastante – respondió Sona – pero si hubiera sido un [Rating Game] yo no habría perdido - dijo (Aunque teniendo a Ise veo muy difícil la victoria, que esconde) pensó mientras miraba como Ise había regresado a la normalidad.

-Yo tampoco – contesto Rias - ¡Es obvio que no podría dejar que mi amiga de la infancia me derrote! – Dijo Rias – Pero parece que las cosas se arreglaran en un futuro lejano –

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos luego, buen trabajo – dijo Sona mientras se retiraba.

-Hijo, quédate a celebrar con tus amigos, nos vemos en casa – dijo Gaster que llevaba a Sans como costal de papas.

-¡Adiós Ise! – dijeron Frisk y Chara a la vez.

-Nos vemos al rato hermanito – dijo Paps.

-Ise prepárate ¡Porque tu entrenamiento será más duro de ahora en adelante! – grito Undyne.

Después de eso todos desaparecieron como llegaron.

 **En el Club del Ocultismo:**

-¡Kampai! – dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Nuestro preciado Club del Ocultismo a logrado derrotar al Consejo Estudiantil! – dijo Rias – Y fue gracias a todos –

(Lástima que mi otro yo saliera) pensó Ise.

[Vamos socio, normalmente cuando peleas de verdad tú y tu otro yo se fusionan, está bien que de vez en cuando el actué solo] dijo Draig.

-Bien, ahora andando – dijo Rias.

-¿Justo ahora? – pregunto Asia.

-Hai, a él solo se le puede ver en las noches de luna llena – informo Rias.

-¿El? – pregunto Ise.

-Al maestro de los familiares – dijo Rias.

 **En el bosque de los familiares:**

Un bosque oscuro con el cielo y la luna roja, algo tenebroso para la mayoría, repentinamente aparece el símbolo de los Gremory del cual salen Rias y su corte y obviamente Ise mareado completamente con su mano en la boca.

-Malditos círculos mágicos… - dijo Ise.

-¿D-donde estamos? – pregunto Asia.

-En el bosque de los familiares – explico Akeno.

-Nosotros conseguimos también nuestros familiares en este lugar – dijo Kiba a lo que Koneko asintió.

Una vez Ise se recupero tomo la palabra – Ciertamente, se ve que en este bosque puede haber de todo – dijo Ise.

-T-tienes razón – dijo Asia.

-¡Te tengo! – grito una voz alarmando al grupo.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Ise mirando que en un árbol se encontraba un sujeto con una gorra azul puesta asía atrás con un mechón de cabello saliendo de esta, una playera de tirantes blanca, una mochila amarilla un short azul y un suéter amarrado a la cintura.

-¡Yo soy Zatouji, el maestro de los familiares! – se presento.

-¿Maestro de los familiares? – pregunto Asia.

-¡Que hermosa noche de luna llena! – Exclamo – Es la mejor para obtener un familiar – dijo Zatouji alegremente.

-¡Si me escuchan podrán atrapar a cualquier familiar! ¡Atrápalos a todos! – dijo con una sonrisa.

-El es un profesional en lo que respecta a los familiares – informo Akeno.

-Y ahora ¿Qué tipo de familiar buscan? ¿Uno fuerte? ¿Rápido? ¿O tal vez uno venenoso? – pregunto.

-Me-me gustaría uno lindo – dijo Asia.

-Ok podemos encontrarlo – dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto ¿No estaba con ustedes un niño hace unos momentos? – pregunto.

Todos miraron alrededor para notar como Ise ya no estaba con ellos, a todos les salió una gota de sudor menos a Rias que se le marco la vena de la frente.

-¡Issei! – grito.

 **Con Ise:**

-Buscar un familiar, buscar un familiar, vamos a buscar un familiar muy fuerte~ - cantaba Ise mientras caminaba por el bosque.

-¡Issei! – se escucho el grito de Rias.

[Parece que ya se dio cuenta] dijo Tet.

[Vamos más fácil pedir perdón que permiso] dijo Draig.

Ise continuo caminando durante un rato hasta que llego a una pequeña montaña que en realidad era un volcán y en la cima se encontraban varios dragones rojos con facciones bastantes finas, Ise observo maravillado como los dragones peleaban y combatían entre ellos creando grandes ondas de choque cada vez que se tecleaban.

-¡Genial! – dijo Ise.

[Parece que te encontraste con un nido de Fire Dragons, son seres pacíficos normalmente pero les encanta la lucha y son muy feroces, su principal capacidad como lo dice su nombre es el fuego pero algunos pueden aprender otros tipos de magia] explico Draig.

-¡Quiero uno! – dijo Ise.

[Si quieres uno te recomiendo que busques a una cría, ya que los adultos jamás aceptarían servirle a nadie] explico Draig.

Ise empezo a caminar por el volcán recibiendo miradas de los dragones pero ninguno parecía querer hacerle ningún daño, todos lo miraban como asegurándose de que no les fuera a hacer daño y al ver que sus intenciones eran buenas regresaban a lo suyo.

Ise camino por un rato hasta que detrás de una roca salió una cría de color rojo como los adultos y ojos de reptil azules (Su apariencia es como la del Spirit Dragon de Asia) el dragón se acerco a Ise y este se quedo quieto para no asustarlo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el dragón disparo una bola de fuego a Ise el cual la esquivo sin ningún problema.

[Es una hembra Ise, las hembras escogen a sus parejas o amos atraves de una pelea para saber si vale la pena estar a su lado] explico Draig.

-Ya veo, ven aquí demuéstrame tu poder – dijo Ise con una sonrisa confiada.

Repentinamente el lugar fue envuelto en fuego de los demás dragones creando un ring.

Ise ataco con su huesos mientras el dragona esquivaba cada uno de los ataques y lanzaba bolas de fuego continuamente las cuales Ise esquivaba, ambos se miraban fijamente e Ise juraría que vio como la dragona sonreía, pero Ise ignoro eso y reanudo su ataque, la dragona disparo una cantidad demente de fuego al suelo haciendo que Ise tenga que tele portase al aire e invocar un Blaster para mantenerse ahí, ambos se miraron fijamente antes de cargar el rayo del Blaster y la dragona un ataque de fuego, ambos al mismo tiempo dispararon sus ataques y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la magnitud del ataque de su contrincante, puso ambas manos delante de él para darle más potencia a su ataque pero este estaba siendo derrotado fácilmente.

(Menuda fuerza y solo es una cachorra no quiero imaginar el poder que tendrá cuando crezca) pensó Ise.

Ise miraba como el ataque de fuego acababa con el suyo así que se tele porto antes de que su Blaster fuera destruido, el ataque de la dragona subió al suelo en forma de una gran columna de fuego.

A lo lejos el grupo de Rias caminaba cuando vieron tal espectáculo sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de poder que emanaba ese lugar.

-¡Valla los Fire Dragon debes estar entrenando a sus crías, aunque solo una cría podría hacer un ataque así! – dijo Zatouji.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Rias a lo que Zatouji solo sonrió.

De regreso a la pelea Ise estaba sudando a grandes cantidades y miraba a su rival la cual estaba en el aire.

-Si no voy enserio no podre ganar – dijo Ise mientras activaba sus dos ojos mágicos los cuales pasaron a un color morado.

Ise reanudo sus ataques disparando varios huesos y creando varios Blasters los cuales ahora estaban a la par con los ataques de la dragona, esta miraba con emoción a Ise mientras sonreía levemente y en la cima del volcán un dragón más grande con unas cuantas cicatrices miraba el combate con una sonrisa.

Ambos combatientes se miraron fijamente ahora Ise en el suelo y la dragona en el aire, esta volvió a cargar su ataque a la vez que Ise disparando al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus ataques chocasen de nuevo empujándose ahora sin que ninguno tuviera ventaja.

-Ese mocoso es bueno – dijo el dragón mayor que miraba atentamente la pelea.

-¡No perderé! – grito Ise mientras aparecía su [Boosted Gear]

-¡Boost! – grito Ise.

[Boost] se escucho la voz de Draig.

-¡Boost! –

[Boost]

-¡Boost! –

[Boost]

-¡Ahora! – Grito Ise.

[Transfer]

Los tres aumentos entraron en el Blaster aumentando la potencia del disparo y sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores al ver como la cría perdía terreno rápidamente, la cría miraba impotente como el rayo de su contrincante superaba al suyo así que solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero repentinamente sintió como alguien la abrazaba y al abrir los ojos se encontró con su rival que la tenía en brazos y se encontraban en medio del campo de batalla mientras el disparo de Ise se perdía en el cielo.

La dragona al ver la sonrisa de Ise se sonrojo pero este no lo noto por su piel roja.

Todos los dragones que los rodeaban rugieron con emoción mientras veían el desenlace de la batalla a la vez que el dragón mayor se acercaba.

- **Niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** – pregunto.

-Hyodou Gaster Issei – respondió.

- **Ya veo, mi nombre es Igneel el rey de los Fire Dragons, dime tu eres el Sekiryuutei ¿Cierto?** – pregunto.

[Cuanto tiempo Igneel] dijo Draig dejándose escuchar.

- **Draig, ciertamente ha pasado mucho, tienes un poseedor talentoso** – dijo.

[Lo sé, estoy seguro que se volverá el poseedor mas fuerte de todos] contesto Draig.

- **He** – rio Igneel para luego mirar a Ise – **Hyodou, has demostrado ser alguien poderoso al derrotar a mi hija, pero también as demostrado ser bondadoso y que sabes mostrar piedad al salvarla aun sabiendo que era tu enemiga, así que tienes mi permiso para que sea tu familiar, aunque la decisión final es de ella** – dijo.

-Yo… quiero ser la familiar de Issei-sama… - contesto la dragona.

-De acuerdo, que Hyodou Gaster Issei de ahora en adelante serás aliado de los Fire Dragon – dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Mas te vale que cuides a mi Ruby! – exclamo.

-¡Por supuesto! – Contesto Ise – Bien, ahora debo buscar a mi ama para informarle – dijo Ise a lo que Igneel acepto.

-¡Hasta luego Otou-sama! – grito Ruby.

Ise se adentro en el bosque nuevamente mientras Ruby se encontraba en su hombro mirando alrededor, buscando alguna amenaza.

-Issei-sama ¿Adónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto la dragona.

-Primero que nada deja el sama, segundo solo dime Ise y para responder tu pregunta estamos buscando a mi ama – explico.

-Ya Ise-sama – dijo.

-No vas a dejar el sama ¿Cierto? – pregunto.

-Así es – respondió la dragona.

-Haaa está bien – dijo.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el bosque, todo parecía normal no había aparecido alguna creatura o monstruo así que no estaban en peligro, repentinamente fueron rodeados por tres lobos de pelaje rojizo con ojos amarillos, Ruby se puso nerviosa y estaba preparándose para atacarlos pero Ise la detuvo.

-Demonio – llama el de en medio – Vimos tu increíble combate contra la hija del dragón Igneel – dijo.

-Es por eso que hemos decidido servirte – continuo el segundo.

-Como tus fieles sirvientes – dijo el ultimo dando una reverencia junto a los otros dos.

-Etto… yo… - decía Ise.

-Ise-sama acepte – dijo Ruby a lo cual Ise la miro con duda – Ellos pertenecen al clan de los lobos de Sangre, una de los clanes más fuertes, además de que pueden convertirse en humanos cuando quieran, ellos son como los dragones, solo respetan a los que consideran fuertes, es por eso que están aquí – explico.

Ise puso su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba tranquilamente para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

-Acepto – respondió haciendo que los lobos movieran la cola.

-De ahora en adelante lo seguiremos solo a usted maestro – respondió el que parecía el mayor – Mi nombre es Kuroi Chi – dijo.

-Yo me llamo Hakkekkyu – dijo el segundo que parecía ser el de en medio.

-Y yo me llamo Sekkekkyu – dijo el menor.

-Somos hermanos – dijeron a la vez.

-¡De acuerdo, andando hay que encontrar a Buchou! – dijo Ise.

-¡Hai! – gritaron los lobos emocionados.

-Andando – dijo Ruby.

El grupo camino tranquilamente un rato por el bosque mientras que en la mente de Ise se llevaba a cabo una plática.

[Deberías decirle de una vez] le dijo Tet a Draig.

[No se qué quieres que le diga] respondió.

[Que te gusta y que eres hembra] respondió Tet.

[No-no se d-d-de que hablas] dijo Draig.

[Vamos debes apurarte, tú mismo dijiste que tendría un Harem, pero actualmente veamos…] decía mientras contaba con sus dedos [Tiene cuatro miembros asegurados] dijo Tet.

[¿Cuatro?] Pregunto Draig.

[Si, Koneko, Chara, Frisk y Asia aunque él no se ha dado cuenta de que siente algo por ella] explico [Además es probable que las otras dos también se unan junto con esta dragona, deberías apurarte] dijo Tet haciendo que Draig se quedara pensativa.

De vuelta con Ise este caminaba alegremente por el bosque junto a sus nuevos familiares cuando de repente escucharon un grito.

-Esa fue… ¡Asia! – grito Ise mientras empezaba a correr siendo seguido por los tres lobos y su dragona que seguía en su hombro.

Una vez que los encontraron pudieron ver al grupo de Rias y al maestro de los familiares ser rodeador por un escorpión gigante con un caparazón brillante de color negro que parecía hecho de metal, sus ojos brillaban al ver a sus presas a la vez que una extraña sonrisa adornaba su horrible rostro.

-¡Diablos un Escorpión guerrero! – Dijo Zatouji – Son extremadamente duros y rápidos, derrotarlos es muy difícil y son muy territoriales – explico.

-Q-que miedo… - decía Asia que abrazaba a un dragón azul.

-Chicos, vamos al ataque – dijo Ise mientras invocaba su [Dream Maker] y se transformaba en un lobo como los demás – Bien chicos andando – dijo mientras empezo a correr siendo seguido por Kuroi Chi, Hakkekkyu, Sekkekkyu y Ruby.

El grupo de Rias miro con asombro como los lobos salieron de los arbustos a gran velocidad dirigiéndose al escorpión.

-¡Increeeeeiiiible! – grito Zatouji.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Kiba.

-Esos son lobos de Sangre, unas de las creaturas mas fuertes además que con ellos esta un Fire Dragon que es aun más poderoso que el Spirit Dragon – explico Zatouji a lo cual miraron sorprendidos a los lobos.

Los cuatro lobos corrieron a gran velocidad dando zarpazos al escorpión el cual trataba de atacarlos pero estos lo esquivaban siempre.

-¡Rugido carmesí! – grito Sekkekkyu mientras expulsaba un rugido carmesí el cual golpeo al escorpión rompiendo un poco su coraza.

-¡Garras de celestiales! – exclamo Hakkekkyu mientras cortaba la cola y tomaba al chico sacándolo de la pelea.

-¡Bramido de oscuridad! – grito Kuroi Chi mientras expulsaba una gran cantidad de energía oscura de su hocico la cual destruyo mas la coraza del escorpión.

-Vamos Ruby – dijo Ise que se encontraba en el aire sobre un Blaster el cual estaba preparándose para atacar al igual que Ruby que preparaba su ataque.

-¡Fuego! – dijo Ise disparando al mismo tiempo que Ruby fusionando ambos ataques aniquilando al escorpión en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez terminaron los tres lobos se arrodillaron delante de Rias y su sequito.

-Es un honor conocer a la maestra de nuestro amo – dijo Kuroi Chi.

-¿Amo? – pregunto Rias, para luego ver al último lobo que se acercaba a ellos junto al dragón mientras brillaba.

Una vez el brillo se fue pudieron ver a Ise con el dragón en su hombro.

-¡Howdy! Buchou – saludo Ise pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rias - ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

-Por irte sin avisar – respondió con el seño fruncido para luego relajar sus facciones y ver a Ise con una sonrisa – Pero gracias por salvarnos, a todos – dijo – Por cierto ¿quiénes son? – pregunto.

-Esta dragona es Ruby hija del líder de los Fire Dragons Igneel – respondió Ise mientras todos se sorprendían en especial Zatouji – y ellos son Kuroi Chi, Hakkekkyu y Sekkekkyu miembros del clan de los lobos de Sangre y mis familiares – dijo asombrando a todos.

-¡Que genial! – grito emocionado Zatouji.

-Etto Buchou, ¿Cómo los hago mis familiares? – pregunto Ise a lo cual Rias le explico lo que debía hacer.

Ise se puso delante de los lobos y dragona mientras extendía su brazo con la palma abierta y aparecían dos cuadrados debajo de ellos que giraban y expulsaban un aura verde.

-En el nombre de Hyodou Gaster Issei, hago un contrato con ustedes como mis familiares – dijo Ise mientras el cuadrado desaparecía y en cada uno de ellos aparecía la marca Gremory y otra en forma de calavera.

-Ara ara buen trabajo Ise-kun – dijo Akeno.

-Mira Rassei-kun, ahora tienes una compañera de juegos – dijo Asia mientras se acercaba a Ruby.

-Buenas Asia-sama – saludo Ruby para luego mirar a Rassei – No me mires debilucho – dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y a Rassei lo atravesaba una flecha con la palabra debilucho.

-Ara ara parece que a Ruby no le agradan los débiles – dijo Akeno.

-Por cierto Asia, ¿Rassei? – pregunto Ise.

-Sí, porque puede disparar rayos y también he tomado tú, nombre Issei-san – dijo con un sonrojo.

-Hahaha, no importa – dijo Ise – un placer conocerte Rassei – dijo mientras se acercaba a el pero este lo miro con enojo y lo electrocuto pero Ise ni se inmuto.

-Quien lo diría… en verdad eres débil – dijo Ise con una sonrisa terrorífica que asusto a Rassei.

-¡Como te atreves plebeyo! – grito Ruby.

-Ma, ma cálmese Ruby-sama, el maestro es muy fuerte, un ataque como ese no le hará el mínimo daño – dijo Kuroi Chi.

-Bien es hora de retirarnos – dijo Rias - gracias por todo Zatouji-san – dijo mirando al maestro.

-No, ¡Gracias a ustedes por mostrarme cosas tan entretenidas! – contesto mientras veía como desaparecían en un círculo mágico.

 **Al dia Siguiente en el Club del Ocultismo:**

Todos los miembros se encontraban en el salón, Koneko e Ise hacían sus deberes rápidamente mientras Kiba miraba a Rassei el cual estaba en los brazos de Asia, todo bajo la mirada de su [Rey] y su [Reina].

-Consiguieron familiares fantásticos, un Fire Dragon tres miembros del clan de los lobos de Sangre y un Spirit Dragon que solo se acercan a personas de corazón puro – decía mientras veía como Kiba y Koneko miraban a Rassei mientras Ise leía un libro de química – Es por eso que normalmente no se acercan a los demonios – dijo.

-Ara ara probablemente sea porque Asia-chan antes era una monja, ¿No cree? – dijo Akeno.

-Hai… puede ser – contesto, estaban tan distraídos que no notaron que Ise se había transportado.

Afuera del edificio en un árbol se encontraba un ave de un hermoso plumaje de color rojo y amarillo de ojos verdes viendo fijamente a Rias, pero no noto como Ise había aparecido detrás del tomando al ave le cuello y mirándola a los ojos a la vez que ponía un sello.

-Qué bonito pollo, sabes últimamente he tenido ganas de comer yakitori, tú serás mi platillo principal ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras encerraba al ave en su dimensión mágica evitando que la retiraran por magia – Un familiar, esto no me agrada – dijo Ise antes de regresar al salón.

Una vez ahí tomo su mochila.

-Asia-chan, Koneko-chan ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto.

-Hai Ise-san – respondió Asia.

-Hai Ise – dijo Koneko mientras lo tomaban de los hombros.

-Hasta mañana chicos – dijo Ise mientras desaparecía.

-Bueno, yo también me retiro – dijo Kiba – Hasta mañana Buchou, Akeno-san – dijo Kiba.

-Ara ara nosotras también nos vamos Buchou – dijo Akeno.

-Hai, andando – dijo mientras se paraba pero apareció un círculo de transporte plateado y la persona que salió de este hizo que Rias se tensara y frunciera el seño.

 **Al dia Siguiente:**

En el descanso Ise, Asia, Koneko y Kiba se dirigían al Club, todos platicaban de cosas cotidianas a excepción de Ise el cual estaba bastante pensativo, algo que los demás notaron y no dudaron en preguntar;

-Ise-kun ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kiba.

-Si… un poco nervioso – dijo mirando el edificio del club – Siento un aura muy poderosa – explico.

Kiba y Koneko se concentraron logrando percibir el aura de la que hablo Ise, ambos pusieron una mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Asia.

-Me tomo tiempo darme cuenta… Soy un… - dijo Kiba para luego apresurar el paso.

 **En el Club:**

-¡Howdy! Buchou, Akeno… - dijo para luego mirar a la tercera persona que se encontraba en la habitación, una mujer de cabello plateado alborotado en dos transas un poco largas, ojos celestes y llevaba un traje de Maid de color azul y blanco.

Ise apenas la vio uno de sus ojos se prendió y de sus pies salieron dos brazos de hueso apunto de atraparla, todos se preocuparon, no por la mujer si no por Ise.

-¡Ise para! No es una enemiga – dijo Rias logrando que Ise se calmara pero la seguía viendo con desconfianza.

Ise pudo ver como Rias parecía molesta y Akeno sonreía pero se notaba que era una sonrisa forzada, Ise, Koneko, Kiba y Asia se acercaron a ellos, cuando se acercaron la Maid hablo.

-Mi nombre es Grayfia soy una maid al servicio del Clan Gremory, un gusto – saludo dando una reverencia la cual fue devuelta por Asia pero Ise la miraba con desconfianza así que se alejo y se puso al lado de una de las ventanas.

-¿Ise-san? – dijo Asia.

-Parece que no confía en mí – dijo Grayfia.

-Ya todos estamos aquí, ¿cierto? – pregunto Rias.

-Ojou-sama, ¿quiere que yo lo explique? – pregunto la maid pero Rias hizo un gesto con la mano deteniéndola.

-A decir verdad… - decía Rias cuando una luz anaranjada perteneciente a un círculo mágico apareció del cual salió un torrente de fuego y un hombre.

-Phenex – dijo Kiba.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que vine al mundo humano – dijo un hombre de cabello corto rubio en sus veinte años de ojos azules que traía un traje rojo con el pecho descubierto – Eh venido a verte, mi querida Rias – dijo a lo que Rias frunció el seño.

[¿Pero quién es este Gigoló?] Pregunto Tet.

[Ni idea pero se nota que es un creído] contesto Draig.

(Parece que es el amo del pajarito que atrape) pensó Ise.

-¿Quién es el gigoló? – pregunto Ise sacándole una pequeña risa a todos y molestando al hombre.

-Esta persona es Raiser Phenex-sama. Es un demonio puro de clase alta, miembro del clan Phoenix – explico Grayfia.

-Pues a mi parecer de puro no tiene nada… - dijo Ise en susurro.

-¿Phenex? – pregunto Asia.

-Y es el yerno de del clan Gremory – dijo Grayfia.

-¿Del clan Gremory? ¿No me digas…? – dijo Ise.

-En pocas palabras, es el prometido de Rias Ojou-sama – explico la maid.

-… - Ise se quedo callado para luego aparecer al lado de Rias – Lo ciento tanto por usted Buchou – dijo tranquilamente haciendo que Raiser se molestara.

-Bien, ahora Rias, vamos a echar un vistazo, a la sala de ceremonias, la fecha ya se ah decidido así que tenemos que comprobar que todo esté en orden – dijo Raiser mientras tomaba a Rias de la cintura.

-Suéltame, Raiser – dijo Rias hablando con voz profunda y seria.

(Que desagradable) pensó Ise.

[Oye, oye Ise, tengo un plan anda úsame] dijo Tet.

Ise hizo aparecer su [Dream Maker] a la vez que uno de sus ojos se prendía y Raiser era rodeado por un aura azul alejándolo de Rias, a todos se les paro el corazón al ver como Ise controlaba Raiser y este lo miraba con odio.

Raiser empezo a brillar y cuando la luz se fue en vez de un hombre ahora había una gallina de color amarillo con toques rojos.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡¿Te gusta tu nuevo estilo pajarito?! –pregunto Ise mientras se sostenía el estomago y se recargaba en la pared, todos miraban a Ise que ataco a un demonio de clase alta con asombro y con miedo de lo que le pueda hacer pero Rias reía con Ise.

-Hyodou-san ¿Podría regresar a Raiser-sama a su forma normal? – pregunto Grayfia.

-Ehh que aburrida – dijo Ise mientras activaba su Sacred Gear regresando a Raiser a la normalidad.

Una vez Raiser regreso a la normalidad miro a Ise con odio pero no le hizo nada.

(Es solo un niño, todos son así incluso yo fui de esa forma) pensó.

 **Momentos después:**

Rias se sentó en uno de los sillones y muy a su pesar Raiser se sentó a su lado, mientras acariciaba su cabello y hombros como si el cuerpo de Rias le perteneciera, continuo así durante un rato hasta que Akeno le entrego una taza de té de la cual tomo gustoso.

-Ahh el té de la [Reina] de Rias siempre es delicioso – dijo mientras probaba el liquido.

-Muchas gracias – contesto Akeno, pero su voz estaba repleta de espinas pero o Raiser no se dio cuenta o en verdad era idiota.

Los siervos de Rias miraban la escena a excepción de Ise o eso aparentaba mientras tenía unos audífonos puestos y traía una consola portátil en las manos.

Raiser dejo la taza para empezar a acariciar los muslos de Rias mientras llevaba su mano debajo de su falda pero esta se levanto furiosa.

-¡Basta ya Raiser! ¡Ya lo he dicho antes y lo volveré a decir! ¡Yo no me casare contigo! – dijo con voz seria.

-Ya eh escuchado antes eso Rias, además dudo mucho que tu clan acepte tus capricho por encima del bien de su clan, si no te casas y tienes descendencia tu clan seria destruido – dijo Raiser con voz confiada – Además tu hermano y tu padre tienen miedo de que la casa se extinga. Perdimos muchos demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra, la única solución para que los demonios de sangre pura no se extingan es uniéndose con otros clanes para así producir hijos y evitar que nos extingamos – decía.

Rias estaba por hablar pero Raiser siguió parloteando – Rias, tu eres la futura heredera del clan Gremory, si no tomas un marido el clan Gremory se extinguirá con tu generación, ¿Acaso planeas destruir tu clan el cual ha existido durante tantos milenios? A causa de la última guerra ya no hay la cantidad de demonios que existían con los 72 pilares, este matrimonio es para garantizar nuestra existencia – dijo Raiser molestando a Rias.

-¡Yo no pienso destruir a mi familia! – contesto - ¡Y estoy dispuesta a tomar un marido! – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Ise algo que solo noto Grayfia.

-¡Ah como se esperaba de Rias! Ahora vamos hay que ir a… - Dijo Raiser con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Pero nunca me casare contigo, incluso los demonios de casas nobles tienen el derecho de escoger a su pareja! – dijo Rias interrumpiendo a Raiser.

Raiser al escuchar la declaración de Rias se levanto molesto mientras humo salía de su ropa.

-Sabes Rias, yo también soy un demonio que lleva el peso de mi clan encima, no puedo permitir que su nombre sea ensuciado, ¡Ni siquiera deseo estar en este edificio de porquería en el asqueroso mundo humano! ¡Para un demonio que representa el fuego y viento como yo este lugar es insoportable, no puedo estar en un lugar donde el aire y el fuego están sucios! – Dijo con furia – ¡Así que te llevare con migo aunque tenga que eliminar a todos tus siervos! – grito.

-¡No los metas en esto! – grito Rias al ver como Raiser creaba una gran bola de fuego pero…

*Atravesar*

-Cuahg – Raiser escupió sangre, al mirar a su abdomen pudo ver como un hueso lo había atravesado – Pero… como – dijo ya que le causo daño y aun después de que el hueso saliera del no se podía regenerar.

-Deberías callarte yakitori, no importa que seas un Phenex no podrás regenerarte de este ataque – dijo Ise con voz fría – Tranquilo, no morirás no ataque ningún lugar importante –

-Como se atreve un demonio humilde como tú a atacarme – dijo.

-Primero se lo debes a Buchou por ser un acosador y tocarla sin permiso – contesto Ise.

-¡¿?! – todos se sorprendieron, ¿Raiser un acosador?

-¡¿Quién es el acosador?! ¡Tu demonio de clase baja! – contesto con un grito.

-Ise, ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Rias.

-Ayer en la tarde vi a una especie de gallina con las plumas rojas y amarillas observando desde un árbol todo lo que hacia Buchou – respondió Ise.

-¡No es una gallina, es un Ave Fénix idiota! – grito Raiser para luego taparse su boca.

Todos miraron a Raiser con molestia y vergüenza, incluso Grayfia lo cual asusto a Raiser.

-No estaba acosando, eso se llama observar – dijo Raiser.

-No… estoy completamente seguro que es acosar y tengo entendido que eso está mal – dijo Ise pensativamente mientras recibía una mirada de odio de Raiser - ¡Por cierto! – Dijo Ise mientras hacía aparecer una jaula cubierta por una tela negra – Te lo regreso, es muy ruidoso y agradece que no lo cocine como tenía planeado – dijo Ise mientras quitaba la manta dejando ver a un ave Fénix temblando, Ise abrió la reja y el ave voló rápidamente hasta quedar en el hombro de Raiser donde desapareció rápidamente.

Después Grayfia tomo la palabra;

-Gremory-sama, Sirzechs-sama y los miembros de la cama Phenex sabían que esto no se podría arreglar de forma pacífica por lo que pensaron en un último recurso – dijo – Ojou-sama, ¿Qué le parecería arreglar esto con un [Rating Game]? – pregunto.

-¡¿?! – Rias miro asombrada a Grayfia al igual que el resto de su corte.

-Ehh esto puede ser interesante – dijo Ise.

Rias cerró los ojos pensando si aceptar o no, pero al pensarlo era la única forma de salir del compromiso, Rias abrió los ojos con una mirada llena de **Determinación** con la cual miro a Grayfia.

-Acepto la oferta, resolveremos esto con un [Rating Game] – contesto Rias con una mirada llena de decisión.

-Si Rias acepta la verdad es que no me importa, yo ya eh jugado en partidos oficiales y ganado la mayoría de los juegos, ¿Aun así quieres jugar contra mi Rias? Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad, nunca has participado en ningún juego, tu experiencia y probabilidades de ganar son nulas – dijo Raiser.

-¡Lo hare y te derrotare Raiser! – contesto Rias mientras lo señalaba.

-Muy bien, yo informare a ambas casas – dijo Grayfia mientras se retiraba en un círculo mágico.

Una vez se retiro Raiser miro a la corte de Rias con burla.

-Rias, solo para confirmar ¿Esta es toda tu corte cierto? – pregunto.

-¿Qué con eso? – pregunto Rias.

Raiser comenzó a reír como si fuera lo más divertido que ha escuchado.

-Esto será una pérdida de tiempo, solo tu reina, "la sacerdotisa relámpago" puede contra mis adorables siervos – dijo Raiser con burla pero fue envuelto en el aura azul nuevamente a la vez que un hueso con punta filosa se puso delante de su cuello.

-¿Decías yakitori? – pregunto Ise con una sonrisa mientras lo liberaba.

Una vez suelto Raiser chasqueo la lengua y sus dedos invocando un círculo mágico del cual aparecieron 15 figuras femeninas.

-Ahora lo puedes ver Rias, estos son mis 15 adorables ciervos – dijo Raiser.

(No parecen la gran cosa) pensó Ise.

-Oye yakitori acosador – llamo Ise a Raiser.

Raiser frunció el seño al escuchar como lo llamo Ise perdiendo su paciencia - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? ¡Esa no es la forma en la que un demonio mocoso de clase baja debe dirigirse a un demonio de clase alta como yo! ¡¿Rias acaso no les enseñas modales a tus siervos?! – pregunto.

-El sabe comportarse – respondió Rias.

-Oh, oh, oh entonces que tal "señor pavo" o "pollo frito" o tal vez… no se… "Acosador frito" ese me gusta – dijo Ise asiendo que la corte de Rias riera levemente.

Todos reían levemente mientras Ise miraba al techo pensando en más apodos, por otro lado Raiser estaba más que furioso, al igual que su corte.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa forma a Raiser-sama?! –

-¡¿Acaso no tiene modales?! –

-¡Se le debe enseñar correctamente! –

Decían algunos miembros de su corte los cuales Ise ignoraba.

Raiser miro con furia a Ise para luego hablar – Mira, acaba con el – ordeno Raiser a una chica de cabello azul con cuatro coletas, dos hacia arriba y dos hacia abajo con el flequillo separado en su frente y un flequillo a los lados que contornan su rostro, ojos marrones claros, vestía un haori blanco con un obi rojo y llevaba un happi como abrigo de color rojo.

Apenas recibió la orden sin dudarlo se lanzo contra Ise el cual seguía viendo al techo preocupando a los demás, justo cuando estaba por golpear a Ise este se movió un poco a la derecha evitando su ataque.

-Que esperabas, ¿Qué me quedara quieto y dejara que me atacaras? Por favor – dijo Ise calmadamente – Además… ¡Esto es un ataque! – dijo mientras se encendía su ojo.

Un hueso salió del suelo golpeando la pierna de Mira rompiéndola, luego otro hueso la golpeo mandándola al aire y para finalizar un último hueso salió del techo estrellándola en el suelo y golpeando su espalda unas cuantas veces.

-Eso es un ataque, inútil – dijo Ise con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Raiser – Si tus siervos tienen ese nivel o uno parecido déjame decirte que son una basura Yakitori – dijo Ise.

-Tch, Rias, ¿te parece que tengamos nuestro duelo en diez días? - pregunto Raiser.

-¿En diez días? – pregunto Rias.

-Siendo tu de esa forma podrás entrenar a tus siervos – contesto luego miro a Ise – Mas te vale que te comportes, lo que tú haces afecta a Rias – dijo Raiser.

-Valla, la primera vez que dices algo útil – contesto haciendo que Raiser frunciera el seño – Pero aun así… gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Ise.

Raiser sonrió levemente antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico con su corte.

-Ise – llamo Rias.

-Hai Buchou – contesto.

-Esa mujer que estuvo en nuestro partido contra Sona te entreno ¿Cierto? – pregunto.

-Hai, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ise.

-Me gustaría que le pidieras si puede ayudar a entrenarnos – pidió Rias.

-Claro, estoy seguro que aceptara – contesto Ise.

-Bien, prepárense que mañana iniciamos el entrenamiento – dijo Rias.

-¡Hai! – contestaron todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis: Entrenamiento.**

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos

Una vez Ise llego a su casa se comunico con Undyne la cual gustosamente acepto ayudar con el entrenamiento suyo y de sus amigos, desgraciadamente en casa también se encontraban Chara, Frisk y Mettaton que estaba muy acaramelada con Papyrus, cuando escucharon que Ise iría a entrenar ellas dijeron que los acompañarían junto con Paps y Sans. Obviamente Ise no se pudo negar así que acepto que ellas fueran además de que probablemente Alphys también fuera.

Una vez arreglado ese tema Ise se dirigió a tomar un baño tranquilamente donde se encontró con Asia, ¡completamente desnuda! Ise se sonrojo un poco para luego disculparse y retirarse pero Asia se lo impidió.

-Etto… Ise-san si quieres te puedes bañar con migo – dijo Asia algo sonrojada.

Ise la miro unos segundos para luego sonreír y aceptar, al ser tan inocente con temas relacionados con las chicas realmente no le veía nada de malo, ambos estaban tranquilos, el baño era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos cupieran e incluso otras tres personas más entraran.

-Ise-san, voy a lavar tu espalda – dijo Asia a Ise el cual estaba sentado en un pequeño banquito lavando su cabello.

-Gracias Asia-chan – dijo Ise.

Justo cuando Asia estaba por empezar la puerta del baño fue abierta donde se encontraban Koneko, Chara y Frisk desnudas con una mirada un poco molesta en dirección a Asia.

-Nosotras también tomaremos un baño – dijo Koneko.

-Si también queremos bañarnos – dijo Chara.

-S-si – dijo Frisk que no parecía muy convencida.

Ise sintió un aura asesina proveniente de todas las chicas y aunque fueran débiles comparadas con otras no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, si algo sabia de las mujeres es que cuando se enojan muy peligrosas.

Ise chasqueo los dedos y desapareció del baño rápidamente, una vez en su cuarto se puso su pijama y se acostó, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a todas las chicas las cuales saltaron a su cama poniéndose a su alrededor mientras lo abrazaban, Ise trato de moverse pero un gruñido de Chara y Koneko lo detuvo y sin más opción precedió a dormirse.

 **Al dia siguiente en las montañas:**

En unas montañas alejadas de Kouh, un lugar bastante tranquilo donde podría hacerse un picnic, una reunión o cualquier cosa para pasar el rato con los amigos y seres queridos, si paz y tranquilidad.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –

Normalmente…

Podemos ver a Ise correr a una gran velocidad con una enorme mochila en su espalda y un pantalón café con varias bolsas y su fiel suéter escapar de múltiples lanzas de color azul las cuales eran disparadas por Undyne que seguía en su forma humana pero llevaba puesta su armadura.

-Corre Ise, corre, que esto es solo el calentamiento, solo unos metros más y te daré un descanso – decía Undyne.

Después de un rato Ise se detuvo sudando a mares mientras Undyne tomaba agua esperando al resto del grupo.

-Ise, ¿Acaso ya estas cansado? – pregunto con burla.

-Claro que no, esto todavía es bastante tranquilo a comparación de la primera vez que me perseguiste – contesto Ise jadeando.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que aparecieron, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Frisk, Chara, Grillby que se los encontró en el camino y decidió ir, Mettaton, Alphys, Papyrus y Sans que se encontraba en la espalda de Papyrus medio muerto y un poco más atrás venían Kiba y Koneko tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso ya se cansaron? – pregunto Ise al ver como Rias, Akeno y Asia jadeaban levemente.

-Como –jadeo- es que –jadeo- tú –jadeo- puedes estar como si nada – dijo Rias.

-Esto es solo el calentamiento, estoy sudando porque… bueno estoy escapando de alguien que me ataca con una cantidad demente de lanzas – dijo Ise mirando a Undyne la cual sonrió peligrosamente.

-U-undyne, no seas tan dura con Ise – pidió Alphys en su forma humana que era de una mujer rubia de ojos negros con gafas, iba en un traje tipo explorador de color café.

-Tranquilo Ise, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino cocinare uno de mis deliciosos platillos – dijo Grillby en su forma humana, un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color con lentes de cristal cuadrado el cual vestía con su típico traje de camarero.

-Buchou, encontré estas hiervas en el camino, podríamos usarlas para cocinar – dijo Kiba el cual recién llegaba seguido por Koneko ambos con una enorme mochila en la espalda, repentinamente la hierbas desaparecieron de su mano.

-Se ven bastante bien… - dijo Grillby analíticamente.

-Bien, tu el príncipe – dijo Undyne a lo que Kiba se señalo a sí mismo – Si y también la loli – dijo apuntando a Koneko– Ustedes son combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Cierto? – Pregunto a lo que ambos asintieron – Bien – dijo mientras aparecían sus lanzas azules - ¡Empiecen a correr inútiles que su entrenamiento empieza ahora! – grito asustando a ambos incluyendo a Ise el cual empezo a correr a gran velocidad dejando atrás a sus compañeros que escapaban de Undyne la cual reía maniática mente.

-… ¿Estarán bien? – pregunto Asia.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien, que suerte que no nos vio, ¿No lo crees Frisk? – pregunto Chara.

-S-si… aunque estoy preocupada por Ise – contesto.

-¡Tranquila, sabes que él es fuerte se las apañara para sobrevivir! – animo Chara.

-Si… ya saben… mala hierba no muere – dijo Sans con dificultad.

-¡SANS, LA UNICA MALA HIERBA AQUÍ ERES TU! – dijo Papyrus.

-Tranquilo Papy, no dejes que te moleste el… costal de huesos – dijo Mettaton en broma.

-Haha buena esa – contesto Sans.

-¡SANS! ¡¿QUÉ LE HISISTE A MI NOVIA?! – grito Papyrus con los ojos inflados sacándoles risas a todos.

 **En la cima de la montaña:**

El grupo que escapaba de Undyne se encontraban en la cima de la montaña fuera de una gran mansión, Kiba y Koneko jadeaban constantemente mientras se encontraban tumbados en el suelo mientras Ise se secaba el sudor con una toalla, Undyne los miraba mientras pensaba en como entrenarlos.

(Ise es un [Peón], debe ser equilibrado en todo magia, poder y velocidad, está bastante bien pero mejorar no hace ningún daño, luego tenemos al príncipe que si no me equivoco es un [Caballero] debe concentrarse en velocidad pero necesita más fuerza en los brazos y resistencia en las piernas y por ultimo tenemos a la loli que es un [Torre] gran fuerza y defensa las cuales deben mejorar además que debe conseguir más velocidad, también está la pelirroja la sádica y la pacifista, ellas se concentran en magia así que yo no puedo ayudar en eso pero ya sé qué hacer con los que tengo delante) Pensó mientras su sonrisa crecía espantando a todos menos a Ise.

-¡Bien inútiles escuchen! – grito Undyne haciendo que todos se pongan en posición de firmes delante de ella – Ya sé como los entrenare, Príncipe, entrenaras fuerza con migo al igual que tu resistencia y con Mettaton entrenaras para mejorar tu agilidad y velocidad, la loli, tu mejoraras tu fuerza y defensa con migo y tu velocidad con Mettaton, Ise entrenara con todos para que tenga habilidades de todo tipo y pueda aprovechar sus capacidades de [Peón], la magia que se encargue la pelirroja o la sádica – explico.

Después de la explicación, llego el resto del grupo, los monstruos veían la mansión con los ojos abiertos, era un lugar hermoso y pacifico ciertamente.

-¡Sugoi! – dijo Asia asombrada.

-Darling, que hermoso lugar, ¿No lo crees Paps? – pregunto Mettaton.

-¡Ciertamente yo el gran Papyrus creo que este lugar es increíble! – contesto.

-Parece que hay un lago, ya sé lo que haré en nuestra estadía en este lugar – dijo Sans mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol.

-Me pregunto qué clase de ingredientes encontrare a los alrededores… - dijo Grillby mirando el bosque que rodeaba el lugar.

-E-e-es un lugar increíble – dijo Alphys.

-Wau es increíble, ne, ne Frisk vamos a explorar – dijo Chara jalando el brazo de Frisk.

-Si, será divertido – contesto Frisk.

-Bien, ahora entremos y preparémonos para comenzar el entrenamiento de inmediato – dijo Rias.

-Nosotros empezamos hace rato… - contesto Ise.

Una vez todos estuvieron adentro fueron a la habitaciones para cambiarse a ropas más cómodas para entrenar, una vez terminaron todos a excepción de Grillby que acompaño a Chara y Frisk a explorar se encontraban en el patio de la mansión.

-Bien, para empezar el príncipe tendrá un combate de entrenamiento contra Ise para poder ver su nivel – explico Undyne.

Kiba tomo su Bokuto mientras Ise tomaba una daga la cual no saco de su funda, todos miraban expectantes como Ise planeaba utilizar ese arma contra el Bokuto de Kiba.

-¡Comiencen! – grito Undyne.

Para sorpresa de Kiba y de sus compañeros Ise desapareció a gran velocidad y en cuestión de segundos apareció delante de Kiba atacando por arriba, Kiba rápidamente cubrió el golpe y contraataco pero Ise esquivo rápidamente regresando al punto de partida.

Kiba miraba a Ise con una sonrisa al verse superado en velocidad, rápidamente tomo pose de combate y ataco a Ise el cual cubría todos sus ataques con la daga sin ningún problema, los demás demonios miraban eso asombrados, sabían que Ise era fuerte pero no a ese nivel, al ver el combate a todos se les paso por la cabeza lo mismo.

(No puedo quedarme atrás) pensaron.

-Darling, acaba con esto de una vez o mostrare "ese" video – dijo Mettaton con una sonrisa macabra logrando poner a Ise nervioso.

Rápidamente Ise contraataco a gran velocidad golpeando el arma de Kiba, al cuarto golpe esta se empezo a agrietar hasta que.

*Crack*

El bokuto de Kiba se partió por la mitad sorprendiendo a este.

-Lo hice, ¡No muestres ese video! – exclamo Ise.

-Tranquilo Darling~ - contesto.

-De acuerdo, por ahora sé cómo empezar con el entrenamiento del príncipe, ¡Alphys! – llamo Undyne.

Alphys se acerco arrastrando una bolsa la cual entrego a su novia, de esta saco algunas pesas las cuales se las dio a Kiba y Koneko.

-Pónganse esto en las piernas, brazos y torso, además de que les pondremos esto – dijo mientras mostraba un cinturón – Con este cachivache que Alphys creó les aumentaremos su gravedad – explico para luego mirar a Ise – Ise, tu casi no utilizas magia aparte de la de tus ojos, por el momento quiero que entrenes tu magia y luego entrenaras en lo físico más tarde – dijo a lo que Ise asintió y se retiro con Asia y Akeno mientras Rias miraba a Undyne - ¿Pasa algo pelirroja? – pregunto.

-Quiero que me entrenen físicamente – contesto a lo que Undyne sonrió de forma peligrosa.

 **Con Ise y Asia:**

En una sala Akeno miraba a Ise y Asia con una sonrisa amable antes de crear en sus manos una pequeña esfera de magia.

-Para poder utilizar la magia se debe de canalizar los poderes espirituales que rodean nuestro cuerpo, una vez lo logren podrán crear magia, también hay algunas personas que solo pueden utilizar un tipo de magia – explico Akeno.

Asia e Ise cerraron los ojos a la vez que ponían sus manos a la altura de su pecho tratando de canalizar los poderes espirituales, la primera en lograrlo fue Asia que creó una esfera de color verde del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-¡Lo hice! – exclamo asombrando a Akeno por la velocidad con la que lo logro.

-Ara ara, después de todo Asia tiene talentos mágicos ¿No? – dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso Ise se concentro pero no lograba hacer ningún avance por lo que Akeno lo detuvo un momento, esta puso su mano encima de una botella de plástico la cual tenía un poco de agua adentro, Akeno con su magia hizo que el agua se expandiera y se congelara destruyendo la botella por completo.

-¡Increíble! – dijeron a la vez Asia

-Como la energía no tiene forma alguna puedes manipularla a voluntad, de esa forma controlas los rayos, fuego a agua por ejemplo – explico Akeno – Asia practica asiendo lo que les acabo de mostrar – pidió Akeno.

-¡Hai! – contesto con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Ise-kun sigue tratando de canalizar tu magia – dijo Akeno.

-¡H-hai! – contesto este un poco apenado.

-La fuente de magia viene de la imaginación también, utiliza eso a tu favor – dijo Akeno – De todos modos es importante imaginar algo en tu cabeza antes de que suceda – explico a lo que Ise solo se rasco la barbilla de forma nerviosa.

-¿Imaginar algo en mi cabeza? – pregunto para sí mismo a la vez que se concentraba.

-Sí, si así es, concéntrate, concéntrate – pidió Akeno.

(Hace mucho calor… mataría por un helado) fue lo único que pensó Ise, que sin darse cuenta genero una esfera de color azul brillante en su pecho del tamaño de una pelota de futbol sorprendiendo a Akeno.

-Ise-san – llamo Asia a lo que Ise se desconcentro haciendo que su esfera explotara congelando toda la habitación y las cejas de Ise.

-¿Q-que paso…? – pregunto Ise.

-Ara ara parece que tu magia es de hielo – explico Akeno a la vez que el [Dream Maker] hacia presencia.

[Que curioso, tienes a un dragón el cual su elemento es fuego pero tu naturaleza mágica es hielo] dijo Tet.

Los otros tres solo escucharon para luego las dos chicas sonrieran al ver como Ise creaba pequeñas esferas y luego las explotaba generando un pequeña ventisca.

 **Tiempo después con Koneko:**

En medio del bosque se podían ver varias explosiones las cuales eran observadas por Undyne a lo lejos.

En medio de las explosiones podemos ver a Koneko atacando a Ise el cual esquivaba y regresaba los golpes los cuales no eran tan potentes como los de su rival pero eran lo suficiente para dañar, Ise lanzo un gancho el cual Koneko esquivo respondiendo con una patada a las costillas empujando a Ise contra un árbol, Ise se levanto con dificultad y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios alertando a Koneko.

-Ise… - dijo.

-Aun puedo, ¡No me trates como a un debilucho! – grito mientras corría contra Koneko realizando una finta y logrando conectar un golpe en su estomago lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla de rodillas, Koneko se levanto mirando a Ise con una pequeña sonrisa regresando el golpe el cual impacto con el de Ise mandándolo a volar atraves del bosque terminando en lo que sería un acantilado.

Ise levanto la vista observando como el sol lentamente se empezaba a ocultar a la vez que Koneko se acercaba con intenciones de seguir el combate, Ise se levanto con un poco de dificultad preparado para pelear pero Undyne apareció y detuvo el combate rápidamente diciendo que era hora de cenar.

 **En la cocina:**

Se encontraban Ise, Asia, Grillby y Rias, mientras Rias hablaba con sus siervos Grillby preparaba los ingredientes necesarios.

-Quiere que ayudemos a preparar la cena con ¿Magia? – pregunto Asia.

-La verdad es que no me importa como lo hagan mientras lo hagan – contesto Rias con una sonrisa mientras se masajeaba sus brazos – Suerte – dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Sera un honor cocinar contigo de nuevo maestro – dijo Ise.

-Igualmente – respondió Grillby para luego mirar a Asia – disculpe señorita – llamo.

-¿Hai? –

-¿Le molestaría si utilizo mi verdadera forma? – pregunto.

-Para nada, es más me encantaría ver tu verdadera forma – contesto Asia.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Grillby mientras era rodeado por su energía mágica para al final regresar a su forma de fuego –Que cómodo es estar así – dijo mientras se estiraba.

-Hey Grillby, parece que estas… encendido – dijo Ise mientras se escuchaban risas de Sans desde otra habitación.

Grillby saco de su mochila un cartel y lo colgó en la ventana, el cartel decía.

"Prohibidos los chistes"

-Vamos por favor – pidió Ise pero Grillby no lo miro y empezo con lo suyo al igual que Asia e Ise.

-Señor agua, por favor caliéntese – dijo Asia ponía su mano encima de una hoya con agua calentándola inmediatamente.

-Vaya increíble – dijo Ise.

-Ise-san, ¿Por qué no tratas de pelar las papas con magia? – pregunto Asia.

-No creo que pueda, a diferencia de tu magia que no mostro ningún elemento principal la mía si lo mostro y no creo que utilizar hielo aquí sea muy buena idea – explico Ise mientras pelaba las papas de forma manual.

-Ya veo – respondió Asia.

Después de un rato todos se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando de la magnífica comida de Grillby, Ise y Asia.

-Esto esta delicioso – dijo Kiba – Es un gran cocinero Grillby-san – adulo al hombre de fuego.

-Por cierto, ¿Esa es su verdadera forma? – pregunto Rias.

-Así es – contesto.

-Ya veo – dijo para luego mirar a los otros - ¿Podrían mostrarnos sus verdaderas formas? – pregunto a los otros monstruos.

-No le veo el problema – contesto Sans mientras era rodeado por su magia.

-¡YO TAMPOCO! – grito Papyrus mientras pasaba lo mismo que con Sans.

Una vez el brillo se fue pudieron ver a un par de esqueletos en donde antes se encontraban los apuestos chicos.

-Ahh nada como estirar el esqueleto – dijo Sans.

-¡SANSSSS PORQUE TIENES QUE ARRUINAR TODO! – grito Paps.

-Papy, yo también les mostrare – dijo Mettaton mientras le pasaba los mismo que a los otros, cuando se pudo ver de nuevo ahora tenía la apariencia de un robot de cabello negro – Que tal darlings – saludo.

-¡Si, andando! – grito Undyne a la vez que brillaba al igual que Alphys.

Cuando terminaron se pudieron ver sus verdaderas formas, cabe decir que todos los demonios a excepción de Ise estaban bastante impresionados.

-¡Ise, ahora que tengo mi verdadera forma me apetece un combate! ¡¿Qué dices?! – pregunto con su sonrisa depredadora a lo cual Ise le mostro una gran sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba y la seguía.

Una vez afuera se posicionaron separados uno del otro, no tardo mucho en que los demás aparecieran para ver el combate.

-Quiero una pelea a muerte, así que guarda – pidió Undyne a lo que Ise asintió.

-Derrotar a la líder de la guardia real me llena de **determinación** – dijo Ise a la vez que aparecía una luz amarilla delante de él.

 **(Undertale OST - Spear of Justice)**

En el lugar se pudo apreciar música como la vez en la que Ise peleo contra el caído, se materializo el alma de Ise y en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes y en su cabeza una cinta, apenas aparecieron Ise se puso en posición de pelea mientras se movía levemente.

Undyne invoco varias lanzas azules las cuales fueron directamente contra Ise el cual les esquivo aunque una de ellas logro golpearlo dañándolo un poco, todos pudieron ver como una barra amarilla la cual estaba arriba de Ise bajo un poco, Ise corrió a gran velocidad contra Undyne logrando golpearla varias veces, dañándola un poco.

-Nada mal, aun tienes el toque – dijo Undyne.

-He, esto parece que será entretenido – contesto Ise.

Rápidamente ambos atacaron pero Ise pudo ver como una gran cantidad de pequeñas lanzas se dirigían a él, su alma cambio a un color verde a la vez que un escudo aparecía en sus manos con el cual bloqueo todos los proyectiles.

-Undyne fue fuerte en nuestro enfrentamiento, pero ahora se ve que es mucho mas – dijo Kiba que veía la pelea con asombro.

-Eso es porque al estar en forma humana nuestro poder disminuye – explico Alphys.

Ise desapareció el escudo y apareció una sartén y un delantal blanco, con este empezo a correr contra Undyne la cual creo lanzas las cuales eran detenidas por la sartén, cuando Ise estuvo lo suficientemente cerca golpeo a Undyne en la cara haciendo que retrocediera varios metros.

-Nada mal… - dijo Undyne mientras escupía sangre.

-¿Porque Ise-san no usa sus poderes? – pregunto Asia.

-Porque no sería una pelea justa – respondió Chara – Cuando pelea contra algún monstruo nunca usa su magia – explico.

Undyne miro a Ise con una gran sonrisa la cual regreso Ise antes de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente, con la sartén cubría cualquier lanza que lo atacaba molestando a Undyne, una vez estuvo cerca de ella nuevamente estaba por golpearla pero Undyne apareció varias lanzas las cuales atravesaron el torso de Ise haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Ise/san/kun! – gritaron todos los demonios y Frisk.

El alma de Ise se empezo a agrietar hasta que se separo pero repentinamente se volvió a unir y apareció un mensaje.

"Pero te negaste"

Ise se levanto sin ningún rasguño a la vez que desaparecía la sartén y en su mano izquierda aparecía la daga y en la derecha el cuchillo.

Todos los monstruos y Chara vieron eso con una sonrisa mientras los demonios lo miraban con asombro y Frisk con alivio.

Ise ataco nuevamente a Undyne la cual invoco una lanza un tanto diferente con la cual bloqueaba los cortes de Ise, siguieron un rato de esa forma hasta que Undyne hablo.

-¿Por qué no la utilizas? ¿Por qué no vas en cerio? Ni siquiera estas usando tu magia – dijo Undyne.

Ise cerró sus ojos a la vez que la daga y el cuchillo desaparecían y aparecía un gran bastón en sus manos las cuales fueron rodeadas por una energía morada haciendo que el bastón cambiara y apareciera una gran hoja curveada en ambos extremos del mismo.

-Vamos enserio entonces – dijo Ise a lo cual Undyne sonrió.

-Aun se está conteniendo… - dijo Sans.

-Si… - contestaron los demás monstruos, Chara y Frisk.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Rias.

-Por… - dijo Alphys pero se quedo callada.

-Por algo que ocurrió en el sub suelo – dijo Sans.

-Si quieren saber que Ise debe hablarles de ello por su cuenta, solo les diremos que no fue nada bonito – explico Chara mientras Frisk tomaba su mano con fuerza.

La pelea continuo, lanzas eran destruidas mientras Ise se acercaba a Undyne a gran velocidad, a diferencia de cómo era la pelea anteriormente ahora Ise era más agresivo con sus ataques al igual que mas rápido, Ise cubrió las hojas de su arma con un aura roja para después dar varios cortes al aire en donde se quedaron las marcas de dichos cortes, las hojas del arma brillaron a la vez que los cortes del aire avanzaron en contra de Undyne la cual creó varias lanzas las cuales lanzo al ataque de Ise tratando de destruirlo y generando una gran cantidad de humo.

Cuando el humo se disperso no se podía ver a Ise en ningún lado hasta que Undyne sintió una hoja en su cuello.

-Chekkumeito – dijo Ise mientras ponía la hoja en el cuello de Undyne.

Undyne desapareció las lanzas a la vez que Ise se alejaba un poco de ella, cuando ambos se miraron los dos sonrieron antes de chocar los puños.

-Increíble, no creí que Ise-kun fuera tan fuerte, debo entrenar mas – dijo Kiba.

-Ise… - dijo Koneko sonrojada.

Frisk y Chara corrieron rápidamente abrazando a Ise para molestia de las demás chicas demonio.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal si todos tomamos un baño ahora? – dijo Rias a lo cual todos asintieron.

Los monstruos se quedaron en su forma original a excepción de Grillby y Mettaton los cuales regresaron a sus formas humanas.

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Todos los demonios se encontraban en una habitación estudiando acerca de las tres facciones tranquilamente, ahora mismo hablaban acerca de los enemigos de los demonios y sus líderes.

-Nuestros mayores enemigos son los ángeles que sirven a Dios, ¿Cómo se llaman los de más alto rango? Y ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto Kiba a Ise.

-Los ángeles de más alto rango son llamados Seraphines – respondió Ise – Y sus nombres… el líder de ellos es Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, Rafael y Uriel – contesto Ise.

-Correcto, pero ¿Por qué el sama? – pregunto Kiba.

-Porque son líderes y aunque sean nuestros "enemigos" merecen respeto – la respuesta de Ise sorprendió a todos los presentes los cuales lo miraban incrédulos.

-Bueno… ahora, ¿Cuales son los cuatro grandes Maou del infierno? – pregunto.

-Bueno son, Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeo-sama y la única Maou femenina Leviatán-sama – respondió Ise.

-Bien, ahora los nombres de los ángeles caídos que tanto detestas – dijo Kiba.

-Kiba-nii, yo no detesto a los caídos – dijo Ise (Bueno, solo a uno) pensó – Pero bueno, el grupo principal y el más fuerte se llama "Grigori". El nombre del presidente de este grupo es Azazel-teme, el vice-presidente es Shemaza-sama, luego los de más alto rango son; Armaron, Barakiel, Tamiel, Penemue-san, Kokabiel y Shariel – contesto Ise.

-Bien, Ise ¿porque llamaste a tres como si los conocieras? – pregunto Akeno.

-Historia para otro dia – contesto Ise.

Cuando terminaron eso Asia se paro delante de todos.

-Ahora, y-y-yo hablare de los exorcistas – dijo Asia a lo que Ise aplaudió un poco sonrojándola – De donde yo vengo hay dos tipos de exorcistas, el padre el cual lee la biblia y utiliza el agua bendita para sacar a los demonios del cuerpo de los humanos esos son conocidos como "exorcistas normales" y los otros son los que cazan a los demonios los cuales son un peligro para nosotros – explicaba pero fue interrumpida por Rias.

-Ise, según tengo entendido tu ya te has encontrado con un exorcista ¿Cierto? – pregunto Rias.

-¡Oh! Se refiere a Freed – dijo Ise.

-Así es, para nosotros los más peligroso son los ángeles de Dios así como los exorcistas y también los exorcistas con protección de los ángeles caídos – explico Rias.

-Je, espero encontrarme de nuevo con Freed – dijo asombrando a los presentes – La próxima vez solo uno sobrevivirá… - dijo de forma seria poniendo a todos nerviosos.

Asia procedió a sacar un pequeño frasco con agua bendita y una biblia.

-Ahora les explicare las funciones del agua bendita y la biblia. Primero el agua bendita seria letal si un demonio la toca, bueno… casi todos los demonios – dijo mirando a Ise con una mirada celosa.

-Oye no me mires con celos – respondió Ise.

-Ara ara, Asia esta celosa de que Ise puede tocar el agua y ella no, que tierna – dijo Akeno.

-Snif, snif, no es justo… ya no puedo tocar el agua bendita – dijo Asia mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – Luego les mostrare como hacerla, no se sirva de algo pero hay algunas formas de hacerla – explico para luego tomar la biblia.

(Tengo la intención de decirle exorcista demoniaca, pero si lo hago es probable que llore así que mejor me abstengo) pensó Ise.

-Lo siguiente es la biblia, la he leído todos los días desde que era pequeña, pero ahora aunque lea solo una palabra me duele la cabeza – dijo Asia.

-Eso es porque eres una demonio – dijo Rias con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-Eres un demonio después de todo – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Demonio… - dijo Koneko.

-Un demonio que causa grandes daños – dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Demo, demo! ¡Esta es la línea más hermosa! – Sollozo Asia mientras abría la biblia y leía - ¡Ouch! ¡Mi cabeza! – Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza - ¡Señor, por favor perdóneme porque no puedo leer las sagradas escrituras! – Dijo mientras abría levemente el libro nuevamente pero todo se repitió y le dio un dolor de cabeza - ¡Después de todo no puedo! – sollozo Asia.

(Aquí va de nuevo, por favor Michael-sama solo ignora lo que dice mi amiga Asia) pensó Ise (Si ella se enterara… no, no puedo permitir que lo sepa, quedaría devastada) pensó Ise.

 **Esa misma noche:**

Ise salía de la cocina después de tomar un poco de agua, ha estado pensando acerca de Dios, si Asia se llegara a enterar como reaccionaria.

Sin más Ise siguió pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de que su ama lo miraba desde las escaleras la cual llevaba un vestido violeta de pijama.

-¿Ise? – dijo Rias.

-Oh Buchou, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se siente bien? – pregunto Ise.

-He, no te preocupes, ¿Quisieras acompañarme un rato? – pregunto a lo que Ise asintió.

Ambos salieron hasta llegar a un pequeño kiosco que se encontraba a uno de los lados de la mansión, Ise miraba el pequeño lago con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Rias y el libro que sostenía.

-¿Eso es un plan? – pregunto.

-Sí, aunque es igual que el manual, francamente es como una excusa – contesto Rias.

-Eso no es cierto, usted se está esforzando por encontrar una forma de ganar – dijo Ise a lo cual Rias sonrió con cariño.

-Pero, nuestro oponente es un Phoenix, incluso tu sabes lo que significa ¿verdad? – pregunto.

-Si… - contesto – El ave inmortal… - dijo una voz baja.

-Aun siendo demonios utilizan a la bestia como símbolo, sobrevivieron a la antigua guerra y poseen las misma habilidades que la legendaria ave – dijo Rias mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

-La inmortalidad no existe… - respondió Ise asombrando a Rias – Yo mismo lo he visto – dijo – No hay nadie invencible, todos tienen una debilidad… incluso el… - dijo lo último en susurro.

-La velocidad con la que Raiser se regenera es impresionante, y los únicos combates que ha perdido han sido a propósito para formar lazos con otros clanes – explico.

-Etto… Buchou ¿Por qué se resiste a casarse? – pregunto Ise.

-Yo… yo soy la hija del clan Gremory – contesto mientras se ponía de pie – No importa a donde vaya siempre seré la demonio Rias Gremory no soy simplemente Rias y si no hago lo necesario mi clan desaparecerá. Puede ser cuestión de orgullo o un capricho, pero yo quiero casarme con alguien que me vea como Rias, como una chica normal no que me busque por mí poder y mi clan, yo quiero casarme con alguien que me ame por lo que soy – explico.

-Puede sonar egoísta, pero deseo cumplir ese sueño – dijo Rias.

-Y-yo… solo te veo como Rias-sempai – dijo Ise llamando la atención de Rias – Para mí solo eres Rias-se… Rias, no me importa que sea de un clan especial yo solo veo a Rias mi amiga – dijo Ise de forma inocente sonrojando un poco a Rias la cual sonrió al escucharlo.

Rias le izo una ademan a Ise para que se acercara, una vez lo suficientemente cerca Rias lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo con gran cariño.

-Gracias Ise, nosotros pelearemos juntos y ganaremos esto – dijo Rias.

-Hai… Onee-chan… - dijo Ise en susurro mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Flash Back:**

-Onee-chan, Onee-chan ¿Dónde estás? – decía un pequeño pelirrojo que caminaba por los pasillos de lo que parecía una mansión.

-Onee-chan… - dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-Ise-chan – dijo la voz de una chica.

Al voltear Ise pudo ver a una chica de unos doce años la cual sonreía amablemente, su cabello de color rojo brillante y sus ojos de color miel como los de Ise, esta se agacho y abrazo a Ise con cariño mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Onee-chan… snif creí que me habías dejado – dijo Ise mientras lloraba levemente.

-Tranquilo Ise-chan, jamás te dejare, es una promesa, siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote hasta el final – contesto la chica.

-Akane Onee-chan ¿Lo prometes? – pregunto Ise.

-Claro que si Ise-chan, ¿Qué clase de hermana súper genial seria si no cuidara a mi pequeño hermanito? – pregunto.

-¡Hai! – respondió Ise.

 **Tiempo después:**

La misma casa envuelta en llamas lentamente se venía abajo, Ise corría rápidamente por los pasillos buscando.

-¡Akane Onee-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – gritaba Ise.

Ise continuo corriendo hasta que llego una puerta doble que se encontraba cerrada, al llegar Ise pudo escuchar una conversación;

-Ella desea que la ayudes con sus ideales, si no vienes ese niño recibirá el mismo castigo que tus padres – dijo una voz.

-Yo… acepto pero no le hagan daño a Ise… - contesto la voz de Akane.

Repentinamente esta apareció delante de Ise abrazándolo con gran fuerza.

-¿Akane Onee-chan…? – Dijo Ise.

-Lo siento Ise, lo siento por no poder cumplir mi promesa, no podre estar más tiempo contigo… - decía mientras lloraba.

-Onee-chan… - dijo Ise llorando.

-Prométeme que será un buen niño, comerás tus vegetales siempre, conocerás a una chica increíble y vivirás tu vida, tendrás muchos amigo y serás feliz para siempre… - decía.

-No, no, no Akane Onee-chan, sin ti no conseguiré mi final feliz – dijo Ise.

-Lo siento Ise… pero no recordaras que tuvimos esta conversación – dijo mientras tocaba la frente de Ise y este lentamente cerraba sus ojos – Te amo mi Ise-chan… - fue lo último que escucho.

 **Fin del Flash Back:**

En algún lugar del mundo se podían observar dos figuras, una chica de baja estatura con el pelo negro y ojos grises la cual vestía un vestido de lolita gótica hablando con una figura en armadura la cual por un momento se quedo tensa.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la pelinegra.

-No se preocupe Ophis-sama no es nada – contesto (¿Por qué se rompió tan pronto? Ise por favor no me busques) pensó

 **Ultimo dia de entrenamiento:**

Todos se encontraban delante de Undyne el cual los miraba con una sonrisa al igual que el resto de los monstruos, por otra parte los demonios del clan Gremory habían mejorado bastante con las torturas que Undyne hacia pasar como entrenamiento.

-Bien, estoy orgullosa de ustedes, han mejorado mucho en tan solo diez días – dijo para luego mirar a Ise – para celebrar que hemos terminado realizaremos un combate… - dijo mientras se quedaba callada generando un poco de tensión – El combate será entre Ise y Mettaton – informo a lo cual Ise asintió tranquilamente.

 **(Undertale OST – Death by Glamour)**

-Darling, hace mucho que no peleamos, espero que no me decepciones – dijo Mettaton.

-Mas te vale ir con todo que aunque seas novia de Paps no me contendré – contesto mientras aparecían el [Boosted Gear] y el [Dream Maker]

-Oh Yesss~ - dijo Mettaton en su forma normal.

Esta saco de su estomago una gran sierra eléctrica con la cual apunto a Ise, este por su parte activo su [Dream Maker] haciendo cambiar la apariencia del [Boosted Gear] apareciendo en el guantelete una sierra eléctrica de gran tamaño la con la cual apunto a Mettaton.

El alma de Ise se materializo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de empezar a correr el uno contra el otro, ambos peleaban a gran velocidad mientras daban volteretas, casi parecía que estaban bailando más que peleando, cada vez que las sierras chocaban sacaban una cantidad insana de chispas brillantes, un corte para cualquiera y recibirían un gran daño y un apuntamiento seguro, la pelea continuaba hasta que la sierra de Mettaton fue partida a la mitad y esta paso al combate cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que Ise, Mettaton dio un barrido el cual Ise esquivo saltando, Mettaton aprovecho ese momento para patear a Ise en el estomago dándole una gran cantidad de daño y tumbándolo en el suelo, cuando este levanto la vista se le veía sangrando del ojo, nariz y boca.

Todos se preocuparon por el estado de Ise pero este se levanto mientras limpiaba la sangre con su manga, el combate se reanudo rápidamente, ambos golpeaban a gran velocidad aunque para Ise dar en el blanco era un poco complicado ya que Mettaton daba movimientos de baile curiosos con los cuales esquivaba a Ise.

-Tet… -

[¡Lo tengo!] Informo este.

En las manos de Ise aparecieron unas espadas cortas con cadenas las cuales lanzo contra Mettaton obligándola a esquivar al ver como las espadas generaban un cráter donde golpearon sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes.

Ise prendió sus ojos e invoco a veinte Gaster Blaster para sorpresa de todos ya que hace diez días solo podía invocar once, estos a diferencia de los originales tenían los ojos de color morado y varias partes de los huesos estaban cubiertos por hielo, estos dispararon a lo cual Mettaton esquivo la mayoría con maestría aunque uno de los rayos logro darle en el brazo asiendo que soltara un gemido de dolor y asustara a Paps al cual se le prendió su ojo mágico.

-Tranquilo Paps, sabes que Ise no la matara – dijo Sans tranquilizando a su hermano.

Mettaton vio su brazo con sorpresa ya que este se encontraba congelado, luego paso su mirada a Ise el cual sonreía.

-¡Ice Age! – grito mientras tocaba el suelo donde apareció una fórmula mágica y todo a su paso se empezo a congelar.

Mettaton sin más opción activo sus propulsores esquivando el ataque aunque nunca noto como un águila de gran tamaño se dirigía a ella, cuando esta impacto exploto dejando a Mettaton con una gran cantidad de pegamento sobre su cuerpo.

Mettaton al ver lo sucia que estaba no soporto más y se desmallo mientras balbuceaba cosas del glamur.

-El ganador es Ise – dijo Undyne.

Todos se acercaron a Ise para felicitarlo, Undyne miraba con una sonrisa a sus estudiantes y solo pudo decir unas palabras.

-El resto depende de ustedes –


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete: Rating Game.**

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos

-Están listas, mis dos técnicas las cuales me darán la victoria. Una sola es poderosa, pero juntas serán imparables… -

Residencia Gaster, Noche:

Ise se encontraba sentado en su cama mirando su reloj el cual indicaba que eran las diez treinta, una hora más para que inicie el [Rating Game]. En esta ocasión en vez de su suéter llevaba un una chaqueta negra con el interior blanco, debajo de esta una especia de traje de combate de color negro (parecido al de Xenovia e Irina pero masculino) y un pantalón negro.

-Una hora… - susurro Ise.

[No te preocupes socio, todo saldrá bien] animo Draig.

[Solo recuerda que no sabemos si tus nuevas técnicas, tengan efectos secundarios, asegúrate de solo usarlas como último recurso] dijo Tet.

-[Temporary Growth] y [Six Paths Of Hope] si funcionan correctamente tendré una cantidad increíble de poder en ese momento – reflexiono Ise.

[Es probable, pero el ser la primera vez que lo uses fuera de tu paisaje mental, no sabemos cuán efectivo sea] dijo Tet.

-…-

[…]

[¿Socio?]

-Raiser Phoenix… te derrotare… - dijo Ise mientras apretaba su puños.

*Toc*Toc*Toc*

-¿Si? –

-Ise-san, ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto la voz de Asia.

-Adelante – contesto.

Al abrirse la puerta Ise pudo ver a Asia en su traje de monja, el mismo con el que estaba el dia que se conocieron.

-Asia… esa ropa… - dijo Ise.

-Etto… Quise saber cómo me veía con la ropa de monja, Buchou me dijo que vistiera con lo que me sintiera más cómoda, así que, ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo.

-mmm – Ise levanto su pulgar y le regalo una sonrisa – Te queda increíble esa ropa, Asia – contesto sonrojando a la rubia.

-Yo… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – pregunto.

-Sí, no veo porque no – respondió.

Asia se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Ise para luego abrazar el brazo de Ise mientras ponía una expresión nerviosa.

-Asia… - dijo Ise.

-Una gran batalla está por comenzar, ¿Verdad? No quiero que se hagan daño, no quiero que mis amigos sufran – dijo Asia.

-Nadie saldrá herido Asia, te lo prometo – dijo Ise.

-Sí, si Ise-san está ahí, sé que estaré bien – dijo Asia – De ahora en adelante… ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado por siempre? – pregunto a lo que Ise la miro atentamente antes de sonreír.

-Hai, siempre estaremos juntos – contesto mientras sonreía con cariño.

-Ise-san… -

Pasaron un rato más abrazados compartiendo el calor del otro, calmando sus corazones ante la batalla que llegaba, la libertad de Rias Gremory estaba por comenzar e Ise estaba más que ansioso por demonstrar que nadie es invencible.

-Vamos, Asia –

OPENING;

Trip Innocent D.

Se ve a Ise sentado en medio del bosque sobre una roca mirando la luna la cual lentamente cambia a un color carmesí.

[Cuando escuchas llamar a la batalla, desde el lejano cielo]

Se ve a Ise con su suéter rojo con su cuchillo y delante de él se ve a Frisk y Chara llorando en silencio.

[Bailando bajo una cruz, con una melodiosa voz]

Ahora se ve a todos los miembros del club del Ocultismo mirando a la pantalla a excepción de Ise, Asia y Rias.

[Porque ya no quiero mostrarte mi debilidad]

Ahora Asia mira a la cámara con una sonrisa y a sus lados aparecen Frisk y Chara cada una tomándola de un brazo.

[Me cubriré con viento e intentare continuar]

Aparece Ise atacando a varios sacerdotes para luego mirar con odio al caído que se encontraba sentado en un trono viendo la masacre.

[Intenta dar rienda suelta, a tu voluntad dormida]

Aparecen Rias y Akeno atacando con su respectiva magia a la cámara, luego de detrás de ellas aparecen Kiba y Koneko atacando directo a la cámara.

[No me olvidare de esos ojos]

Ise, Koneko y Kuroi Chi caminan alejándose de la cámara, Koneko e Ise tomados de la mano Koneko con su ropa un poco rasgada, Ise con una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones con un traje de combate y Kuroi Chi con una armadura.

[Agita fuerte tus recuerdos, para cambiar el mañana ahora mismo]

Se ve a Raiser desplegar sus alas de fuego y empezar a pelear contra siete individuos, luego se ve a todos los miembros de la nobleza en la sala del club divirtiéndose.

[Estas cicatrices de mi destino, arderán en el infierno carmesí]

Se ve a Ise tumbado en un pasillo con una gran herida en su costado la cual sangra a la vez que una luz azul lo empieza a rodear.

Luego aparecen Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Chara y Frisk sentados en la sala del hogar de Ise platicando con una gran sonrisa acompañados de la nobleza de Rias.

Una vez en el club se podían ver a los distintos miembros, Kiba el cual llevaba el uniforme masculino de Kouh revisaba su espada y en sus piernas tenía una armadura, Koneko con el uniforme femenino y unos guantes negros sin dedos los cuales estaba ajustando, Akeno sentada en uno de los sillones tomando una taza de té elegantemente y Rias sentada en su escritorio haciendo lo mismo que la anterior.

Por otro lado Ise comía una barra de chocolate mientras los miraba fijamente, podía notar cómo estaban nerviosos aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, pero lo que más pensaba era en los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Flash Back:

 **Noche anterior, espacio mental:**

Ise se encontraba en una réplica casi exacta del subsuelo hablando con Draig (En su forma de dragón) y Tet el cual tenía una apariencia de un niño de cabello rosa casi plateado, con un ojo de color verde y rosado y el otro de color negro con un rombo como pupila, un tatuaje de corazón en su mejilla, vestía una chaqueta roja con una playera amarilla debajo y unos short azules.

Ahora mismo los tres caminaban en dirección a una cueva en la cual en su interior se encontraba una sombra negra crucificada la cual al oír pasos sonrió macabramente.

-Al fin has venido, volveremos a hacer el genocidio verdad – afirmo pero repentinamente una gran lanza de color morado se enterró en su abdomen haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-Creo que eso es un no… he… he… he – dijo.

-Solo vine a asegurarme que los candados sigan en buenas condiciones – respondió Ise – Tet ¿puedes mejorarlo? –

-Hai, déjamelo a mí – respondió a la vez que sus manos empezaban a brillar.

Después de unos segundos las cadenas y candados oxidados cambiaron a ser cadenas de un metal morado brillante y los candados de diamante azul al igual que varios sellos se materializaron a su alrededor.

-Listo, vámonos – dijo Ise dando la vuelta para retirarse pero fue detenido por la sombra.

-Entonces te falta el sexto… ¿Verdad? – pregunto.

-Ese es solo mi problema – respondió Ise cortante.

-He… al final vendrás por mí para que te ayude –

-Primero muerto – respondió Ise.

-Estas cadenas no me podrán parar por siempre y tú lo sabes –

Ise se estremeció lentamente antes de chasquear los dedos creando varias lanzas moradas las cuales se enterraron en su cuerpo.

-Eso fue cruel… -

-Nos vemos en algunos años… - respondió Ise a la vez que se retiraba.

-Te lo mereces bakaaa – dijo Tet sacándole la lengua para luego retirarse.

(Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, necesito al sexto, ya tengo a **Ira** , **Felicidad** , **Inteligencia** , **justicia** y a **Determinación** , me falta uno pero no puedo utilizarlo a él. Él es como locura pero mucho peor) pensó Ise mientras lentamente desaparecía de su espacio mental.

Flash Back Fin:

(Pero ya tengo la respuesta) pensó Ise.

-Con permiso – dijo una voz.

Al mirar a la entrada pudieron observar a Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra.

-Buenas noches, Sona – saludo Rias.

-Bienvenidas – dijo Akeno.

-Sona-sempai y Tsubaki-sempai, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Ise.

-Los [Rating Game] siempre son supervisados por algún clan externo, ellas serán las encargadas de eso. – explico la pelirroja.

-Ya veo – contesto Ise.

-Me ofrecí voluntariamente, después de todo, es el primer juego de Rias – explico Sona.

-Te mostrare un buen espectáculo, después de todo no puedo quedar en vergüenza contra mi rival – contesto Rias.

Justo término de decir eso un círculo mágico plateado apareció en el salón, del cual salió Grayfia con su típica expresión fría y calculadora.

-¿Todos se encuentran listos? – pregunto.

-Sí, cuando quieras – contesto Rias.

-Cuando llegue el momento serán transferidos por este círculo de invocación al campo de batalla – explico.

-¿Campo de batalla? – pregunto Asia.

-Es una dimensión artificial creada específicamente para los combates, de esa forma no importa lo imprudentes que seamos a la hora de pelear ya que la dimensión es desechable – explico Akeno con una sonrisa inocente.

(¿Así que imprudente?) Pensó Ise con una gota bajando por su mejilla.

-Yo regresare a la sala del consejo estudiantil, te deseo la mejor de las suertes Rias – dijo Sona mientras procedía a retirarse.

-Gracias, pero revisa que sea justo ¿Si? – pidió Rias.

-Por supuesto – contesto antes de girar su rostro levemente dejando ver únicamente su ojo izquierdo – Personalmente espero que puedas destruir este compromiso – dijo para luego retirarse junto con su reina.

-Por cierto esta pelea… - dijo Grayfia llamando la atención de los miembros del club – Sera presenciada por el Maou, Lucifer-sama – informo.

-Ya veo, Nii-sama – dijo Rias.

-¿Nii-sama…? Ya veo… El actual Maou conocido como el diablo carmesí o Crismon Satan llamado Sirzechs Lucifer – dijo Ise más que para sí mismo para Asia.

-¿Actual? – pregunto Asia e Ise estaba por contestar pero Kiba se le adelanto.

-Como el Lucifer original murió en la anterior guerra el actual Lucifer fue escogido para el cargo – explico.

-Por eso Buchou es la heredera del clan Gremory – dijo Asia.

-Valla, seria genial conocerlo – dijo Ise.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando volvió a aparecer un círculo en el salón ahora de color rojo.

-Es la hora – dijo Grayfia.

-¡Vamos! – dijo Rias.

Al entrar en el círculo Rias se puso en medio, a su izquierda se encontraba Akeno y a su derecha Kiba, detrás de ella se encontraba Ise con los ojos cerrados a su derecha Asia que lo tomaba de la mano y a su izquierda Koneko que hacía lo mismo.

El circulo empezó a emanar unas partículas de luz y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo hasta que en el salón solo quedo Grayfia.

 **Dimensión del [Rating Game]:**

Cuando Ise abrió los ojos un poco mareado pudo notar como seguían en el salón del club, soltó las manos de Asia y Koneko y camino en dirección a la ventana del salón.

¿Are? No ha cambiado nada… - dijo Asia.

-Yo no diría eso Asia – dijo Ise que miraba por la ventana.

Asia confundida camino hasta llegar al lado de Ise donde pudo apreciar como el cielo del lugar era de un color verde esmeralda.

-Qué lindo – dijo Asia al ver el cielo.

-He, los demonios tienen estilo – dijo Ise.

{Doy la bienvenida a los clanes Gremory y Phoenix} dijo la voz de Grayfia.

{Yo soy una servidora del clan Gremory, Grayfia}

{Este campo de batalla fue construido de acuerdo a las especificaciones de Rias-sama y Raiser-sama}

{Siendo esta una réplica exacta de la academia donde Rias-sama estudia}

{El lugar donde fueron transportados será su respectiva base, la base de Rias-sama es la habitación del club del Ocultismo en el viejo edificio mientras que la base de Raiser-sama es la habitación del director en el nuevo edificio}

{Si un [peón] logra infiltrarse en la base enemiga será inmediatamente promovido}

-He, una vez logre promover me volveré más fuerte, aunque no es como si lo necesitara – dijo Ise mientras materializaba su [Dream Maker] solo que ahora en vez de ser unos aretes era unos audífonos tipo DJ de color morado ambos con una estrella brillante tipo arcoíris que parecía que era de un extraño liquido además que en la parte superior aparentaban ser como orejas de gato blancas.

Todos al ver eso se sorprendieron y Koneko se sonrojo un poco, aunque la sorpresa fue mayor al ver como el pelo de Ise se volvía de color blanco con mechones rojos.

-Ise, ¿Qué le paso a tu pelo y a tu [Dream Maker]? – pregunto Rias.

-Cuando me implantaron mi brazo mi pelo cambio a un color blanco, aunque siempre lo escondía pero ya no veo razón para hacerlo, aunque no sé porque los mechones rojos – dijo Ise aunque lo último fue mentira (Onee-chan) pensó – Y mi [Dream Maker] simplemente evoluciono – explico.

Koneko se acercó a Ise y le extendió una pequeña bolita de color rosa la cual Ise acepto.

-Supongo que esto es un comunicador – dijo Ise mientras lo metía a su audífono izquierdo.

-Con esto estaremos comunicados en medio de la batalla – dijo Rias.

{Ahora, doy comienzo al [Rating Game] entra la casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix} informo la voz de Grayfia.

-Yutto… - dijo Rias.

-Hai – contesto mientras extendía un mapa en el escritorio.

-La base de Raiser se encuentra en el nuevo edificio, el camino más rápido es a través del patio de la escuela pero… - dijo Rias.

-Nos verían llegar – termino Ise.

-Sí, sería muy arriesgado – contesto Rias.

-Podríamos ir por el campo que se encuentra detrás del nuevo edificio – dijo Ise.

-Eso es lo que esperan que hagamos, lo más probable es que pongan a un [caballero] ágil y a una [torre] en este punto – explico Rias mientras señalaba el mapa.

-Es una táctica estándar, es lo más probable que haga – dijo Akeno.

-Buchou ¿Qué tal si usamos el gimnasio que conecta con el edificio nuevo? – Dijo Kiba – Sería prudente asegurarlo así nos proporcionaría una posición de avanzada para nuestros ataques – explico Kiba.

-En un tablero de ajedrez el gimnasio seria el centro, el que lo aseguro primero tendrá una ventaja, está decidido – dijo Rias – En su interior creo que la fuerza de la [torre] será más útil que la velocidad del [caballero] - explico Rias

-Las batallas son muy difíciles ¿no? – pregunto Asia a Ise.

-Para mí sería la planeación, yo soy más de ir de cabeza al combate e improvisar – contesto Ise – Solo debemos confiar en Buchou y todo saldrá bien – dijo Ise.

-Tienes razón – contesto Asia.

-En primer lugar, debemos establecer una línea defensiva, Yutto, Koneko ¿Podrían establecer unas trampas en el bosque? – pregunto Rias.

-Entendido – contestaron a la vez.

-Ven, Shiro – dijo Koneko invocando a su familiar el cual subió a su cabeza.

-Entonces volvemos enseguida – dijo Kiba el cual se retiró junto a Koneko.

-Akeno, cuando coloques las trampas ¿Puedes lanzar un hechizo de semi-realidad sobre la zona? – pregunto Rias.

-Entendido – respondió Akeno dando una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-¿Semi-realidad? – pregunto Asia.

-Se refiere a cambiar el ambiente… creo – contesto Ise para luego mirar a Rias – Buchou, ¿Podemos usar a nuestros familiares para pelear? – pregunto Ise.

-Hai, no hay ningún problema – contesto Rias.

-Ven, préstame tu poder Kuroi Chi – dijo Ise.

Inmediatamente un cuadrado de color morado apareció en el suelo del cual salió el mencionado.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar amo? – pregunto mientras se inclinaba ante Ise.

-Necesito que me ayudes en este encuentro – dijo Ise.

-Así será amo – contesto.

-Pero necesitaras un poco de defensa extra – dijo Ise a la vez que su [Dream Maker] empezaba a brillar.

Sobre Kuroi Chi apareció una armadura de color negra con toques dorados (Como la Armadura Divina De Lobo de los caballeros del zodiaco) y los ojos rojos.

-mmm Me gusta – dijo Kuroi Chi mientras miraba sus patas – Es muy ligera pero se siente resistente, ¿cómo se te ocurrió? – pregunto.

-Ver animes puede ayudar algunas veces – contesto Ise.

 **Sala del consejo estudiantil:**

-Con que ese es el familiar de Ise-kun – dijo Sona.

-Parece que Rias-sama empezara a moverse – dijo Tsubaki sacando a Sona de sus pensamientos.

-Tiene una remota posibilidad de ganar al reforzar sus defensas para compensar su falta de piezas, ahora lo que queda es realizar ataques rápidos – dijo Sona.

 **Mansión Gremory:**

Una gran habitación con varios sofás y un trono donde se pueden ver todos los monstruos amigos de Ise en su forma normal mirando el [Rating Game]

-Parece que tu hermana empieza a moverse Sirzechs – dijo Gaster.

-Así parece, pero me impresiona el familiar de Ise-kun, antes de tener la armadura emanaba un aura de poder y respeto pero ahora se ha multiplicado – contesto.

-Sans, ¿crees que Ise gane? – pregunto Frisk.

-Eso espero – contesto.

-¡Como es que simplemente dices eso! – gritaron el resto de monstruos a Sans.

-Me van a dejar sordo, aunque claro, yo no tengo oídos – dijo Sans.

 **[Rating Game]:**

Ise junto con Koneko y Kuroi Chi avanzaban rápidamente hacia el gimnasio con el mayor sigilo posible.

{Escuchen, cuando entren al gimnasio no podrán evitar una batalla, sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra} dijo Rias a Koneko e Ise

-Hai – contestaron ambos demonios y el lobo que pudo escuchar la conversación.

{Yutto, ¿Ya estás listo?} Pregunto.

-No hay problema – respondió mientras se movía por el bosque.

{Akeno te encargo las áreas que has sellado ¿Si?} Dijo

-Hai Buchou – respondió mientras veía el campo de batalla desde uno de los techos.

{¡Comiencen la operación! ¡Mis queridos siervos! Nuestro rival no solo es el Phoenix, el último heredero de su clan, ¡Es Raiser Phoenix! Ahora vamos a derrotarlo}

Ise y su grupo habían logrado entrar en el gimnasio sin ningún problema, actualmente se encontraban en el escenario escabulléndose por las sombras.

-Este lugar está bastante oscuro, me recuerda un poco a Waterffal, aunque claro ese lugar estaba lleno de cascadas y era más limpio… ahora que lo pienso mejor no sé porque me recuerda a Waterffal – decía Ise.

-Enemigos – informaron Koneko y Kuroi Chi al mismo tiempo.

-Sabemos que están ahí siervos Gremory, los vimos entrar – dijo una voz.

-Bien el sigilo se fue a la mierda – dijo Ise en voz baja.

-Ise no digas malas palabras o te castigare – dijo Koneko en tono serio poniendo nervioso a Ise.

-H…hai – contesto Ise mientras sudaba.

-Choug mangoneado Choug – dijo Kuroi Chi con burla.

Ise y compañía salieron de su escondite donde pudieron ver a dos chicas de cabello verde con un uniforme deportivo con una mochila larga, una chica de cuerpo bien dotado de cabello negro hasta los hombros de ojos azules verdosos, su cabello tiene dos bollos al estilo chinos a ambos lados de la cabeza, viste un qipao de color azul con detalles de color oro, una cinta de color blanco en su estómago el pecho de su traje se encontraba abierto dejando ver su escote y también se encontraba abierto de una de sus piernas, la última chica era la de nombre Mira la cual fue derrotada por Ise la última vez que se vieron.

-Así que es la [torre], el pequeño [peón] y un ¿lobo? – dijo la pelinegra.

-Soy Mira, un [peón] – dijo la peli-azul.

-Yo soy la [torre] Shui – dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Soy Kiru, un [peón]! – dijo una de las gemelas.

-¡Soy Meru, también un [peón]! – dijo la otra.

-Esa [torre] tiene un nivel bastante alto – dijo Koneko.

-¿Que tanto? – pregunto Ise.

-Sus habilidades de combate podrían estar al nivel de la [Reina] – contesto.

-Ya veo… - dijo Ise – Je, esto será divertido… - dijo mientras su [Dream Maker] empezaba a brillar.

-Ise, Kuroi Chi, les dejo a los [peones] yo me encargo de la [torre] – dijo Koneko.

-Ten cuidado – pidió Ise.

-Tenga cuidado Koneko-sama, si se lastima Ise-sama se pondrá triste – dijo Kuroi Chi sonrojando a Ise y haciendo que Koneko sonriera.

-Kuroi te encargo a Mira – dijo Ise.

-A la orden – contesto.

-¡Andando! – exclamo Ise a la vez que iniciaba el ataque.

Koneko empezó su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shui, la [torre] de Raiser tenía un gran nivel y podía identificarse al ver como cada ataque que realizaba sus brazos o piernas se cubrían con fuego, Koneko esquivo una patada alta circular con un agache para rápidamente moverse a la derecha esquivando una estocada, y se cubría con sus brazos de otra, parecía que la pelea estaba de un solo lado, Koneko aprovecho como Shui giro de más quedando de espaldas a ella pero apenas dio un paso tuvo que retroceder por una patada ascendente la cual destruyo un poco su uniforme.

-¡Koneko! – Grito Ise antes de esquivar una estocada de Mira - ¡Kuroi! –

-¡Hai! – Grito - ¡Bramido de Oscuridad! – grito lanzando una ráfaga la cual dio directamente a su enemiga.

*Brum* *Brum*

-Ese sonido no me gusta… - dijo Ise a la vez que miraba a las gemelas las cuales le sonreían.

Ise brinco rápidamente al ver como las gemelas lanzaban al mismo tiempo un corte con un par de sierras eléctricas.

-¡Locas! – dijo Ise.

-¡Es inútil que esquives! – dijo una de ellas.

-¡Déjate cortar por tus futuras hermanas mayores! – dijo la otra.

-¡¿Qué están locas?! – pregunto Ise.

[Bright Chainsaw] dijo Ise haciendo que el Dream Maker generara una sierra eléctrica en su mano de color morado brillante y la hoja sacaba chispas azules.

-Vamos a jugar – dijo Ise con una sonrisa a la vez que se detenía ambas sierras con la suya.

-¿Are? – preguntaron ambas.

Los tres empezaron a lanzar cortes a gran velocidad cortando un poco las ropas del otro y sacando chispas las cuales se combinaban con las azules que sacaba la sierra de Ise, Ise dio un corte rápido a la gemela Meru destruyendo su sierra y dándole una patada en el estómago haciendo que se golpeara contra una pared.

-¡Meru! – grito su gemela.

-¡No te distraigas! – dijo Ise y esquivo una estocada.

{Un [peón] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se retira} dijo la voz de Grayfia.

-¿Qué cosa?/ ¿Cómo? – preguntaron la [Torre] y los [peones] solo para ver como Mira terminaba de desaparecer y Kuroi tenía el hocico lleno de sangre.

-Kuroi, no la mataste verdad… - dijo Ise.

-No simplemente le cause un gran daño – contesto.

-Bueno al menos aún vive – dijo Ise para luego mirar a Kiru.

-[Brillian Cut] – dijo Ise dando un corte circular al cual le salieron aspas y salió dirigido a la gemela, esta puso su arma delante de ella tratando de parar el ataque pero Ise apareció rápidamente dándole una patada en el estómago lanzándola contra su hermana y luego Shui termino en sima de ellas por un golpe de Koneko.

-Buen trabajo Ise, Kuroi Chi – dijo Koneko.

-Gracias – respondieron.

{Koneko, Ise ¿La situación?} Pregunto Rias.

-Buchou, no se preocupe, todo en orden, uno más desnudo que el otro – contesto Ise con un sonrojo al ver la ropa interior de Koneko haciendo que esta se sonrojara igualmente.

{Es bueno escucharlo, los preparativos de Akeno están terminado, por favor sigan con el plan} pidió Rias.

Ante eso los tres se miraron y procedieron a salir rápidamente del gimnasio.

-¿Están huyendo? ¡Aún no hemos terminado la batalla! ¡Acaso están tirando su honor! – decía la [torre]

-¡Se supone que este lugar es importante! – gritaron las gemelas.

Una vez Ise, Koneko y Kuroi Chi salieron una gran cantidad de nubes se formaron sobre el gimnasio y lanzo un gran rayo sobre el destruyéndolo en miles de pedazos generando una gran explosión y en el proceso empujando a Koneko, Kuroi Chi e Ise el cual abrazo a Koneko para protegerla.

-Terminado – dijo Akeno la cual vestía un traje de sacerdotisa.

{Una [torre] y dos [peones] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se han retirado del combate} informo la voz de Grayfia.

-Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Ise mientras separaba los brazos dejando que Koneko se levantara la cual ayudo a Ise a que hiciera lo mismo – No esperaba menos de la Sacerdotisa Relámpago – dijo mientras miraba a Akeno.

-¿Por qué tiene una cara de placer…? – pregunto Kuroi Chi.

 **Salón del Consejo Estudiantil:**

-Usar un punto importante del campo de batalla para derrotar a las unidades enemigas, yo no aria algo tan audaz, tenía que ser Rias – dijo Sona.

-Sí, aunque las habilidades aunque fueran pocas que mostro Ise-kun fueron bastante buenas y no utilizo el aura que uso aquella vez con Saji – dijo su Reina.

-Sin duda está lleno de sorpresas, pero aun así, Raiser no mostrara su lado serio, solo está jugando con Rias – dijo Sona.

-Sí, lo difícil apenas comienza – contesto su reina.

 **[Rating Game]:**

{Nuestro enemigo apenas ha movido sus piezas, llevara tiempo para que Akeno pueda colocar hechizos en la zona} dijo Rias {Ahora sigan con el plan} ordeno.

-¡Hai! – respondió el grupo de Ise.

-Vamos al recinto de juego a reunirnos con Yutto-sempai, debemos acabar con todos los enemigos de esa zona – dijo Koneko.

-Me pregunto si Kiba-nii estará bien – dijo Ise – Mhe lo más probable es que este peleando con su típica sonrisa refrescante – dijo alzando los hombros.

-Andando Ise – dijo Koneko mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Sí, tenemos que avanzar – contesto Ise con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado junto con Kuroi.

Apenas dieron unos pasos un círculo mágico callo a gran velocidad sobre ellos generando una gran explosión.

 **Sala del consejo estudiantil:**

-Esto no es bueno, son dos piezas menos para Rias – dijo Tsubaki.

-Las probabilidades de Rias se han hecho mucho más pequeñas – dijo Sona sin dejar de ver el combate.

 **Mansión Gremory:**

-¡Como se atreve a tomar la mano de mi Ise! – grito Chara.

-Yo ni siquiera me atrevo a hacer eso… - susurro Frisk.

-Cualquiera pensaría que estarían más preocupadas por la explosión – dijo Asgore.

-Espero que mi niño se encuentre bien – dijo Toriel.

-Issei… - dijo Alphys.

(Vamos Ise levántate) pensó Gaster.

{¡KONEKO, ISE, RESPODANME!} Gritaba Rias.

-Hm, hm, hm tres por uno – dijo la [reina] de Raiser Yubelluna.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se retiró se podía apreciar a Kuroi Chi el cual se tambaleaba levemente, Koneko la cual estaba prácticamente desnuda con algunas heridas en su cuerpo pero inconsciente y por último a Ise el cual solo tenía puesto su traje de batalla de color negro rasgado de algunas partes además de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Ya veo, la armadura del lobo lo protegió de la explosión, y tu usaste tu cuerpo para que la [torre] no fuera dañada en exceso, eres todo un caballerito, cuando ganemos aprenderás mucho de mí, tu nueva Onee-sama – decía.

-Je… gracias pero no gracias, además… caíste… - contesto a la vez que desaparecía como si nunca hubiera estado ahí al igual que Koneko y Kuroi Chi.

-¡Cómo! – grito antes de sentir como su hombro izquierdo se dislocaba por una patada de Koneko la cual le hizo girar sobre sí misma para ver como el lobo se acercaba a ella.

-Garras oscuras – dijo haciendo un corte de su hombro derecho a la cintura y en el proceso cortando un collar el cual tomo con su boca.

El último en caer fue Ise el cual tenía los brazos negros, este golpeo al estilo martillo a la [reina] en la cabeza mandándola contra el suelo.

-Adiós – dijo Ise a la vez que su ojo se prendía y chasqueaba los dedos invocando a 25 Blaster los cuales dispararon al mismo tiempo derrotando a la [reina] Phoenix.

{La [reina] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se retira} informo Grayfia asombrando a todos los participantes y molestando a Raiser.

{Ise, ¿Qué paso?} Pregunto Rias.

-Tranquila Buchou, todo en orden – respondió Ise.

-Ise-kun, Koneko-chan – hablo una voz.

Ise, Koneko y Kuroi Chi miraron arriba para poder ver a Akeno.

-¡Akeno-sempai! / Akeno-sama – dijeron Ise, Koneko y Kuroi.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto.

-Sí, no se preocupe sempai, por cierto, tome esto – contesto Ise mientras aventaba un frasquito el cual Akeno atrapo.

-Esto es… - dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-Lágrimas de Fénix, la [Reina] enemiga la tenía pero fui capaz de quitárselas – explico Kuroi Chi.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias – respondió Akeno.

-Akeno-sempai, nosotros seguiremos con el plan – dijo Koneko a la vez que tomaba la mano de Ise y se alejaban del lugar seguidos por Kuroi Chi.

Después de caminar un rato un nuevo mensaje fue dado.

{Tres [peones] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se retiran}

-Ese fue Kiba-nii – dijo Ise.

-Sí, es lo más probable – contesto Koneko.

Unos pasos más y ambos fueron tomados por los brazos deteniendo su movimiento, rápidamente Koneko estaba por dar un golpe e Ise activo su ojo pero se detuvieron al ver a Kiba el cual les sonreía como siempre.

-Hola – saludo como si nada.

-Kiba-nii/sempai – dijeron ambos chicos.

-Es buen ver que estas bien, Kuroi Chi retírate, nosotros nos encargamos del resto – pidió Ise.

-Entendido, pero… ¿Me puedo quedar con la armadura? – pregunto.

-Sí, cuando la quieras usar solo piensa en ella – dijo Ise y Kuroi simplemente desapareció.

-Lo han hecho bastante bien – felicito Kiba.

-Gracias – contestaron Ise y Koneko.

-Fue un buen truco el que usaste Ise, como se te ocurrió – pregunto Koneko.

-Bueno se me ocurrió de un anime, solo espero que no tenga el mismo efecto secundario – explico Ise.

-Bien, lo han hecho muy bien chicos, estoy orgulloso – dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba sus cabezas.

{Kiba, Koneko, Yutto ¿Me reciben?} Pregunto Rias.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kiba.

{Trabajare en un ataque sorpresa a la base de Raiser con Akeno y Asia, necesito que distraigan al resto de su sequito todo el tiempo posible} informo Rias.

-¡Sin embargo si él [Rey] sale de la base, es un riesgo muy grande! – dijo Kiba.

{Hasta el enemigo piensa de esa forma, es por eso que precederemos de esta manera} contesto Rias {Aunque el cuerpo de Raiser es inmortal su alma no lo es, si podemos destruir su espíritu de lucha podremos ganar. Yo personalmente destruiré su alma} dijo antes de cortar la transmisión.

-Se está arriesgando demasiado, si ella cae esto se acabó y aunque haya mejorado no es suficiente para acabar con el yakitori – dijo Ise.

-Tenemos que apurarnos para ayudar a Buchou – dijo Koneko.

-Bien, como podríamos llamar a nuestro pequeño equipo… bha no se me ocurre nada – dijo Ise.

-Bien andando, no podemos perder tiempo – dijo Kiba.

Los tres corrieron rápidamente hasta que llegaron al campo de atletismo cerca de la entrada principal del edificio, el lugar estaba completamente solo, sin ningún alma.

-Parece que no quieren pelear, bien por mí en realidad – dijo Ise.

Pero fue interrumpido por una nube de polvo la cual bloqueo la vista de los tres siervos Gremory, una vez que el polvo se fue apareció una chica de cabello rubio oscuro con una cinta amarrada a su cabeza de la cual salían mechones de cabello, ojos verdes un vestido corto blanco con una armadura cubriendo su cuerpo levemente a excepción de las piernas.

-¡Yo soy un [caballero] al servicio de Raiser-sama! ¡Soy Karlamine! – se presentó – No creí que estuvieran tan locos como para venir de frente, pero a mí me agradan los locos – dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada la cual se cubría de fuego.

-Yo soy el [caballero] que sirve a Rias Gremory-sama, Kiba Yutto, este es el combate entre caballeros que he estado esperando – dijo.

-Bien dicho caballero Gremory – dijo Karlamine a la vez que corría contra Kiba siendo imitada por el mencionado.

-Son tal para cual – menciono Ise – Bueno, ahora solo debemos esperar a que alguien venga por nosotros – dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Supongo que tendré que pelear contra unos mocosos – dijo una mujer de cabello corto castaño claro con algunos reflejos rojos y ojos grises, lleva una máscara que cubre solo el lado derecho de su rostro. Viste una chaqueta negra con el escote ligeramente abierto con unos pantalones vaqueros, la chaqueta tiene los hombros y cuello anchos, contando con tres correas de cuero en ambos brazos una sección de sus pantalones se encontraba cortada dejando ver una parte de su pierna, unas botas de combate negras y unos guantes de combate del mismo color para mejorar sus ataques.

-Esa Karlamine… En lo único que piensa son en espadas, espadas y más espadas y justo cuando creo que encontré un chico lindo resulta que es igual a ella… Que mala suerte la mía – dijo una chica de cabello largo y rubio brillante peinado como taladros a los lados, ojos azules oscuros viste un vestido de color morado claro con toques de color purpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera y en la parte trasera se podía apreciar levemente tres extensiones que imitaban la cola del ave fénix.

A su lado derecho apareció una mujer de cabello azul amarrado hacia arriba el cual caía en múltiples mechones por distintos lados y dos mechones bajaban por los lados de su cara, ojos verdes oscuros, su traje consiste en un short corto de color rojo, una blusa de color blanca con líneas verdes con un faldón que sale de la blusa, en su espalda una funda para su gran espada la cual es una Zweihänder.

A su lado izquierdo aparecieron dos chicas gemelas al parecer, ambas vestían con una blusa estudiantil extremadamente corta que dejaba ver la mitad de sus pechos, junto con una minifalda y unos guantes de kick boxing. Una de ellas tiene el cabello de color salmón con una clineja que llega casi hasta las rodillas y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza y ojos azules. La otra tiene el cabello de color azul turquesa en una coleta que le llega casi hasta las piernas, ojos rosas y un par de orejas de gato y al igual que su hermana con unos guantes.

Y la última chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés con un quimono extravagante que no parecía la gran cosa.

-Parece que todas las faltantes se reunieron – dijo Ise.

-Si – contesto Koneko.

(Parece que Buchou tenía razón) pensó Ise.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría Rias-sama al reclutar a un mocoso como tú, ¿Cuál es tu edad? – pregunto Ravel con una mirada aburrida.

-¡Oye que tengas una cara linda no significa que puedas insultar las decisiones de mi ama! – grito Ise.

-Linda… - susurro Ravel con las mejillas levemente teñidas, algo que para su gusto nadie noto.

-Bueno es hora de pelar – dijo Ise sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento pero yo… - decía pero fue ignorada.

-Koneko la vez anterior tú te encargaste de la torre, es mi turno – dijo Ise mientras caminaba a la chica de cabello castaño y Koneko asentía.

-Mi nombre es Hyodou Gaster Issei el [peón] de Rias-sama un gusto [torre]-san, espero que me de diversión aunque sea por unos minutos – dijo Ise mientras sus brazos se volvían de color negro.

-Yo soy Isabela, una [torre] al servicio de Raiser-sama – se presentó.

-Entonces, ¿Estas lista? – pregunto Ise.

-Si vamos a ello – respondió a la vez que lanzaba un golpe el cual para sorpresa de todos fue parado por Ise con una sola mano.

-Mi turno – dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe del cual Isabela se cubrió con los brazos y aun así le hizo retroceder y entumió los brazos.

Ambos empezaron a lanzar golpes y esquivarlos, ninguno lograba ser un golpe directo, mientras ambos se movían Ise decidió hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

-Oye, ¿Por qué esa chica parece que no desea pelear? – pregunto mientras paraba una patada lateral.

-Ellas solo participa como nuestro [alfil] Y lo único que hace es animarnos en las peleas – respondió mientras esquivaba un upertcut.

-Pues ni siquiera las anima muy bien que digamos – dijo Ise mientras tiraba una patada ascendente en dirección a la barbilla de Isabela pero fue esquivada.

-Ella es Ravel Phoenix, en realidad es la hermana menor de Raiser-sama – explico mientras lanzaba un golpe a la cara de Ise pero este detuvo el puño con su mano nuevamente.

Ise se alejó un poco de Isabela y miro a Ravel la cual lo saludaba con una sonrisa mientras movía la mano sonrojando un poco a Ise pero sintió el aura celosa de Koneko y volvió a ver a su rival.

-Espera… ¡¿Eso quiere decir que Raiser tiene a su hermana en su harem?! – pregunto Ise.

"Vamos, también tengo hermanas. Soy el rey que muchos adoran y otros envidian, bueno aunque yo no tengo fetiches con mi hermana menor. Así que la convertí en el demonio que se encarga del harem."

-Eso es lo que dijo – dijo Isabela mientras pateaba a los pies de Ise obligándolo a saltar para luego tirar un golpe directo contra Ise el cual logro cubrir poniendo sus brazos en x.

-Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado… bueno en realidad no – dijo Ise.

Ambos golpearon conectando un golpe al mismo tiempo Ise en el pecho de Isabela y ella en el rostro de Ise, ambos retrocedieron, Ise callo de espalda e Isabela se arrodillo al perder el aire.

-Eso dolió, mi cuerpo es demasiado frágil… - dijo Ise a la vez que se recomponía.

-No está nada mal, Rias Gremory ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo Issei-san – dijo Isabela.

-Sí, gracias pero aun no estoy derrotado Isabela-san – contesto Ise con una sonrisa desafiante la cual fue devuelta pero la sonrisa se fue al tener que esquivar una estocada de la chica de cabello azul – No estorbes – dijo Ise a la vez que la pateaba en su cara mandándola a los pies de Ravel.

-Siris, esta pelea es mía, no te metas – dijo Isabela.

*Clang*

Fue el sonido que llamo la atención de Ise, al mirar a Kiba pudo ver como su espada era partida a la mitad.

-Mi [Holy Erasor] – dijo mientras miraba el mango que tenía en su mano.

-Es una lástima que esa espada no sirva contra mí – dijo Karlamine.

-Entonces [Congela] – dijo Kiba, del mango que sostenía se empezó a generar hielo el cual se rompió revelando una espada puntiaguda con la hoja de color azul claro.

-Maldito tienes dos Sacred Gears – dijo mientras cubría un golpe pero su espada fue congelada y destruida – No importa, nosotros los siervos de los Phoenix confiamos en el fuego inmortal – dijo mientras sacaba una daga la cual se envolvió en fuego y destruyo la espada de Kiba nuevamente.

-[Absorción] – susurro Kiba a la vez que una nueva espada aparecía, la punta era un rombo y en el medio había una esfera negra la cual absorbió la hoja de la daga.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cuántos Sacred Gears tienes, acaso puedes crearlos?! – pregunto.

-Solo tengo uno, mi Sacred Gear es el [Sword Birth] el cual me permite crear espadas infinitas – explico Kiba a la vez que ponía su mano en el suelo y sacaba espadas a los pies de Karlamine la cual brinco para poder esquivar.

-Ese es un buen poder… - susurro Ise.

-¡Oye nunca apartes la vista de tu enemigo! – grito Isabel mientras tiraba un golpe.

Justo cuando estaba por tocar la cara de Ise este desapareció en un destello morado para reaparecer de tras de ella y patear su espalda.

-Uf por un momento olvide que podía hacer eso – dijo Ise.

-Ahora veamos, ¡[Ice Age]! – grito Ise a la vez que todo lo que tenía delante se congelaba incluyendo a Isabela la cual desapareció.

{Una [torre] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se retira}

-Bien, muchas gracias por el combate Isabela-san espero enfrentarme a ti nuevamente – susurro Ise.

-Oye el pequeñín – dijo Ravel

-¿Podrías dejar de decirme así? – pregunto.

-Mira allí – dijo Ravel apuntando al techo del nuevo edificio en el cual peleaban Rias, Akeno y Raiser.

-Sabía que el plan no funcionaría… - dijo Ise al ver como Rias y Akeno estaba solamente a la defensiva.

-La princesa Ruin, el [Twilight Healing], la Sacerdotisa del Rayo, [Sword Birth] la [torre] que no parece tener nada especial y un Sacred Gear desconocido – dijo Ravel – Aunque ustedes tengan mejores soldados nosotros somos el pájaro de fuego, somos el Phoenix, somos inmortales – explico a la vez que daba una orden y era rodeado por el resto de piezas junto a Koneko la cual estaba peleando con las gemelas.

-Le, Ni encárguense de ellos – ordeno.

-Koneko – dijo Ise a la vez que su ojo se prendía.

-Hai – contesto a la vez que abrazaba el brazo de Ise.

Un Gaster Blaster salió del suelo en el que estaban parados Ise y Koneko y con este se mantuvieron en el aire evitando los ataques de los peones.

-Koneko quédate aquí, voy a terminar con esto – dijo Ise a la vez que brincaba del Blaster y quedaba rodeado por los enemigos nuevamente.

-¡Ven [Boosted Gear]! – grito Ise a la vez que un aura verde lo rodeaba y subía al cielo infinito sorprendiendo a sus enemigo y llamando la atención de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Raiser – ¡Dame una nueva revelación! ¡Draig! – grito.

[¡Andando Socio!]

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – grito Ravel.

[Dragon Booster New Revelation]

(N/A El Boosted Gear que tenía Ise antes de este nuevo era el de la segunda revelación del anime)

El guantelete rojo con cuernos amarillos y líneas doradas cambio a un guantelete color plata con grietas las cuales brillaban de color carmesí haciendo que pareciera que en su interior había lava, los cuernos pasaron a ser de un color amarillo a uno naranja oscuro y aparecieron líneas de color dorado.

-Increíble… - susurro Ise.

-¡También tiene el [Boosted Gear]! – grito Ravel.

[Compañero esta es una nueva revelación, no sé qué habilidades se te hayan dado, por el momento un ataque en conjunto será suficiente] dijo Draig.

-¡Ok! – Contesto Ise - ¡Kiba-nii, libera tu Sacred Gear! – grito Ise.

-¿Liberar? – Pregunto con una mirada de confusión para luego sonreír - ¡De acuerdo [Sword Birth]! – grito a la vez que enterraba su espada en el suelo generando una honda de poder que se dirigía hacia Ise.

-¡Bien [Boost x10]! – Grito Ise.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[¿Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-¡Vamos! – grito Ise mientras ponía su puño en el suelo y la gema del [Boosted Gear] la absorbía.

[Transfer]

-¡Aquí esta, nuestro ataque en conjunto, [Birth Massive Swords]! – grito a la vez que a su alrededor salían del suelo una cantidad insana de espadas las cuales atravesaron a todos los siervos de Raiser a excepción de Ravel la cual logró escapar.

-Hemos… perdido… - dijo Karlamine dijo mientras lentamente desaparecía.

{Dos [peones] dos [caballeros] y un [alfil] de Raiser Phoenix-sama se retiran}

Apenas las espadas desaparecieron Ise cayó de rodillas respirando pesadamente llamando la atención de Koneko la cual brinco del Blaster sin dudarlo y Kiba el cual corrió hacia el rápidamente.

-¡Ise/kun! – gritaron Koneko y Kiba a la vez.

-Ise… - dijo Koneko.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ise-kun? – pregunto Kiba.

-Si no se preocupen solo es un poco de fatiga, adelántense para que ayuden a Buchou yo los alcanzo en un momento – dijo Ise a lo que los otros dos asintieron y empezaron a correr.

-Bien debo moverme - dijo Ise a la vez que hacia presión con su mano a su costado derecho el cual estaba cubierto de sangre – No puedo creer que esas gemelas peli verdes me lograran hacer una herida de esta forma, de un simple rasguño a una profunda, he en verdad están locas – decía en murmuro a la vez que empezaba a caminar al nuevo edificio.

Ise apenas dio unos pasos, cayó al suelo y empezó a ser envuelto en una luz azul.

{Un [peón] de Rias Gremory-sama se…}

-¡Me rehusó! – grito Ise, grito que se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla llamando la atención de toda la nobleza de Rias que se encontraba en el techo junto con Raiser.

-¡Me rehusó a caer ahora! – grito a la vez que la luz azul desaparecía y él se ponía de pie lentamente y empezaba a caminar.

-Ise… - dijo Rias con preocupación al igual que el resto de su nobleza.

-Debo admitirlo, ese niño tiene agallas mira que llegar a ese extremo por su [Rey] debes estar orgullosa Rias – dijo Raiser sorprendiendo a Rias y su nobleza.

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil:**

-Mira que pelear de esa forma, evolucionar su Sacred Gear tener una herida de esa forma y seguir adelante aun cancelando el mismo el sistema de seguridad es sorprendente – dijo Sona.

-Es una caja de sorpresas ¿No? – pregunto Tsubaki.

-Si… - contesto Sona.

 **Mansión Gremory:**

-Grayfia, ¿Por qué Ise-kun sigue en el [Rating Game]? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Intente sacarlo pero el mismo desactivo el sistema de seguridad en sí mismo, no puedo sacarlo del combate – contesto Grayfia.

-Parece que mi hijo no saldrá hasta que gane o muera – dijo Gaster como si nada.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – Grito Toriel exasperada - ¡Es tu hijo deberías preocuparte por el! – grito.

-Mi hermanito es demasiado obstinado una vez que decide hacer algo nunca se le sale de la cabeza combinado eso con que es un temerario extremo… - explico Sans.

-¡El gran Papyrus confía en su hermanito! – grito.

-Sí, yo confió en mi hermanito – dijo Mettaton.

-Típico de Ise, pero estoy segura que lo lograra – dijo Chara.

-¡Sí! Él lo lograra – dijo Frisk.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de Ise, es un gran soldado cuando vivamos en el infierno estoy segura que será miembro de la guardia real! – grito Undyne.

Toriel al ver como todos pasaban de su comentario solo bufo para mirar nuevamente la pantalla la cual ahora mostraba el combate de Rias.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

Un cuarto bastante oscuro en el cual había cuatro tronos, los cuales solo tres estaban ocupados por dos hombres y una mujer.

-Así que él es el candidato más joven de los monstruos – dijo un hombre con voz serena.

-Hai, parece fuerte y tiene lo necesario – contesto la mujer (También es muy lindo, lástima que sea tan joven) pensó.

-¿Tú qué piensas Asmodeo? – Pregunto la mujer pero no recibió respuesta alguna - ¿Asmodeo? – Pregunto pero lo único que escucho fueron leves ronquidos - ¡Despierta! – grito a la vez que invocaba un círculo mágico sobre el del cual salió una gran cantidad de agua despertándolo.

-Serafall, ¿porque me despiertas? – pregunto un hombre alto (N/A Según se Falbium Asmodeo no tiene cabello así que lo imagine de otra forma) de cabello plateado revuelto y ojos grises, vestía un traje militar negro este hombre es Falbium Asmodeo uno de los cuatro Maous.

-¿Cómo que porque? Quieres dejar de dormir por una vez Falbium – dijo Serafall también conocida como la Maou leviatán, una hermosa mujer joven de cabello negro en dos coletas largas a los lados, ojos purpuras con un cuerpo como el de una chica pequeña con grandes pechos y actualmente vestía un traje de chica mágica de color rosa.

-Are, are ya van a empezar, mejor miremos el combate que ya está en el punto final – dijo el último hombre. Un hombre apuesto con toda la palabra de cabello verde oscuro peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, vestía un traje elegante de color verde oscuro con algunos detalles y se podía apreciar el cuello de un suéter morado debajo del traje este hombre es Ajuka Beelzebub el Satán Azul – Ya cásense – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Nunca me casare con ese perezoso! – grito Serafall indignada.

-Es muy problemática para mi gusto – dijo Asmodeo mientras bostezaba.

 **[Rating Game]:**

Ise caminaba lentamente y en la entrada del edificio se encontraba Ravel apoyada contra la pared mirando a Ise con un poco de sorpresa y… ¿Alivio?

-Acaso… ¿Planeas detenerme? – pregunto Ise.

-No, yo no peleo, sabes que es imposible ganar ¿verdad? No importa cuánto daño le hagas a mi hermano siempre volverá, un ataque que destruya su espíritu de lucha, actualmente es imposible, en el interior es muy buen hombre pero actualmente ve a Rias-sama como un simple trofeo – explico Ravel.

-Arrogancia… - dijo Ise.

-Exacto, cuanto soportaras antes de que mueras, sería mejor que te retiraras y te ahorres el dolor – dijo Ravel con… ¿Preocupación?

-Sabes, Rias-sama me salvo, me dio una nueva oportunidad, si para salvarla a ella, para ayudarla debo dar mi vida… con gusto la daré, es lo único que le puedo dar para pagar esta nueva oportunidad – dijo Ise mientras pasaba de largo a Ravel – Por cierto, lamento rasgar tu vestido, algún día te lo compensare – dijo mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del edificio dejando a Ravel pensativa.

Una vez se alejó de Ravel Ise hablo –Bien, [Promoción: Reina] – susurro.

Ise sintió un aumento de poder pero aun sentía el daño acumulado de la batalla pero aun así continuo su camino.

Ise caminaba por uno de los pasillos del último piso lentamente con una mueca de dolor bastante notable, no paso mucho hasta que se recargo en una pared y termino en el suelo con la respiración pesada.

-Chicos tendré que usar las dos técnicas, una para evitar el daño y la otra para pelear con Raiser – dijo Ise en susurro.

[Estamos listo Ise, solo recuerda que aunque sean igual de fuertes que tú y tengan las características de un [peón] no tienen ningún arma] dijo Tet.

-Lo sé, pero si solo uso una no podre pelear del todo bien – contesto.

[Vamos socio, estamos contigo] dijo Draig.

-[Temporary Growth] – dijo Ise, su [Dream Maker] empezó a brillar con fuerza y el pasillo entero fue cubierto por una luz blanca, al terminar Tet hablo.

[Increíble, tus niveles de energía de todos los tipos aumentaron, es un éxito] dijo con asombro Tet.

-…-

[Vamos socio terminemos con esto] dijo Draig a lo que Ise asintió y empezó a caminar rápidamente.

En el tejado se encontraba toda la nobleza de Rias, todos se defendían de alguna forma de los ataques de Raiser los cuales continuaban sin parar a gran velocidad.

-Ríndete Rias, esto es un jaque mate – dijo Raiser.

-Nunca Raiser, todas mis piezas están conmigo, podemos ganar esto – contesto.

-¿Enserio? Según veo te falta cierto [peón] – contesto Raiser.

Rias y su nobleza al oír eso se preocuparon por el pequeño Ise, pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver un brillo morado debajo de Raiser el cual cada vez era más brillante.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Raiser mientras alzaba una ceja, antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar un rayo morado atravesó el suelo destruyendo toda la parte de adelante del torso de Raiser y su rostro.

Raiser puso sus manos en su rostro a la vez que este se regeneraba lentamente, nunca lo admitiría pero ese ataque le dolió de verdad aunque solo fue un poco.

-Me llamaste Raiser – dijo una voz… ¿Ronca?

Del agujero que se creó subió un Gaster Blaster y encima de él se encontraba un muchacho de unos veinte a veintidós años con la misma ropa de Ise, su cabello blanco con mechones rojos el cual llegaba a la mitad de su espalda ondulaba lentamente. Una vez el humo de la explosión se fue todos tanto la nobleza de Rias como los espectadores pudieron ver a un apuesto hombre, con ojos de color morado musculoso pero no en exceso de gran atractivo que hiso que todos se sonrojaran y al decir todos me refiero a TODOS.

\- Hyodou Gaster Issei, reportándose – dijo el hombre mientras daba una leve reverencia y sonreía con confianza.

 **Mansión Gremory:**

-Ise… - dijo Chara con un gran sonrojo y a su lado Frisk a la cual le salía vapor de la cabeza.

-Se puso muy apuesto mi hermanito – dijo Sans el cual tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Mi hermano es hermoso en todos los sentidos, debo admitir que me supero a mí el gran Papyrus – dijo Paps con un sonrojo igual al de su hermano.

Mettaton, Alphys, Toriel e incluso Undyne no confiaban en su boca así que simplemente se quedaron calladas.

Asgore se encontraba desviando la mirada por alguna razón y Gaster miraba la pantalla con un casi inexistente sonrojo al igual que Sirzechs y a su lado Grayfia la cual estaba completamente sonrojada.

-*cof* *cof* Gaster, ¿Qué es lo que Ise-kun hiso? – pregunto el Maou.

-No tengo idea… - contesto Gaster.

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil:**

-Ese es Ise-kun… - dijo Sona con un gran sonrojo.

-Se ve muy apuesto – susurro la [reina] Sitri.

 **Lugar desconocido:**

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaa! Es tan apuesto, ¡Debe ser mío! – grito Serafall con una gran sonrojo y mucha **determinación**.

-Y yo era el apuesto… - dijo Ajuka asombrado por el cambio.

-Ya se me espanto el sueño… - dijo Falbium cubriéndose la nariz.

-Serafall, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ajuka.

-Escribo mi propuesta de matrimonio, si le dan su juego de piezas inmediatamente será una nueva casa además que algunas casas demoniacas le enviaran solicitudes después de un tiempo pero quiero ser la primera – contesto mientras arreglaba los papeles.

-¿Eres una shotacon? – Pregunto Ajuka pero fue ignorado – Como sea – dijo con un suspiro.

 **[Rating Game]:**

-Debo decir que te vez bien – dijo Raiser con un minúsculo sonrojo.

Por su lado Ise levanto su mano a la vez que aparecían siete manos de hueso detrás del formando un arco.

-Me agrada esta forma – contesto Ise mientras mandaba dos manos a Rias y los demás las cuales generaron un domo verde del cual no podían salir ni entrar – Aunque esta ropa, la ciento un poco… pasada de moda actualmente – dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar.

Una vez fue visible de nuevo su [Dream Maker] paso a ser unos audífonos completamente negros con la estrella completamente blanca, ahora en vez de la chaqueta negra llevaba una gabardina negra con capucha, una bufanda blanca, debajo una camisa morada, unos pantalones de mezclilla con un cinturón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Esto se siente mejor – dijo tranquilamente antes de mirar sobre su espalda a sus compañeros y al ver a Kiba sonrojado soltó una carcajada – Kiba-nii yo no bateo para ese lado – dijo con burla sonrojando aún más al mencionado.

-¿Crees que con solo es cambio ganaras? – pregunto Raiser con burla.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió Ise preocupando a sus compañeros y haciendo sonreír a Raiser – No entrene lo suficiente con este cuerpo de hecho es la primera vez que utilizo la técnica así que no sé ni siquiera si hay algún tipo de efecto secundario, pero aún tengo un haz bajo la manga – dijo Ise con una sonrisa aunque los que eran cercano a él se preocuparon cuando menciono la palabra "efecto secundario"

-¿Cuál? - Pregunto Raiser confiado haciendo sonreír a Ise.

-[Six Paths Of Hope] – dijo Ise a la vez que su [Dream Maker] brillaba.

A los lados de Ise se fueron creando unos cuerpos lentamente.

El primero un chico de unos dieciséis años de cabello gris hasta la espalda y un poco le caía por delante de los hombros, ojo de color naranja ya que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un parche negro, vestía un saco negro con una camisa azul debajo con los botones superiores abiertos, un pantalón negro con zapatos cafés.

\- Warrik o [Valentia] como quieras llamarle – dijo Ise.

-Oye eso no es tu decisión - contesto mientras sacaba un cigarro.

Luego apareció una chica de unos dieciséis años de cabello verde con un broche de color naranja y ojos de color verde oscuro, de piel morena, vestía una gabardina de color verde oscuro con rayas azules y el interior blanco con dos bolsas grandes en la parte inferior, la gabardina le llega debajo de las rodillas y botas de invierno de color gris con calcetas negras.

-Ellas es Fü o [Amabilidad] – dijo Ise.

-¡Hola Yakitori-san! – saludo de forma jovial.

El siguiente es un chico de unos quince años de cabello rosa largo, ojos de color violeta con unos lentes de cristal cuadrado de color negro, su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme escolar del mismo diseño que el de Kiba.

-Él es Qingbao o [Perseverancia] – dijo Ise.

-No parece muy listo, esto será rápido – dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

El siguiente es otro chico de unos dieciocho años de cabello purpura en una coleta con una máscara blanca con rayas negras que cubría todo su rostro a excepción de sus ojos que se podía apreciar que eran de un color amarillo, este vestía una capa que cubría completamente su cuerpo.

-Él es Masayoshi o [ **Justicia** ] – dijo Ise.

-… - el simplemente asintió en señal de saludo.

La siguiente es una chica de unos quince años de cabello castaño oscuro hasta la espalda, uno de sus ojos de color rojo oscuro y el otro rojo brillante, ella viste un suéter azul con rayas amarillas un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros, esta chica emanaba un aura de tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-Ella es Ketsui o [Integridad] – dijo Ise.

-Esforcémonos todos - dijo con una sonrisa.

La ultima que se formó una chica de unos catorce años de cabello blanco con mechones azul cielo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos azul cielo, vestía una blusa sin mangas de color gris con rayas de color dorado, un pantalón negro y unas botas cafés.

-Ellas es Ángela o [Paciencia] – dijo Ise con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto – saludo la chica nerviosamente.

-Y por último yo, Hyodou Gaster Issei o [ **Equilibrio** ] – termino Ise.

Raiser podía sentir como todos emanaban el aura de al menos un demonio de clase alta normal y si Ise decía lo cierto y era la primera vez que utilizaba esta técnica podrían ser mucho más poderosos.

Ahora sí que estaba nervioso pelear contra siete contrincantes con niveles de energía de clase alta no es fácil para otro de clase alta solo para los de clase Ultimate.

-¿Estás Listo? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Bien… - dijo Warrik.

-Es… - dijo Fü.

-Hora… - dijo Qingbao.

-De… - dijo Masayoshi.

-Apagar… - dijo Ketsui.

-El… - dijo Ángela.

-Fuego… - dijo Ise.

A los siete se les encendieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, cada uno del mismo color que sus ojos naturales.

Raiser estaba nervioso, rápidamente desplego sus alas alejándose de ellos pero Warrik apareció delante de él golpeando a Raiser en la barbilla con su mano envuelta con una leve capa de energía sacra.

La siguiente fue Fü, la cual brinco dándose impulso con el cuerpo de [Valentia] llegando por encima de Raiser. Fü sonrió a la vez que levantaba su pierna la cual fue cubierta por un color negro y golpeando a Raiser en la cabeza enviándolo de vuelta al techo.

Masayoshi ya lo esperaba en el suelo con su puño levantado, Raiser callo directamente en el puño el cual se hundió en su estómago, separo su puño para luego darle un cabezazo el cual lo saco fuera del techo.

Todavía sin recuperarse Raiser caía del techo, en un árbol se encontraba Qingbao con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos apunto su brazo contra Raiser, el brazo empezó a contraerse y cambiar como si fuera una máquina, al terminar se veía un agujero en la punta del brazo sin mano del cual salió un poderoso disparo el cual dio de lleno a Raiser y de paso destruyendo el edificio.

Una vez el humo se fue se veía a Raiser tambaleándose mientras las heridas restantes desaparecían lentamente.

Delante suyo aparecieron los tres que faltaban por atacar, La primera en correr fue Ketsui la cual dio un combo de golpes en el pecho de Raiser, luego pateo la rodilla del mismo rompiéndola para terminar con una patada en su barbilla, la siguiente fue Ángela que golpeo a Raiser en la cabeza con una patada rápida para terminar con un suplex golpeando a Raiser con gran fuerza contra el suelo.

El último fue Ise el cual miraba a Raiser con una mirada gélida, chasqueo los dedos de ambas manos apareciendo cerca de cien Blasters los cuales apuntaron todos al mismo tiempo contra Raiser, este estaba tan atontado que no se percató del peligro, Ise solo dijo "Chekku" a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que todos los Blasters dispararan contra Raiser al mismo tiempo creando una gran explosión.

Rias y los demás que continuaban en el domo verde de protección el cual flotaba en el aire dándoles una clara vista de la forma en que atacaron a Raiser, decir que estaban asombrados era quedarse corto ciertamente y es que; El poder de todos juntos superaba por mucho el poder de un demonio de clase alta, incluso uno solo sería en extremo poderoso.

Ahora los seis caminos se encontraban al lado de Ise, [Valentia], [Perseverancia] y [Justicia] a su derecha y [Amabilidad], [Integridad] y [Paciencia] a su izquierda. Todos miraba el lugar donde debería estar Raiser, sabían que todavía no habían ganado, el seguía ahí puede que asustado pero aún estaba demasiado pegado a su "trofeo" como para rendirse.

-Ángela– dijo Ise.

-Hai, yo me encargo – contesto.

Las manos de Ángela fueron rodeadas por viento el cual lanzo a la nube de polvo dispersándola, una vez dispersada pudieron ver a Raiser el cual lentamente se paraba.

Ise junto a los demás apenas dieron un paso cuando Ravel tacleo a Ise deteniendo su avance.

-¡Por favor Ise-sama, deténgase! – pidió mientras lagrimeaba.

-Ravel, entiendo que no quieras que le haga daño a tu hermano, pero de esta forma también entenderá que no es invencible – contesto Ise.

-Pero… - dijo Ravel.

-¡Ise! – grito Warrik al ver como una bola de fuego iba directo a Ise sin importarle que su hermanita estuviera en el rango de daño.

Ise se dio la vuelta cubriendo a Ravel con su cuerpo, la explosión fue bastantes grandes, Raiser confiaba que con eso fuera derrotado pero se sorprendió al ver como simplemente su vestuario estaba un poco chamuscado.

-Tu… enserio me atacaste aun sabiendo qué harías daño a tu hermana… - dijo Ise emanando un aura oscura.

-Teníamos planeado solo dejarte inconsciente y terminar esto, pero tú no mereces tanta caridad – dijo Warrik a la vez que tiraba su cigarrillo y sus ojos se prendían de color naranja.

-… - justicia simplemente miraba pero sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad e instinto asesino dirigido a Raiser.

-Sin piedad chicos, acabemos con el – dijo Ise a la vez que una mano tocaba a Ravel y la metía junto a los demás dentro del domo de defensa.

La mano que dejo a Ravel junto a las otras cuatro faltantes se cubrieron de un aura verde y se unieron al resto de manos fortificando el domo.

Del suelo aparecieron catorce manos de hueso las cuales sostuvieron a Raiser con gran fuerza evitando que se moviera, segundos después los siete aparecieron en el aire a la vez que sus cuerpos eran rodeados de auras de sus respectivos colores.

-Andando chicos terminemos con esto – dijo Ise a la vez que aparecía más arriba.

Los seis caminos apuntaros sus manos al aire a la vez que una esfera empezaba a crearse la cual tenía los colores de cada uno de los caminos.

Por su lado Ise materializo el [Boosted Gear] a la vez que empezaba a ahorrar energía a grandes cantidades, una vez la esfera tuviera el suficiente tamaño e Ise hubiera ahorra una gran cantidad de energía apunto su brazo a la esfera.

-¡Soy un semi-Dragón! ¡Así que vamos! ¡Dame un [Dragon Shot]! – Grito Ise golpeando una pequeña esfera de poder roja que apareció delante de su brazo.

[Dragón Shot]

Un enorme laser salió disparado el cual se metió a la esfera de energía potenciándola con un gran poder.

-¡E-Espera! ¡¿Sabes lo que este compromiso significa?! ¡Este compromiso es muy importante para la supervivencia de los demonios! ¡Es algo que un mocoso como tú no entiendes! – gritaba Raiser desesperado.

-¡Me importa una mierda! – grito Ise.

-Todos somos uno – dijo Warrik.

-Todos sentimos como nuestra querida ama no desea esto… - dijo Masayoshi.

-Podemos sentir la tristeza de que la obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere por algo tan ridículo como el linaje – dijo Ketsui.

-La pequeña esperanza de que sus padres entraran en razón – dijo Ángela.

-Pero al parecer sus padres solo tienen aire en su cabeza – dijo Qingbao.

-En esta pelea concentro todo su poder al igual que nosotros para ayudarla como juramos al momento en que nos dio una segunda oportunidad – dijo Fü.

-¡Por nosotros puedes irte a la mierda y si alguien tiene algún problema con que este compromiso sea destruido que venga y los discuta con nosotros! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahora! ¡[Kyü Sekai No Hakai]! (Destrucción del viejo mundo) – Gritaron a la vez.

La enorme esfera empezó a baja lentamente mientras se cubría de fuego, una vez toco el suelo se empezó a hundir lentamente, todos los participantes del [Rating Game] como los espectadores del mismo notaron como la dimensión se empezaba a desquebrajar lentamente a la vez que el ataque se enterraba más en el suelo, Los seis caminos siete con Ise miraban la zona de impacto esperando el mensaje para cancelar la técnica que en si Tet y Draig les habían prohibido usar ya que literalmente podrá borrar la vida de la tierra.

{Raiser Phoenix se retira, La ganadora de este [Rating Game] es Rias Gremory-sama, felicidades}

Apenas termino el mensaje los siete con todo su poder cancelaron la técnica para evitar que la dimensión fuera destruida completamente.

Todo el campo de batalla estaba cubierto por una enorme capa de humo que no permitía ver al sequito Gremory y Ravel el estado de Ise.

[Shizen No Tanjö] (Nacimiento de la naturaleza)

Fue lo que escucharon todos los participantes y espectadores, el humo desapareció rápidamente y lo que pudieron ver fue un enorme bosque el cual estaba lleno de animales reales junto a un lago.

Rias y los demás estaban anonadados al ver el viejo campo de batalla transformado en un pequeño paraíso, la esfera en la que se encontraban empezó a bajar hasta que los dejo en el suelo las manos dejaron de brillar y empezaron a bolar en dirección a Ise metiéndose en su espalda.

Ise y los demás caminos caminaron hasta quedar delante de todo el sequito, estos lo miraban con sorpresa e Ise los miraba con una refrescante sonrisa que sacaba un poco de quicio a Kiba.

(¿Así me veo yo? Ya entiendo porque la mayoría de los hombres me detestan) pensó.

-¿Ise eres tú? – pregunto Rias.

-Por supuesto que soy yo – respondió.

Rias sonrió y estaba a punto de saltar a los brazos de Ise pero cierta peli plata se le adelanto uniendo sus labios con los de Ise y este no tardo en corresponder mientras abrazaba a su pequeña peli plata de la cintura profundizando el beso.

Las quijadas de todos literalmente tocaban el suelo participantes y espectadores, algunas chicas como, Chara Frisk, Serafall, incluso Fü y todas las del sequito de Rias emanaban un aura de ira dirigida más que nada a Koneko y un poco a Ise por corresponder.

-¡Koneko! ¡¿Qué crees que estas asiendo?! – grito Rias.

-Pues beso a mi Ise – respondió mientras abrazaba a Ise del cuello y era cargada al estilo nupcial por el mismo Ise.

-¡Eso lo puedo ver, me refiero a que yo le daría su primer beso! – grito con ira.

-Eso sería imposible, porque yo le di su primer beso el dia que se unió al club – respondió con superioridad.

Ahora sí que todos estaban más que sorprendidos, primero por lo que dijo Rias y segundo por lo que dijo Koneko la chica que nunca expresaba sus emociones.

-¡Mou! ¡Eso no es justo! – grito Asia a la vez que brincaba y besaba a Ise de forma tímida, solo dando un rose de labios sin más.

Rias estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero dos destellos azules aparecieron de los cuales salieron Chara y Frisk las cuales brincaron a los brazos de Ise, Chara pego sus labios con los de Ise sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras Frisk solo beso su mejilla para después sonrojarse de forma extrema y perder la conciencia.

-¡No es justo yo también quiero! – grito Fü a la vez que tomaba a Ise de la bufanda y lo jalaba besándolo de igual manera.

-Issei bastardo con suerte – susurraron Warrik, Qingbao y Masayoshi.

-¡Dejen en paz a mi querido siervo! – grito Rias con mucha fuerza.

 **Una semana después, Residencia Gaster:**

Un nuevo día, los rayos del sol entran por la cortina de la habitación de nuestro héroe, lentamente y con pesar empieza a abrir sus ojos, pero algo era diferente, sentía su cuerpo un poco más grandes y su energía también aumento un poco, tenía probablemente la mitad de la energía que consiguió en el [Rating Game]… ¡Cierto! ¡El [Rating Game]! ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era un grito de Rias y todo se volvió oscuro.

Con sus fuerzas y con cuidado ya que sentía el cuerpo entumido trato de levantarse pero había algo que no se lo permitía, levanto la sabana solo para notar como su Koneko dormía en su pecho calmadamente completamente desnuda con… ¡¿Orejas y cola de gato?!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto al aire.

Ahora que lo notaba la habitación era diferente, más grande el doble o triple de grande que la que tenía, había un computador de alta calidad junto con unos sillones negros que apuntaban a un gran televiso el cual estaba rodeado de consolar y varios juegos, un ropero de madera de roble oscura y la habitación parecía como si fuera parte de un castillo.

Ise sacudió su cabeza y volvió su vista a Koneko la cual lo abrazaba sin dejarlo ir, Ise se acercó a su frente dándole un pequeño beso el cual empezó a despertar a la chica la cual parpadeo levemente antes de mirar a Ise.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo, su Ise estaba despierto.

-Ise… ¡Ise! – grito mientras lo abrazaba y empezaba a llorar.

-Despertaste… creí que te había perdido… no vuelvas a hacer eso… - decía.

-Tranquila, tendré cuidado, pero ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – pregunto Ise.

-Te desmallaste, nadie sabía que te pasaba pero Warrik-san nos dijo que usaste un exceso de energía con las últimas técnicas y que tal vez no despertarías en mucho tiempo, no quería perderte así que utilice mi senjutsu para curarte – explico Koneko.

-¿Senjutsu? – pregunto Ise.

-Yo… soy una especia más rara de las Nekomatas, una Nekoshou, tengo grandes habilidades para usar el senjutsu y el youjutsu con el cual puedo hacer varias cosas, entre ellas curar de forma más profunda, nunca quise usar este poder porque es malo, me absorbe hasta que me vuelve loca… - Koneko fue interrumpida cuando Ise la beso con cariño, beso el cual fue correspondido.

-No debes temer a tus raíces, esta eres tu… - dijo mientras acariciaba sus orejas – Jamás te volverás una mala persona, yo te ayudare a que lo superes y nunca permitiré que te vuelvas una mala persona, ¿Si? – dijo Ise.

-Hai… mi Ise – contesto a la vez que ronroneaba.

En la sala se encontraba todo el sequito Gremory junto a los monstruos amigos de Ise, algunos que los Gremory no conocían se encontraban ahí.

Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon unos pasos, todos miraron al pasillo por el cual apareció Ise siendo ayudado por Koneko para que pudiera caminar, mientras este tenía una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Ise! – gritaron todos.

-Howdy… ¿Dónde está otousan? – pregunto.

-Fue al inframundo, al parecer el [Rating Game] también fue visto por todos los Maous los cuales te calificaron para saber si los monstruos podrían ser un clan – explico Sans.

-Ya veo… y bien ¿Cuál fue el resultado? – pregunto Ise.

-Ellos aceptaron Darling, lo hiciste muy bien – contesto Mettaton con una sonrisa.

-También nuestro padre te dejo un presente de parte de los Maous – dijo Paps mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de madera la cual tenía una nota pegada.

"Hyodou Gaster Issei.

Esto que ves aquí es una nueva versión de lo que serían las [Devil Pieces] las cuales llame [Shared Pieces]. Actualmente no sabemos cuáles sean todas sus capacidades, lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que aumentan la esperanza de vida igual que las originales y comparten rasgos entre los miembros de la nobleza, me gustaría pedirte que si descubres cosas nuevas de las piezas me informaras.

Atte. Ajuka Beelzebub"

Ise al terminar de leer la nota tomo la caja y cuando estaba por abrirla esta empezó a absorber energía de Ise.

[Socio, esa caja está absorbiendo energía del [Boosted Gear] y del [Dream Maker] al igual que parte de tu magia] informo Draig.

(¿Debo preocuparme?) Pregunto Ise.

[Tranquilo, es para darle poder a las piezas, como se te fueron entregadas sin que dieras energía ahora ellas la están absorbiendo] explico Tet.

Una vez las piezas terminaron de absorber el poder Ise abrió el estuche en el cual se encontraban dieciséis piezas de color plateado con líneas moradas, en el torso de todas las piezas estaba la estrella del [Dream Maker] y en la base el símbolo del [Boosted Gear]

Ise tomo el [rey] el cual apenas lo acerco a su pecho entro a este, Ise sintió una descarga y aumento de poder, de su espalda salieron cuatro pares de alas, pero en vez de ser alas de demonio estas eran de un color blanco, una combinación de alas de dragón con huesos filosos.

-valla nada mal… - dijo Ise.

Por otro lado el sequito de Rias estaba triste ya que Ise prácticamente ya era un demonio de clase alta y tenía derecho de alejarse de ellos.

-¿Por qué esas caras? – pregunto Ise.

-Bueno… ahora eres un demonio de clase alta, por ende eres libre, si lo deseas puedes salir de mi corte – explico Rias.

-Hahahahahaha – empezó a reír Ise a la vez que agarraba su estómago.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Ise…? – pregunto Koneko con molestia.

-Haha… Yo no voy a dejar de ser ciervo de Buchou, le debo mucho además de que estoy muy a gusto con ustedes – explico levantando los ánimos del sequito Gremory - Por otro lado – dijo mirando a Chara y Frisk.

Ise se acercó a ambas tranquilamente y las observo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Díganme chicas, ¿les gustaría ser parte de mi sequito? – pregunto Ise.

Toriel estaba a punto de objetar pero fue detenida por Assgore rápidamente, Toriel solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero al final no hizo nada.

-¡Si, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre! – grito Chara.

-S-si me gustaría – contesto Frisk.

-Ok – dijo mientras sacaba un [caballero], una [torre] y se las entregaba a Chara y Frisk en ese orden – Chara y Frisk Dreemur, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Gaster Issei de la casa de los monstruos les pido que me sirvan de ahora en adelante como mis siervas y familia, desde este momento se convertirán en mi [caballero] y [torre] – dijo Ise.

Las piezas de ambas empezaron a brillar con gran potencia a la vez que entraban en sus cuerpos, ambas sintieron un gran aumento de poder y también empezaron a sentir lo que sentía Ise que en ese momento era felicidad.

Ambas abrieron los ojos rápidamente al mismo tiempo que un mechón de sus cabellos cambiaba a un color blanco como el cabello de Ise.

-Me siento más fuerte… - reflexiono Chara.

-Ise… - llamo Frisk mientras le indicaba que se acercara.

Ise levanto una ceja pero aun así se acercó a Frisk, una vez lo suficientemente cerca esta salto a su brazos y unió sus labios en un beso, todos los monstruos estaban asombrados de que la tímida Frisk hiciera eso y Rias y Akeno emanaban un aura oscura ya que una más se les adelanto.

-¡Issei! – gritaron las dos Ojou-samas de Kouh.


	8. Chapter 8

OPENING; World Domination How-To

[¿Quién es el que pone una cara triste todo el tiempo?]

Se ve a Ise, Kiba y Asriel de espaldas.

[Lucha más de lo que ríes]

Kiba aparece con una espada dando un corte, luego Asriel lanzando un rayo de diferentes colores y al Final Ise con un cuchillo de gran tamaño con tres dientes.

[Dentro de poco, lo que había recogido no era una bomba o un cuchillo]

Se ve a los tres cancelar sus ataques y miran delante de ellos a sus amigos.

[Prometamos, no importa que de ahora en adelante]

Los tres corren a donde están sus amigos los cuales sonríen al verlos.

[Quita la etiqueta del precio en tu espalda]

Koneko toma a Ise da la mano y empieza a arrastrarlo, Chara toma a Asriel y Tsubaki a Kiba.

[Este cada día es como madera podrida, pero es demasiado pronto para desecharla]

Se a los miembros del grupo Gremory, Sitri, Gaster y varios monstruos en un karaoke divirtiéndose.

[Hoy también, en la plataforma]

Se ve de lejos a los tres en una parada de tren bajo la lluvia.

[En la última parada de la estación]

La cámara se enfoca en sus caras las cuales se ven decaídas.

[Mañana, seguiré esperando, tambaleando]

Aparecen los tres mirando a Freed el cual tiene una espada la cual está envuelta en un aura dorada y los mira con ojos psicópatas y detrás del tres perros cerberos y un caído de diez alas los miraba con burla.

[A la bienvenida un denso egoísta maestro]

Los tres abren los ojos a la vez que una explosión de luz aparece.

[No importa los años que pasen y los autos puedan volar en el cielo]

Delante de Ise aparece un corazón morado el cual empieza a brillar volviendo al corazón de color morado, rojo y amarillo después ser envuelto en energía dorada y empieza a atacar al caído.

[Aun si los años pasan y las máquinas hablan]

Asriel aparece en su forma máxima y empieza a lanzar estrellas gigantes contra los cerberos.

[Lo que quiero decir antes de que lo llames conveniencia por favor cura mi herido corazón]

Kiba aparece abrazando un pequeño cristal a la vez que la luz y oscuridad entran en su cuerpo.

[Si un misil vuela en ese tipo de cielo]

Un domo que cubre la academia Kouh es destruido como cristal.

[Y pregunto por la felicidad de tal cosa]

Un ser parecido a Sans pero negro con su chaqueta negra y playera azul y a su alrededor aparece la palabra error tomo al caído a la vez que sonreía con burla.

[Tengo que ser una persona dulce]

Ise, Asriel y Kiba están acostados en el suelo viendo como el sol empieza a salir.

[Me pregunto si podre afirmarme a mí mismo…]

Las chicas del clan Gremory saltan encima de ellos abrazándolos fuertemente mientras a lo lejos una niña castaña con un vestido negro la cual sujetaba un collar dorado los miraba fijamente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Capitulo ocho: ¡¿Las Excalibur Robadas?!**

-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos

[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos

{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.

(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos.

(:3)(:3)(:3)

¿?:

¿? Pov:

¿Cuánto tiempo… habrá pasado?

Ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de no irme con ellos…

Chara, Frisk incluso el otro humano me ofrecieron la opción y yo me negué…

Pero ahora me arrepiento…

Cuando me negué fue porque no podía sentir nada, amor, felicidad, compasión… Que tonto fui…

Al principio no sentía nada, no es como si antes conviviera con alguien a diario…

Pero al pasar el tiempo descubrí que si puedo sentir… también descubrí que muy en el fondo de esta forma mi alma... aún existía.

Soledad, tristeza… y locura…

Es lo que siento ahora, el estar completamente solo todos los días desde hace… no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado… pero el punto es que me he estado volviendo loco.

Escucho voces, a veces tengo ilusiones de cómo conocí a Frisk, nuestra pelea en las diferentes líneas del tiempo y también mis peleas contra el chico castaño…

Hace unas semanas… "alguien" termino aquí abajo, me presente pero solo pasaron de mí, los busque pero no encontré rastro de ellos por ningún lado…

-Recuerdo la primera vez que caí aquí – dijo la voz de una chica.

-Si la cama de flores en verdad es cómoda, ¿Tu qué piensas Máster~? – pregunto la voz de otra chica en tono burlón…

-Ha-ha-ha que graciosas presúmanme que ustedes no perdieron un brazo – contesto la voz de un hombre.

-No molestes a mi novio – dijo otra voz de chica.

¡Visitas! ¿Qué podría hacer con ellos? Podrá hacerme su amigo e intentar que me lleven con ellos o podrá asesinarlos… ambas opciones parecen prometedoras… ya veré que hago.

Normal Pov:

Las cuatro personas caminaban tranquilamente por el túnel hasta que llegaron a una habitación la cual tenía una zona de pasto en medio de la cual salió una flor amarilla con ojos negros los cuales estaban cerrados y una pequeña boca.

-¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowey, Flowey la Flor! – se presentó.

-Lo sabemos… - contesto una de las chicas.

Flowey se confundió así que abrió los ojos, al principio no distinguía quienes eran pero al ver sus vestimentas unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y una sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

-Ustedes… - dijo sin poder creer a quienes tenían delante de él.

-Cuanto tiempo… Asriel – saludaron tres de las cuatro figuras…

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)**

 **El día anterior Kouh, Dos semanas después del [Rating Game]:**

Principios de Abril e Ise llevaba ya dos semanas ausente de la escuela, debido a que su cuerpo no regreso a la misma edad de doce y se quedó con la apariencia de un chico de quince años media cabeza más alto que Koneko, por otro lado Frisk y Chara crecieron repentinamente mental y físicamente hasta tener la apariencia de chicas de quince del mismo tamaño que Koneko, Frisk con un cuerpo parecido al de Koneko y Chara un poco más desarrollada.

Según Tet esto era un efecto secundario del [Temporary Growth] el cual lo dejo con la edad suficiente para que sus poderes se empezaran a desarrollar antes y sus dos siervas crecieron por las [Shared Pieces] las cuales las hicieron crecer a la misma edad que Ise para así poder compartir poder entre otras cosas, suceso que no molesto a las chicas ya que ahora podrían estudiar con Ise… lástima que no fue lo mismo con Toriel que trato de rostizar a Ise.

Pero retomando la situación actual Rias miraba fijamente a Ise al igual que el resto de la nobleza la cual empezaron a vivir en la residencia Gaster (Incluso Kiba) todos vestían ropa informal.

-Entonces de ahora en adelante esa será tu apariencia – afirmo Rias.

-Sí, es un efecto secundario de mi técnica, ahora según Tet puedo volver a hacerla pero ya no habrá más cambios – contesto Ise.

-Ara ara esto será problemático, tendremos que modificar la memoria de las personas no solo de la academia sino de todo Kouh – explico Akeno.

-Mou me gustaba el pequeño Ise… - dijo Asia con un tierno puchero.

-A mí me gusta mi nuevo Ise – dijo Koneko la cual estaba sentada en el regazo de su ahora oficial novio.

-A mí también me gusta nuestro Ise, ¿no estás de acuerdo Frisk? – pregunto Chara, la cual ahora era del tamaño de Koneko, pechos copa B y su cabello ahora llegaba hasta su cintura y llevaba su típico vestuario.

-Sí, este nuevo Ise es muy apuesto – contesto Frisk la cual su cabello llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y un mechón cubría su ojo derecho.

Rias solo pudo suspirar, era cierto que este nuevo Ise era bastante apuesto pero aun así extrañaría al viejo.

-De acuerdo en un par de días arreglaremos todo y empezaran a ir a la escuela ya que Chara y Frisk deberán ser inscritas también – dijo Rias.

-Hai – contestaron los tres.

-Dinos Ise ¿tienes planeado hacer algo estos últimos días de tus vacaciones? – pregunto Kiba.

-Quiero ir a buscar a cierta flor… - dijo Ise mientras tomaba uno de sus [alfiles]

-¿En serio lo quieres a él? – pregunto Chara.

-Sabes que puede no estar en… las mejores condiciones ¿Cierto? – pregunto Frisk.

-Sí pero lo hemos dejado solo mucho tiempo – contesto Ise.

-¿A quién quieres reclutar Ise? – pregunto Koneko.

-Secreto – contesto mientras le acariciaba debajo de la barbilla haciéndola ronronear.

-Mou no es justo, soy tu novia debes decirme – reprocho.

-Cierto, cuando estemos en la escuela, Chara, Frisk no se comporten tan… cariñosamente con migo – pidió Ise.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron.

-Eso es porque solo modificaremos los recuerdos de la apariencia y edad de Ise – explico Kiba.

-¿Y…? –

-Que ya había rumores de que Koneko e Ise eran novios los cuales ahora serán cierto – explico Akeno con celos.

-Sí y lo último que quiero es que ahora me molesten por ser según ellos un "pervertido" – dijo Ise.

-Está bien, pero después de clases debes mimarnos al menos un poco – pidieron las chicas.

-De acuerdo, por ahora preparen lo necesario que regresamos a nuestras raíces – dijo Ise a la vez que se levantaba para preparar todo para su pequeño viaje.

-Yo también quiero ir – dijo Koneko.

Ise la miro por unos segundos antes de ver a su ama la cual parecía estar pensando.

-De acuerdo, pero si algo pasa los llamare y deberán regresar lo más rápido posible – dijo Rias.

-Hai – contestaron Ise y Koneko.

 **Noche:**

Ya era de noche y nuestro joven protagonista se encontraba pensando en su… "amigo" flor, bien sabía que no le gustaba estar solo pero era demasiado… tsundere… tendrían que encontrar la forma de convencerlo de que se les uniera y si todo sale bien podrá recuperar su cuerpo original.

Ise suspiro mientras miraba su [alfil] y pasaba su pulgar por este analizándolo cuidadosamente, luego miro detrás del observando a su Koneko profundamente dormida con una pequeña sonrisa.

Poso su mirada en su [alfil] nuevamente antes de dar un suspiro, estaba seguro que necesitaría ambas piezas para reencarnarlo tenga o no sus poderes al cien por ciento esa florecita era alguien extremadamente poderoso.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado dejando los [alfiles] en el buro que tenía al lado de su cama, se recostó al lado de Koneko la cual al sentir su olor lo abrazo como si fuera su oso de peluche, algo que a Ise realmente le encantaba, le encantaba estar con su pequeña no tan pequeña gatita blanca.

 **Al día siguiente:**

Ise y las dos miembros de su corte junto a Koneko se despertaron primero que todos los residentes de la residencia Gaster, Ise aviso a Koneko que llevara distintos cambios de ropa; Uno para invierno, uno que la mantuviera fresca y uno para climas normales, el porqué de esto para Koneko era un misterio.

Por otro lado Ise, Chara y Frisk estaban bastante emocionados por regresar al sub-suelo, podrían ver nuevamente las ruinas, Snowdin, Waterffal, El Núcleo y finalmente New Home… Si, Asgore no es muy bueno con los nombres.

-En verdad deseo ver nuevamente Snowdin – dijo Ise llamando la atención de Koneko – Fue mi hogar un tiempo, me pregunto si mi casa seguirá en buenas condiciones… - se preguntó para sí mismo.

-Bueno, deberíamos pensar mejor si el Núcleo sigue en funcionamiento, sin el llegar a New Home será bastante complicado – dijo Chara.

-Sí, pero el Núcleo fue hecho por Gaster y tuvo mantenimiento por Alphys, debe seguir en funcionamiento, lástima que no podremos disfrutar el MTT Resort – dijo Frisk.

-Sí, era un buen lugar… excepto esas hamburguesas con que eran ¿Perlas? – pregunto Ise.

-No lo sé, normalmente no comía nada en ese lugar más que cuando Sans me invitaba – explico Frisk.

Todos se quedaron en silencio el resto de tiempo en lo que terminaban de tomar todo lo necesario.

Una vez listos Chara tomo su brazo izquierdo, Frisk el derecho y Koneko lo abrazo por la espalda, pasaron unos segundos y repentinamente desaparecieron en un destello morado.

 **Monte Ebbot:**

El grupo apareció en alguna parte del Mt Ebbot, un lugar muy conocido para los tres chicos presentes que cayeron en el subsuelo hace algunos años, delante de ellos se encontraba un gran orificio, para ser más exactos la entrada al subsuelo.

Koneko con cuidado miro por la borda alcanzando a apreciar que en el fondo había una gran cantidad de flores amarillas y algunos pilares rodeándolas, la joven peli-plata miro a Ise el cual miraba la entrada con cuidado, soltó un suspiro antes de saltar sin ni siquiera decir nada.

Las tres chicas se miraron por unos segundos antes de imitar al peli-blanco saltando sin ningún miedo, paso un momento de caída antes de sentir como la velocidad disminuía rápidamente.

Al mirar bien vieron como Ise las sostenía con su aura ahora morada al igual que su brillante ojo, una vez tocaron el suelo Chara y Frisk se tumbaron en las flores doradas mientras reían y jugaban bajo la molesta mirada de Ise y confusión de Koneko.

-Sí, sí, sí muy bonito y lo que quieran pero tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Ise mientras se empezaba a alejar de ellas siendo seguido por Koneko.

Las dos castañas se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron detrás de su [Rey] rápidamente.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que caí aquí – dijo Frisk con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Si la cama de flores en verdad es cómoda, ¿Tu qué piensas Máster~? – pregunto Chara en tono burlón.

-Ha-ha-ha que graciosas presúmanme que ustedes no perdieron un brazo – contesto Ise levemente irritado.

-No molestes a mi novio – defendió Koneko a su Ise mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de su novio.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que entraron a una habitación un mal recuerdo para Ise y Frisk, una gran habitación circular con un poco de pasto en medio, el grupo avanzo caminando tranquilamente hasta que del pasto apareció cierta florecita amarilla con su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

-Howdy. Soy Flowey. Flowey la flor – dijo con un tono de voz algo chillón.

-Si lo sabemos – contesto Chara.

Flowey abrió los ojos y parecía confundido, miro a los chicos con duda hasta que empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ustedes… - dijo

-Hola, Asriel – dijeron Ise, Chara y Frisk.

Flowey/Asriel los miraron durante unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente y luego mostrarse molesto.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! – Grito con enojo (fingido obviamente) - ¡Les dije aquella vez que no me puedo ir, lárguense y no vuelvan! – grito mientras cruzaba sus hojas como si fueran brazos.

-Quien dijo algo de sacarte Asriel – dijo Ise con una sonrisa a la vez que la florecita se sonrojaba – Yo creo que de verdad deseas irte – dijo.

-N… no es cierto – contesto.

-Vamos Asriel, no quieres venir con tu hermanita, además pronto te necesitaran tus sobrinos – dijo Chara con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que Koneko y Frisk se sonrojaban notablemente e Ise levemente.

-¿Sobrinos…? – Dijo Flowey pensativamente antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Ise con ira al grado que la pequeña flor emanaba un aura oscura - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar a mi hermana?! ¡Maldito pervertido! – grito la flor mientras empezaba a dispararle sus Love Bullets.

Ise esquivaba todos los ataque sin ningún problema a diferencia de la primera vez que se vieron mientras Chara miraba las acciones de su hermano flor con duda hasta que entendió lo que el entendió y se sonrojo notablemente.

-¡Espera Asriel! – Grito Chara llamando la atención de la flor – Me refería al futuro, no hemos hecho nada y no serás tío hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… - explico a lo que Flowey se calmó desapareciendo sus ataques, pero aun así miro a Ise.

-¡Más te vale respetar a mi hermana o si no…! **¡Me devorare tu alma maldito humano de quinta!** – dijo mientras ponía una cara algo aterradora para el Ise del pasado ya que el actual lo que le dio miedo era la amenaza de un hermano al novio de su hermana, esas promesas siempre se cumplen…

-Lo juro Asriel, no tienes por qué preocuparte, te lo juro – dijo Ise mientras levantaba su mano.

-Está bien… confiare en ti… pero para asegurarme llévenme con ustedes, así sabré si le haces algo o no – dijo Flowey con un pequeño sonrojo.

-De acuerdo, pero primero – dijo mientras sacaba dos [alfiles] bajo la atenta mirada de Asriel – Te propongo que te unas a mi corte – dijo Ise.

-¿Corte…? – pregunto Asriel con duda.

Chara y Frisk procedieron a explicarle a Asriel los últimos sucesos para que entendiera el estado actual de los monstruos.

Después de la explicación Asriel mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba, si decía que no se quedaría como una flor eternamente, estaría con sus hermanos y familia pero no estaría con ellos al mismo tiempo no haría nada, pero si se unía a la corte de Ise podrá ayudar a sus hermanas sin ningún problema.

Asriel abrió los ojos y mostro una sonrisa - ¡Acepto! – grito alegremente.

-De acuerdo Asriel, otra cosa si esto es como pienso que será recuperaras tu viejo cuerpo – dijo Ise a la vez que Asriel miraba con sorpresa y emoción a Ise.

-Entonces ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vamos hazlo, hazlo! – gritaba Flowey con emoción.

-Ya, ya tranquilo – dijo Ise mientras ponía los dos [alfiles] delante de Asriel - Asriel Dreemur, bajo el nombre de Hyodou Gaster Issei de la casa de los monstruos te pido que me sirvas de ahora en adelante como mis siervo y familia, desde este momento te convertirás en mi único [Alfil] – dijo Ise.

Las piezas se quedaron sin hacer nada, sin brillar ni moverse, Asriel miraba esto decepcionado al igual que las chicas a excepción de Ise.

Repentinamente los dos [alfiles] empezaron a brillar con gran fuerza llenando el lugar con una potente luz blanca, Ise y las chicas tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos de la luz ignorando lo que pasaba delante de ellos.

Cuando la luz se fue el primero en abrir los ojos fue Ise que miro con sorpresa a quien se encontraba delante de él.

-¿Asriel…? – pregunto.

Las chicas al oírlo abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con una cabra humanoide un poco más grande que ellos delgada a diferencia de su padre tenía el cuerpo más humano, con dos cuernos pequeños en su cabeza a diferencia de los de Asgore, sus ojos de color violeta y la ropa que alguna vez uso de niño ahora le quedaba minúscula dejando ver gran parte de su torso y sus piernas peludas ya que el pantalón que utilizaba en aquel entonces era prácticamente un bóxer diminuto.

-Es, es… genial pero la ropa me está lastimando – dijo Asriel mientras trataba de bajar un poco su pantalón, Ise materializo su [Dream Maker] el cual brillo antes de que la ropa de Asriel se ajustara a su cuerpo haciendo que este soltara un suspiro.

-¿Por qué tiene el cuerpo de cuando peleamos solo que más… tierno? – pregunto Frisk mientras se acercaba a Asriel y se ponía de puntillas acariciando una de sus orejas sonrojándolo.

-No tengo idea, esperaba que recuperara su cuerpo pero no ese – dijo Ise.

-¿Cómo sabias que recuperaría su cuerpo? – pregunto Chara.

-Las piezas resucitan a la persona en quien son usadas modificando su ADN y su sistema molecular, cuando las usaron en mí resucite, según me explico Buchou apenas uso las piezas mi herida se regenero rápidamente y volví a respirar. Por eso pensé que le regresaría su verdadero cuerpo pero yo pensé que le daría el cuerpo pequeño no este, ahora debe tener unos dieciocho años – explico Ise.

-No importa – dijo Asriel llamando la atención de todos - ¿Saben porque? – Pregunto a los cuales todos negaron - ¡Porque ahora yo! ¡ASRIEL EL DIOS DE LA HYPER MUERTE ES EL HERMANO MAYOR! – grito mientras empezaba a reír y acariciaba la cabeza de Chara y Frisk.

Ise miraba eso con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras Koneko reía levemente, por otro lado las caricias de Asriel le sacaban risitas a Frisk pero Chara tenía le vena marcada, en un movimiento rápido saco un cuchillo y la apunto al cuello de Asriel.

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyya! – grito Asriel.

-Más te vale no tratarme como un bebe, ¿Entendido? – pregunto Chara con voz tenebrosa mientras ponía su cuchillo en el cuello de Asriel.

-¡S-Si señora! – grito Asriel mientras daba un saludo militar.

-Jajaja, ustedes sin duda se extrañaron, ¿No es así? – pregunto Ise.

Chara guardo su cuchillo antes de abrazar a Asriel con cariño mientras unas lágrimas salían se sus ojos.

-Si… te extrañe mucho Asriel – dijo Chara.

-Yo también te extrañe humana – dijo Asriel con una sonrisa.

-Bien, nosotros nos adelantaremos, los esperamos en casa de Toriel – le dijo Ise a Asriel y Chara – Andando Frisk, Koneko – dijo Ise mientras empezaba a caminar dándoles privacidad a los hermanos.

-Frisk – llamo Koneko – ¿No deberías quedarte con ellos? – pregunto.

-No, somos hermanos políticos pero ellos se conocen de muchos años antes de que yo llegara, de hecho cuando yo llegue Chara estaba muerta y Asriel era una flor, después de mucho intentos logre traer de vuelta a Chara y a Gaster, recuérdame algún día contarte todo lo que paso aquí en el subsuelo – contesto Frisk.

Los tres siguieron caminando por las ruinas tranquilamente haciendo los puzles rápidamente para llegar a casa de Toriel.

 **Otro lugar del subsuelo:**

Cuatro personas vestidas con distintos tipos de armaduras caminaban por Waterffal, todos emanaban un aura de poder increíble y se notaba ya que por donde caminaban aparecían grietas de la presión que emanaban.

El primero, un hombre de ojos negro y cabello color salmón de musculatura normal, tiene una armadura echa de escamas, huesos y otras partes de distintos peses, un casco con un pico que sale hacia arriba y un colmillo a cada lado de la cara, un peto que solo cubre su pecho y la mitad de su espalda hecho de escamas bastante filosas, su torso se encontraba descubierto, sus brazos con un par de conchas bastantes filosas en sus codos y unos guanteletes de cuero con alguna clase de concha por encima y ambos brazos vendados. La mitad de sus piernas se encontraban vendadas con un cinturón bastante grande con uno más pequeño de cuero encima con el cráneo de un cuervo en el medio, a los lados amarrados al cinturón de cuero lo que parecían dos grandes aletas llenas de espinas y unas botas rojas de algún extraño pelaje con rodilleras de coral oscuro bastante afilados y en las puntas de las botas algunas espinas.

La segunda una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos grises, con una especie de corona con cinco picos que salía hacia atrás cubriendo un poco su cabeza, una máscara negra que cubría su boca y nariz parecida a una máscara anti gases, una cota de algún extraño material de color blanco y negro que parecían escamas los cuales dejaban al descubierto la mitad de su espalda y dejaban ver su generoso escote, de sus hombros salían dos navajas de tamaño medio de color negro el cual seguía hasta llegar a los antebrazos donde el color se volvía blanco con un par de adornos de pluma salían de sus guanteletes blancos los cuales dejaban al descubierto sus manos. Tenía unos bloomers de color blanco que remarcaban su redondo trasero y dejaban al descubierto el inicio de sus piernas, sus botas largas amarradas a un cinturón de cuero. Las botas tenían unos picos en las rodillas con un saliente un poco más debajo de sus rodillas en las parte trasera y la punta de las botas picudas, también tenía una extraña cola blanca la cual de repente sacaba un gas de color negro y se movió como si tuviera vida propia y para finalizar tenía lo que parecían un par de alar echas de gas de color verde y naranja.

Luego un hombre fornido calvo de ojos rojos, una máscara cubre la mitad de su rostro. Un peto de oro que cubría solo su torso y de la espalda salían dos picos hacia arriba de los cuales salían dos alas negras, una hombrera de color negro con varios picos de color rojo que a simple vista parecería que te cortaría con solo verla, sus brazos cubiertos por alguna clase de tela negra, sus guanteletes de color dorado de gran tamaño con varios pincho al grado de que si recibieras un golpe de este sujeto te dejaría echo papilla. También llevaba un faldón con oro y debajo con tela de color negro con algunos detalles de plata con una máscara de ojos rojos en la cintura, de la parte posterior del faldón salían lo que parecían dos banderas completamente negras con rastros de sangre y para finalizar una grebas de oro con la misma tela negra y un rubí en la parte de arriba.

La siguiente una mujer con un casco con la barbilla filosa, un poco redondeado a los lados todo hecho de bronce, su cara era cubierta completamente por un cristal azul que impedía que se viera su rostro, pero de la parte superior del casco salía cabello de color blanco, tenía un par de hombreras de gran tamaños una parte hecho de bronce remarcaba las hombreras mientras del centro salían lo que parecían ser garras, su brazo izquierdo cubierto por una tela blanca con un adorno de bronce en el antebrazo y sus manos tenían los dedos negros, el brazo derecho a diferencia del izquierdo tenía un gran guantelete de color blanco con varia salientes, donde debería estar su mano había una gran garra que podría desmembrar a cualquiera, sus pechos solo estaban cubiertos por una tela negra con rayas doradas las cuales brillaban continuamente, debajo de sus pechos una armadura amarrada con correas que pasaban por su espalda cubría su delantera completamente mientras la misma tela cubría su espalda y trasero, una grebas largas de color blanco las cuales parecían como si fueran olas moviéndose continuamente, al final lo que parecían ser unos tacones lo cuales el tacón parecía ser alguna clase de engranaje y por último de su espalda salía alguna clase de alas o más bien tentáculos que parecían hojas de alguna gran planta de color negro, dos de gran tamaño estaban hacia abajo, dos pequeñas a los lados y dos medianas apuntaban arriba, todos parecían tener algún liquida extraño pero cuando alguna gota de agua caía en esas cosas estas se evaporaban inmediatamente.

-Muévanse, el maestro quiere el poder que descansa en este lugar, debemos conseguirlo rápidamente – dijo la mujer del casco con una voz que parecía de adolecente de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años.

-Tranquila Muerte, no será difícil, no es que alguien fuera a detenernos – dijo el hombre de cabello rosa que parecía tener unos veintitantos.

-Ya estaríamos de vuelta con el maestro si alguien no hubiera insistido en explorar, no es así Hambre – dijo la mujer de cabello rosa en tono de reproche la cual parecía tener unos treinta años.

-Ma, ma tranquila Peste, al menos nos divertimos – se excusó Hambre.

-Cierren la boca, debería darles vergüenza, hacer esperar al maestro por sus niñadas – dijo el hombre calvo.

-Tranquilo Guerra no seas aguafiestas – dijo Hambre.

-¿No piensas decir nada Muerte? – pregunto Peste.

-Me da la misma cuanto tardemos mientras consigamos nuestro objetivo – contesto en tono indiferente.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una pared en Waterffal, Guerra se acercó a la pared y de un solo golpe la destruyo mostrando un camino por el cual seguir, los cuatro se adentraron por el camino perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

 **Salida de las Ruinas:**

El quinteto recién salían de las ruinas, todos con abrigos o atuendos más cálidos a excepción de Ise que estaba un poco acostumbrado al frio y solo iba con su suéter y Asriel que no necesitaba nada realmente gracias a su pelaje.

-Cuanto tiempo sin ver este lugar – dijo Ise mientras se acercaba al arbusto que estaba a la izquierda de la salida del cual saco una cámara – Valla, aún está grabando – dijo antes de colocarla en el mismo lugar.

-Se siente tan bien poder estar en la nieve – dijo Asriel el cual tomo un poco con la mano.

Koneko miraba el bosque con curiosidad, la nieve a diferencia de la de la superficie era completamente limpia, sin ninguna pisca de contaminación.

-Bien chicos andando, si vamos rápido, si Paps no dejo activados los puzles no tardaremos más de veinte minutos en llegar a Snowdin – dijo Ise mientras empezaba a caminar seguido por el resto.

Llegaron a la barrera de Paps la cual era demasiado alta para detener a alguien, apenas estaban por pasar el puente se empezaron a escuchar algunos pasos detrás de ellos.

-¿E-e-escucharon eso? – pregunto Ise.

-S-si – contesto Frisk con voz temblorosa.

-A-a-a-acaso son ¡Fantasmas! – grito Asriel el cual recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de Chara.

-Genio, los fantasmas también son monstruos, ¿Recuerdas? Blooky – dijo Chara.

-También en el infierno hay algunos lugares donde está lleno de espectros – dijo Koneko.

-Bueno, mejor sigamos adelante – dijo Ise.

No tardaron mucho en cruzar el bosque y llegar a Snowdin, una vez en el pueblo se pudo apreciar como aun sin ningún ciudadano el lugar emanaba una sensación hogareña.

El grupo avanzo por el pueblo rápidamente sin detenerse en ningún lugar, cuando llegaron al final del pueblo Ise se detuvo un momento para apreciar su viejo hogar, una casa de madera oscura de dos pisos al lado de esta un cobertizo, Ise sonrió al recordar lo que vivió en esa casa. Sacudió su cabeza antes de seguir al resto del grupo saliendo de Snowdin para así entrar en Waterffal.

El camino por Waterffal fue bastante tranquilo, el lugar seguía igual que siempre con las flores que repetían lo primero que escucharon, el camino fue sencillo y rápido, los pocos puzles que había eran muy sencillos y no representaron problema alguno, por el camino Ise sintió un aura gigantesca la cual llamo su atención, sin que el resto se diera cuenta avanzo por el lugar del que provenía el aura.

Cuanto más se acercaba más abrumado se sentía, era gigantesco quien quiera que sea el dueño de ese aura deberá ser alguien de un poder gigantesco.

Siguió el camino hasta que encontró algo que no recordaba que estuviera en ese lugar;

Una cueva.

-Curioso, no recuerdo una cueva en este lugar – dijo Ise para sí mismo.

El Sekiryuutei entro por la cueva, cuanto más avanzaba más pesado se sentía incluso un poco mareado pero aun así avanzo.

Una vez salió del túnel se encontró en un lugar bastante grande, un gran puente de mármol que cruzaba un gigantesco lago de aguas verdes brillantes en la cual había algunos nenúfares con una flor azul brillante que salía de ellos.

Ise empezó a cruzar el puente viendo en toda dirección, una vez miro el techo se sorprendió bastante, se veían estrellas, pero no como las de Waterffal estrellas de verdad incluso una luna se veía muy arriba de color azul oscuro, un paisaje hermoso sin duda alguna.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando termino de cruzar el puente y cuatro individuos lo miraron.

-Creí que el subsuelo estaba vacío – dijo un hombre de cabello salmón.

-Idiota, ¿Qué no vez que es un humano? – dijo una mujer de cabello rosado.

-Te falta práctica, es un mestizo, curioso, realmente curioso creí que eras la última Muerte – dijo un hombre calvo a una figura femenina con una casco la cual miraba fijamente a Ise sin decir nada.

Ise miro a los cuatro tranquilamente aunque cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba que no hiciera alguna idiotez, Ise mantenía la mirada hasta que noto lo que estaba detrás de ellos, un templo con el símbolo Delta. Ise abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de hablar.

-Aléjense de ese templo – ordeno.

-Parece que el niño es valiente – dijo la mujer de cabello rosa.

-O estúpido – dijo el hombre de cabello salmón.

-Niño mejor vete tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo el hombre calvo.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo… ¡LARGO! – dijo Ise a la vez que ambos ojos cambiaban a un color morado.

-Cálmate niño no queremos hacerte daño, pero si no das la vuelta no nos dejaras más opción – dijo la mujer del casco.

-Ustedes lo pidieron… perdónenme – dijo Ise.

Un láser morado cayó del techo sobre los cuatro individuos con gran potencia levantando una nube de polvo, Ise camino hasta quedar delante del templo antes de cerrar los ojos en señal de respeto pero no se esperó lo que paso.

-Un buen ataque, pero eres muy lento además de que eres débil para nosotros niño – dijo el hombre calvo el cual acompañado del resto se encontraban donde Ise estaba parado anteriormente.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Ise incrédulo.

-Tu ataque parecía una tortuga niño – dijo el hombre de cabello salmón - ¡Oigan, Oigan! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? Al maestro le encantaría tenerlo en su grupo – dijo.

-Sabes que la única forma que pueda entrar alguien el grupo es que uno de nosotros muera – dijo la mujer peli rosa.

El hombre de cabello salmón hizo un mojin mientras apartaba la vista de sus compañeros.

Ise los miraba atentamente, todos eran más fuertes que el ¡Maldición! Incluso su aura superaba la suya con su cuerpo adulto.

Ise aumento su aura de golpe a la vez que un Blaster de gran tamaño salía del suelo elevando a Ise, los cuatro enemigos lo miraban como si fuera un simple obstáculo sin valor, la mirada que le daban sacaba de quicio a Ise aumentando un poco más su poder a la vez que era envuelto en una energía dorada que salía del templo.

Los cuatro que miraban a Ise parecían molestos al ver como la nueva energía rodeaba a Ise.

-Hambre encárgate, nos vemos – dijo la mujer del casco antes de volverse una nube de color blanco e irse rápidamente.

El hombre calvo la imito volviéndose una nube roja con detalles negros la cual siguió a la anterior.

-Más te vale que no lo arruines – dijo la última mujer antes de volverse una nube verde y desaparecer.

Ise miraba a su único contrincante con molestia y este lo veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno niño solo quedamos tu y yo – dijo Hambre como si nada – Te dejo el primer ataque – dijo mientras extendía sus brazos.

Ise solo sonrió antes de desaparecer rápidamente para aparecer en la espalda de Hambre pateándolo con gran fuerza mandándolo contra un pared, antes de que impactara Ise apareció de nueva pateándolo hacia arriba, una vez en el aire varios Blaster aparecieron y dispararon al mismo tiempo luego Ise apareció arriba de Hambre con su puño envuelto en un aura morada con la que golpeo al enemigo estrellándolo en el suelo.

-Se acabó – dijo Ise a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que apareciera una gran cantidad de Blasters los cuales atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Una vez el ataque ceso se podía apreciar un cráter humeante al cual Ise ni se molestó en acercarse, estaba por dar la vuelta hasta que escucho como aplaudían.

*clap*clap*clap*

-Nada mal niño, eres fuerte – dijo el hombre mientras salía del cráter sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Cómo…? – pregunto Ise de manera temerosa.

-¿Terminaste? ¿Ahora es mi turno? – pregunto.

-¡Boosted Gear! – grito Ise haciendo aparecer su guantelete plateado.

[Boost]

-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Brillemos al máximo Draig! – grito Ise.

[¡Sí!] Grito el dragón.

[¡Pónganle una paliza!] Dijo Tet.

-¡Over Boost! – Grito Ise.

[¡Welsh Dragon Over Booster!] Dijo la voz de Draig atravez del [Boosted Gear]

El cuerpo de Ise fue envuelto en una un aura color roja generando un fuerte brillo, una vez el brillo se fue se podía apreciar a Ise en una armadura de placas plateada con cuarteaduras que brillaban en un intenso rojo lava con cuernos naranjas y los ojos amarillos, toda la armadura hacia que Ise pareciera un dragón.

-Materializaste el poder del [Boosted Gear], bien nada mal para alguien de tu edad – dijo Hambre.

-Prepárate, porque ahora morirás – dijo Ise.

-He quiero verlo – contesto.

Ise a desplego sus alas de dragón y se movió a gran velocidad a la vez que dirigía su puño al rostro de su contrincante, grande su sorpresa al ver como paraba su puño con solo un dedo, Hambre miraba a Ise con una sonrisa burlona antes de golpear el estómago de Ise sacándole el aire y destruyendo la armadura completamente haciendo que algunas gemas de la armadura se quedaran en diferentes lugares.

-Draig desaparece las gemas – pidió Ise con dificultad.

[En eso estoy] contesto antes de que las gemas se esfumaran.

-Parece que sabes lo que pasaría si alguien toma una de esas – dijo Hambre

-Si… no pienso permitir que traten de copiar el [Boosted Gear] – contesto Ise.

-Eres bueno niño pero te falta mucho para poder derrotarme – dijo Hambre.

-No me importa, sin importar cuantas veces me tumbes me volveré a levantar – dijo Ise.

-Eso es admirable, pero déjame darte una lección gratis. Cuando un enemigo es más fuerte que tu solo tienes dos opciones con las cuales puedes sobrevivir, ir a la defensiva o retirarte. – dijo Hambre.

-Tu… - dijo Ise con ira.

Ise miro a hambre antes de suspirar y desmaterializar su [Boosted Gear].

-Bien, parece que entendiste – dijo Hambre – Normalmente no hago esto pero te dejare vivir, algún día te volverás en extremo poderoso y podrás pelear contra nosotros, será un buen desafío. Hasta entonces entrena y vuélvete fuerte – dijo Hambre antes de volverse una nube guinda e irse.

Ise miro el lugar donde estaba hambre antes de desaparecer.

 **Días después:**

 **Issei POV**

Hoy regresare a la escuela ya con las memorias de todos modificada, también es el primer día de Chara, Frisk y Asriel en el instituto Kouh.

Sería una relajante y agradable mañana de no estar en esta situación, una situación la cual no puedo describir ni afirmar si es incomoda o excitante… ¡Malditas hormonas!

Ahora mismo estoy siendo apretujado entre tres lindas chicas con los senos desarrollados de Chara en mi cara y los pequeños en desarrollo de Koneko también en mi cara, y Frisk cómodamente dormida usando mi pecho como almohada… Creo que es una situación excitante…

¡Putas Hormonas!

[No es tan malo compañero] dijo Tet [Muchos hombres morirían de envidia… y tal vez alguna que otra mujer] comento.

[Grrr] gruño Draig.

Bien, ahora tengo una misión de la cual depende mi vida, una misión la cual traerá paz o caos y esa es… levantarme sin despertarlas… ¡Genial!

Con cuidado hago a un lado a Chara lentamente y le pongo una almohada en sus brazos como remplazo a mi cabeza, parece que sigue dormida ¡Bien!

Ahora debo quitar a Frisk de encima de mí y… un momento… ¿Por qué hago esto? Yo me puedo tele portar.

Con gran habilidad rodeo a Frisk con mi energía mágica para hacerla levitar antes de aparecer a un lado de la cama y dejarla nuevamente en esta, soy un genio.

Después de ducharme y ponerme mi uniforme junto a mi fiel suéter decido bajar a la cocina para tomar mi desayuno, como todos los días se encuentra ya despierto Paps haciendo el desayuno y Sans mirando el televisor, supongo que Buchou y los demás seguirán dormidos.

-¡Ah! Ise, buenos días hermanito – saludo Paps.

-Güenas – dijo Sans.

-Howdy ¿los demás no han bajado? – pregunte.

-Rias y los demás a excepción de Koneko, Chara y Frisk ya se han ido – contesto Paps.

-Ya veo – conteste mientras empezaba a comer el desayuno, una vez termine procedí a ir camino a la academia.

-¿No vas a esperarlas? – pregunto Sans aun sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-No te preocupes, ellas nos alcanzaran en un rato – conteste a la vez que cerraba la puerta, la verdad siento un aura sacra un poco más grande viene de un objeto en específico, tal vez una espada sacra.

 **Asriel Pov:**

Estos días sin duda alguna han sido los mejores en años, después de salir del subsuelo terminamos en la casa de Ise, cuando Paps y Sans me vieron me reconocieron inmediatamente como el príncipe, Paps lloro como magdalena y Sans se le salieron algunas lágrimas, todo normal unos cuantos abrazos etc. etc.

Más tarde ese mismo día me llevaron a casa de mamá, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, ¿cómo me recibiría?

Antes de llegar cambie a mi apariencia a una humana, mi cabello un poco descontrolado con un mechón cubriendo mi ojo izquierdo además de que me llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, mis ojos morado y mi altura 1.80, según Ise tengo la apariencia de alguien de 17 o 18 años.

Una vez llegamos vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y ponía sus manos en su boca, se acercó lentamente a mi acercando su mano a mi mejilla con miedo, pude verlo tenía miedo de que desapareciera, a escasos centímetros se detuvo y yo tome su mano y la puse en mi mejilla, cuando me sintió inmediatamente me abrazo mientras lloraba mientras sonreía.

Ese día lo pase con ella con alegría, comí un delicioso pie de caracoles, extrañaba la comida siendo una flor no podía comer nada.

Ahora este día es el primero que iré a una escuela llena de humanos y unos cuantos demonios, según Ise primero debo ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil, una vez llega a la academia todas las chicas se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un pedazo de carne, con que a esto se refería mi madre.

Parece que mi apariencia es bastante atractiva para las mujeres, después de un rato encontré el salón del consejo estudiantil, toque un par de veces hasta que me dieron el pase.

 **Normal POV:**

Asriel entro al salón en el cual estaba una chica de cabello negro corto de ojos violetas con unas gafas rojas con un rostro tranquilo y vestía el uniforme femenino.

(¡UNA DIOSA!) Pensó Asriel con un gran sonrojo.

Por otro lado Sona tenía un pequeño sonrojo al ver al chico delante de ella, el cual era bastante lindo, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.

(¿Qué te pasa Sona?) Se preguntó a sí misma.

-Buen día, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – pregunto la Sitri tranquilamente.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Ah claro! Soy el nuevo [Alfil] de Ise, me dijo que viniera aquí para que me inscribiera en la escuela – contesto Asriel.

-Ya veo, es un placer conocerte… - dijo dejando las palabras al aire.

-Asriel, Asriel Dreemur – termino.

-Ya veo, un placer Dreemur-san, Yo soy Sona Sitri pero aquí en el mundo humano me conocen como Sona Sitri y Shitori en el mundo humano – dijo.

-Un placer Shitori-san, ahora, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – pregunto Asriel.

Sona saco unos papeles de uno de los cajones del escritorio los cuales se los extendió a Asriel.

-Solo debes llenar estos papeles – informo a la vez que Asriel tomaba las hojas.

Unos minutos después Asriel regreso los papeles a Sona la cual puso a Asriel en su mismo salón solo como un pequeño capricho. Una vez terminaron Sona le pidió que lo siguiera, por los pasillos la pareja llamaba la atención ya que Sona normalmente estaba acompañada por la Fuku-Kaichou además de que Asriel se ofreció para cargar el maletín de la Sitri.

Una vez llegaron al salón Sona entro y Asriel espero a que el profesor le llamara, después de unos minutos Asriel entro al salón bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos del salón.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Asriel Dreemur, me gusta leer y cocinar en mis ratos libre además de pasar tiempo con mis amigos – se presentó a la vez que todos empezaban a cuchichear.

Un alumno levanto la mano al cual el profesor le dio la palabra.

-Tu apellido es Dreemur, ¿Eres familiar del director? – pregunto el chico.

-Sí, Asgore Dreemur es mi padre – contesto.

Luego otro alumno levanto la mano.

-Hay un rumor de dos chicas que entraron a primer año, ¿Las conoces? – pregunto.

-Creo que eso está fuera de lugar, pero si, si las conozco son mis hermanas menores – respondió - **¡Y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a tocarlas les romperé todos los huesos!** – dijo Asriel con voz tenebrosa la cual dejo callados a todos.

-Bien, Dreemur-san puedes tomar asiento al lado de Shitori-san – dijo el maestro.

Por otro lado con Ise en el salón de primero dos chicas entraban a este.

-Hola, mi nombre es Chara Dreemur y ella es mi hermana Frisk Dreemur – las presento Chara con una voz sin emociones.

-H-hola – saludo tímidamente.

Justo cuando alguien iba a levantar la mano Chara volvió a hablar.

-No pensamos responder ninguna de sus preguntas – dijo antes de tomar a Frisk y dirigirse a dos asientos vacíos.

Todos en el salón se quedaron callados al ver como la chica los ignoro como si no fueran nada, todos excepto un chico peliblanco con mechones rojos y una peliblanca que estaba detrás del ambos tenían unas pequeñas sonrisas.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y a la hora del almuerzo Ise y las chicas acompañados por Asia y Kiba fueron al típico árbol cerca del club, una vez ahí todos procedieron a comer entre pláticas y bromas.

Koneko aprovechaba que nadie podía decirle nada y le robaba uno que otro beso a Ise causando celos en las chicas presentes.

Ya en la tarde a la hora de la salida Kiba les dijo que Rias los necesitaba, ya en el camino se toparon con Asriel el cual tenía una sonrisa boba y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Chara solo lo tomo de la chaqueta y empezó a jalarlo.

Una vez en el club vieron que Rias se encontraba con Akeno y dos personas encapuchadas.

Ise y los demás se pusieron en una de las paredes.

-Kiba-nii, esas auras son… – dijo Ise en susurro con una pisca de odio.

-Si… espadas sagradas… - contesto en susurro con odio.

-Bien, ya que todos están aquí, ¿Qué es lo que desean dos seguidores de la iglesia con los demonios? – pregunto Rias.

-Vera, recientemente las espadas Excalibur en poder de la iglesia católica, protestante y ortodoxa oriental fueron robadas – dijo una de las figuras la cual al quitarse la capucha revelo a una chica de cabello azul con un mechón verde de ojos amarillos.

-he típicos inútiles – susurro Ise.

-Y ¿porque vinieron a este lejano país? – pregunto Rias.

-Una Excalibur de cada una de las iglesias fue robada y traídas a esta ciudad nosotras tenemos la misión de recuperarlas lo más rápido posible – dijo la misma mujer.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – pregunto Rias.

-Fueron los ángeles caídos de Grigori los que robaron las espadas… - dijo.

-¿Acaso insinúas que nosotros nos unimos a ellos? – pregunto Rias con molestia.

La mujer se encogió de hombros antes de hablar nuevamente – Los demonios odian las espadas sagradas, no sería raro que se unieran a los caídos para destruirlas, incluso si eres la hermana del Maou te destruiremos si estas aliada con ellos – dijo.

-Típico todos los que están o estuvieron con la iglesia son unos estúpidos descerebrados – dijo Ise llamando la atención de todos.

-Mejor cállate mocoso porque si no… - decía pero Ise la interrumpió.

-Sabes que al amenazar a la hermana de un Maou prácticamente estas a punto de iniciar una guerra y adivina quienes son la carne de cañón de la iglesia – dijo Ise.

Eso dejo callada a la mujer pero la otra figura parecía molesta.

-Ise, tranquilo – dijo Rias tranquilamente para luego mirar a las enviadas de la iglesia – Si saben que soy la hermana de un Maou deben saber que nunca, nunca me uniré a los caídos – contesto Rias.

-Esa es nuestra solicitud… No queremos que ningún demonio se meta en nuestros asuntos, esto es asunto de la iglesia y únicamente de la iglesia – dijo la misma mujer.

-Bueno, lo vuelvo a repetir, nosotros en nombre de la casa Gremory no nos uniremos a los ángeles caídos ni ahora ni nunca – dijo Rias.

-Fufufu, eso es lo que quería escuchar, además de informar que el que robo las Excalibur fue uno de los altos mandos de Grigori Kokabiel el cual se esconde en esta ciudad, además de que no sabemos quiénes podría tener como aliados – dijo la mujer.

-¿Enserio vienen solo ustedes dos contra Kokabiel y sus aliados…? En verdad el fanatismo los lleva a tales extremos… - dijo Rias.

-No insultes nuestras creencias Rias Gremory – dijo la otra encapuchada - ¿No? Xenovia – pregunto.

La mujer de pelo azul reconocida como Xenovia suspiro – Irina te dije que no dijeras nuestros nombre – dijo con pesadez para luego mirar a Rias – Ahora nos retiramos –

-Ara ara ¿No se quedan a tomar un poco de té? – pregunto Akeno.

-No podemos aceptar caridad de los demonios – dijo Xenovia a la vez que se dirigía a la salida pero se detuvo al ver a Asia – ¿tú eres la "Bruja" Asia Argento No? Quien pensaría que te encontraríamos en este lugar y como un demonio – dijo haciendo que Asia empezara a temblar.

-¿Así que tú eres la rumoreada "Bruja"? La primera doncella santa que podía curar a cualquier creatura ¿Verdad? Quién diría que te convertirías en un demonio, lo último que se supo de ti es que te enviaron a algún lugar cuando te desterraron – dijo Irina.

Ya en este punto Asia estaba apretando su falda con fuerza.

-Tranquila, no diré a los altos mandos que te encontramos en este lugar, pero quién diría que la Doncella Santa Asia quedaría en lo más bajo como un demonio, dime, ¿Aun crees en nuestro Dios? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Xenovia no digas tonterías, no hay manera de que ella que se convirtió en demonio crea en nuestro Dios – dijo Irina.

-No, puedo oler su creencia, aunque es una manera de decirlo, solo soy sensible con estas cosas, además hay personas que traicionan las enseñanzas y se quedan con culpa en su interior y no pueden olvidar las enseñanzas – dijo Xenovia.

-¿Eso es cierto Asia-san? ¿Todavía crees en Dios aunque te hayas convertido en un demonio? – pregunto Irina.

-… Simplemente no puedo olvidarlo, he creído en el toda mi vida – respondió Asia con una mirada triste.

Xenovia al escucharla tomo su gran espada y la apunto a Asia.

-¿Es así? Entonces debes ser eliminada en este mismo instante. Ahora mismo puedo purificarte en el nombre de Dios, incluso con tus pecados nuestro Dios… - pero se cayó al ver como flotaba siendo envuelta en un aura morada al igual que Irina.

Lo siguiente que sintieron ambas enviadas de la iglesia fue un gran dolor en la espalda al haber atravesado dos paredes y terminar en la parte trasera del club.

Con dificultad se pusieron de pie y miraron el gran agujero que sus cuerpos crearon del cual salieron Ise con una mirada de Ira con los ojos brillando en color morado seguido por Kiba el cual traía una espada en sus manos.

-Tienen muchas agallas – empezó Ise – Venir aquí traer esas malditas espadas asquerosas, amenazar a la hermana de un Maou y a un miembro de su sequito además de que por culpa de esas porquerías los compañeros de Kiba y algunos de mis amigos personas inocentes murieron por ellas – dijo a la vez que Kiba lo miraba con sorpresa y los demás que salieron del edificio y alcanzaron a escuchar.

Los miembros del sequito de Rias y Asriel miraron a Chara y Frisk las cuales bajaron la cabeza al oír que las espadas mataron a sus amigos.

-Lo que han hecho ya no importa, si alguien pregunta esto es solo por defensa propia, ustedes nos amenazaron así que no importa que las matemos – dijo Ise a la vez que aparecía el [Cuchillo verdadero]

-Ustedes están muertas – dijo Ise a la vez que su alma se materializaba delante del.

Kiba se movió a gran velocidad contra Xenovia la cual desenfundo su gran espada bloqueando la estocada de está obligándolo a retroceder.

-Es hora de que tu sempai te ponga una paliza – dijo Kiba tranquilamente recordando lo que Undyne le dijo cuándo entrenaron.

"Mantén siempre la calma, no dejes que tus emociones te guíen"

Xenovia e Irina se quitaron las capas quedando con unos trajes de batallas algo… eróticos… que remarcaban sus curvas dejando ver los cuerpos de ambas

Kiba e Ise se miraron unos segundos confundidos.

-El que hiso esos trajes de seguro es un gran pervertido – dijo Ise.

-Si… - contesto Kiba.

Ise miro a Irina, una chica bastante lida de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas largas amarradas con dos listones de color azul y ojos violetas.

Rápidamente Ise se acercó a ella lanzando un corte pero la pulsera de Irina se transformó en una katana con la que bloqueo el ataque.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa – Esta es Excalibur Mimic, ahora con ella purificare tus pecados – dijo mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Fanáticos… - susurro Ise.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque lanzando cortes y estocadas rápidas que eran bloqueadas, Ise esquivo una estocada de Irina logrando acercarse lo suficiente como para hundir su puño en el estómago de ella logrando que suelte su arma y retroceda adolorida.

Ise miro la katana la cual tomo sintiendo una leve quemadura en sus manos a la vez que parecía que una nube negra salía de la Excalibur y se metía en el cuerpo de Ise, este soltó la espada a la vez que escuchaba una voz en su cabeza.

"Usa tu imaginación"

Ise se concentró a la vez que su cuchillo cambiaba volviéndose más largo y a la mitad de su parte filosa aparecieron tres dientes de gran tamaño.

Irina se levantó y tomo a Mimic dando un corte el cubrió Ise con su cuchillo haciendo que una onda de choque se creara a la vez que Mimic se cuarteaba un poco asustando a la exorcista castaña, el joven Sekiryuutei aprovecho para atacar a Irina la cual logro moverse a tiempo y lo único que salió dañado fue su traje de batalla dejando ver un poco su pecho y su torso.

Ise la mira antes de desmaterializar su arma y caminar en dirección contraria.

Todos lo miraron con preocupación y Chara estaba por acercársele cuando desapareció en un destello.

Por otro lado Kiba luchaba contra Xenovia la cual tenía una fuerza monstruosa pero Kiba lograba esquivar todos sus ataques a gran velocidad logrando dar algunos cortes a su contrincante.

-No está nada mal sempai, pero no puedes con el poder de Excalibur – dijo con burla.

-…- Kiba no respondió.

Xenovia lanzo un corte el cual Kiba apenas esquivo para luego golpear con el mango de su arma la cara de la exorcista haciendo que esta sangrara por la nariz.

Kiba miro a Xenovia antes de guardar su arma y empezar a alejarse.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! – Grito Rias - ¡Yutto! –

-Tengo algo importante que hacer – contesto indiferente mientras se retiraba.

Ya en la noche todos estaban preocupado por Ise y Kiba que no habían regresado a casa, afuera una fuerte lluvia golpeaba el pavimento haciendo casi imposible ver más allá de tu nariz.

Gaster y sus hijos escuchaban lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo, parece que su odio por esas espadas no ha bajado – dijo pensativamente Papyrus.

-¿Que sucedió para que Ise odie la Excalibur? – pregunto Asriel.

Sans solo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos recordando los sucesos.

-Cuando salimos del sub-suelo llegamos al pueblo Ebbot – empezó Gaster – pero lo que encontramos fue algo horrible, las casas en llamas cadáveres de niño adultos y ancianos en los suelo grito por todos lados de mujeres y niñas, supongo que saben porque ¿no es así? Algo peor que la muerte – dijo Gaster haciendo que todos abrieran sus ojos a excepción de sus hijos Chara y Frisk – Nos separamos para salvar a los que pudiéramos y cuando estábamos por irnos apareció un hombre de cabello castaño con una espada, [Excalibur Regla], ese hombre nos empezó a atacar solo porque sí, muchos monstruos murieron entre ellos un gran amigo de Ise, un pequeño monstruo sin brazos que lo admiraba este se metió en el camino del exorcista muriendo en el acto – dijo a la vez que los que vivieron eso apretaban sus puños – Ise al mirarlo quedo paralizado antes de empezar a atacar con todo al espadachín logrando en el proceso cortar el collar que tenía, un collar que se les da a los más fieles a la iglesia – explico asombrando a Asia que le costaba creer que la iglesia hiciera esa masacre – Ise peleo pero cuando estaba por matarlo apareció una chica rubia de unos quince años la cual ataco al exorcista dándonos tiempo para escapar – dijo - desde entonces Ise tiene un odio contra Excalibur y los fanáticos de la iglesia – termino.

-¿Entonces Ise odia a la gente de la iglesia? – pregunto Asia.

-No – contesto Chara – Odia a los fanáticos que no son más que marionetas que si les ordenaran que maten a sus hijos no lo dudaría, por eso no le agradaron mucho esas exorcistas – explico.

-¿Qué aremos con Ise pa? No puedes dejar que ande por ahí solo – dijo Sans.

Este tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que escucho como azotaban la puerta, al abrir los ojos vio como Asriel no se encontraba haciendo que Gaster suspirara.

Asriel caminaba con una mirada llena de ira, matarlos a su gente eso no lo permitirá, si Ise quería destruir las Excalibur y a sus portadores el con gusto le ayudaría.

Asriel llego al parque central de la ciudad al cual entro y donde encontró a Ise mirando su cuchillo que más parecía ahora una espada, Asriel se acercó lentamente a su [Rey]

-¿Vienes a pararme? – pregunto el peliblanco.

-No, vine a ayudarte a destruir a Excalibur – contesto la cabra con una sonrisa.

Ise sonrió antes de pararse y empezar a caminar siendo seguido por su [Alfil] sin notar como alguien los vigilaba a lo lejos.

Una chica de baja estatura con el cabello castaño corto y piel blanca, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero era visible un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa espeluznante, esta solo vestía con un vestido negro con tirantes y tenía una guadaña recargada en su brazo.

-Te encontré… - dijo.

\- Ey ¿porque tardas tanto? – pregunto un ser a su espalda con voz trabada y que causaba un sonido de estática.

-Ese es mi problema Error – contesto mientras se perdía en la lluvia.

Error solo miro la dirección a la que miraba su aliada antes de caminar en dirección contraria.


	9. Chapter 9

OPENING; World Domination How-To

[¿Quién es el que pone una cara triste todo el tiempo?]

Se ve a Ise, Kiba y Asriel de espaldas.

[Lucha más de lo que ríes]

Kiba aparece con una espada dando un corte, luego Asriel lanzando un rayo de diferentes colores y al Final Ise con un cuchillo de gran tamaño con tres dientes.

[Dentro de poco, lo que había recogido no era una bomba o un cuchillo]

Se ve a los tres cancelar sus ataques y miran delante de ellos a sus amigos.

[Prometamos, no importa que de ahora en adelante]

Los tres corren a donde están sus amigos los cuales sonríen al verlos.

[Quita la etiqueta del precio en tu espalda]

Koneko toma a Ise da la mano y empieza a arrastrarlo, Chara toma a Asriel y Tsubaki a Kiba.

[Este cada día es como madera podrida, pero es demasiado pronto para desecharla]

Se a los miembros del grupo Gremory, Sitri, Gaster y varios monstruos en un karaoke divirtiéndose.

[Hoy también, en la plataforma]

Se ve de lejos a los tres en una parada de tren bajo la lluvia.

[En la última parada de la estación]

La cámara se enfoca en sus caras las cuales se ven decaídas.

[Mañana, seguiré esperando, tambaleando]

Aparecen los tres mirando a Freed el cual tiene una espada la cual está envuelta en un aura dorada y los mira con ojos psicópatas y detrás del tres perros cerberos y un caído de diez alas los miraba con burla.

[A la bienvenida un denso egoísta maestro]

Los tres abren los ojos a la vez que una explosión de luz aparece.

[No importa los años que pasen y los autos puedan volar en el cielo]

Delante de Ise aparece un corazón morado el cual empieza a brillar volviendo al corazón de color morado, rojo y amarillo después ser envuelto en energía dorada y empieza a atacar al caído.

[Aun si los años pasan y las máquinas hablan]

Asriel aparece en su forma máxima y empieza a lanzar estrellas gigantes contra los cerberos.

[Lo que quiero decir antes de que lo llames conveniencia por favor cura mi herido corazón]

Kiba aparece abrazando un pequeño cristal a la vez que la luz y oscuridad entran en su cuerpo.

[Si un misil vuela en ese tipo de cielo]

Un domo que cubre la academia Kouh es destruido como cristal.

[Y pregunto por la felicidad de tal cosa]

Un ser parecido a Sans pero negro con su chaqueta negra y playera azul y a su alrededor aparece la palabra error tomo al caído a la vez que sonreía con burla.

[Tengo que ser una persona dulce]

Ise, Asriel y Kiba están acostados en el suelo viendo como el sol empieza a salir.

[Me pregunto si podre afirmarme a mí mismo…]

Las chicas del clan Gremory saltan encima de ellos abrazándolos fuertemente mientras a lo lejos una niña castaña con un vestido negro la cual sujetaba un collar dorado los miraba fijamente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Capitulo nueve: Un plan en las sombras.**

 **-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos**

 **[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos**

 **{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.**

 **(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos.**

Ise y Asriel caminaba por las calles oscuras de Kouh atentos a cualquier sonido, su objetivo era encontrar a Kiba para luego buscar a los exorcistas enemigos, Asriel miraba el cielo lluvioso pensando en sus enemigos y lo hipócrita que era al querer venganza cuando el mato a los monstruos miles de veces, Ise miro su cara pensativo.

-Eso ya paso – dijo llamando la atención del príncipe – no puedes seguir torturándote con eso, tu cambiaste y todos los monstruos te perdonaron, a diferencia de ellos que no se arrepienten de sus pecados – dijo tranquilamente.

-Es complicado simplemente olvidarlo – contesto mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un bocadillo de media noche? – pregunto Ise.

-¿Dónde conseguiremos uno? – pregunto Asriel.

-Dah en el café de las arañas – contesto con una sonrisa.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a un puesto que tenía las luces prendidas con unas sombrillas afuera de color morado y sillas y mesas de cristal, al entrar el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de la hermosa mujer que estaba en detrás de la caja con una consola portátil en las manos, la mujer tenía un cabello morado amarrado a los lados, ojos morados y unos lentes rojos encima, piel morena, llevaba un delantal blanco y debajo de este unos pantalones cafés y una camisa azul con el logo del café en el pecho, esta levanto la mirada antes de sonreír.

-Ise, príncipe Asriel es bueno verlos – dijo amablemente.

-Howdy Muppet – saludaron ambos.

-¿Qué van a pedir? – pregunto.

-Yo quiero un rebanada de pastel de chocolate y leche pretty please – pidió Ise con una sonrisa.

-Hihihi Ok, ¿tú qué quieres Asri? – pregunto la mujer.

-Bueno yo… - dijo mirando los pastelillos del menú – Quiero un Napstacup y un café con leche – pidió amablemente.

-Enseguida – dijo mientras empezaba a hacer el café.

-¿En serio? ¿Napstacup? – pregunto el príncipe.

Ise se encogió de hombros.

-Mettaton en muy persistente – contesto a la vez que Muppet asentía.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesita esperando su pedido el cual no tardo mucho además de que Muppet se les unió preguntando por qué estaban ahí a esas horas a lo que Ise le empezó a explicar los sucesos de ese día.

-Ya veo, es comprensible que quieras venganza la mayoría la queremos pero Asgore desde que salimos del sub-suelo se volvió muy blando por lo que no hizo nada y ni hablemos de Toriel – dijo la mujer araña.

-Sí, ahora debemos encontrar a nuestro amigo y luego la base del enemigo – dijo Asriel.

-Lo de la base será sencillo alguien nos puede ayudar y Kiba es bastante escurridizo, tardaremos un rato en encontrarlos – dijo Ise.

En eso la campanita sonó, por la puerta entro cierto rubio empapado el miro con sorpresa a su hermanito y a su hermano.

-Oh él nos encuentra a nosotros – dijo Asriel.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban sentado en la mesa nuevamente.

-Así que Muppet-san es un monstruo – dijo Kiba.

-Sí, tienes algún problema – pregunto la mujer con una cara aterradora.

-No para nada, solo pensaba en cuentos monstruos conoceré inconscientemente – contesto Kiba.

-Bueno los dejo para que hablen – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba los platos de los chicos.

-Kiba, queremos destruir las Excalibur – dijo Ise captando el interés de Kiba.

-¿Acaso quieren ayudarme? – pregunto.

-En parte pero esto es más personal – contesto Asriel.

En eso este empezó a contar lo que paso a los monstruos asombrando a Kiba al ver todas las vidas que esa espada arruinaba.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo encontraremos las espadas? – pregunto Kiba.

-Yo me encargo, esperen aquí – dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ise apareció en el viejo edificio de la academia Kouh, este camino a la puerta del fondo del pasillo principal la cual ahora no tenía nada era una puerta normal, al llegar ni siquiera toco simplemente entro a la habitación la cual tenía posters de videojuegos y bandas de rock en el medio un sarcófago descansaba, Ise camino lentamente hasta llegar al sarcófago el cual toco varias veces con su puño.

El sarcófago se empezó a abrir dejando ver a un "chico" con traje cosplay de Natsu pero con una playera negra debajo del chaleco, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos y su rostro era suave, su piel era un poco pálida.

-Ise, te eh dicho que no puedes entrar aquí con esas ropa – dijo señalando el suéter a rojo de rayas negras y los pantalones cafés.

Ise se sonrojo antes de materializar su [Dream Maker] y que una luz blanca lo rodeara, cuando la luz se fue ahora estaba con el uniforme femenino de Kouh y su cabello con una coleta alta, el "chico" salió del sarcófago y empezó a caminar alrededor de Ise hasta quedar detrás de él y levantar su falda viendo la ropa interior rosa que tenía, Ise jalo la falda a la vez que se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-Gya-chan esos es vergonzoso – dijo Ise.

-Pero te ves tan lindo Ise-chan – contesto Gasper.

-Estoy seguro que tú te verías mejor con estas ropas – dijo Ise.

-Ya te lo dije no me gustan las ropas femeninas son incomodas, deberías agradecer que acepte usar ropa interior de chica pero no me pidas más – dijo la rubia mientras miraba a otro lado.

-No importa – dijo Ise – ¿me podrías hacer un favor? – pregunto el peliblanco.

-¿Qué gano yo? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me lamentare por esto – susurro Ise – Te hare un favor, el que quieras – dijo Ise.

-¡OK! Acepto – contesto alegremente sin dudarlo.

-Necesito que uses a tus murciélagos para que busquen un lugar con mucha energía sacra, probablemente el lugar tenga inhibidores por lo que será un poco difícil – dijo Ise.

-Pan comido – contesto la vampira – Dime no te quieres quedar a dormir – pregunto con tono sugerente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ise.

-Em lo siento pero debo irme mañana hablamos ¿ok? – pregunto nerviosamente.

-Mou está bien – dijo con un puchero – Pero que no se te olvide que me debes un favor – dijo mientras lo señalaba.

-Sí, si – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez afuera regreso a sus ropas normales y desapareció del lugar.

Ise apareció al lado de Asriel y Kiba que estaban fuera del café, los tres se miraron antes de asentir y empezar a caminar por las oscuras calles de Kouh.

Al dia siguiente vemos a Frisk, Chara y Koneko con ojeras y tambaleantes las tres caminaban rumbo al club mientras eran vistas por los estudiantes de los alrededores y uno que otro suicida trataba de tocarlas y terminaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Al llegar al club solo se tumbaron en los sillones bajo la mirada de Asia, Rias y Akeno.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicas? – pregunto Rias.

-No… - contesto Chara.

-No pude dormir sin el calor que emana Ise – dijo Koneko.

-Toriel dijo que Asriel no llego a dormir – dijo Frisk.

Las dos onee-samas y Asia se miraron preocupadas, no querían que algo les pasara a esos tres, por suerte aun sentían las piezas de Ise y Kiba y por ende Asriel debe estar vivo también.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato sin saber qué hacer, los tres tenían un gran rencor por las espadas al grado de que parecían capaces de volverse demonios errantes con tal de cumplir su misión.

-Chicas vallan a casa a descansar, nosotras no haremos cargo hoy – pidió Rias.

-Hai, Buchou – contestaron las tres las cuales se levantaron con pesadez dejando a las mayores en el club.

-Buchou, ¿Cree que Ise esté bien? – pregunto Asia.

-Por ahora si – contesto Rias.

Cuando estaban por salir de los terrenos escolares lograron visualizar a cierto [peón] Sitri al cual las tres rápidamente apresaron y lograron llevárselo a gran velocidad para confusión de este.

Las tres chicas y chico llegaron al café de Muppet donde Saji escucho como le pedían ayuda para poder ayudar a sus amigos, una parte de Saji le gritaba que los ayudara que no podía dejar a tres niñas contra exorcistas con Excalibur, pero otro parte más fuerte le decía que corriera por su vida que pensara en lo que le haría su [Rey].

Saji se levantó de la silla y trato de escapar solo para ser atrapado por Koneko la cual lo agarro de la camisa evitando que pueda huir.

-Por favor… - dijo la peli plata llamando la atención del [peón] Sitri el cual al verla se sonrojo al ver como lo miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado y lagrimeaba levemente.

Saji suspiro antes de asentir derrotado alegrando a las tres chicas.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? – pregunto Saji.

-Primero debemos encontrar a las enviadas de la iglesia, si llamamos a los chicos sin un incentivo no vendrán – explico Chara.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por la ciudad buscando al par aunque cuando las encontraron no pudieron evitar que se les escaparan unas risitas.

-Por favor ayuden a los corderos perdidos del seños – decía la peli castaña con su capucha puesta.

-¡Por favor caridad para nosotros en el nombre del padre del cielo! – exclamo la peli azul con su capucha puesta igualmente.

Pero lo único que lograban es que las personas las miraran extraño y se alejaran del lugar rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de los países desarrollados como Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que no siguen nuestras creencias – dijo Xenovia.

-No digas eso Xenovia, hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos. Así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podremos comer – regaño Irina.

-Mmm todo fue porque compras esa ridícula pintura – ataco Xenovia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de una persona que se parece a un santo! ¡Eso es lo que dijo la persona en la exposición! – contraataco Irina.

-Entonces, ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona del dibujo? Desde luego no lo sabes – dijo Xenovia.

Irina miro la pintura por unos segundos.

-… creo que es… ¿San Pedro…? – dijo dudosa.

-¡San Pedro no se vería así! – grito la peli azul.

-¡No estoy segura que se parecen! ¡Estoy completamente segura! – contesto mirando al cuadro.

Xenovia solo suspiro antes de inclinar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué mi compañera tiene que ser alguien como tu…? Dios – dijo mientras miraba al cielo - ¿Esto también es una prueba? – pregunto.

-¡Hey no preguntes esas cosas! De verdad te deprimes cuando hay problemas ¿Verdad? – pregunto la castaña.

-¡Cállate! ¡Es por eso que los protestantes son llamados herejes! ¡Ustedes tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos! ¡Muestra más respeto! – dijo Xenovia.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué pasa con los católicos?! ¡¿Acaso no son ustedes los que aún se rigen por la antigua ley?! – contrataco.

-¡¿Qué has dicho hereje?! – gritaron a la vez chocando sus frentes.

*¡GROW!*

Las dos exorcistas repentinamente cayeron al suelo apretando sus estómagos.

-… Primero debemos hacer algo para conseguir comida, de lo contrario será más difícil recuperar las Excalibur – dijo Xenovia.

-… Tienes razón, ¿Quieres obtener dinero de los herejes amenazándolos? Creo que Dios nos perdonara si amenazamos a los herejes – dijo Irina.

-¿Tienes planeado atacar a un santuario? ¿O vas a robar las cajas de ofrendas? De ser así mejor hagamos una actuación con nuestras espadas, un espectáculo que sirve en todos los países – dijo Xenovia.

-¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Podemos cortar fruta con nuestras espadas y entonces podremos tener dinero en efectivo! – dijo la castaña más animada.

-Bueno, no hay frutas por lo tanto vamos a cortar esa horrible pintura – dijo señalando el cuadro el cual era abrazado protectoramente por Irina.

-¡No, no se puede cortar! – grito dando inicio así a una nueva discusión.

Los tres demonios estaban por acercarse cuando alguien conocido se les adelanto.

-Hehehe ustedes en verdad son divertidas – dijo llamando la atención de las exorcistas – Soy Sans, Sans Gaster pero solo díganme Sans – se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

*Grow*

Las dos exorcistas se sonrojaron.

-Hehe parece que tienen una bestia ahí adentro, vengan las invito a comer, ustedes también pueden venir – dijo Sans mirando al cuarteto de demonios.

-¡Delicioso! ¡Esta comida es deliciosa! – decía Xenovia.

-¡Nunca había probado algo tan bueno! – exclamo Irina.

-Hehe por supuesto, Grillby es un maestro en esto – dijo Sans con una sonrisa.

Los demonios, monstruo y las enviadas de las iglesias se encontraban en el restaurant familiar de Grillby de 8:00am a 8:00pm para luego pasar a ser un bar.

Los demonios miraban con asombro la cantidad de comida que ingerían las dos chicas a gran velocidad mientras Grillby ya se imaginaba unas buenas vacaciones con sus queridas hijas Kasai y Fuku Fire.

-Hemos vendido nuestras almas a los demonios – decía cuando podía Irina.

-Esto es para cumplir nuestra misión – decía Xenovia.

-He, tranquilas no soy un demonio a menos que me hagan molestar, y yo soy muy flooooojo para molestarme – decía Sans.

Después de un rato y ver a Grillby bailar como Michael Jackson al ver la cantidad de dinero que le dio Sans las enviadas de la iglesia suspiraron satisfechas.

-Uf, es agradable saber que no fuimos ayudadas por un demonio – dijo Xenovia.

-¡Gracias por la comida! Señor bendice a esta amable alma – dijo Irina con las manos juntas.

-Gracias por ayudarnos Sans – dijo Xenovia a lo que Sans lo desestimo, luego miro a los demonios – Pero ustedes nos buscaban, ¿para qué nos necesitaban? – pregunto.

-Vinieron aquí para recuperar las Excaliburs, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Chara.

-Sí, eso ya lo dijimos antes – contesto Xenovia.

-Queremos ayudar a destruirlas – dijo Chara.

Ambas se sorprendieron por lo dicho y se miraron entre ellas.

Saji y Frisk estaban bastante nerviosos todo lo contrario a Chara y Koneko que mostraba una cara inexpresiva.

-Sí, lo mejor es dejarles una espada a ustedes, si pueden destruirla. Pero asegúrense que sus identidades no sean reveladas, no queremos a los altos mandos aliados y enemigos que estamos aliados – contesto Xenovia.

A lo que los demonios asintieron.

-Oye Xenovia, ¿Estas segura? Incluso si parecen amables siguen siendo demonios – dijo Irina.

Irina, si te digo la verdad realmente es casi imposible recuperar las tres Excaliburs y luchar contra Kokabiel solo nosotras – contesto la peli azul.

-Ya lo sé, ¡Pero…!

-El objetivo mínimo es destruir las tres Excalibur o tomarlas de nuevo, pero si las nuestras van a ser robadas entonces debemos destruirlas antes de que lo logres incluso si eso es nuestro último recurso, solo hay un 30% de probabilidades de éxito para que podamos regresar a casa a salvo – explico la peli azul.

-Aun así, pensamos que la tasa de éxito era lo suficientemente alta como para venir a este lugar y poner nuestras vidas en peligro – dijo la castaña.

-Sí, incluso los altos mandos nos ordenaron continuar con la misión y nos enviaron aquí prácticamente como sacrificios – dijo Xenovia.

-¿No es eso lo que los seguidores deseamos? – pregunto Irina.

-He cambiado de idea, mis creencias son flexibles para así poder actuar de la mejor manera posible – explico Xenovia.

-¡Tu fe es un poco muy rara! – acuso Irina.

-No voy a negarlo, pero quiero cumplir con nuestro deber y regresar a salvo para seguir luchando por Dios, ¿No deseas lo mismo? – pregunto.

-… Si pero… - dijo sin saber cómo continuar.

-Es por eso que aceptaremos la ayuda de estos demonios, mientras los altos mandos no lo sepan no habrá problemas además abecés mentir puede ser para bien – dijo Xenovia.

-Antes de seguir – dijo Frisk levantando su mano llamando la atención de todos – ¿Nos permiten hablarles a unos amigos que nos ayudaran? – pregunto señalando su móvil.

No pasaron más de diez minutos e Ise, Kiba y Asriel ya estaban con ellos con miradas tranquilas tratando de no matar a las enviadas de la iglesia.

-… Ya entendemos la situación – Dijo Kiba en nombre de los tres.

Asriel dio un sorbo a su refresco mientras Ise le arrebato la Kétchup a Sans.

-La verdad nos sentimos un poco insatisfechos que dos protectoras de Excalibur nos den permiso de destruirlas pero supongo que es mejor que nada – dijo Ise.

-Esa forma de hablar es muy tosca, si fueras un demonio renegado ya estarías muerto – dijo Xenovia mirando fijamente a Ise.

-Tal vez algún dia – contesto Ise.

Xenovia entonces miro a Kiba.

-¿Dijiste que eras mi sempai? Eso quiere decir que eres un sobreviviente del Proyecto: Espada Sagrada. ¿Guardas rencor al proyecto las espadas y la iglesia? – pregunto.

Kiba afilo su mirada.

-Obviamente – respondió.

-Pero Kiba-kun, gracias a ese proyecto la investigación sobre los usuarios de espadas sagradas mostro un mejor resultado, por eso buscan a personas como Xenovia y yo que somos compatibles y nos podemos sincronizar con ellas – explico Irina.

Los tres demonios la miraron con ojos llenos de odio pero los más pesados eran los de Kiba.

-¿Crees que solo por eso perdonare a la iglesia y a un proyecto destinado al fracasa, proyecto que le costó la vida a muchos niños de no más de diez años? – pregunto.

Irina se quedó en silencio lo que hicieron fue cruel, muy cruel un acto inhumano de los cuales no son permitidos en las religiones pero aun así dejaron que sucediera, Irina no sabía que decir.

-Ese incidente también se convirtió en uno de los peores casos en nuestro entorno y la gente se sintió disgustada por él, la persona a cargo del proyecto en ese momento dicen que tenía un problema con sus creencias, así que fue acusado de herejía y ahora está de parte de los ángeles caídos – explico Xenovia.

-¿Del lado de los ángeles caídos? ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona? – pregunto.

-… Balba Galilei, el hombre al que llaman Arzobispo Genocida – contesto Xenovia.

Kiba mostro una mirada de **Determinación** al saber el nombre de su enemigo.

-Entonces si voy tras los caídos terminare dando con el – dijo casi en susurro – Supongo que también debo compartir información, la otra noche fui atacado por una persona que tenía una Excalibur, en ese momento el mato a un sacerdote probablemente uno de los que enviaron antes que a ustedes – conto Kiba – Era el hombre llamado Freed Zelzan, ¿Les suena ese nombre? – pregunto.

A Ise se le vino a la mente la vez que lo conoció cuando bailo de forma ridícula.

Por otro lado Xenovia e Irina pusieron una mirada fuerte al escuchar el nombre.

-Freed Zelzan un ex exorcista del Vaticano, el genio que se convirtió en exorcista a la edad de 13 años. Tenía un montón de grandes logros por su continua eliminación de demonios y bestias míticas – dijo pero ganándose una mala mirada de Ise.

-Pero se le fue de las manos, incluso mato a sus aliados Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios. Desde el principio lo único que tenía era instinto e intención de matar monstruos y una obsesión anormal por las batallas, solo fue cuestión de tiempo el que fuera acusado de herejía – dijo Irina.

-Entonces, ¿Freed utiliza una Excalibur robada para matar a los nuestros? – Pregunto a lo que Kiba asintió – Va a pagar caro, debido a que el grupo de disposición no lo estaba vigilando en ese momento – dijo con ira – Bueno pasemos a la estrategia de cooperación – dijo Xenovia la cual saco una pluma y escribió sus datos de contacto en una servilleta.

-Si pasa algo llamen a este número – dijo Xenovia.

-Claro, ustedes… - empezó Ise pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya tenemos el número de Frisk-chan – dijo Irina.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ise.

-Entonces por ahora nos separamos – dijo Xenovia antes de mirar a Sans – Te pagare la comida la próxima vez Sans-san – dijo.

-Nah no es necesario chica – contesto.

Así ambas chicas salieron del lugar, Sans solo se paró y fue a la barra a hablar con Grillby.

-Chicas, Saji, ¿Por qué hicieron esto? – pregunto Ise en voz baja.

Los cuatro se vieron entre ellos antes de sonreír.

-Porque somos amigos – contesto Saji.

No soportaríamos que alguno de ustedes se fuera, son nuestra familia – dijeron las chicas.

Pero los tres no parecían satisfechos.

-Si mi Ise o Kiba-sempai se fueran me sentiría sola – dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían vidriosos.

-No volveré a perder a mi hermano solo porque este actuó como yo – dijo Chara mientras abrazaba a Asriel al igual que Frisk.

-… Nosotros los ayudaremos así que por favor no se vallan – pidió Koneko.

Los tres chicos sintieron como su pulso se aceleraba y un pequeño tinte aparecía en sus mejillas a excepción de Ise que parecía tomate.

-Jajaja me doy por vencido, si Koneko-chan me lo dice entonces no puedo hacer cosas imprudentes – dijo Kiba.

-Supongo que no puedo dejar sola a mis hermanas con tantos idiotas por ahí – dijo Asriel.

-De acuerdo, vamos a trabajar juntos, gracias chicos – dijo Ise.

-… Ummm, ¿Tengo que participar? – Pregunto Saji señalándose a sí mismo – Quiero decir, no estoy totalmente involucrado en esto después de todo, ¿Cómo están relacionados ustedes y la Excalibur? – pregunto.

Ise y Kiba procedieron a contarle cada uno lo que paso para odiar a las espadas, la de Ise aunque más sencilla y no tan dolorosa comprendía el que quiera vengar a su amigo.

Por otro lado Kiba le conto el proyecto secreto de la iglesia católica, el Proyecto Espada Sagrada. La prueba para hacer un montón de personas que pudieran utilizar las espadas sagradas el cual se llevaba a cabo en un instituto alejado de toda civilización en Europa, había muchos niños y niñas que tenían talento en diferentes ramas del combate pero el más común era con la espada y poseedores de Sacred Gear. Dia tras dia se les sometía a experimentos inhumanos experimentaban con ellos de formas crueles además de haberles robado su libertad, eran tratados peor que animales y se les ignoraba aun si morían, pero todos tenían un sueño tenía esperanza y creyeron que eran amados por Dios y ellos estaban a la espera que ese dia llegara el dia en que fueran especiales y pudieran usar las espadas para el bien… Pero… el resultado… **FALLO** … Todos los niños que estuvieron encerrados, que sufrieron y demás fueron asesinados cruelmente.

-… Todo el mundo murió, asesinados por los que sirven a Dios, nadie nos salvó, no importa lo que digan las exorcistas es obvio que la iglesia sabía lo que pasaba pero no hizo nada los que murieron en los experimentos y los demás que fuimos sometidos a gas venenoso, nos rociaron con gas mientras decían "amén" como si sus acciones fueran buenas, ninguno dudo en hacerlo, solo llegaron y nos eliminaron. Vomitamos sangre y sufrimos en el suelo aun si buscábamos la ayuda de "Dios" – dijo Kiba.

-Kiba… - dijo Ise.

-Yo quiero vengar el lamento de mis compañeros, No, yo no quiero que sus muertes sean en vano por eso me jure vivir por ellos y demostrar que soy más fuerte que esas malditas espadas – dijo con **Determinación**.

"Por culpa de los humanos millones de vidas inocentes en nombre de lo santo se han perdido, vidas que no debían perderse"

Ise escucho una voz.

(¿Chicos hablaron?)

[No compañero] contesto Draig.

[Ise, ¿Estas bien?] Pregunto Tet.

(Si, debió ser mi imaginación) contesto.

Ise miro como Saji lloraba a moco suelto en voz alta.

-¡Kiba! ¡Debió haber sido horrible! ¡Doloroso! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hay ningún Dios ni esperanza en este mundo! ¡Siento tanto respeto por ti! – gritaba y por alguna razón nadie les prestaba atención.

-Hehe, gracias – contesto Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por cierto Saji, ¿Cuál es tu sueño u objetivo? – pregunto Asriel.

-Bueno… - dijo con un sonrojo – Quiero lograr que Kaichou se fije en mí, desde que la conocí siempre me ha gustado – contesto.

Ise uso su magia para paralizar a Asriel el cual trataba de aniquilar al [peón] Sitri.

Sábado en la noche:

Ise y Asriel con trajes de cura miraban la ciudad desde una colina, toda la semana estuvieron buscando indicios de las espadas o sus portadores pero nada, Eran las once de la noche y ya agotados estaban por regresar a casa cuando el teléfono de Ise sonó.

-Heya habla Ise – dijo.

{Ise, encontré el lugar donde probablemente se esconden, es un observatorio a las afueras de la ciudad al norte} – explico Gasper.

-Entendido, gracias Gya-chan – dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Asriel.

-Están en un observatorio a las afueras de la ciudad al norte, avisa a los demás – pidió mientras un Blaster los elevaba.

-Ok – contesto mientras tomaba su móvil.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con Kiba, Koneko, Saji, Chara y Frisk.

-Bien, ¿Dónde están las exorcistas? – Pregunto Ise pero los otros solo se encogieron de hombros – Bueno no importa, todos atentos si tenemos problemas retrocedemos – dijo a lo que todos asintieron.

Se acercaron al edificio lentamente cuando la los demonios sintieron un escalofrió por el poder sacro e Ise y su nobleza una molesta por el instinto asesino.

-¡Pero mira nada más! – grito una voz, al mirar arriba pudieron ver a Freed Zelzan viéndolos con una sonrisa psicópata

-¡Freddie! – grito Ise.

-¡Oh! Esa es la voz de chibi-Ise aunque ya no es tan chibi – dijo Freed - ¿Qué pasa con esas ropas, acaso hacen cosplay? – pregunto con burla.

-Supongo que no necesitamos más esto – dijo Kiba quitándose la toga al igual que los demás.

Todos iban con su uniforme escolar a excepción de la nobleza de Ise, Chara y Frisk cada una con su suéter personal y shorts cafés y zapatos del mismo color, Asriel llevaba un chaleco verde con una raya amarilla, pantalones beige y zapatos cafés e Ise llevaba una chamarra como la de Sans pero color morado con el interior negro, unos pantalones de negros y tenis rojos.

-¡Ahora no escaparan~! ¡Los derrotare con! ¡Excalibur-chan~! – exclamo mientras mostraba una espada plateada (N/A: No recuerdo muy bien su forma pero supongo que han de saber cómo es)

-Te ves igual de zafado que siempre – dijo Ise con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su [Cuchillo Final] y materializaba la [Boosted Gear]

[¡Boost!]

Ise paso el aumento a Kiba el cual salto al ataque inmediatamente mientras los demás se quedaron atrás pero listos para interferir de ser necesario.

-¡Line! – grito Saji.

En su muñeca derecha se materializo un brazalete con forma de camaleón de color negro con líneas doradas y ojos morados.

¡Swish!

De la boca de este salió una línea la cual se enredó en el pie de Freed.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – grito Freed al ver la lengua del camaleón enredarse en su pierna.

Empezó a golpearla con su espada pero esta no se partía de echo la espada atravesaba la línea como si fuese intangible.

-No podrás cortarla, ¡Kiba ataca ahora que no puede escapar! – exclamo Saji.

-¡Gracias! – dijo Kiba desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad para aparecer delante de Freed con dos espadas demoniacas.

-¡Chi! ¡Así que no solo el Holy Erasor! Ya veo, múltiples espadas demoniacas, ¿Acaso se trata de [Sword Birth] tal vez? Wow, eres culpable de tener un Sacred Gear raro, ¿Sabes? – dijo Freed con emoción.

Freed cubría los cortes de Kiba con una sonrisa demostrando su emoción.

-Pero las espadas demoniacas como las tuyas no son problema alguno para… -

*Crack*

*Kachin*

Las dos espadas de Kiba se hicieron pedazos con un solo golpe de la de Freed.

-¡Mi Excaliburrr! –

Kiba chasqueo la lengua con molestia, rápidamente creo más espadas pero todas eran destruidas por un solo golpe de Excalibur.

-Es solo un fragmento y ya es muy fuerte esa espada, ¡Demonios ni siquiera es una de las más fuertes! – dijo Asriel.

Kiba estaba furioso, la ira lentamente nublaba su juicio y empezaba a atacar a lo loco.

-No debería estar así, el ya gano a Xenovia no debería desesperarse – dijo Frisk.

-Xenovia era pura fuerza bruta, al contrario Freed aunque no lo parezca está concentrado en la pelea y no deja aberturas en sus movimiento, es un rival más fuerte y peligroso que la exorcista – dijo Ise.

[Boost]

-¡Jajaja! La forma en que ves a mi Excalibur-chan es terrorífica, ¿Acaso guardas al rencor contra ella? ¡Bueno la verdad no me importa que te pase! ¡Ya que una vez te corte con ella solo dejaras de existir! ¡Serás eliminado! ¿Sabes? ¡Tú vas a morir! – grito Freed.

[Boost]

Freed dio un gran salto, Kiba puso sus espadas delante de el para bloquear su ataque pero fue en vano.

*Crack*

Ambas fueron destruidas como si de papel se tratase, la Excalibur estaba cubierta por una luz blanca azulada, Freed volvió a levantar la espada con intención de acabar con Kiba.

[Boost]

Ise desapareció y reapareció delante de Kiba bloqueando el ataque de Freed con su cuchillo.

-¡Ise-kun! – grito Kiba molesto.

-¡Calla! – contesto Ise tocando el pecho de Kiba.

[¡Transfer!]

Ise lanzo una estocada cortando la mejilla de Freed el cual estaba nervioso.

¡No vio el ataque!

Simplemente sintió su mejilla caliente debido a la sangre, Ise desapareció nuevamente y apareció al lado de los demás que veían el combate.

Kiba fue envuelto en un aura verde que salía de su cuerpo, una buena cantidad de energía lo envolvía protegiéndolo.

-… ¡Ya que lo recibí debo usarlo! [¡Sword Birth!] – exclamo el caballero [Gremory]

¡Crack!

Del suelo empezaron a salir hojas filosas las cuales se acercaban rodeando a Freed.

El exorcista chasqueo la lengua y empezó a romper las espadas que se le acercaban.

Kiba desapareció y encontró una abertura en la defensa de exorcista, usando las espadas como plataforma empezó a correr rápidamente.

Delante de Freed una espada estaba por atravesarlo, no una sino varias, Kiba las tomaba mientras corría sobre ellas y las lanzaba al exorcista.

-¡Uhaa! ¡Ese es un buen truco para un circo niño demonio! – dijo.

*¡Kachin!*¡Kachin!*¡Kachin!*

Fred golpeo todas las espadas que se le acercaron eliminándolas completamente mientras miraba con emoción a Kiba.

-¡Mi Excalibur es Excalibur Quickly! ¡En términos de velocidad no perderemos contra nadie! – dijo aunque su vista miro con leve nerviosismo a Ise.

La espada de Freed comenzó a vibrar y de un segundo a otro desapareció, se movía a una velocidad increíble destruyendo todas las espadas que emergieron del suelo.

*Crack*

-¡Maldita sea! – grito Kiba.

Las espadas que tenía en sus manos fueron destruidas dejándolo vulnerable.

-¡Muere! – grito Freed.

*Jalar*

El cuerpo de Freed perdió el equilibrio y su cara quedo pegada al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! – grito Freed.

El lagarto de Saji parecía estar absorbiendo la energía de Freed lentamente aunque el [peón] Sitri parecía no controlarlo a voluntad.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Mierda! ¿Está absorbiendo mis poderes? – pregunto con ira Freed.

(Esa Sacred Gear) Pensó Ise.

[Es [Absortion Line] o Pulso Del Dragón Negro, es un Sacred Gear donde habita uno de los grandes reyes dragones Vritra, pero lo siento incompleto] explico Draig.

[Tal vez está dividido como es mi caso solo que al parecer el no podrá hablar con su portador a no ser que tenga todas las piezas] dijo Tet.

-¿Un Sacred Gear de tipo Dragón? De los más problemáticos, la capacidad inicial no es problema pero si se desarrolla por completo su poder destructivo será increíble, que miedo ¡Hombre eres una molestia! Una vez termine con [caballero]-kun tú serás el siguiente – dijo Freed.

-¡Kiba acaba con ese sujeto! ¡Estar parado delante de él me da escalofríos si lo dejamos ir será una amenaza para los demos es mejor acabar con el cuanto antes! – grito Saji.

-Me molesta un poco… pero estoy de acuerdo en que debo acabar con el ahora, espero que los otros dos no sean tan fuertes – dijo Kiba.

Justo cuando Kiba estaba por saltar y acabar con Freed se escuchó una nueva voz.

-Hmmm, ¿Sword Birth? Una Sacred Gear que puede crear un número infinito de espadas en función del poseedor – dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.

-… ¿Eres tu viejo Balba? – pregunto Freed.

Kiba afilo su mirada peligrosamente.

-¡BALBA GALILEI! – grito con ira.

-Ciertamente ese soy yo – contesto el hombre anciano saliendo de las sombras con un traje de cura negro - ¿Freed que estás haciendo? – pregunto.

-¡Viejo! ¡No puedo huir debido a la lengua rara del lagarto de ese sujeto! – se quejó como niño pequeño señalando a Saji.

-Veo que todavía no puedes utilizar la Excalibur perfectamente, utiliza el elemento que te di más sabiamente, concentra el elemento sagrado que hay en tu cuerpo en la hoja de Excalibur, con eso deberías ser capaz de cortarlo – explico.

-¡Hai, hai! – contesto Freed a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

La hoja de Excalibur fue rodeada por un aura dorada que puso los pelos de puntas a todos los demonios e incluso un poco a los monstruos.

-¡Ha! ¡Toma esto! ¡Horyah! – grito Freed dejando caer su espada sobre la lengua del lagarto.

*Slash*

Saji se fue de espalda al momento que la lengua de su Sacred Gear regreso a su posición.

-¡Ahora voy a escapar! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos será nuestra última batalla! – grito Freed.

-¡No escaparas! – grito Asriel.

Asriel salto contra Freed, en sus manos estaban sus dos Chaos Saber las cuales fueron bloqueadas por Excalibur pero aun así Freed retrocedió unos cuantos metros.

De la nada apareció Xenovia la cual empujo a Asriel y ataco a Freed.

-¡Maldita perra! – grito Ise y los ojos de Chara brillaron peligrosamente.

-¡Freed Zelzan, Balba Galilei por herejía los voy a cortar en nombre de Dios! – dijo la peli azul.

-¡Ja! ¡No digas el nombre de ese pendejo! ¡Perra! – grito Freed.

De un momento a otro saco una bola la cual aventó al suelo generando una fuerte luz, al desaparecer Freed y Balba no estaba, Irina y Xenovia empezaron a perseguirlos y detrás de ellas corrían Kiba, Asriel e Ise dejando atrás a las tres chicas y chico.

Chara y Frisk estaban por seguirlos cuando dos círculos mágicos aparecieron delante de ellos evitando que pudieran corre, de ellos emergieron el grupo Gremory y Sitri.

-Cuando pensé que el flujo de energía era irregular… - dijo Rias tocándose la frente.

-Esto es ciertamente preocupante. – dijo Sona acomodándose las gafas.

-Koneko, chicas, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Expliquen – Ordeno Rias.

-Nosotras no te debemos ningún tipo de explicación – respondió Chara pasándola de largo en dirección a donde se fueron los demás siendo seguida por Frisk y dejando a Rias molesta.

Ise y los demás pudieron escuchar a lo lejos fuertes golpes y grito de los que parecían ser Saji y Koneko.

Los tres seguían corriendo, lentamente el sol empezaba a salir y estaban por atrapar a Freed y Balba pero algo los detuvo, una pared invisible solo pudieron ver con ira como la exorcistas seguían corriendo dejándolos detrás, unos minutos después aparecieron Chara y Frisk y cuando estaban por regresar por donde vinieron el cielo se tornó completamente morado, delante de ellos apareció una figura de piel negra calvo con un ojo amarillo con contorno rojo y pupila negra, traía una sudadera negra con una platera azul, bermudas negras y unas pantuflas negras, de sus ojos parecía que caían lágrimas y a su alrededor aparecía la palabra Error a la vez que generaba estática.

-Heya – saludo levantando su mano.

-¿Sans/-san/Huesos Flojos? – dijeron Ise, Frisk, Kiba y Chara.

-Hehehe, sip, pero… no el que ustedes conocen – dijo de forma trabada – Soy Sans, pero algunos me dicen Error Sans – se presentó señalándose a sí mismo –

-¡¿Por qué nos detienes?! – exigió saber Kiba.

-Hehe, ese es mi problema no el suyo, ahora les daré algo con lo que se puedan divertir – dijo para luego chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

-¡Ise-kun! – grito Kiba.

-No puedo, de alguna forma bloqueo mi tele portación, estamos encerrados – contesto.

-¡Maldita sea! – grito Asriel.

-NYEHEHE – se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¿Papyrus? – pregunto Ise pero al mirar se quedó congelado.

Detrás de ellos si estaba Papyrus pero tenía incrustado a Sans y parecía que estaban medio derretidos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – pregunto Kiba.

-Una… Amalgamate – contesto Asriel nerviosamente.

Por otro lado Frisk se abrazaba a si misma mientras lloraba desesperadamente repitiendo el nombre de Sans y Papyrus, repentinamente la voz de Error se escuchó nuevamente.

-Six Bones, acaba con el – dijo.

Six hizo aparecer varios Blasters los cuales estaban deformes pero aun así dispararon un rayo contra Ise y los demás, Asriel tomo a Frisk y esquivo el ataque al igual que los demás, Kiba corrió contra Six y este le lanzo un hueso azul trasparente, Kiba lo ignoro y lo atravesó pero abrió sus ojos al sentir un agudo dolor.

-¡Kiba, deja que los huesos azules te pasen sin moverte de otra forma recibirás daño! – grito Chara.

Asriel dejo a Frisk detrás de un árbol y salto al ataque.

-¡Fire Magic! – grito lanzando una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego las cuales en su mayoría dieron en el blanco pero Six parecía intacto.

-¡¿Cómo?! Sans no tiene vida y Papyrus no debería poder soportar tal ataque – exclamo Chara.

-¡No importa! Debemos eliminarlo – dijo Ise.

-Pero… - empezó Asriel.

-Él no es nuestro Sans ni Papyrus, no lo es – se convenció a si mismo Ise.

Asriel espabilo y utilizo su Chaos Buster y empezó a disparar contra Six pero este empezó a tele portarse para esquivar los disparos, Kiba apareció detrás de él dando un corte que le quito un brazo a Papyrus.

-¡Nye! – grito Six.

Este materializo varios Blasters los cuales dispararon al mismo tiempo contra Chara, Ise apareció delante de ella cubriéndola del ataque, la barra de Hp de Ise bajo a más de la mitad espantando a Chara.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien mejillas dulces? – pregunto.

Chara miro con ira a Six y sus ojos brillando peligrosamente arremetió contra el con la [Sartén Quemada], Six esquivo el primer golpe pero el segundo le dio directamente lanzándolo algunos metros lejos.

-¡Ise! ¡¿Estas bien?! – pregunto Chara mirando al peliblanco el cual saco un sándwich.

-Si… no te preocupes – contesto mientras masticaba y sus heridas desaparecían – Bien mi turno – dijo Ise a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos y sus ojos se prendían pero había algo raro en ellos.

Eran de su color morado habitual pero cambiaban por breves lapsos de tiempo a amarillo y rojo, tres Blasters aparecieron y dispararon sus rayos contra Six el cual no logro esquivar recibiendo todo el daño, encima del apareció su Hp el cual apenas había bajado un cuarto.

-Tiene mucha resistencia – dijo Kiba.

-Je no importa, después de todo yo originalmente era [perseverancia] – dijo Ise.

Asriel levanto los brazos mientras sus manos brillaban y empezaba a flotar.

-¡Todos a cubierto! – grito Asriel.

Los demás corrieron a donde estaba Frisk e Ise genero una cúpula a su alrededor.

-¡Star Blazing! – grito a la vez que levantaba sus brazos.

Del cielo empezaron a caer estrellas gigantes las cuales al impactar salían unas más pequeñas en todas las direcciones.

Al momento de impactar todos cerraron los ojos pero Ise los abrió levemente solo para abrir sus ojos al ver como Six tenía una expresión triste y le estiraba uno de sus brazos tratando de tomarlo.

Ise abrió los ojos asustado a la vez que viejos recuerdos inundaban su cabeza.

[Sientes tus pecados subir por tu espalda…]

*Hermano vamos, prometimos que cocinaríamos juntos espagueti, vamos suelta eso y vamos a casa*

Ise parpadeo y pudo ver delante de el a Papyrus ambos estaban por la salida de Snowdin en dirección a Waterfall, Paps le extendía la mano con una sonrisa triste.

-Vamos sé que aun estas ahí adentro mi querido hermanito – dijo mientras daba unos pasitos acercándose a él.

Ise sonrió de una forma escalofriante para luego aparecer detrás de Paps el cual estaba congelado.

-Ise… - con sus pocas fuerzas voltio a ver a Ise el cual lo miraba sonriendo, uno de sus ojos de color rojo brillando peligrosamente y el otro amarillo mirándolo con tristeza mientras lagrimas caían por el – Tranquilo hermano… sé que puedes cambiar aun, recuerda que yo confió en ti… - dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se empezaba a volver polvo.

Ise empezó a llorar con fuerza mientras caía de rodillas y tomaba la bufanda en sus brazos abrasándola con fuerza, sus ojos cambiaron, se volvieron amarillos completamente y uno de ellos de color naranja.

*Suelta eso… debemos seguir nos estamos divirtiendo*

Dijo una voz en su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente rojos y volvió a sonreír aventó la bufanda y el viento se la llevo y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás… dejando un rastro de polvo y destrucción.

…

Ise abrió los ojos y vio como Six se volvía polvo y la bufanda de Papyrus se dirigía hacia él, hizo desaparecer la cúpula y la tomo, la miraba con culpa, ese no era su Papyrus pero… esa expresión… la culpa se lo comía… no podía simplemente actuar como si no hubiera pasado.

Acomodo la bufanda en su cuello, los demás no entendían que pasaba solo vieron como Ise se puso la bufanda de Six, repentinamente el domo empezó a destruirse, una vez se fue el cielo apareció pero el sol se estaba escondiendo.

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamo Kiba.

-El tiempo dentro iba mucho más lento, minutos adentro horas afuera – dijo Asriel.

-Sigamos debemos acabar con esto… - dijo Ise.

-Pero no sabemos dónde están – dijo Chara la cual seguía abrazando a Frisk.

-Tengo una idea de donde pueden estar – dijo Ise mirando en dirección a la academia Kouh.

El peli blanco empezó a caminar seguido de los demás mientras a lo lejos la misma castaña en vestido negro los miraba desde las sombras.

-Parece que tu plan fallo… Error… - dijo antes de desvanecerse.


	10. Chapter 10

OPENING; World Domination How-To

[¿Quién es el que pone una cara triste todo el tiempo?]

Se ve a Ise, Kiba y Asriel de espaldas.

[Lucha más de lo que ríes]

Kiba aparece con una espada dando un corte, luego Asriel lanzando un rayo de diferentes colores y al Final Ise con un cuchillo de gran tamaño con tres dientes.

[Dentro de poco, lo que había recogido no era una bomba o un cuchillo]

Se ve a los tres cancelar sus ataques y miran delante de ellos a sus amigos.

[Prometamos, no importa que de ahora en adelante]

Los tres corren a donde están sus amigos los cuales sonríen al verlos.

[Quita la etiqueta del precio en tu espalda]

Koneko toma a Ise da la mano y empieza a arrastrarlo, Chara toma a Asriel y Tsubaki a Kiba.

[Este cada día es como madera podrida, pero es demasiado pronto para desecharla]

Se a los miembros del grupo Gremory, Sitri, Gaster y varios monstruos en un karaoke divirtiéndose.

[Hoy también, en la plataforma]

Se ve de lejos a los tres en una parada de tren bajo la lluvia.

[En la última parada de la estación]

La cámara se enfoca en sus caras las cuales se ven decaídas.

[Mañana, seguiré esperando, tambaleando]

Aparecen los tres mirando a Freed el cual tiene una espada la cual está envuelta en un aura dorada y los mira con ojos psicópatas y detrás del tres perros cerberos y un caído de diez alas los miraba con burla.

[A la bienvenida un denso egoísta maestro]

Los tres abren los ojos a la vez que una explosión de luz aparece.

[No importa los años que pasen y los autos puedan volar en el cielo]

Delante de Ise aparece un corazón morado el cual empieza a brillar volviendo al corazón de color morado, rojo y amarillo después ser envuelto en energía dorada y empieza a atacar al caído.

[Aun si los años pasan y las máquinas hablan]

Asriel aparece en su forma máxima y empieza a lanzar estrellas gigantes contra los cerberos.

[Lo que quiero decir antes de que lo llames conveniencia por favor cura mi herido corazón]

Kiba aparece abrazando un pequeño cristal a la vez que la luz y oscuridad entran en su cuerpo.

[Si un misil vuela en ese tipo de cielo]

Un domo que cubre la academia Kouh es destruido como cristal.

[Y pregunto por la felicidad de tal cosa]

Un ser parecido a Sans pero negro con su chaqueta negra y playera azul y a su alrededor aparece la palabra error tomo al caído a la vez que sonreía con burla.

[Tengo que ser una persona dulce]

Ise, Asriel y Kiba están acostados en el suelo viendo como el sol empieza a salir.

[Me pregunto si podre afirmarme a mí mismo…]

Las chicas del clan Gremory saltan encima de ellos abrazándolos fuertemente mientras a lo lejos una niña castaña con un vestido negro la cual sujetaba un collar dorado los miraba fijamente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Capitulo diez: Cuervo.**

 **-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos**

 **[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos**

 **{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.**

 **(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos.**

Ya era de noche en Kouh, Ise caminaba lentamente por las calles, el resto de sus compañeros avanzaron más rápido adelantándose, Ise caminaba a la vez que en su cabeza aparecían imágenes de diferentes personas paresidas de alguna forma a sus amigos, cientos de Sans, Frisk, Toriel, su mente trataba de procesarlo todo pero no lo soportaba sentía tanto dolor en su pecho y los recuerdos regresaban las miradas de todos sus amigos antes de morir a sus manos, las miradas Chara y Frisk cuando lo vieron matar a Toriel, su cabeza dolía a la vez que su pecho.

Escucho unos pasos delante del.

-No pareces bien… niño – dijo una voz femenina muy conocida.

Ise levanto la vista y vio a una chica castaña de ojos rojos y piel blanca sus mejillas con un sonrojo rosado y utilizaba un vestido de tirantes negro y se encontraba descalza, lo que le llamaba la atención es su mirada triste.

-¿Chara…? – pregunto.

-Sí, pero no la que tú conoces – respondió - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? – pregunto.

-Tú no lo comprendes – dijo Ise.

-¿No…? Hehe claro… sé que mataste a todos o más bien fuiste una marioneta... yo también lo soy – dijo la chica aunque lo ultimo lo susurro.

Ise la miro con molestia, estaba por seguir su camino cuando esta hablo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente que te arrebaten a la persona que más amas sin poder evitarlo? ¿Ver cómo se la llevan solo porque eres débil? – Pregunto – Puede que te hayan utilizado pero sigues siendo fuerte, aun puedes defender a tus seres queridos, si te dejas hundir por los recuerdos, ¿Que pasara con los demás? ¿Con tu Chara, Frisk, esa pequeña peli plata? ¿Las dejaras solas por no poder superar el pasado? – pregunto.

Ise se quedó callado a la vez que el dolor de su pecho bajaba, ella tenía razón lo que hizo no tiene perdón pero no debe quedarse en el pasado menos ahora que tantas personas lo aprecian.

-No, no las dejare – contesto, en su pecho se materializo su alma la cual empezaba a colorarse en algunas partes de color amarillo y rojo.

Chara sonrió levemente.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ise.

-Como te lo dije es Chara pero solo una persona me puede llamar así, por ende puedes decirme Reaper o Reaper Chara – contesto mientras se alejaba desapareciendo en las sombras.

-Gracias, Reaper – dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello morado.

La situación era mala, Rias y su sequito sin Kiba peleaban como podían contra los cerberos que Kokabiel había invocado a la vez que Balba estaba fusionando las Excalibur siendo protegido por Freed.

Cada golpe que daban hacia retroceder a los cerberos incluso con la ayuda de Xenovia no podía eliminarlos a todos.

Un cerbero se dirigía hacia Asia la cual estaba curando a Koneko, ambas cerraron sus ojos esperando su inminente final cuando se escuchó un chillido, al abrir los ojos vieron al cerbero atravesado por muchas costillas.

-Justo a tiempo – dijo una voz en el aire.

Al voltear todos vieron a Ise rodeado de un aura morada a su lado Asriel y en sus hombros Chara y Frisk sentadas.

Otro cerbero ataco a Ise y su sequito por la espalda pero apareció Kiba cortando una de sus cabezas rápidamente.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Kokabiel el cual vestía un traje negro con una camisa morada y una corbata amarilla, su cabello era lacio largo y sus ojos rojos con pupila negra sin mencionar que el tipo era **¡FEO!**

-Somos el séquito Gaster, Koki – contesto Ise molestando al caído – Dime, ¿Acaso estas demente? esto es casi un ataque al Maou – dijo Ise.

-Yo no haría algo tan estúpido como atacar a un Rey Demonio, bueno tal vez si violar y matar a su hermana menor, de esa forma Sirzechs enfocaría su ira en mí, eso no estaría nada mal – contesto Kokabiel.

-Ya veo… - dijo cerrando sus ojos, luego los abrió pero estos eran negros completamente – A ti de verdad te falta un tornillo, ¿Verdad? – dijo mientras sus ojos se prendían, eran morados pero parpadeaban cambiando a rojo y amarillo.

-Jeje, lo que tu llamas locura yo lo llamo visión – contesto el caído.

-En eso debo estar de acuerdo… Pero esto es demasiado ¿Que planeas? – pregunto el peliblanco.

-Simple, voy a matar a las dos hermanas menores de los Maous y luego destruiré esta patética ciudad, ¿Acaso no es obvio? – pregunto el caído.

-¡¿?! – los que estaban con Ise se sorprendieron al oír eso a la vez que la ira brotaba de su interior.

-Si haces eso iniciaría una guerra de los caídos contra los demonios, tú en verdad… estas mal de la cabeza – dijo Ise mirándolo fríamente.

-Ese es mi plan niño, creí que si robaba las Excalibur Miguel comenzaría una guerra… ¡Pero solo mando inútiles exorcistas y dos portadoras de espadas sagradas! Es aburrido… ¡Estoy aburrido! Es por eso que ahora cuando muera la hermana de Sirzechs y Serafall iniciara una guerra, ¿Lo puedes ver? Parece divertido, ¿Verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿Quieres una guerra…? Entonces debemos detenerte, pero me asegurare que disfrutes este último combate hasta el final – contesto Ise.

-Jajaja dime chibi-Ise, ¡¿Acaso mi jefe no es genial?! Su locura es la mejor, yo también estoy ansioso – grito Freed.

-Chara, Frisk ustedes quédense atrás, Asriel, Kiba, ¿Están listos? – pregunto Ise.

-Acabemos con el – dijo Asriel y Kiba solo asintió.

-Ustedes son más fuertes que el resto, ¿Sabes que ni siquiera me he movido de mi lugar en todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes idea de mi poder total? – pregunto Kokabiel.

-Podrías destruir esta ciudad en menos de una hora, que digo en menos de diez minutos – contesto Ise.

-¡Ise! – Grito Rias llamando la atención de los tres combatientes - ¡En veinte minutos llegaran los refuerzos! – grito.

-Ya la oyeron chicos, tenemos diecinueve minutos para matarlos – Luego miro al cielo – Espero disfrutes el espectáculo… blanco – dijo en susurro.

-¡ESTÁ COMPLETA! – grito Balba, delante del flotaba una gran espada la cual estaba rodeada de un aura dorada.

-En ella están… Mimic… Quickly… Nightmare… Transparent… ¿Cierto? – susurro para sí mismo.

*Si, pero mis hermanas están muertas y esa Mimic es solo mi cascaron con una pequeña fracción de mi poder*

Dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Freed – dijo Kokabiel.

-¿Qué pasa jefecito? – pregunto ansioso.

-Usa la Excalibur fusionada, este será tu última prueba, acaba con ellos con la ayuda de este pequeño – dijo a la vez que de un círculo mágico apareció un perro de color blanco con siete cabezas de ojos color rojos y grandes colmillos, el perro era el doble de grande que uno de los anteriores cerberos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – grito Rias.

-Esto es un experimento – contesto.

-Caray, el jefe usa a sus trabajadores de forma imprudente, ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy muy, muy honrado de utilizar a Excalibur-chan que ahora es súper mega maravillosa! – dijo Freed con felicidad mientras la tomaba.

Kiba dio un paso adelante con una mirada desafiante contra Freed.

-[Caballero] Gremory, si la cooperación aun es válida trabajemos juntos para destruir esa espada – dijo Xenovia la cual se paró al lado de Kiba pero fue envuelta en un aura morada.

-Quítate estorbo – dijo Ise lanzándola a donde estaban las demás chicas.

Cuando se sentó varios huesos azules la rodearon evitando que haga cualquier movimiento.

-Todo tuyo Kiba, Asriel el perro súper desarrollado es tuyo – dijo Ise.

 **Kiba VS Freed:**

-Kukuku… - reía Balba.

Kiba quedo delante del arzobispo y el exorcista.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del Proyecto Espada Sagrada, no… Yo soy uno de los que murieron por tus estúpidas ambiciones, y hasta ahora en mi segunda oportunidad he esperado el momento de eliminar al culpable de la muerte de mis amigos – dijo Kiba con calma apuntando su espada a Balba.

-¿Eh? El sobreviviente de ese proyecto, esto es una desgracia, mira que conocerlo en un país tan alejado como este, siento que es el destino – dijo Balba mientras reía de forma repugnante – Sabes inicie ese proyecto por mi gusto por las espadas sagradas, me gustaban tanto que soñaba todos los días con ellas. Eso era porque mi corazón estaba fascinado con la leyenda de Excalibur desde que la escuche cuando era un niño, por eso cuando me di cuenta que no podía usarla me deprimí, pero luego pensé debe haber alguna forma de poder usarlas, yo merecía usarla más que los portadores actuales, pero al final mi experimento fue completado completamente gracias a ustedes – dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Se completó? ¡Se deshizo de nosotros después de enterarse de que éramos un fracaso! – grito Kiba con ira.

Mientras los demás los miraban a excepción de Ise, Asriel, Freed y Kokabiel.

-Me di cuenta de que no era un factor esencial que necesita manejar las espadas sagradas, así que utilice el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad, la mayoría de los sujetos tenían los elementos pero no el valor numérico para empuñar la Excalibur, entonces llegue a una conclusión, ¿Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y reunirlos? – pregunto.

-Ya veo… ahora entiendo lo que estaba dentro de aquel cristal cuando recibimos la bendición para usarlas era… - dijo mientras apretaba las manos con ira.

-No me impresiona la verdad… - dijo Ise pero nadie lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Así es, para que las personas las puedan usar sin ser portadores naturales sacamos todo el elemento santo de otros y los cristalizamos, al igual que esto – dijo Balba mostrando un pequeño cristal de color azul – Con esto la investigación sobre los usuarios de espadas sagradas mejoro, aun así esos tontos de la iglesia me acusaron de herejía, pero aun así se llevaron mis informes, al mirar a esas exorcistas veo que el proyecto fue pasado a alguien más, ese Miguel me tacha de criminal y este es el resultado, bueno de todos modos el no mataría para sacar el elemento sacro eso solo lo haría más humano que yo… - decía Balba mientras reía.

-… ¿Mataste a mis compañeros solo para sacar los elementos para empuñar las espadas sagradas? – pregunto Kiba mientras emanaba una gran cantidad de instinto asesino - …Balba Galilei, ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia…? – pregunto mientras sus manos temblaban.

-¿Hm? Si tanto te molesta te daré este orbe, mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que es posible producirlos en más en el entorno más adecuado. En primer lugar destruiré esta ciudad con Kokabiel y luego reuniremos todas las legendarias espadas sagradas que estén alrededor del mundo, empezare una guerra contra Michael y el Vaticano con las Excalibur fusionadas, les demostrare el resultado de mi investigación a los tontos ángeles y sus seguidores que me han condenado – dijo con una mirada llena de ira.

 **(UNDERTALE OST: His Theme)**

Kiba miraba el cristal con tristeza.

-… Chicos… - dijo mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo.

Apretó el cristal con fuerza y entonces el cristal empezó brillar e ilumino todo el lugar, la luz que emanaba empezó a tomar forma, aparecieron varios niños y niñas de diferentes edades pero no mayores de los diez u once años.

-Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla lograron que aparezcan los espíritus que habitaban en el cristal – dijo Akeno.

-Chara… ¿Esto es por…? – empezó Frisk mirando a su hermana.

-Sí, pero déjalos creer lo que quieran – respondió Chara.

-¡Todos! ¡Yo… yo! – trataba de decir Kiba.

-Los espíritus de los que murieron en ese proyecto, esto solo me da más razones para odiar a las religiones – dijo Ise.

-Yo siempre… siempre pensé, ¿Acaso está bien que yo viva cuando los demás murieron? Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo, había quienes querían vivir más que yo, ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que pudo seguir avanzando? – pregunto mientras las lágrimas caían sin control.

Entonces un espíritu de un muchacho sonrió, empezó a mover los labios pero no salía sonido alguno, algunos como Asia que no sabían leer los labios no entendieron pero Akeno empezó a decir lo que ellos decían.

-[No te preocupes por nosotros, estas vivo por lo menos, nosotros siempre estamos a tu lado, aunque Dios nos abandonó nunca perdimos las esperanzas de que vivieras y fueras feliz, así que vive, vive y se feliz por nosotros] Es lo que están diciendo – dijo Akeno.

Las palabras de sus amigos llegaron a lo más profundo del alma de Kiba sintió un extraño calor en su interior, delante del apareció un corazón blanco el cual fue cambiando de color lentamente hasta que quedo de dos colores, naranja y amarillo, [Valentía] y [Justicia].

Las niñas y niños sonrieron antes de empezar a mover su boca.

-Están… ¿Cantando? – pregunto Asriel.

-El canto sagrado… - dijo Asia antes de empezar a cantar.

Kiba los miro y empezó a cantar mientras sonreía y derramaba lágrimas recordando que esa era la forma en que sus esperanzas y sueños se mantenían, ese fue el único apoyo que tenían para seguir viviendo durante su dura vida, Kiba y sus compañeros tenían sonrisas de niños inocentes.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar, azul y blanco esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes y empezaron a girar rodeando a Kiba.

[No éramos solo el bien]

[No teníamos suficientes elementos para manejar las espadas sagradas, pero…]

[Estará bien si estamos juntos]

Todos escuchaban sus voces, los demonios no sentían ningún dolor por el canto sagrado y los monstruos sentían un calor reconfortante en su pecho.

[Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas]

[No tengas miedo]

[Incluso si Dios no está mirando]

[Nuestros corazones estarán siempre…]

[¡UNIDOS!]

Las luces subieron al cielo para luego caer sobre Kiba.

[Socio] dijo Draig.

[Ese chico lo ha alcanzado]

[Los Sacred Gears cambian y evolucionan durante el uso siendo los sentimientos la clave. Pero hay territorios más allá de eso, cuando los sentimientos y los deseos de su poseedor cambian dramáticamente, cambia la corriente de este mundo, el Sacred Gear alcanza el…]

-[¡Balance Breaker!] – dijeron Ise, Draig y Tet.

La potente luz que destruía la oscuridad del abismo en el que Kiba estaba encerrado parecía darle bendiciones al [caballero] Gremory.

Kiba POV:

Cerré los ojos recordando.

Como escape del laboratorio solo…

Como corría por la nieve sin mirar atrás…

Como mi energía desapareció y caí al suelo…

Como vomitaba sangre en el suelo volviendo la nieve de color rojo…

Como me la encontré…

Aquella niña de hermoso cabello carmesí brillante…

Como me miraba mientras mi vida desaparecía lentamente…

-¿Qué deseas? – preguntó.

Ella pregunto mientras me abrazaba…

Estaba al borde de la muerte pero ese abrazo me reconforto…

Sentía mis parpados pesados…

Mi visión se volvía borrosa…

-Quiero vivir… - conteste.

Por mi vida…

La de mis amigos…

Mi futuro…

Mis sueños y esperanzas…

Los sueños y esperanzas de mis amigos…

Mi talento…

Quería vivir…

-Quiero vivir… - conteste, mis últimas palabras como humano.

-Vive como un demonio, vive y se feliz – ese era el deseo de mi ama y pensé que también era el mío pero… no podía olvidar mi odio hacia las Excalibur y la venganza por mis camaradas…

No, yo podría haber olvidado, yo…

Tengo a los mejores compañeros…

No…

Los mejores amigos…

Issei-kun, Koneko-chan incluso aunque casi no nos conozcamos Asriel-sempai, Chara-chan y Frisk-chan…

Ellos me ayudaron aunque mi impulso fuera la venganza…

Pensé es eso mientras cazábamos las Excalibur…

Hay compañeros que me ayudan…

¿No es esto ya suficiente para mi…?

Pero si los espíritus de mis antiguos camaradas están deseando venganza…

No puedo dejarlo de lado…

Mis espadas demoníacas que llevan su odio…

Sus sueño…

Sus esperanzas…

Mis pensamientos están en libertad…

[No te preocupes por nosotros, por lo menos vives]

Mis ex-compañeros…

No los vengare…

¡No estaban deseando nada de esto…!

Pero no es que todo esté resuelto…

No ha terminado…

Si no le tomo importancia a las cosas que están frente a mí…

Se repetirá el incidente que sufrimos nosotros…

-Balba Galilei, mientras sigas con vida habrá quienes sufran la misma suerte que nosotros – dije.

-Mmm, se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre va de la mano con sacrificios, ¿No te has dado cuenta ya? – pregunto indiferente.

-¡Eso está mal! – grite.

-¡Kibaaaaaaa! ¡Destruye por completa a Freed y Excalibur! – me grito Ise.

-Ise-kun – dije.

-¡Eres el [caballero] del grupo Gremory! ¡Mi figura de hermano mayor! ¡Mi amigo! ¡Lucha Kibaaaaaaa! ¡No pierdas tus sueños y esperanzas! ¡Usa tus sentimientos y espíritu! – volvió a gritarme.

-Tú me ayudaste incluso cuando pudiste hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, aunque luego recibiremos el castigo de nuestra ama… - conteste.

-¡Yutto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a Excalibur! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi [Caballero] no va a perder contra una simple Excalibur! – me grito Buchou.

-¡Yutto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti! – me grito Akeno sempai.

Buchou, Fuku-Buchou… No…

*Puedes decirme Onee-chan*

*Ara ara, en ese caso también puedes decirme así*

Rias-onee-chan, Akeno-onee-chan.

-¡Yutto-sempai! – grito Koneko.

Koneko-chan.

*Ella es Toujo Koneko, es un poco tímida dale tiempo y estoy segura que serán buenos amigos*

-¡Por favor haz tu mejor esfuerzo! – me grito Asia.

Asia-chan.

*Kiba-kun, ¿Nosotros somos amigos? ¿Verdad?*

-¡Vamos rubiales, confió en ti! – grito Chara.

Chara-chan.

*Pareces un príncipe, a mí no me agradan los príncipes… pero supongo que podemos ser amigos*

-¡T-tu puedes Kiba-kun! – grito Frisk.

Frisk-chan.

*Etto, tú eres amigo de Ise-kun entonces eres mi amigo también*

-¡Compañero acaba con ellos! – grito Asriel.

Asriel-san.

*Supongo que después de esto seremos grandes amigos*

Todo el mundo…

-¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas cantando de alegría con el fantasma-chan. Realmente eres una molestia, eres totalmente de lo peor, ¿Sabes? Odio esa canción, ¡Solo escucharla me pone la piel de gallina! No quiero oír más, ¡Estoy totalmente en mi límite! ¡Te voy a cortar en mil pedazos y calmarme! ¡Con esta última Excalibur-chan! – grito Freed.

Freed Zelzan, los espíritus de mis camaradas residen dentro de mi alma, ¡No puedo permitir que hagas maldades con sus poderes por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son lágrimas de **determinación**.

En el centro de su alma apareció un pequeño punto rojo, [ **Determinación** ]

-Me convertiré en una espada… - dije.

Mis camaradas, mis compañeros que se han fusionado con mi espíritu, vamos a superar este obstáculo… juntos.

¡Los sentimientos que no podíamos decir en aquel entonces!

¡Los deseos que no pudimos cumplir en aquel entonces!

¡Lo aremos ahora mismo, aquí mismo!

-¡Me convertiré en la espada que proteja a Rias-onee-chan y a mis amigos! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡[Sword Birth]! – grite con fuerza.

Mi Sacred Gear y los espíritus de mis compañeros se mezclaron, se empezaron a alinear y se formó una figura, el poder demoníaco y el poder sacro uno no puede existir sin el otro, debe haber un equilibrio.

-¡Balance Breaker! ¡Sword of the Betrayer! – grite, en mis manos había una espada de mango dorado la hoja la mitad era blanca e irradiaba energía sacra y la otra mitad negra e irradiaba energía demoniaca - ¡Reciba el poder de esta espada que tiene tanto poder sacro como demoniaco! – grite.

Empecé a correr hacia Freed.

¡Mi característica como [Caballero] es la velocidad!

Freed trato de ver mis movimientos pero lo confundí con fintas rápidas.

Lance un corte pero Freed logro bloquearlo lo que se esperaba de un exorcista experto, pero el aura sacra que cubría su Excalibur estaba siendo borrada por mi espada.

-¡¿Esa espada supera a mi Excalibur-chan?! – pregunto Freed con asombro.

-Si esa fuera la verdadera Excalibur entonces no podría ganar, ¡Pero esa Excalibur no puede cortar los sentimientos míos y de mis compañeros! – grite.

-Chi – Freed chasqueo la lengua y dio un paso atrás después de empujarme para hacer distancia.

-¡Estiraaaaar! – grito.

La punta de su Excalibur empezó a retorcerse como si estuviera viva, se movía al azar y salió disparada hacia mí con una velocidad de vértigo, ¡La capacidad de Excalibur Mimic y Quickly!

Ya veo, tiene cuatro de las habilidades.

Pero aun así bloquee el golpe, volvió a atacar separando la hoja y atacándome desde diferentes direcciones tratando de perforarme pero bloquee todos los golpes.

Su instinto asesino es muy fácil de leer, si siento en qué dirección viene el instinto asesino podre bloquear sus ataques de forma fácil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo está golpeando? Se supone que es la espada Sagrada-sama sin igual ¿No es así? ¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas de ser la última espada? – gritaba Freed desesperado su expresión mostraba tanto gozo como impaciencia - ¡Entonces agregare esto también! – grito y las puntas de la espada se hicieron invisibles.

Excalibur Transparent…

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo todo a mí alrededor…

*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*CLANG*

La Excalibur y mi espada hacían chispas cada vez que chocaban, lograba cubrir todos sus ataques.

-¡! – Freed entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

Corrí contra Freed levantando mi espada, él puso Excalibur delante de el para protegerse.

Cuando baje mi espada pude ver como un aura la rodeaba combinaba los colores amarillo, naranja y un poco de rojo, ¿Qué significa?

*Crack*

La Excalibur fue destruida completamente y corte desde el hombro a la cintura de Freed.

Sangre empezó a salir de él, sus ojos se pusieron blanco y cayó al suelo inerte.

-¡I-imposible! – grito Balba.

-¿Lo han visto…? Chicos nuestro poder supero a Excalibur… - susurre con una sonrisa.

Normal POV:

-¿Una espada sagrada-demoníaca…? Imposible, dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar… - decía Balba con una expresión de asombro.

Kiba lo miro, ya no había venganza en su mente, el color amarillo de su alma brillaba fuertemente al igual que el rojo.

-Balba Galilei prepárate – dijo Kiba apuntando su espada contra el arzobispo.

-… ¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Santo y demoníaco, ¡Sera una explicación, si los seres que representan ambos equilibrios se desequilibraran! Entonces no solo los reyes demonio sino también Dios… -

*¡PUÑALADA!*

Una lanza atravesó el pecho de Balba que parecía alegre por un descubrimiento antes de mostrar una cara de asombro y dolor.

-Esto es… -

*¡GOUGH!*

La lanza desapareció dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre la cual lanzo a Balba hacia atrás.

Kiba solo lo miro era obvio que ya estaba muerto.

-Balba, en verdad fuiste de provecho, el hecho de que llegaras a esa conclusión lo demuestra. Pero no me importa si estás conmigo o no, podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio – decía Kokabiel – Jajaja ¡Kajajajajajajajaja! – empezó a reír en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Rias.

-Bien estoy por iniciar una guerra así que les revelare una verdad que nunca se dijo, en la gran guerra no solo los Maous murieron, sino que también murió Dios – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡! ¿Qu… que es lo que a-a-acaba de decir? – pregunto Rias.

-Es normal que ustedes no lo sepan, ¿Quién puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto, sin Dios no pueden controlar su corazón y obedecer las leyes, ¿Sabes? Incluso nosotros los Ángeles caídos o los demonios no podíamos decirle esto a aquellos que estuvieran por debajo de nosotros. Ustedes sabrán donde está la información acerca de Dios que se filtró incluso en las tres grandes potencias, solo los de arriba sabemos este secreto, aunque Balba lo noto antes – contesto.

-… ¿Dios ya no existe? No… no puede ser… es imposible… Entonces, ¿En que nos hacían creer en los entrenamientos? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Después de la guerra los que quedaron fueron los Ángeles que habían perdido a su padre, los demonios que perdieron a la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta y a sus reyes y los Ángeles caídos que perdimos a muchas de nuestras tropas, todas las facciones cayeron tan bajo que tenían que depender de los humanos para continuar sus generaciones. Especialmente los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos que solo podrían continuar su estirpe apareándose con humanos, los Ángeles caídos pueden aumentar si los Ángeles caen. Pero los Ángeles puros no pueden aumentar su número después de perder a Dios, incluso los Demonios puros son raros, ¿No? – contesto.

-… Mentira… es mentira… - se repetía Xenovia con una expresión de pánico incluso Ise sentía pena por ella, ver como toda tu vida fue una mentira, parecía que estaba por perder la razón.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no se provocaba a propósito. Esto significa que los tres bandos se negaban a pasar por el infierno que fue la guerra pasada nuevamente, todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido seguir con una guerra si los que la comenzaron estaban muertos, Dios y los reyes Demonios. ¡Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel declaro que no habría una segunda guerra, después de perder a la mayoría de nuestros hombres en la guerra! ¡Es difícil de soportar! ¡Realmente difícil! ¿Bajar mi puño cuando ya lo he levantado? ¡No me jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡Si hubiéramos seguido la victoria habría sido nuestra! ¡Aun así el…! ¿Hay algún valor en los Ángeles caídos que solo pueden vivir y fortalecerse al relacionarse con humanos y usuarios de Sacred Gear? – declaro Kokabiel fuertemente su rostro expresaba ira, la verdad la mayoría estaba impactado por sus palabras.

Asia se cubrió la boca y abrió sus ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, incluso si ahora era un demonio nunca dejo sus creencias de lado.

-… ¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios… está muerto? ¿Entonces los milagros… las oraciones… el amor que nos profesa? – pregunto Asia.

-Eso es correcto, es normal que ya no exista el amor de Dios ni su protección divina, Dios ya se ha ido, Michael sin duda lo hace bien ahora que tomo el lugar de Dios, está cuidando a los Ángeles y a los seres humanos bastante bien. Bueno si el sistema usado por Dios sigue en su funcionamiento, no a su máxima capacidad pero la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios y los exorcismos funcionan, pero si los comparamos con los de antaño dejan mucho que desear además que el número de creyentes se ha reducido exponencialmente. Ese mocoso con su espada sagrada-demoníaca de allí es una prueba de que el equilibrio entre Dios y los reyes demonio se rompió. En realidad los poderes santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse, pero ahora que las dos piezas del equilibrio no existe ocurren un montón de sucesos extraños y únicos – contesto con una sonrisa.

Asia perdió el color en sus ojos y callo de rodillas, Rias y Akeno la abrazaban con fuerza.

-¡ASIA! – grito Ise.

Asia lo miro con una mirada perdida.

-Aun si Dios está muerto… El mundo sigue girando… los milagros existen, no te puedes dejar derrotar por esto – dijo Ise sin voltear a verla.

La luz de los ojos de Asia volvió momentáneamente antes de desmallarse.

-Es comprensible, me impresiona que no esté igual que ella – dijo Xenovia.

Kokabiel descendió al suelo quedando delante de Ise.

Emanaba un aura gigantesca, intensa y confiada, se mantenía sonriente y sin miedo dijo.

-Niño tú eres el Sekiryuutei, ¿Verdad? Solo eres un mocoso así que dale tu poder a otro para poder divertirme – dijo confiado.

Pero Ise no se movió.

-Te estoy dando una oportunidad, ¿No la piensas tomar? – pregunto.

-Falta otro combate y quedan doce minutos – contesto mirando a Asriel y el perro blanco.

-Jejeje, me agradas niño veamos que tiene ese sujeto – dijo Kokabiel cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Asriel.

 **Asriel VS Cerbero:**

Asriel empezó a flotar mirando directamente al cerbero el cual gruñía, sus bocas se abrieron las cuales dispararon ráfagas de fuego, rayo y hielo.

Asriel lo esquivo por poco para luego sacar su Chaos Buster y empezar a disparar contra el can pero los disparos solo rebotaban en su piel sorprendiendo a Asriel.

El perro brinco contra el Asriel se movió pero recibió un corte en su brazo.

Miro al can y saco sus Chaos Saber, lanzo cortes que apenas le hacían unos rasguños nada importantes, desesperado cargo energía en sus manos y la lanzo al aire utilizando así su Shocker Breaker, los rayos cayeron encima del cerbero quemando su piel levemente pero no mostraba dolor alguno.

Asriel temblaba mientras miraba al can, un círculo mágico apareció delante de él y de este salió un Dragon de fuego que golpeo generando una nube de humo.

Cuando se fue pudo ver que solo una de las cabezas tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Asriel usa tu otra forma! – grito Chara.

-¡Perderé el control no puedo! – contesto asustado.

-Si no lo haces todos moriremos por esa cosa, ¡Entiende que en algún momento la tendrás que usar para pelear, para proteger a tu familia! – grito Chara.

Asriel cerró los ojos y al abrirlos pudo ver a una florecita amarilla.

-Howdy, soy Flowey la flor – saludo.

-Flowey… - dijo de forma seria.

-Asriel… - contesto de la misma forma.

-Necesito tu ayuda – dijo Asriel.

-Lo sé y te ayudare por esta vez con gusto, ya que si tú mueres yo muero – contesto.

Asriel abrió sus ojos y su forma cambio tomando su forma de monstruos pero unas líneas negras aparecieron en su cara, sus cuernos crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros con pupila blanca, su ropa cambio hasta quedar como la túnica de la familia real de los monstruos.

-Acabemos con esto chucho – dijo - ¡Chaos Slicer! – grito.

En sus manos aparecieron dos espadas un poco más grandes rodeadas por una energía roja.

Sin que él lo notara su alma se materializo y se volvió de color roja y verde, [Determinación] y [Amabilidad]

Lanzo varios cortes los cuales abrieron la piel del can y cortaron dos cabezas haciéndolo chillar, este se lanzó al ataque con la intención de comerlo, antes de que Asriel reaccionara fue tragado.

Repentinamente regresaron el can volvió a brincar pero Asriel junto energía en su mano.

-¡Shocker Breaker V2! – grito lanzando un rayo por la boca del can.

Atravez de su piel se veían luces de colores y otra boca murió y de esta salía humo.

El can buscaba a Asriel hasta que lo miro en el aire apuntando sus manos contra él.

-Espectros… - susurro.

Salieron alguna especia de fantasmas de sus manos pero estos estaban hechos de fuego, hielo, viento y rayo.

Los espectros golpearon al cerbero cuarteando el suelo debajo de él, cuando el humo se fue solo quedaba una cabeza viéndolo.

-Lo siento perrito – dijo Asriel.

El can disparo un rayo negro contra Asriel y este levanto las manos las cuales brillaban como un arcoíris.

-¡Final Blast! – grito bajando sus manos de las cuales salió un láser multicolor que empujo el ataque del can como si no fuera más que un insecto en su camino.

El rayo impacto contra el can el cual soltó un aullido de dolor que resonó por todo los terrenos de la escuela.

Asriel cayó al suelo y regreso a su forma normal y termino desmallado, Chara y Frisk corrieron a él rápidamente.

 **Issei VS Kokabiel:**

Ambos miraron como las chicas ponían a Asriel en su espalda para sacarlo del campo de batalla.

-Ese chico… no monstruo tiene mucho poder – dijo Kokabiel generando una lanza de luz – Sera mejor acabar con el ahora – dijo.

Pero antes de lanzarla un tridente morado paso a su lado cortándole la mejilla.

Kokabiel toco su mejilla viendo como sus dedos estaban manchados de su sangre, miro a Ise al cual le brillaban sus dos ojos.

-¿Estás listo Kokabiel? – pregunto Ise sacando su [Cuchillo Final]

Kokabiel sonrió.

-Veamos cuanto me puedes entretener niño – contesto Kokabiel.

Kokabiel genero una espada de luz, Ise se lanzó al ataque chocando sus armas las cuales generaron una onda de choque que destruyeron los vidrios de los edificios.

-Nada mal niño – dijo Kokabiel generando otra espada y lanzando dos cortes uno por cada lado.

Ise hizo aparecer dos huesos grandes a sus lados los cuales pararon los golpes mientras Ise atacaba de frente, pero antes de llegar a él un pie se hundió en su estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y lanzándolo algunos metros atrás.

-Eres bueno pero no tienes la experiencia que yo tengo – dijo Kokabiel pero Ise solo sonrió confundiendo al caído.

Sintió como algo le golpeaba en la espalda generándole un agudo dolor y tumbándolo, cuando volteo vio una cabeza de Dragon con los ojos morados rodeados por dos círculos uno rojo y otro amarillo.

-Esto solo está empezando cuervo… - dijo Ise levantándose.

Kokabiel se levantó igual sacudiendo su traje y mirando a Ise con emoción.

[Attack]

[Act]

[Item]

[Mercy]

Ise escogió [Act] y luego [Kokabiel]

Miro sus datos.

Attack: 2500.

Def: 2000.

Hp: 10000

Exp: 1994459

Lv: 559

[Lo que se esperaba de un Ángel caído que peleo en la gran guerra] dijo Draig.

[Aunque pienso que es muy poco] dijo Tet

Ise asintió, apenas esquivo una lanza de luz, luego en su mano izquierda apareció una sartén roja con la parte inferior al rojo vivo [Sartén Quemada de Primera Calidad]

Kokabiel lanzo varias lanzas pero todas fueron destruidas por un golpe de la sartén, molesto creo una gigante y la lanzo contra Ise el cual puso la sartén delante, cuando impacto genero una nube de humo y preocupo a los demás, cuando esta se despejo vieron la lanza sin moverse siendo detenida por la sartén Ise chasqueo los dedos de su mano libre y aparecieron varios [Cuchillos Finales] los cuales salieron a gran velocidad contra Kokabiel el cual saco sus alas y empezó a esquivar pero uno se enterró en su hombro y otro atravesó una de sus alas.

Molesto lanzo plumas las cuales se convirtieron en cuchillas contra las chicas, Ise abrió los ojos aflojando el agarre de la sartén haciendo que la lanza lo golpeara.

Cuando las navajas estaban por golpear al grupo una cúpula verde los rodio haciendo que estas rebotaran.

Todos miraron a donde estaba Ise, cuando el humo se dispersó lo vieron cubierto de sangre.

Todos se preocuparon y Koneko trato de romper la cúpula para ayudarlo.

Ise apareció en su mano un Starfait y lo tomo rápidamente y para el asombro de todos sus heridas desaparecieron y su ropa se recompuso.

Ise se lanzó al ataque nuevamente con su [Satén Quemada de Primera Calidad] en su mano izquierda y en la derecha apareció un revolver con luces de color morado en diferentes partes [Revolver Futurista]

Con la sartén destruyo la espada de luz de Kokabiel y apunto el revolver a su cabeza, Kokabiel cubrió su cara con los brazos e Ise apunto a su estómago y disparo cinco veces para luego alejarse.

Kokabiel se tomó el estómago y miro a Ise con ira.

-¡Muérete de una vez! ¡No puedo perder tiempo, debo empezar una guerra! Así que tomare sus cabezas como premio y luego demostrare a Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros los Ángeles caídos ¡somos los seres definitivos! – grito emanando aún más aura.

-En verdad él está en otra liga – dijo Kiba mirando la cantidad de energía que emanaba.

-No puedo dejar que ganes, no dejare que destruyas mi hogar, mis amigos mi familia, te destruiré completamente – dijo su alma apareció y empezó a cambiar.

En medio seguía morada pero a la derecha era roja y a la izquierda amarilla, [Perseverancia] [Determinación] [Justicia]

Ise apareció delante de Kokabiel y en sus manos aparecieron guantes morados [Guantes Rompe huesos] y su frente un pañuelo negro [Pañuelo Varonil del Héroe]

Golpeo la quijada de Kokabiel levantándolo alzándolo al aire y se escuchó como crujían sus huesos.

Apareció su [Sartén Quemada de Primera Calidad] con la cual lo golpeo en la cara lanzándolo varios metros.

Kokabiel se levantó sobándose la quijada y con la cara roja.

Ise empezó a caminar hacia él, emanaba un aura roja y plateada, la [Boosted Gear] apareció.

-¡Balance Breaker! – exclamo y un pilar de luz subió al cielo cuarteando un poco la cúpula.

Ise estaba envuelto en una armadura plateada, chasqueo los dedos y en vez de los Blasters aparecieron dos [Cuchillos Finales] gigantes a sus lados.

Ise apareció a gran velocidad delante de Kokabiel lanzando un golpe a su cara y al último momento le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y luego en la barbilla.

Apunto sus dedos a Kokabiel y ambos Cuchillo fueron contra él, ambos lo atacaba y Kokabiel los esquivaba como podía, en un movimiento rápido genero una espada de luz pero uno de los cuchillos empezó a brillar y se volvió varios cuchillos de tamaño normal los cuales se enterraron en su cuerpo y el otro se lanzó contra él pero logro esquivarlo apenas.

Ise apareció delante de él y le dio una patada en las costillas y luego hundió puño en su estómago haciéndolo vomitar sangre y que sus ojos se pusieran blancos, Ise se alejó varios metros.

Kokabiel estaba de rodillas apretando su estómago con fuerza mientras tosía sangre.

Todos miraban con asombro a Ise incluso una peliblanca espectadora.

-Levántate, me quiero desquitar con alguien y tú eres el ganador – dijo Ise tomando a Kokabiel de la cabeza con ambas manos.

Le dio un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz los ojos de la armadura brillaron peligrosamente.

El casco de la armadura cambio, lo que parecía ser un visor cubrió la parte sus ojos, levanto su mano la cual empezó a brillar.

-¡Drill Smasher! – grito lanzando su mano contra el pecho de Kokabiel.

Su mano se transformó en un taladro gigante el cual empezó a perforar al caído.

Luego dio un salto y levanto la pierna, debajo de el una esfera de color amarillo se genero.

-¡God Breack! – grito bajando la pierna golpeando la esfera y generando una nube de polvo.

De esta salió Kokabiel siendo empujado por la esfera la cual iba a gran velocidad hasta que choco con uno de los edificios de la academia derrumbándolo completamente.

Kokabiel salió de los escombros bastante herido, la parte superior de su traje destruido dejando ver su camisa morada la cual estaba un poco rasgada, busco al Sekiryuutei pero no lo veía, nunca lo admitiría pero estaba preocupado, al parecer tanto tiempo sin entrenar le había quitado condición.

Levanto la vista y vio al Sekiryuutei volando viéndolo con esos amenazantes ojos amarillos.

-Tus alas… son grises… No me gustan… - dijo Ise antes de desaparecer.

*Slash*

Kokabiel sintió un fuerte dolor, miro su espalda con temor y vio como no tenía ningún ala y más allá estaba el Sekiryuutei con sus alas a sus pies.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH! – grito con pánico.

-¡Maldito mocoso! – grito.

Genero una gran lanza de luz del cuádruple de tamaño que la anterior y la lanzo contra Ise.

Este la miro antes de lanzar un corte al aire separándolo dejando ver un espacio morado al cual entro la lanza, Ise chasqueo los dedos y se cerró y repentinamente algo callo encima de Kokabiel, cuando el polvo se fue se veía al caído sin un brazo, el torso desnudo y los pantalones rasgados.

-Es tu fin… - dijo Ise chasqueando los dedos y aparecieron cientos de [Cuchillos Finales] rodeando a Kokabiel pero antes de que estos lo atacaran el cielo se destruyó y una luz blanca iba a gran velocidad contra Ise el cual se tele porto cuando esta lo iba a tocar.

Ise apareció en el mismo lugar viendo a un sujeto que emanaba un gran poder con una armadura blanca con los ojos azules.

-El Dragón Efímero – dijo Rias.

-Blanco… - dijo Ise.

-Rojo… aunque ahora eres plateado ¿No? – dijo una voz femenina.

Ise sonrió detrás del casco.

-¿Bienes por esa basura? – pregunto señalando a Kokabiel el cual no tenía luz en sus ojos.

-Sí, lamento arruinarte la diversión pero el jefe lo quiere con vida – contesto.

-Maldito cuervo mayor… - susurro Ise.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo – secundo la mujer de la armadura, luego miro el cadáver de Freed – También me hubiera gustado llevármelo a el – dijo.

-He, más suerte la próxima – contesto Ise.

La mujer puso a Kokabiel en su hombro.

[Me ignoras blanco] dijo Draig.

[Veo que estas despierto] contesto una voz que salía de la armadura blanca.

[Parece que nuestros poseedores al fin se conocen Albión] dijo Draig.

[Eso está bien, después de todo es nuestro destino luchar algún dia, este tipo de cosas suceden] contesto.

[Pero… no puedo sentir tanta hostilidad de ti como antaño] dijo Draig.

[Es igual contigo tu hostilidad es muy baja también]

[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesan más que luchar ahora ¿verdad?] Pregunto Draig.

[Eso es lo que parece, deberíamos divertirnos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No estaría mal, ¿No? Nos veremos de nuevo Draig] contesto Albión.

[Eso también sería divertido ¿Eh? Hasta entonces, Albión] dijo Draig.

[¿Eso es todo? Son hermanos y es todo lo que se dicen, no un "Hola hermanito te eche de menos" o algo] dijo Tet pero los dos dragones lo ignoraron [Valla que malos son conmigo] se quejó.

-Nos veremos pronto Rival-kun – dijo la mujer.

-Lo estaré esperando Rival-chan – contesto Ise.

Cuando estaba por volar un rayo rojo rodeado por la palabra error le hizo soltar a Kokabiel y quedo al lado de Ise.

-Hehe, lo lamento pero yo me quedare con el premio gordo – dijo la voz de Error.

Delante de ellos apareció Error viéndolos con una sonrisa burlona, cuando Ise y Blanco estaban por moverse salieron huesos azules del suelo evitando su movimiento.

-Nos veremos pronto, niños – dijo Error tomando a Kokabiel por una pierna y desapareciendo en un destelló con la palabra Error.

-Supongo que no le gustara a Azazel… - dijo la chica.

-Si – dijo Ise luego miro al Blanco – supongo que nos vemos luego – dijo a lo que ella asintió antes de empezar a volar perdiéndose en la noche

La armadura de Ise brillo unos segundos antes de desaparecer, suspiro para luego ser tacleado por Koneko la cual ronroneaba al sentir su calor.

-Tranquila Koneko-chan, no me voy a ir a ningún lado – dijo Ise acariciando su cabeza.

Kiba ayudo a Ise a ponerse de pie mientras todos se acercaban, Asriel siendo ayudado por Chara y Frisk, al parecer el usar sus poderes máximos lo debilitaron mucho.

Todos sonrieron al ver que las cosas terminaron bien.

-Ahora… ¿Quién pagara por los arreglos de este lugar? – pregunto Asriel.

Justo en ese momento Ise desapareció en un destello haciendo reír a Rias.

-Nadie, mi clan se encargara de dejarlo todo como nuevo – dijo Rias.

Unos días después todo volvió a la normalidad, Ise junto con su sequito, Koneko y Asia entraron en el salón del club en el cual vieron a la exorcista peli azul con el uniforme femenino de la academia.

-Hey Sekiryuutei – saludo la chica.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Ise.

*¡Pa!*

Un par de alas negras salieron de su espalda, dos alas de demonio.

-Me entere de que Dios se ha ido, así que me convertí en demonio como un abandono de mi misma, recibí una pieza de [caballo] de Rias Gremory, parece que no tengo tanto poder mientras mi espada es superior a mi así que por eso me pude convertir con una sola pieza, de ahora en adelante soy una estudiante de segundo año y miembro del club del Ocultismo, espero llevarnos bien Ise-kun – dijo mientras hacia un lindo sonido.

-No trates de coquetear conmigo, necesitaras mucho esfuerzo para que te vea como compañera y ¿Qué espada? ¿A caso te quedaste con Excalibur? – dijo Ise.

-No coqueteo, ya tengo a alguien en mente – dijo mirando de reojo a Asriel el cual tembló sin saber por qué – Y mi espada es esta: San Pedro, San Basilio el Grande, Saint Denis, Santa Madre María, por favor, escuchen mi voz. En el nombre de todos los santos que residen en tu hoja voy a liberarte, ¡Durandal! – exclamo sacando de un círculo mágico una espada azul con amarillo.

-Ya veo, eres una portadora nata de Durandal, ¿no es así? – pregunto Ise.

-¿Está segura de esto Rias-san? – pregunto Asriel.

-Bueno tener a la portadora de Durandal se siente bien, esto puede ser el nacimiento de un gran dúo de espadachines, el portador de la espada santa-demoniaca y la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal – contesto la pelirroja.

Rias parecía estar bastante feliz con esto, miraba como hablaban con una sonrisa.

-Sí, soy un demonio ahora. No puedo volver, no tal vez esta sea una buena decisión, Hmmm pero desde que Dios se ha ido mi vida es un fracaso. Pero servir bajo el mando de los demonios que alguna vez fueron mis enemigos… aunque ella es la hermana de un rey demonio… - Xenovia bajaba la cabeza por el dolor que sentía al pronunciar el nombre de Dios.

-Por cierto donde esta Irina-san – pregunto Asia.

-Irina regreso al Vaticano con el cadáver de Balba y las cinco… bueno cuatro Excaliburs entre ellas la mía, se pudieron recuperar los núcleos de los fragmentos que se fusionaron a excepción del de Mimic, pero con alquimia pueden reconstruir las otras – explico Xenovia.

-Supongo que ahora eres vista como hereje al igual que Asia, ¿Cómo se siente? – pregunto Ise molesto dejándola con los demás mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

Xenovia bajo la mirada por las palabras de Ise ahora entendía por lo que paso Asia ella no hizo nada malo pero al ser un peligro para los altos mandos se deshicieron de ella.

Xenovia miro a Asia.

-Irina tuvo suerte, incluso si no estaba en batalla debido a sus heridas no se enteró de la verdad, ella es una creyente más fuerte que yo no quiero ni imaginarme como se hubiera puesto si se enteraba de que Dios… no sé qué hubiera pasado con ella – dijo – Aunque claro estaba muy decepcionada y molesta de que convirtiera en demonio, no podía decirle la verdad acerca de Dios, tuvimos una despedida un tanto… incómoda, tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos veamos – dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-La iglesia se puso en contacto con nosotros, bueno más bien con Lucifer-sama, hablaron acerca de este incidente dijeron: "Nos gustaría hacer contacto con ustedes debido a las acciones poco claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos, aunque nos sentimos insatisfechos acerca de esto" también se disculparon por lo de Balba porque fue su error por dejarlo ir en el pasado – dijo Rias interrumpiendo la plática de los demás – La verdad toda la información acerca de este incidente fue enviada a la facción del cielo y la de los caídos, según el líder de Ángeles caídos Azazel el robo de las Excalibur fueron acciones y decisiones tomada solo por Kokabiel, él y los demás líderes no sabían nada, ahora están investigando su posible paradero para poder ejecutarlo – explico Rias – También habrá una reunión entre representantes de los ángeles caídos, los demonios y los ángeles, al parecer hay algo de lo que Azazel quiere hablar probablemente se quiera disculpar – informo.

(Así que al fin va a proponer la paz, ya se estaba tardando) pensó Ise.

-Fuimos invitados a la reunión, debemos informar sobre el incidente y por qué hemos participado, también tus siervos Ise – dijo Rias.

Después de eso todos estaban en silencio el cual fue roto por Xenovia.

-Yo… quiero disculparme con Asia Argento, ya que Dios no existe entonces su amos y su ayuda no le llegaron, lo siento Asia Argento, me puedes golpear tanto como quieras – dijo dando una reverencia y haciendo reír a Chara.

-No… no tengo la intención de hacer algo así Xenovia-san, estoy disfrutando de mi estilo de vida actual, a pesar de ser demonio soy feliz, tengo amigos y una gran familia – dijo sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Gracias, Asia-san, ahora me iré hay un montón de cosas que debo tener en cuenta antes de transferirme a esta escuela – dijo Xenovia – Con su permiso – dijo dando una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

*Clap*

Aplaudió Rias.

-Ahora que todos estamos bien de nuevo, ¡Vamos a iniciar las actividades del club otra vez! – dijo Rias.

-¡Si! – contestaron todos.

 **En la tarde:**

[I SAY YEZ zutto

Kimi no soba ni iru yo

Donna mirai ga

Bokura wo

Tameshiaite kitto]

Chara y Frisk cantaban en dueto el Opening de Zero no tsukaima.

Los sequitos Gremory, Sitri, Gaster y varios monstruos estaban por ahí.

Kiba hablaba con Tsubaki la cual estaba sonrojada.

Mettaton y Papyrus miraban la lista de canciones.

Sans ligaba con Fuku Fire mientras Kasai trataba de evitar que Grillby incinerara al esqueleto flojo.

Todos la estaban pasando bien, un merecido momento de relajación después de los sucesos de Kokabiel.

Todos cantaron algo incluso Ise, Sans y Gaster que hicieron un trio en Hopes and Dreams de Mettaton (La de Radix de youtube)

Nada mejor que disfrutar la paz mientras dure…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Once: Mundo Espejo.**

 **-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos**

 **[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos**

 **{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.**

 **(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos.**

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)**

Opening:

[Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau Kimi shika shiranai]

(El esplendor de tu presencia es todo lo que mis ojos han visto)

Aparece Ise caminando por una zona rocosa, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras y rayos golpeando el suelo violentamente.

[Fumikonde mezameru]

(Daré el primer paso y me despertare…)

Delante de Ise dos chicas lo miraban, una peli celeste de ojos rojos y una peli rosa de ojos celestes con un ser negro saliendo de su espalda.

[Sekai e]

(En el mundo espejo)

Un rayo cae en medio de Ise y las chicas generando un resplandor blanco.

[Utsumuki sugite chiisai]

(Conformarme siempre me ha hecho sentir pequeño)

Aparece la peli rosa sentada en el suelo en un cuarto oscuro con solo un pequeño foco abrazando sus piernas, recordando las risas y golpes de una mujer.

[Boku dake no keshiki ga kumitateta diorama no uso dato]

(Haberme dado cuenta de mi propio punto de vista es antagónico)

La peli celeste mira sus brazos llenos de cortes para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Vuelve a aparecer cortando una creatura parecida a un león por la mitad con su brazo.

Aparece una mujer pelinegra la cual viste un traje negro y una bata científica encima viendo a la peli celeste fijamente.

[Awasurai shiten ni kizuite iru]

(Un diorama creado de mentiras)

Aparecen las dos chicas y una silueta masculina la cual desaparece lentamente.

[Kedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni]

(Un futuro de belleza toma fuerza adelante)

En un trono esta un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos con el torso desnudo, a su derecha una chica de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí y a su izquierda una chica de cabello rojos oscuro de ojos rojos, los tres miraba una gema enorme de color azul.

[Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku]

(Buscamos un lugar donde podamos volar)

Ise aparece tendido en el suelo con una flecha negra enterrada en su hombro, delante de el una mujer pelinegra se le acercaba.

[Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau Kimi shibika shiranai]

(El esplendor de tu presencia es todo lo que mis ojos han visto)

Aparece Chara con los ojos brillando peligrosamente mirando a un grupo de extraños seres, sin pensarlo dos veces brinca hacia ellos con su cuchillo en mano, luego aparece Frisk estirando sus manos de las cuales salen pequeños hilos a gran velocidad.

[Kasoku shite hajimete ikeru boku wa boku no saki e]

(Ahora puedo acelerar más allá de mí por primera vez)

Aparece la peli rosa con una gran espada negra en sus manos con la cual corta el suelo del cual sale una energía negra la cual golpea directamente a Ise lanzándolo varios metros atrás y dejándolo herido.

[Moto takaku motto tsuyoku Kimi ni todokitai]

(Más alto y más fuerte para así poder alcanzarte)

Justo cuando la peli rosa estaba por acabar con Ise aparece una figura con capucha roja atacando directamente obligándola a retroceder.

[Tumikonde mezameru]

(Daré el primer paso y me despertaré…)

Ise mira a la mujer pelinegra, luego cierra los ojos y al abrirlos sonríe.

[Chasing the World]

(Persiguiendo al mundo)

Se ve a Ise caminando desde atrás con un G. B. a su lado.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Ise, Chara, Frisk y Asriel miraban con los ojos abiertos su nuevo territorio en el infierno, no lo podían creer… ¡Era perfecto! Una réplica exacta del subsuelo, se podía ver una zona nevada, una de lava, un lugar increíblemente parecido a Waterfall y en medio de todo estaba la ciudad con un gran castillo en medio.

-Es increíble – dijo Asriel - ¡Incluso tenemos el castillo de vuelta! – grito señalando dicha estructura.

-Es una escuela – dijo Ise.

-¿Qué…? – pregunto el Dreemur mayor.

-Una escuela, es obvio. Asgore no retomara el puesto de rey y tampoco Toriel, probablemente el castillo será una escuela para los monstruos y algunos demonios – explico el peliblanco.

Asriel miro el castillo detenidamente, su mente trabajaba a todo dar tratando de asimilar… su castillo… su hogar… lleno de niños…

Los tres menores miraban con vergüenza como Asriel estaba de cuclillas con una nube negra encima haciendo circulitos en el suelo mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Ignorando eso empezaron a caminar en dirección al Núcleo con Asriel siendo jalado por Ise, en el camino se encontraron a varios monstruos en especial Temmie´s que hablaban cosas sin sentido molestando a Chara pero no hubo ningún muerto… tal vez alguno termino incrustado en un árbol.

Una vez llegaron al laboratorio fueron recibidos por Alphys en su forma de monstruo con una sonrisa nerviosa la cual todos correspondieron.

-¡Mi niño! – grito una mujer.

Al dar la vuelta pudieron ver a Toriel correr e su dirección con una sonrisa, tomo a Asriel del pescuezo y empezó a alejarse.

-Vamos a ver nuestra nueva casa, espero que te gradúes para que me ayudes con las escuelas, ¿de cual quieres hacerte cargo de la del mundo terrenal o la que tenemos aquí? oh Asriel estoy muy emocionada… - y siguió hablando con Felicidad mientras Asriel estiraba su mano a Ise esperando que su [Rey] lo salve… pero nunca fue.

Ise y las chicas procedieron a entrar en el laboratorio tranquilamente.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –

Ise logro brincar a tiempo solo para ver como una figura con capucha roja tenía el mango de un Florete mientras trataba de sacar su arma del suelo.

-¡DIOS MÍO RED! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME?! – grito Ise con pánico.

-Tsk falle… - mascullo Red.

-¿Por qué no te puedes comportar de forma más femenina? – pregunto Ise.

-¡Soy una guerrera, no tengo tiempo para niñada! – Grito Red, luego miro a Frisk – Sin ofender Frisk – a lo que la castaña sonrió.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! – grito Chara señalándose.

-Así que también estas aquí… "Freak" – dijo Red mirando fijamente a Chara.

-¡Deja de decirme así marimacha! – grito la ex-genocida pero fue ignorada.

Red miro a Ise y lo señalo con su florete.

-Cuida tu espalda Issei, que cuando menos te lo esperes te derrotare y demostrare que soy mejor que tu – dijo seriamente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar Red aventó una bola al suelo generando un flash, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos ella se había ido.

-No te enojes con ella Ise, en verdad te aprecia – dijo Alphys tartamudeando.

-Sí, desea hacerme queso suizo – contesto con sorna – En verdad la detesto –

-Recuerda Ise, del odio al amor solo hay un paso – dijo Alphys sonrojando a Ise y molestando a las castañas.

-¿P-para que nos llamó papá? – pregunto el peliblanco cambiando de tema.

-¡Oh! Si, quiere su ayuda para probar algo además de que tienen un pedido – contesto – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Asriel? – pregunto.

-Secuestrado por una alegre mamá cabra – contesto Frisk con una sonrisa.

Alphys solo bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto por su amigo caído…

-¡HEY! – Grito Chara - ¡Asriel no está muerto! ¡No escribas cosas así! – grito.

Chara no puedes romper la cuarta pared.

-¡Entonces deja de escribir cosas así! – Grito - ¡Cámbialo! –

Eso sería muy problemático, tienes idea de la cantidad de papeleo que eso conlleva.

-¡Por favor solo presiona retroceso! –

Retroceso… ¿Qué es eso?

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! -

Mientras Chara continuaba gritando quejándose de mis fabulosas habilidades narrativas Ise y los demás la miraban con sudor cayendo por sus frentes.

-¿Ya la perdimos no es así? – pregunto Alphys.

-Mi hermana se volvió loca… otra vez, que cruel es el destino – dijo Frisk con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si… entonces Al, ¿nos llevas con papá? – pregunto Ise.

-Claro síganme – respondió la científica.

Al, los guio por los pasillos del laboratorio que a diferencia del que tenían en el subsuelo el tamaño no era solo de adorno, los fue guiando por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un cuarto con una enorme cúpula de cristal como techo, en medio se encontraba el científico Wing Ding Gaster con la mitad de su cuerpo metido en una gran maquina mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas.

-Pa, estamos aquí – dijo Ise llamando la atención del esqueleto.

-¡Ise! Ya era hora, ¡Admira mi mayor creación! – exclamo señalando la extraña maquina mientras se escuchaba un coro celestial.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Chara.

-¿Recuerdan que un tiempo estuve atrapado entre dimensiones? – Pregunto a lo que todos asintieron – En ese tiempo pude ver diferentes UA ¿Qué significa UA? Es un acrónimo, Universos Alternos – dijo con emoción.

-Esto me recuerda un poco a Sans en el pasillo del juicio – dijo Frisk.

-Pude verlos, me encanto como nosotros cambiábamos de papeles, ya sea que Sans sea el rey o que todos seamos malvados, caníbales etc. Por eso cree esta máquina que nos permitirá viajar a diferentes UA, por el momento solo se puede ir a uno al cual llame "Mundo Espejo" ya que su geografía es idéntica al nuestro, pero no sé cómo sean las cosas ahí, así que tuve una increíble idea – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, creo que sé a qué quiere llegar – dijo Ise.

-Mande sus panfletos a ese mundo, solo unos cuantos y uno se activó, por eso quiero que vayan y cumplan con lo que pidan y de paso aprendan de ese mundo – dijo activando la máquina, lentamente apareció la imagen de una ciudad de gran tamaño, en el centro había una edificación con una especia de cráneo y varias velas sobresalían de este más atrás se veía un enorme castillo.

-Wow se ve increíble – dijo Chara.

-La señal del panfleto viene de ese castillo así que… ¿Qué están esperando? – pregunto el esqueleto.

-¡Nos envías ahí como si nada! – grito Ise.

-Es por la ciencia hijo, hazlo por la ciencia – contesto Gaster.

-La ciencia y un maldito demo… ¡Espera que estas haciendo! – grito al ver como empezaba a flotar.

Los tres entraron en el portal sin poder evitarlo.

-Buena suerte, que se diviertan, tráiganme información y un recuerdo – dijo Gaster apagando la máquina.

-…-

-…-

-¿No fuiste un poco cruel con ellos? – pregunto Al.

-Es por la ciencia Al, por la ciencia, además estarán bien, son bastante fuertes – contesto Gaster.

-Solo espero que no tengan probl… - su boca fue tapada por Gaster.

-No lo digas… esas palabras son tabú – dijo con una mirada seria.

(Eres científico y en verdad crees en esas cosas) pensó Al perdiendo un poco del respeto que tenía por Gaster.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Mundo Espejo:

El lugar en el que aparecieron en verdad era hermoso, lleno de árboles, pájaros y el sol brillaba con fuerza pero a diferencia de su mundo de procedencia este sol no calaba.

-Parece que la contaminación de este lugar es mínima – dijo Frisk.

Ise inhalo con fuerza.

-Es deliciosamente perfecto, el aire es tan puro en comparación a nuestro universo – dijo Ise con una sonrisa.

Los tres empezaron a caminar por el bosque que conectaba con la gran ciudad, los edificios parecían antiguos aunque había algunas cosas modernas como vehículos, televisores etc.

Al llegar a las puertas vieron un pequeño cartel.

"Bienvenidos a Death City"  
Había un pequeño puesto de vigilancia en el que estaban dos pingüinos con alas de demonio en su espalda y en su cintura una bolsa café.

-¡Bienvenidos-ssu! Nos podrían decir sus nombres por favor-ssu – pidió uno de los pingüinos.

Los tres no se hicieron de rogar y dieron sus datos para así poder entrar en la ciudad dejando atrás a los pingüinos.

-Oh… dood… Izumo, ¿Cómo es posible que para pagar nuestros pecados debamos trabajar en lo mismo que en vida? – pregunto uno de los pingüinos.

-Cállate Kotetsu-ssu – contesto el otro mientras dormitaba recargado en su silla.

La ciudad en verdad era alegre, se podía ver a niños humanos conviviendo con niños de otras especies al igual que adultos, todos parecían convivir en paz.

-¡P-por fin! – grito un monstruo reptil de color verde con una bata blanca, levantaba sus mano en el cual tenía un pequeño paquete.

Pero a nuestros héroes no les interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Siguieron caminando, aunque estaban completamente perdidos, cuando de un momento a otro Ise termino en el suelo por culpa de un chico peli-celeste que corría.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Quítense, quítense hagan espacio al gran! ¡BLACK STAR! – gritaba mientras corría con los brazos en el aire.

-¡Black! ¡Espera! – grito la voz de una chica.

Chara volteo para ver a una chica más alta que ella de cabello azabache en una cola de caballo, ojos color índigo, un traje de color amarillo pálido sin mangas, en su cintura un cinturón con remaches rodeaba su cintura y medias negras.

La chica se detuvo al lado de Ise y las chicas mientras se apoyaba en sus piernas jadeando.

-Por Shinigami, ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energía? – pregunto al aire.

-Deberías evitar que coma azúcar – dijo Chara llamando la atención de la chica.

-¡Lo lamento! No los había notado, lamento si Black Star les causo problemas – dijo dando una reverencia – Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa – se presentó.

-Chara Dreemur y ella es mi hermana Frisk Dreemur – dijo Chara señalándose a sí misma y a Frisk la cual sonrió amablemente.

-Yo soy Hyodou Gaster Issei, pero puedes decirme Ise – se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Un placer chicos, ahora si me disculpan debo tratar de evitar que Black haga de las suyas – dijo empezando a caminar.

-Espera – llamo Ise a la azabache – ¿Sabes cómo llegar a aquel castillo? – pregunto.

-No, está cubierto por un hechizo que nos impide llegar, los únicos que pueden llevarlos son los taxistas Prinny – explico.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, espero verte de nuevo – dijo Ise.

-Claro nos vemos – dijo antes de empezar a correr dejando al trio detrás.

-¿Prinny? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Chara.

-Probablemente sean los seres que estaban en la entrada – contesto Frisk.

-Vengan, vamos a buscar uno de esos taxistas – dijo pero apenas dar un paso tuvo que saltar para evitar ser arrollado.

Delante de ellos había una carreta siendo jalada por uno de esos Prinny.

-Ok-ssu, taxista Prinny a su servicio-ssu – dijo saludando como militar.

-Bien eso fue rápido – dijo Chara subiendo a la carreta junto con Frisk e Ise que subió con cuidado.

-¿A dónde quieren ir-ssu? – pregunto.

-A ese castillo por favor – contesto Ise señalando la estructura.

-¡Aye, aye dood! – grito.

Empezó a dar unos pasitos relajados pero de un momento a otro empezó a correr a gran velocidad.

Ise apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el aire, en el trayecto pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Black Star siendo regañado por un chico de traje negro pero no pudo ver sus detalles.

Por otro lado Chara tenía los brazos en el aire y reía gritando "más rápido" mientras Frisk abrazaba a Ise mientras gritaba de miedo.

De un momento a otro se detuvo haciendo que casi salieran volando, bajaron de la carreta para ver un enorme castillo de extraña arquitectura, nubes negras se encontraban encima de este y apenas se podía apreciar un bosque detrás del castillo.

En la entrada estaba parada una linda chica de cabello rubio que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, en su cabeza tenía un listón rojo que simulaban orejas de conejo, orejas puntiagudas con un pendiente en forma de corazón, ojos rojos brillantes, usaba un traje blanco con listones rojos en las mangas y cuello, debajo se podía ver que tenía un traje rojo parecido a un bañador escolar, se podía apreciar que tenía una cola que terminaba en forma de corazón con un moño blanco y una alitas de demonio en su espalda.

-Gracias por traerlo Prinny – dijo la chica dando al pingüino una gema azul.

-Aye, aye dood, nos vemos-ssu – dijo dando una reverencia antes de salir de ahí a gran velocidad.

-¿Entonces ustedes son los que vienen de otro universo? – pregunto la rubia a lo que Ise asintió - ¡Ya veo! Mi nombre es Flonne, un ángel caído, si me siguen los llevare con Laharl – dijo amablemente adentrándose en el castillo.

Ise y las chicas la siguieron rápidamente, el castillo tenía un toque tenebroso pero emanaba un aura tranquila, se podía ver a los Prinny trabajando ya sea limpiando o fingiendo trabajar, unas cuantas criadas y algunos monstruos que parecían guardias.

-¡Quiero mi postre! – grito una voz femenina.

Unas cuantas puertas delante de ellos se abrió una gran puerta de madera oscura de la cual cayeron unos cuantos Prinny´s los cuales empezaron a correr por todos lados espantados.

Flonne por otro lado no estaba sorprendida, parecía que esto era algo de todos los días.

Entraron en la habitación la cual estaba rodeada de fuego en la parte del fondo había un trono en el cual estaba sentado un chico de la altura de Ise, su cabello de color azul obscuro con dos mechones que subían desafiando a la gravedad, tenía el torso descubierto con una bufanda roja que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, unos pantalones color vino con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos rojos, aunque parecía estar dormido algo increíble después de escuchar el grito de la chica que estaba en el suelo sentada en un cojín viendo un televisor.

Era un chica de cabello rojo oscuro en dos coletas con varios mechones cayendo por su frente, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas con un pendiente en forma de calavera, usaba un top diminuto de color negro que cubría sus pechos, unos extremadamente diminutos short y encima un cinturón blanco, unas botas negras largas, en su espalda se podía apreciar una cola de demonio al igual que una alas.

Flonne solo se acercó y se sentó al lado de la otra chica que miraba la tv

-¿Así que ustedes son los del otro universo? – pregunto la chica peli roja.

-Si – contesto Ise desviando la mirada con un sonrojo.

-Bien, Laharl despierta – dijo aburridamente lanzando una copa al chico del trono la cual lo golpeo en la cabeza.

No pasaron ni siquiera diez segundos cuando despertó, una energía oscura salía de su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban en un peligroso color rojo.

-¡QUIEN HOZA DESPERTAR AL GRAN LAHARL DE SU SIESTA! – grito.

El castillo empezó a temblar e Ise y las chicas apenas podían estar de pie, les costaba respirar debido a la cantidad de presión que emanaba aquel chico, lo más sorprendente es que las otras dos chicas parecían no afectarle.

-Ellos son los del otro universo – dijo Etna señalando a Ise el cual sudaba notablemente nervioso.

Laharl lo miro todavía con sus ojos rojos, los cerro y empezó a respirar, lentamente la presión que emanaba fue disminuyendo hasta que prácticamente desapareció, pero aun así se podía sentir el poder que emanaba.

[Compañero, no hagas nada estúpido] dijo Draig [Este chico… tiene la misma cantidad de poder que el Dios bíblico si no es que más, créeme no lo quieres como enemigo]

Ise se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, él también lo sentía, si con aquel sujeto que se encontró en el subsuelo se sentía como una hormiga no sabía cómo sentirse al estar en presencia del chico delante suyo, aunque podía decir que muy joven no era.

-Bien, lamento eso – dijo Laharl.

-No, no lo haces – dijo la Flonne sin separar la vista del televisor y sin darse cuenta que a Laharl le salió una vena en la frente.

-No puedo creerlo pero extraño cuando era un ángel y me respetaba – murmuro el peli azul.

-Esto Laharl-sama, nosotros somos el sequito Gaster, venimos de un universo alterno ya que activo nuestro panfleto – dijo Ise mostrando una hoja con un símbolo (El de la familia real solo que tenía un par de huesos cruzados)

-Sí, apareció un dia aquí en mi trono, verán necesito que ustedes busquen y eliminen a una mujer, era la "medica" del Shibusen pero solo buscaba información mía y del director, yo fácilmente podría acabar con ella pero la verdad es que hace poco terminamos una pelea y quiero descansar un poco – explico.

-Sí, tus siestas de dos años – dijo Flonne.

-¡CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO FLONNE CÁLLATE! – grito emanando un gran aura no como anteriormente pero si grande.

-Hihi – sonrió Flonne sacando la lengua.

-Como sea, pueden empezar mañana – dijo Laharl – Etna llévalos a su habitación – pidió mientras se acomodaba en su trono.

-¡Prinny´s! – grito la pelirroja sin dejar de ver el Tv

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo! – grito con sus ojos brillando de color amarillo.

No pasó nada de tiempo cuando entro corriendo un Prinny de color morado con una bufanda roja.

-Hai Etna-sama – saludo de forma militar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto mirando al Prinny fijamente.

-Etto… Etna-sama recuerde que es su hora de descanso-ssu – contesto con nervios.

-Ya veo, bien ya que tu viniste llévalos a su habitación – ordeno.

-Aye, aye dood – contesto el Prinny.

Ise y las chicas siguieron al Prinny el cual miraba de vez en cuando a Ise, parecía nervioso por alguna razón.

-Etto… ¿cuál es su nombre? – pregunto sin el "ssu"

-Yo soy Hyodou Gaster Issei – se presentó el peli blanco.

-Yo soy Chara Dreemur –

-Me llamo Frisk Dreemur, disculpa Prinny-san, ¿Por qué eres diferente a los demás? – pregunto llamando la atención de Ise y Chara.

-*Doki* - el Prinny se sobresaltó y sus ojos se volvieron blancos – Yo soy el héroe Prinny – dijo inflando el pecho.

-No me refiero a eso, tu presencia es muy parecida a la de… -

-¡AH! ¡Aquiestasuhabitacionnosvemosluegos! – dijo rápidamente para retirarse a gran velocidad.

Ise miro la puerta de madera blanca mientras Chara se acercó a Frisk.

-¿A quién se parecía su presencia? – pregunto.

Frisk le susurro la respuesta, los ojos de Chara se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Chicas, ¿Están bien? – pregunto Ise.

-Sí, no te preocupes Ise – contesto Frisk.

Ise se encogió de hombros y entro al cuarto seguido por las castañas, era un cuarto enorme, una gran cama de sabanas rojas y cortinas del mismo color, había un enorme televisor colgado del techo y algunos muebles vacíos.

-Parece cómoda – dijo Ise saltando a la cama.

Frisk lo imito quedando así a su lado, sus rostros prácticamente pegados mientras se veían a los ojos.

Chara miro la escena con notables celos, rápidamente tomo una almohada con la que golpeo a Ise en la cara, Frisk al ver su momento con Ise interrumpido tomo igualmente una almohada para poder golpear a Chara, ambas se enfrascaron en una pelea sin cuartel mientras Ise las miraba, en un rápido movimiento tomo una también él y empezó a golpear a las chicas a gran velocidad haciendo que las plumas de las almohadas salieran volando.

Chara se acercó demasiado al borde de la cama resbalando logrando agarrar el suéter de Ise antes de caer, ambos terminaron en el suelo Ise tenía los brazos recargados a los lados de Chara la cual lo miraba con un sonrojo.

Ise empezó a sentir su cuerpo caliente, por alguna razón se sentía excitado.

-Ise yo – Chara fue silenciada por un beso lleno de pasión.

 **Inicio del Lime:**

Chara se sorprendió al principio pero no tardo en corresponder, abrió levemente su boca para que Ise pasara empezando así una guerra de lenguas, ambos exploraban el interior del otro, Chara gemía levemente al sentir el calor de la boca de Ise, cuando se separaron solo eran conectados por un hilo de saliva.

Chara miraba a Ise con una mirada lujuriosa al igual que Ise, este llevo su mano a la parte inferior de Chara metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones de la ex-genocida y tocando su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior.

-Ah… ah Ise… -

Mientras ellos hacían eso Frisk los miraba con un sonrojo y sus brazos entre sus piernas.

-Quiero… - susurro.

Ise con su mano libre levanto el suéter de la ojiroja dejando ver su sujetador azul que cubría sus pechos copa B, sin dejar de estimular la intimidad de la castaña empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos haciendo que Chara gimiera con placer.

Por otro lado Frisk no lo soporto, se quitó su suéter quedando en su sujetador moldeador blanco el cual se quitó rápidamente dejando ver su pequeños y rosados pezones.

-Ise-kun, yo también quiero – dijo la pacifista acercándose al peli blanco el cual la beso siendo correspondido.

Al separarse acercó su cara a los pechos de la pacifista llevándose uno de los pezones a la boca haciendo que Frisk diera un grito ahogado.

Succionaba suavemente sin dejar de jugar con Chara logrando que ambas gimieran, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo.

-¿Ise/-kun? – preguntaron las dos chicas.

 **Lime Fin:**

Ise estaba con los ojos en espiral mirando a la nada, de un segundo a otro cayó al suelo inconsciente bajo la mirada decepcionada de las chicas.

-No es justo… - dijo Chara.

-Tú tuviste más – dijo Frisk con un puchero haciendo que la ex-genocida sonría.

-Quien diría que la tierna e inocente Frisk fuera tan pervertida – dijo.

Frisk solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada sin negar lo dicho por su hermana.

De un momento a otro apareció el [Dream Maker] de Ise confundiendo a las castañas.

[Se me hacía raro que no sucediera antes] dijo Tet.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Chara.

[Los dragones cuando llegan a la adolescencia tienen momentos de calor, Ise al no ser 100% dragón no podrá controlarse en esos momentos, una vez entre en esos momentos deberá bajarlo de alguna forma, la más factible seria teniendo relaciones] explico sonrojando un poco a las castañas pero aun así tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No es peligroso? – pregunto Frisk.

[Si no lo atiende puede volverse más violento a la hora de pelear o saltar encima de cualquier hembra que encuentre] contesto el Dios de los juegos [Ustedes también deben cuidarse, en algún momento también les darán los ataques gracias a los rasgos compartidos de las piezas de Ise y a diferencia de él se volverán muy violentas y como ya hicieron un vínculo solo el podrá satisfacerlas] dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Vínculo? – preguntaron las castañas.

[Busquen por su cuerpo, debe haber un marca brillando levemente] contesto.

Ambas chicas miraron por su cuerpo buscando dicha marca, Chara la tenía de color rojo en la espalda baja casi llegando a su trasero y Frisk en la muñeca izquierda también de color rojo.

-¿Qué significa esa marca? – pregunto Chara.

[Se podría decir que ya están casados a los ojos de los dragones, ningún macho de ninguna especia se les acercara con intenciones de conquistarlas, eso es un vínculo indestructible incluso si Ise llegara a morir ustedes jamás se sentirían atraídos por otro hombre] explico [¿Me olvido de algo Draig?] pregunto.

[GRRR]

-Bueno, por ahora yo creo que es mejor dormir – dijo Frisk a lo que Chara asintió.

Entre ambas metieron a Ise en la cama dejándolo solo con sus pantalones mientras ellas se quedaron en ropa interior usando los brazos de Ise como almohada, ambas con una gran sonrisa.

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)**

Al día siguiente vemos a Ise caminando por Death City sin la compañía de las castañas, al despertar sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a las hermanas Dreemur dormidas en ropa interior usándolo como almohada, cuando logró zafarse decidió salir del castillo y explorar un poco la ciudad, no dejaba de maravillarse al ver distintas especies convivir con armonía y a la vez imaginando como serian bombardeados en su mundo al saber de su existencia.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos camino por una zona comercial tranquilamente mirando los negocios de su alrededor, todo estaba bien hasta que algo le llamo la atención, una chica de tez pálida, su rostro de facciones finas un extraño cabello de color rojo y morado como veneno y ojos azul y rojo con la forma del Ying-Yang, usaba un uniforme de marinero de color negro.

La chica lo miro por unos segundos antes de ingresar en un callejón, los instintos del peli blanco le decían que se alejara pero su curiosidad le gano.

Al adentrarse en el callejo fue atacado por un extraño liquido el cual entumió sus músculos, Ise sentía su cuerpo arder y cada movimiento era una tortura.

-Parece que tengo una presa – dijo la chica saliendo de las sombras.

Ise la miro con una mueca de dolor, lentamente se levantó aun sintiendo un profundo dolor en su cuerpo.

-Parece que aun te puedes mover, interesante, dime, ¿Te gustaría ser mi nuevo conejillo de indias? – pregunto con una sonrisa inocente.

Ise gruño, como pudo hizo aparecer varios huesos los cuales atacaron a la chica rápidamente, está ni se molestó en esquivar, tomo el primero que la alcanzo y con ese bloqueo el resto.

Ise materializo un G. B. el cual disparo generando una explosión de humo, cuando Ise pudo ver de nuevo solo vio el suelo agrietado sin señales de la chica, miro su Blaster el cual se estaba agrietando rápidamente.

De un momento a otro se vio a si mismo incrusto en una pared, delante de él estaba la chica con una pierna extendida viéndolo con burla.

-M-maldita… - susurro Ise, un hilo de sangre caía de su boca.

-¿Sigues consiente? Qué curioso, cualquiera estaría muerto con el daño que te eh hecho, ¿Acaso es pura fuerza de voluntad? – pregunto mientras empezaba a acercarse.

Ise la miro sin decir nada, ya no podía mover su cuerpo siquiera, cuando estaba a solo unos pasos se detuvo al escuchar voces.

-Tch, supongo que me debo ir – dijo antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

-¿El lugar es aquí? – se escuchó la voz de un chico.

-Sí, Kid-kun – contesto una voz femenina de forma infantil.

-Sí, los civiles dijeron que la explosión vino de este lugar – dijo otra voz femenina de forma seria.

-¡Ise-san! – grito una voz conocida para el peli blanco.

-Eso no es nada cool… - fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Que mañana…

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)**

Una chica rubia de ojos verdes terminaba de vendar a Ise el cual estaba en una cama con varias vendas en su cuerpo, sentados en la habitación se encontraban Tsubaki y Black Star, una chica de cabello rubio pálido arreglado en dos coletas de ojos verdes de nombre Maka Alabarn, Un albino de ojos rojos con dientes de cierra con una bandana en la cabeza de nombre Soul Evans, Un chico de cabello negro con líneas blancas rodeando la mitad de su cabeza y ojos amarillos de nombres Kid The Death, a su lado una chica de cabello amarillo corto y ojos azules de pechos copa c, tenía un sonrojo rosado en las mejillas y parecía estar observando una mosca que revoloteaba a su alrededor, a su lado una chica también rubia de ojos azules, su cabello era más largo y a diferencia de la anterior no tenía tanta "pechonalidad" su nombre Liz.

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua la rubia enfermera llamando la atención de todos – Ya está, sus heridas se curan rápidamente y el veneno a desaparecido casi por completo de su sistema, una vez recuperado quiero que lo saquen de mi consultorio – dijo de forma tajante.

-Hai Asia-sensei – contesto la rubia de coletas.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo logro gracias a la…! – Black lo último que vio fue una bota estrellarse en su cara antes de verse a sí mismo caer desde el treintavo piso.

Los dos hombres consientes de la habitación miraron con temor a la enfermera mientras las chicas estaban como si nada a excepción de la rubia de grandes pechos la cual la miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

-Maldito mocoso que no entiende que tiene prohibido hablar aquí – dijo la enfermera – Mas les vale que cuando vuelva no estén aquí – dijo mirando de forma amenazante, es especial a los chicos – Eso va para el también – dijo apuntando a Ise el cual seguía inconsciente.

Una vez salió de la habitación los hombres dejaron salir todo el aire que retenían.

-Es increíble que solo tenga dieciséis – dijo el Albino desparramándose en su silla.

-Al menos su trabajo es medianamente simétrico – opino Kid viendo el estante de los medicamentos mientras sudaba y apretaba sus puños.

Tsubaki miro a Ise, era increíble que siguiera vivo y que sus heridas se curaran por su cuenta propia además de soportar el extraño veneno que si no fuera por las habilidades de Asia habría muerto hace rato.

-¿Me pregunto quién le abra atacado? – pregunto al aire.

-No creen que haya sido Medusa, ¿Verdad? – pregunto Liz.

-No, si hubiera sido Medusa no se hubiera ido al sentirnos, puede que ahora sea una Death Scythe (N/A: Luego lo explico) pero ni yo ni Maka tenemos la experiencia para pelear con ella, tuvo que ser alguien o más débil o con menos experiencia – dijo de forma seria Soul haciendo que Kid asintiera ignorando los medicamentos acomodados asimétricamente.

-Soul tiene razón, pero tiene que ser alguien muy fuerta, probablemente una bruja que pueda usar magia aun con el Soul Protect activado – reflexiono Kid – Tal vez debamos avisarle a mi padre esto – dijo.

-Él ya lo sabe – dijo una voz.

Detrás de ellos recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos negros, este hombre es el padre de Maka, Spirit Alabarn, todos pudieron darse cuenta de que estaba muy serio al no saltar encima de su hija.

-Shinigami-sama pide su presencia, una vez el chico despierte llévenlo al Death Room – dijo antes de retirarse tranquilamente.

-Parece que la cosa es seria – dijo Maka.

 **(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)**

En las calles de Death City caminaban dos castañas muy molestas, como se atrevía su [Rey] a dejarlas solas después de lo de anoche, si no lo hizo conscientemente ¡PERO NO TENIA QUE DEJARLAS SOLAS DE TODAS FORMAS!

Ahora para tratar de bajar su mal humor salieron a explorar un poco, buscarían a Ise pero las piezas parecían no tener todas sus funciones en esta dimensión.

Ambas decidieron parar en un pequeño café llamado "Death Café" esperaron unos segundos hasta que llego un pequeño esqueleto, al verlo las chicas no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, ¡Era una versión miniatura de Gaster!

-Bienvenidas, ¿Qué desean? – pregunto amablemente.

Frisk fue la primera en reaccionar, ordeno un pastel de chocolate para chara y para ella un Pie de caramelo, el equeletito asintió con una sonrisa y corrió a la cocina.

Mirando a su alrededor vieron a un Esqueleto del tamaño de Kiba en la caja registradora mirando con una sonrisa el lugar, pudieron saber rápidamente que se trataba de Sans.

-¿Frisk, como nos referimos a ellos? Digo cuando hablemos de ellos, no con ellos, ¿Entiendes? – pregunto Chara.

-No lo sé, en este UA hay varias personas que en nuestro mundo no existen, de echo estoy casi segura que Ise y Al vieron un anime donde el personaje principal era Laharl – contesto Frisk.

-¿Entonces? –

-Supongo que a las versiones de nosotros de este lugar serian Mirror, ¿No? Por ejemplo Mirror-Sans o Mirror-Gaster – contesto la pacifista.

Chara estaba por hablar cuando la puerta del café se abrió de golpe, una chica de cabello azul celeste y ojos rojos era la culpable.

-¡¿Tu otra vez?! – grito Sans tomando un bate de sabrá Dios donde con el cual señalo a la peli celeste.

-¡Exijo galletas de arroz! – grito la chica.

-Y un demonio, la última vez las devoraste todas y no pagaste – contesto Sans.

-Sans, que sucede, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – pregunto una voz desde la cocina.

-La mocosa de la última vez regreso – contesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de la cual salió un gran esqueleto que estaba medio agachado para no topar con el techo.

-Con que volviste mocosa, ahora mismo te daré la paliza de tu vida – dijo el que parecía ser Mirror-Papyrus.

Un esqueleto gigantesco, si en el Universo de las castañas ya era grande este era enorme.

De un segundo a otro la peli celeste salió corriendo del café rápidamente.

Toda la clientela después de la escena siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lamento que tuvieran que ver eso, mis hermanos no tienen mucha paciencia que digamos – dijo Mirror-Gaster entregando los pedidos de las castañas.

Las castañas asintieron, empezaron a comer sus postres tranquilamente pensando en los sucedido, algo no las dejaba tranquilas.

(:3)(;3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(;3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

La peli celeste estaba sentada en un callejón tocándose su estómago, solo quería un poco de comida para ella y su amiga, pero suponía que era su culpa por no pagar ni explicar su situación a los hermanos esqueletos.

-Esto no es justo – susurro para sí misma.

Una sombra apareció cubriendo a la peli celeste la cual levanto la vista, al ver la figura delante de ella su mirada se oscureció.

-Está mal que trates de escapar Fiya… - dijo la mujer.

Una flecha de color negro salió de la nada enroscándose en la peli celeste la cual ni siquiera hacia el intento por liberarse.

-Hora de regresar a casa… - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa espeluznante.

De un segundo a otro desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo doce: Un paso más.**

 **-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos**

 **[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos**

 **{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.**

 **(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos.**

Opening:

[Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau Kimi shika shiranai]

(El esplendor de tu presencia es todo lo que mis ojos han visto)

Aparece Ise caminando por una zona rocosa, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras y rayos golpeando el suelo violentamente.

[Fumikonde mezameru]

(Daré el primer paso y me despertare…)

Delante de Ise dos chicas lo miraban, una peli celeste de ojos rojos y una peli rosa de ojos celestes con un ser negro saliendo de su espalda.

[Sekai e]

(En el mundo espejo)

Un rayo cae en medio de Ise y las chicas generando un resplandor blanco.

[Utsumuki sugite chiisai]

(Conformarme siempre me ha hecho sentir pequeño)

Aparece la peli rosa sentada en el suelo en un cuarto oscuro con solo un pequeño foco abrazando sus piernas, recordando las risas y golpes de una mujer.

[Boku dake no keshiki ga kumitateta diorama no uso dato]

(Haberme dado cuenta de mi propio punto de vista es antagónico)

La peli celeste mira sus brazos llenos de cortes para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Vuelve a aparecer cortando una creatura parecida a un león por la mitad con su brazo.

Aparece una mujer pelinegra la cual viste un traje negro y una bata científica encima viendo a la peli celeste fijamente.

[Awasurai shiten ni kizuite iru]

(Un diorama creado de mentiras)

Aparecen las dos chicas y una silueta masculina la cual desaparece lentamente.

[Kedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni]

(Un futuro de belleza toma fuerza adelante)

En un trono esta un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos con el torso desnudo, a su derecha una chica de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí y a su izquierda una chica de cabello rojos oscuro de ojos rojos, los tres miraba una gema enorme de color azul.

[Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku]

(Buscamos un lugar donde podamos volar)

Ise aparece tendido en el suelo con una flecha negra enterrada en su hombro, delante de el una mujer pelinegra se le acercaba.

[Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau Kimi shibika shiranai]

(El esplendor de tu presencia es todo lo que mis ojos han visto)

Aparece Chara con los ojos brillando peligrosamente mirando a un grupo de extraños seres, sin pensarlo dos veces brinca hacia ellos con su cuchillo en mano, luego aparece Frisk estirando sus manos de las cuales salen pequeños hilos a gran velocidad.

[Kasoku shite hajimete ikeru boku wa boku no saki e]

(Ahora puedo acelerar más allá de mí por primera vez)

Aparece la peli rosa con una gran espada negra en sus manos con la cual corta el suelo del cual sale una energía negra la cual golpea directamente a Ise lanzándolo varios metros atrás y dejándolo herido.

[Moto takaku motto tsuyoku Kimi ni todokitai]

(Más alto y más fuerte para así poder alcanzarte)

Justo cuando la peli rosa estaba por acabar con Ise aparece una figura con capucha roja atacando directamente obligándola a retroceder.

[Tumikonde mezameru]

(Daré el primer paso y me despertaré…)

Ise mira a la mujer pelinegra, luego cierra los ojos y al abrirlos sonríe.

[Chasing the World]

(Persiguiendo al mundo)

Se ve a Ise caminando desde atrás con un G. B. a su lado.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(;3)

Ise estaba molesto, apenas despertó con el cuerpo ardiéndole como mil demonios fue obligado por un grupo de chicos a salir de la cama rápidamente y lo escoltaron a una extraña habitación donde había una plataforma y cientos de cruces enterradas en el suelo, delante de Ise se encontraba un ser alto de color negro con una máscara blanca lo miraba, detrás del ser se encontraba un gran espejo.

-Así que tú eres Ise-kun – dijo el ser.

-Sí, ¿puedo saber quién demonios es el que me obligo a salir de la cama? – pregunto con todo el respeto que un semi-dragón con sueño puede tener.

-Hohoho, lamento eso Ise-kun, yo soy Shinigami, el director del Shibusen – contesto inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

-Ya veo – respondió el peli blanco pensando en el anime donde los había visto.

-¿Puedo saber a qué has venido a esta ciudad? Sé que no eres de aquí – dijo Shinigami.

-Laharl-sama me contrato para que encontrara a medusa y capturarla de ser posible – contesto asombrando a los chicos que se mantenían en silencio.

Ellos se preguntaban como un chico no mayor a ellos podría con medusa y sus aliados.

-Mmm, si Laharl-kun te lo pidió no puedo decir que no o detenerte – dijo pensativamente Shinigami.

-Oe, oe, oe no estará hablando en serio Shinigami-sama, ¿No pensara que este mocoso puede contra una bruja como Medusa? – pregunto el peli rojo.

-No me agrada la idea de que alguien tan joven se arriesgue así, pero no quiero hacer enojar a Laharl-kun, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez? – pregunto mirando a su Death Scythe de Shinigami.

-Pff, eso fue suerte – dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Shinigami-Chop! – Grito golpeando la cabeza del peli rojo.

(No sé si sentirme emocionado por estar delante de uno mis personajes favoritos o nervioso) pensó Ise mirando como Spirit estaba en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Shinigami puso su gran mano delante de su máscara y tosió antes de mirar a Ise de forma… ¿Amigable? Es difícil decirlo.

-Dime Ise-kun, ¿Te gustaría un poco de té para acompañar nuestra pequeña charla? – pregunto amablemente.

-No gracias, no me gusta el té Shinigami-sama – contesto Ise negando con la mano.

Shinigami suspiro.

-Mira Ise-kun, no puedo detenerte por la fuerza pero quiero pedirte que no lo hagas, esta misión es imposible para ti, puedo ver que eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente – dijo de forma más seria.

Ise lo miro antes de sonreír, por alguna razón se empezaba a sentir irritado, quería pelear y por alguna razón Tsubaki y Maka le empezaban a parecer bastante atractivas.

Sacudió su cabeza para luego mirar a Shinigami.

-No – contesto, su cabello caía por su frente cubriendo sus ojos, huesos azules salieron del suelo y enredaron a todos evitando que se movieran.

Ise se tele porto saliendo del Shibusen, Shinigami solo suspiro.

Miro a los chicos los cuales entendieron rápidamente, deberían detener a Issei antes de que algo malo le pasara. (:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(;3)

Chara y Frisk estaban en un parque mirando a los niños jugar, en especial a tres niños, sus mentes cambiaban a los dos niños por ellas y a la pequeña niña por Ise, extrañaban esos días en los que se la pasaban jugando sin parar, de un lado a otro haciendo que a Sans, Gaster y Toriel les salgan canas, ¡Y dos de ellos eran esqueletos tanto así!

Las dos suspiraron deseando poder divertirse a solas con Ise en algún momento.

-Chicas –

Ambas miraron atrás, ahí se encontraba Ise con una sonrisa algo depredadora la cual sonrojo a las castañas.

-Ise-kun – dijeron ambas confundiendo al peli blanco.

-¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto Chara rápidamente.

-Por ahí – contesto – Ahora debemos buscar a Medusa, la pregunta es, ¿Cómo? – señalo.

-Creo que esto servirá – dijo Frisk mostrando un pedazo de tela blanca – Flonne nos dijo que era de la bata que Medusa usaba de encubierta – explico.

-Ya veo, necesitamos un poco de ayuda – dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano – Responde a mi llamado Hakkekkyu – un cuadrado morado apareció y de este apareció el Lobo de Sangre.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar amigo? Y ¿Dónde estamos? Fue algo movidito el viaje – pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-Estamos en otro universo, es bueno que pudieras venir – dijo acariciando al lobo detrás de las orejas.

Hakkekkyu gruño gustoso para luego mirar a su amo y sus súbditas.

Frisk se le acerco.

-Necesitamos que rastrees el olor – pidió mostrando la tela.

El lobo la olfateo por unos segundos.

-Huele a serpiente y a mujer, por el norte – indico.

-Bien, conozco un atajo – dijo Ise con su ojo brillando desapareciendo del lugar con los demás.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(;3)

Aparecieron en el interior de un bosque, alrededor había varios animales correteando y más adelante había un lago.

-Bien maestro, espérenme aquí, cuando encuentre el lugar vendré por ustedes – pidió el lobo dando una inclinación.

-De acuerdo, solo déjame darte una ayuda – dijo Ise extendiendo su mano y materializando su [Dream Maker]

Hakkekkyu sintió algo en su espalda, volteo la cabeza logrando ver un par de alar blancas.

-¡Gracias, de esta forma será más fácil! – agradeció antes de emprender vuelo golpeándose con uno que otro árbol.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Chara hablo.

-¿Qué tal si nos damos un chapuzón? – pregunto apuntando el lago.

-No tenemos trajes de baño – dijo Ise.

-¿Qué importa? Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes – dijo Chara.

-Ise tiene razón no… -

-No digas nada pervertida de closet – interrumpió Chara sonrojando a Frisk.

-Bueno si no les molesta andando, aunque – dijo estirando la mano pero nada paso – Que raro… -

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Frisk.

-Quería hacer unos trajes de baño pero no puedo, ¿Oye Tet que sucede? – contesto y pregunto.

[…]

[(El plan perfecto, ¡Es hora de que te hagas hombre Ise!)] Pensó Tet en el paisaje mental, detrás suyo un Draig cubierto de cadenas y un gran bocal.

(¡Gracias Tet-sama!) Pensaron ambas castañas.

-Bueno supongo que no hay problema – dijo Ise encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres se quitaron sus ropas y quedaron completamente desnudos, Frisk miraba el pecho de Chara con un puchero mientras ponía sus manos en su copa A, en verdad se parecían en todo menos en el desarrollo de su cuerpo.

Sacudió su cabeza disipando esas ideas y procedió a meterse al lago tranquilamente, claro algo difícil cuan es empujada por dos locos hiperactivos los cuales saltaron como bala al agua empapándola completamente.

Ise y Chara reían de forma alegre mientras se lanzaban agua los unos a los otros sin notar como Frisk se les acercaba con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Ise sintió un escalofrió, antes de poder reaccionar Frisk le salto encima y se aferró a su espalda, Ise se encontraba riendo al igual que Frisk, Chara aprovecho para lanzar agua a la cara de Ise haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y perdiera el equilibro casi cayendo de espaldas y haciendo que Frisk se aferre con más fuerza a la espalda del peliblanco.

Ise al sentir a Frisk trato de tomarla para evitar que cayera haciendo que esta soltara un gemido confundiendo al peliblanco.

Sentía que había algo suave en sus manos, las apretó levemente haciendo que Frisk soltara otro gemido y se aferrara más a su espalda, Ise se sonrojo al saber que estaba apretando el trasero de la castaña pero por alguna razón no quería soltarla.

 **Lemmon inicio (Mi primer Lemmon a ver qué tal sale, leer bajo su propio riesgo)**

Chara miraba a ambos con sus ojos brillando y un puchero, no dudo ni un segundo y abrazo a Ise restregando su delantera con el pecho de Ise sonrojando aún más a este al sentir los pezones de la ojiroja.

Ise miro a Chara a los ojos y se perdió en esos orbes rubís, acercó su rostro al de Chara y reclamo sus labios, un beso amoroso y a la vez lleno de pasión el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente por la ex-genocida.

Frisk puso sus manos en la cara de Ise haciéndolo voltear para así reclamar sus labios también.

Chara aprovecho y con sus manos tomo la virilidad de Ise, lo podía sentir y pensaba que estaba bien para alguien de su edad.

Sacudiendo su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos procedió a masturbarlo haciendo que Ise suspirara, Frisk sin querer quedarse atrás se puso delante de Ise y lo beso con pasión, tomo una de sus manos y la coloco en su pequeño pecho mientras Ise dirigió su otra mano a su feminidad haciendo que Frisk gimiera con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Por otro lado Chara aumento el ritmo mirando con gusto como Ise gemía levemente a la vez que besaba a Frisk.

Ise se rompió el beso, tuvo un extraño impulso de lamer la mejilla de Frisk haciendo que a esta se le viniera a la mente un gatito de color blanco con un mechón rojo en su frente.

Frisk gimió con sorpresa al sentir como un dedo entraba en su vagina y se movía levemente.

Ise miro satisfecho como Frisk se retorcía, aumento la velocidad con la que movía su dedo e introdujo otro haciendo que la castaña soltara un grito ahogado de placer.

Chara dejo de masturbar a Ise para poder tomar sus mejillas y besarlo, Chara puso el amiguito de Ise entre sus piernas y empezó a moverlas para darle placer al peliblanco.

Ise con su mano libre tomo uno de los pechos de la ojiroja y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza haciendo que esta soltara un gemido en su boca, momento que el peliblanco aprovecho para meter su lengua y explorar la boca de Chara haciendo que esta gimiera continuamente.

De un momento a otro ambas castañas empujaron a Ise haciéndolo salir del lago y caer al pasto, Ise cerró los ojos por el golpe y al abrirlos vio a sus dos castañas con un sonrojo y mirando su pene.

Por un momento se preguntó si sería suficiente para ellas, duda que desapareció automáticamente al sentir como Frisk dio un pequeño beso en la punta haciéndolo palpitar.

Las castañas miraban la virilidad del peliblanco palpitar, Frisk se preguntaba si cabria en ella al igual que Chara, 6 pulgadas creía que era su tamaño, Chara salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Frisk beso la punta haciendo que Ise suspirara, la ojiroja miro como su hermana pasaba su lengua a lo largo de la hombría con los ojos cerrados, Chara decidió imitarla, el sabor era salado pero no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

Ise por otro lado tenía los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, de forma incontinente habían empezado a ronronear, algo que solamente Tet noto haciendo que levantara una ceja confundido, pero aun así seguía disfrutando del espectáculo.

Ise abrió un ojo viendo como ambas castañas lamian su pene, veía la lengua de ambas subir y bajar, de un momento a otro Chara lo introdujo completamente a su boca haciendo que el peliblanco gruñera.

Frisk por su lado puso su húmeda intimidad delante del rostro de Ise.

-Ise-kun~ ayúdame con esto ¿ne? – dijo de forma coqueta y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro hipnotizando al peliblanco.

Ise puso sus manos en las nalgas de la castaña y bajo las caderas de la castaña poniendo su vagina en su boca, con su lengua empezó a estimular la entrada de Frisk la cual gemía y con sus dedos empezó a pellizcar sus pezones.

Chara seguía con su trabajo mirando de vez en cuando a Frisk la cual tenía la cara sonrojada, la ojiroja dirigió su mirada a la parte inferior de la pacifista, usando su mano libre empezó a estimular su propia vagina dando leves pellizcos a su clítoris.

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos al sentir como el pene de Ise empezaba a palpitar.

Ise separo su cara de la intimidad de Frisk.

-C-Chara yo… - dijo entre gemidos.

Chara se separó del pene y miro a Ise.

-hazlo, lo quiero todo en mi boca – dijo Chara sin dejar de masturbarlo.

-Ise-kun, y-yo también – dijo Frisk.

Una gran carga salió disparada manchando el rostro de la ojiroja a la vez que los jugos de Frisk mancharon la cara del peliblanco.

Chara usando sus dedos recolecto toda la semilla y se la llevo a la boca degustando su sabor.

Frisk se acercó a Chara la cual la miro con duda, sin si quiera esperárselo Frisk junto sus labios con los de la ojiroja y metió su lengua en la boca de su hermana.

Ise se mantenía mirando la escena aun excitado, sus instintos demandaban continuar pero su parte inocente se estaba muriendo de vergüenza en su interior.

Ise se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a las castañas, tomo a Frisk al estilo nupcial y la puso en el suelo de golpe.

La castaña abrió levemente los ojos para ver como Ise la miraba fijamente haciéndola sonrojar, Ise acaricio la mejilla de Frisk haciendo que sonriera, procedió a alinear su virilidad en la entrada de Frisk, lentamente empezó a entrar sintiendo como las paredes vaginales lo apretaban.

Una estocada rápida hizo que Frisk soltara un grito, un pequeño rastro de sangre salía por su entrada e Ise la miro con un poco de preocupación.

-I-Ise-kun, eres mi primera vez… - dijo mirando a Ise con los ojos húmedos – Estoy tan feliz – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ise acerco su rostro a la pacifista y la beso con cariño, lentamente empezó a moverse haciendo que la chica suspirara levemente todo bajo la mirada de Chara la cual se encontraba masturbándose insertando sus dados a gran velocidad en su entrada y mirando con un sonrojo en su rostro al ver a su hermana ser penetrada por el peliblanco.

Ise se mantuvo quieto esperando a que Frisk se acostumbrara, lentamente empezó a dar leves estocadas haciendo que la pacifista empezara a gemir, las paredes internas estrujaban la hombría de Ise haciendo que cerrara los ojos con placer.

-Frisk… estas muy apretada – dijo sin detenerse.

-N-no digas eso… - contesto entre gemidos y sonrojada.

Ise continuo dando estocadas lentas disfrutando la sensación cálida del interior de Frisk, esta estiro los brazos abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Más rápido, Ise-kun – dijo.

Ise empezó a moverse un poco más rápido haciendo gemir a la pacifista, esta se aferró al cuello de Ise y junto sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, Ise seguía dando estocadas sintiendo cada vez más rápidas sacando gemidos ahogados de la pacifista, con una de sus manos empezó a masajear los pequeños pechos de la chica pellizcando los pezones de vez en cuando.

Frisk disfrutaba las estocadas de Ise, sentía como sus paredes internas eran separadas por el miembro de Ise haciéndola gemir de placer una y otra vez, de un momento a otro sintió como el pene de Ise palpitaba y este lo saco rápidamente dejando salir una carga de esperma el cual se rego por el torso de la pacifista a la vez que ella tenía un orgasmo mojando el pasto con sus jugos, agotada se dejó caer respirando lentamente.

Ise la miro con una sonrisa, acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios con cariño haciendo que la pacifista sonriera, de un momento a otro Ise estaba de espaldas en el suelo y Chara parada separando sus labios vaginales con sus dedos mostrando su rosada vagina.

-¿Puedes ver Ise? Esto es tuyo y siempre lo será, nunca dejare que nadie más me toque – dijo Chara con lujuria.

Lentamente empezó a bajar e introducir el miembro por sí misma, sentía como este se abría paso hasta que llego a la pared, dejándose caer hizo que entrara por completo, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al igual que un hilo de sangre por su feminidad.

Chara se quedó quieta un momento aguantando el dolor que lentamente se convertía en placer, empezó a dar pequeños brincos mientras gemía, Ise tomo los pechos de la ex-genocida y empezó a masajearlos sacando aún más gemidos de la ojiroja.

Chara aumento el ritmo de los saltos que daba, sus jugos se escurrían empapando el miembro del peliblanco, este dejo los pechos de la ojiroja y llevo sus manos a su trasero masajeando las nalgas de la ojiroja y llevando.

Ise la tomo por la cintura y empezó a moverla más rápido a la vez que la besaba, Ise llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada trasera de Chara y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar introdujo uno de los dedos en la intimidad haciendo que la ojiroja sacara un gemido ahogado y se corriera empapando a Ise con sus jugos, Ise saco su miembro de la ojiroja y termino de igual manera ensuciando un poco el rostro de Chara.

Chara cayó al suelo y con sus dedos recolecto la semilla de Ise y lentamente se la llevo a la boca, Ise miraba la parte trasera de Chara, su amiguito se paró nuevamente así que rápidamente la tomo por la cadera y la levanto haciendo que su trasero quedara en el aire.

-I-Ise-kun, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto un poco temerosa.

Ise se acercó y le dijo al oído.

-Tu trasero es más sensible, así que voy a probarlo mi Chara-chan – dijo haciendo que a la ojiroja le recorriera un escalofrió.

-E-Es-espera Ise-kun – Chara giro su cabeza viendo que los ojos de Ise tenían la pupila rasgada de forma felina – No, soy muy sensible ahí… - dijo de forma tímida.

Ise le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, seré gentil – dijo amablemente a la vez que hacia presión haciendo que la punta entrara lentamente.

-¡No espera! ¡NO! – Grito pero Ise metió de una estocada todo dentro de su trasero - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Chara

Ise se quedó quieto un momento viendo como Chara tenia los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados fuertemente evitando que las lágrimas salieran.

Ise la levanto y con cuidado hizo girar su rostro, Chara miro a Ise a los ojos, este la beso con cariño, lentamente empezó a moverse haciendo que Chara gimiera en su boca, cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad con la que la penetraba y la ex-genocida cada vez iba disfrutando mas el sentimiento en su trasero, Ise la recostó en el suelo poniendo su trasero un poco más arriba mientras la castaña usaba sus brazos como almohada, Chara sintió como el pene de Ise empezaba a palpitar.

Ise gruño por el placer y Chara sintió como el esperma caliente de Ise calentaba su interior, el peliblanco saco su virilidad dejando que un pequeño rastro de su semilla saliera, Chara se giró para mirar a Ise.

 **LEMMON FIN**

Ise ya no tenía los ojos rasgados y la miraba con un gran sonrojo y pequeñas lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro Ise se le lanzo encima hipando y repitiendo una y otra vez "lo siento" a gran velocidad, Chara estaba sorprendida pero correspondió el abrazo y le contesto con una sonrisa.

-No te disculpes, nosotras fuimos las que comenzamos esto, además estoy segura que a Frisk le encanto al igual que a mí – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ise sonrojo aún más pero aun así sonrió.

-Wow –

Ambos giraron su cabeza para ver a Hakkekkyu el cual los miraba fijamente.

-Así que ese es el ritual de apareamiento de los humanos… ¿Puedo cuidar de sus crías cuando nazcan? – pregunto de forma inocente haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Supongo… - contesto Ise sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Chara en su rostro con las manos en sus cachetes y los extraños brillos que la rodeaban – ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto Ise.

Hakkekkyu asintió para luego empezar a contarle acerca del lugar que encontró.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Ise, Chara y Frisk miraban el extraño lugar que tenían delante, era un pueblo o lo que se asemejaba a uno pues parecía estar abandonado, una densa niebla cubría el lugar, los arboles tenían garfios y esqueletos colgados de las ramas, las casas echas de roca y las calles repletas de esqueletos y armas rotas.

El trio empezó a caminar por las calles vigilando su alrededor, el lugar emanaba un aura de muerte, tristeza y desesperación sin igual, Ise miraba a su alrededor mirando cada detalle que pudiera ser importante, siguieron avanzando a lo lejos pudieron ver una gran torre de color negro rodeada de nubes negras, por la distancia sabían que les tomaría algo de tiempo llegar a ella.

El trio supuso que ese sería el mejor lugar para buscar a su objetivo, estaban dispuestos a empezar su camino cuando delante de ellos se plantó un hombre de cabello gris con un tornillo en su cabeza, tenía una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su rostro, unos lentes circulares cubrían sus ojos.

Llevaba puesta una bata científica con varias costuras en ella, un suéter negro con una costura en el cuello y pecho, unos pantalones negros igual con unas cuantas costuras y zapatos grises.

El hombre los miraba fijamente con los lentes brillando poniendo un poco nervioso al trio.

De detrás de ellos aparecieron algunos conocidos, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Liz y Patty, todos mirando al trio fijamente.

-Sabíamos que estarían aquí – dijo el hombre peli gris.

-¿Así que sabían dónde estaba nuestro objetivo y no dijeron nada ni a nosotros o Laharl-sama? – pregunto Issei.

-Comprendan, Medusa no es un juego, esa bruja pudo conmigo usando una Death Scythe – contesto el hombre.

-Ha, de seguro solo eres un debilucho – dijo Chara de forma altanera.

-Supongo que no los convenceré por las buenas… Chicos acábenlos – dijo el hombre para luego sentarse en una silla.

[(¿De donde salió esa silla?)] Pensaron Ise las chicas y los dos seres de los Sacred Gears.

-¡Yoshhh! ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Tsubaki! – grito Black Star.

Tsubaki brillo un momento, el rastro de luz se posó en las manos de Black Star de la luz salió dos guadañas pequeñas unidas por una cadena.

Black brinco inmediatamente contra el trio y Chara contesto gustosamente atacando con el [Cuchillo Verdadero] las chispas volaron por el aire al impactar las armas, Black metia toda la presión tratando de partir el cuchillo pero no lograba siquiera hacer retroceder a la ojiroja, en la mano libre de esta apareció el [Revolver] con el cual empezó a disparar a Black el cual apenas logró esquivar pero Chara no se detuvo y continuo disparando, Black corría evitando los disparos que llegaban a gran velocidad.

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Modo Shuriken! – exclamo el peli celeste.

Las guadañas brillaron momentáneamente tomando forma de shuriken el cual Black lanzo contra la ojiroja, esta ni se molestó en esquivar cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca la tomo por la parte centrar y se la regreso a gran velocidad a Black el cual apenas pudo tomarla de nuevo cortándose un poco la mano.

(¿La tomo? Eso no debería ser posible a no ser que sus almas sean compatibles, ¿Qué sucede?) pensó el peli gris centrando su mirada en Chara, todo alrededor de Chara se empezó a oscurecer y en su interior se pudo divisar una esfera de color rojo transparente con el cabello igual que Chara, en la "cara" tenía un sonrojo permanente y los ojos brillaban en rojo escarlata (Su alma es violenta, impaciente, no debería poder tomar a Tsubaki aunque su alma se parezca un poco a la de Black… ¿Qué es eso?) pensó mirando, en el centro de su alma se encontraba un pequeño corazón color rojo que brillaba con fuerza.

Black se levantó nuevamente mirando a Chara con una sonrisa.

-¡Tsubaki! Modo sable oscuro – pidió.

Tsubaki se transformó en una katana con la hoja de color negro.

-¡Resonancia de Alma! – grito Black y Tsubaki a la vez haciendo que un par de marcas negras aparecieran en el rostro del peli celeste.

Black se lanzó al ataque inmediatamente lanzando algunos cortes los cuales fueron cubiertos por el cuchillo de Chara pero cada golpe la hacía retroceder un poco.

Chara trato de contratacar pero un golpe de Black le hizo soltar su cuchillo el cual quedo algunos metros atrás enterrado en el suelo, Chara no presto atención a eso y empezó a disparar el [Revolver] pero los disparos eran bloqueados por el sable de Black.

De un momento a otro Black desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso se fue? – pregunto Chara al aire.

-¡Chara! – grito Ise.

Chara giro solo para ver la hoja de la katana a centímetros de ella, como pudo se movió haciendo que la hoja se enterrara en su hombro.

-¡Ahhhhhh! – grito.

-¡Chara! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – grito Ise a su alrededor apareció un aura de color rojo, morada y verde, sus ojos se rasgaron y su cabello se erizo dándole una apariencia animal.

Estaba por lanzarse al ataque cuando Chara dio tres disparos.

*Bang*Bang*Bang*

Los tres tiros se incrustaron en el pecho de Black haciéndoles gritar y escupir sangre.

[¡Black Star!] Grito Tsubaki.

-¡Black! – gritaron los otros cinco chicos.

Chara miraba a Black con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su flequillo, su alma se materializo delante de su pecho pero también una cúpula de color rojo transparente.

-Me has hecho enojar… ¡Acabare contigo! – grito con sus ojos brillando de forma peligrosa.

De un momento a otro apareció atrás de Black y con la [Sartén Quemada] le golpeo en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo, con el [Revolver] empezó a disparar a Black el cual empezó a correr evitando los disparos, de un momento a otro desapareció nuevamente pero Chara se quedó de pie mirando a su alrededor de un momento a otro apunto su [Revolver] a su derecha poniéndolo entre los ojos del peli celeste haciendo que este abra los ojos por la sorpresa.

Chara estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando el peli gris tomo a Black del cuello de su ropa lanzándolo lejos de la trayectoria de disparo pero Chara apunto rápidamente al hombre disparando una oleada de balas las cuales dieron en el blanco haciendo sangrar al hombre.

-¡Stein-sensei! – grito Maka al ver como el peli gris caía al suelo.

Soul brillo un momento antes de transformarse en una hoz, la hoja parecía estar conformada por teclas de piano de color blanco. Maka tomo a Soul con la intención de atacar a Chara pero Frisk se metió en su camino lanzando una patada a su rostro, Maka uso la hoja de Soul para detener el golpe pero al impactar salió volando estrellándose contra una pared haciéndola escupir sangre.

-¿Qué pasa con esa fuerza? – pregunto con dolor.

-Ese es mi rasgo como [Torre] – contesto Frisk, en sus manos aparecieron los [Guantes] de color rojo, se lanzó rápidamente al ataque Maka se movió a tiempo haciendo que el golpe de Frisk impactara contra la pared destruyéndola completamente.

Ise por su lado miraba fijamente a Kid el cual en sus manos tenía dos pistolas agarradas de forma invertida, esas dos pistolas eran Patty y Liz, Kid empezó a disparar contra Ise y este hizo salir del suelo algunos huesos que detuvieron los disparos, Ise giro sobre sí mismo y con su brazo cubrió una patada de Kid la cual le hizo moverse un poco, con un movimiento rápido lanzo una estocada con el [Cuchillo Final] pero Kid la esquivo con un mortal hacia atrás.

-kichiri kachiri - dijo al caer de forma simétrica en el suelo – No puedes ganarme, tu eres combatiente a corta distancia, tengo ventaja – dijo.

Ise sonrió, sus ojos se prendieron con una llama morada que salía de ellos levemente, con un chasquido de dedos aparecieron dos Blasters los cuales dispararon contra Kid el cual salió de su asombro rápidamente logrando evitar el impacto de ambos láser, Ise hizo aparecer varios Blasters mas los cuales dispararon contra Kid el cual se esquivaba y disparaba a Ise pero esta hacia aparecer huesos del suelo cubriéndose de los disparos.

-Esos huesos… esos… huesos… ¡Son demasiados asimétricos! – Grito mirando como algunos estaban inclinados de diferentes formas - ¡Chicas! – grito.

-¡Hai! – gritaron ambas pistolas.

-¡Tamashi no Kiomei! – gritaron los tres.

El aura de Kid se incrementó de forma exponencial a su alrededor apareció un aura en forma de circulo de color azul con tres líneas blancas en la mitad de la parte superior, en cada brazo aparecieron tres púas de color negro acomodadas de forma simétrica, las pistolas empezaron a brillar, brillo que cubrió la mitad de sus brazos tomando forma de cañón de color gris con un adorno con la forma de la máscara de Shinigami-sama, Kid se puso de cuclillas.

-Modo de condena… adquirido – dijo Kid mirando a Ise el cual lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-Por si acaso… - dijo Ise mirando su brazo – [Boosted Gear] –

[Boost]

Unos rayos negros empezaron a salir de los cañones conectándose con las puntas de sus brazos, a la vez que un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Recuerdo eso de la serie… - susurro Ise.

[Boost]

Los rayos empezaron a salir con más potencia.

-Resonancia estable, ruido en un 0.3% - dijo la voz de Liz.

[Boost]

-Agujas negras totalmente recargadas con ondas de alma – dijo la voz de Patty, los cañones fueron rodeados de círculos rojos y la punta tenia óvalos en forma de átomo.

[Boost]

-Reacción en 4 segundos – dijo Liz, por encima de los caños aparecieron una máscara en cada uno con la forma de la de Shinigami-sama con los picos mas largos.

[Boost]

-3 – dijo Liz.

[Boost]

-2 –

[Boost]

-1 –

[Boost]

-¡Disparando! – dijo Patty a Ise le paso en su mente la imagen de Patty sonriendo y haciendo el símbolo de paz.

[Explosión]

Kid apunto los dos cañones a Ise, el color naranja empezó a salir de los cañones.

-¡Death Cannon! – dijo de forma seria.

Una energía de color naranja salió del cañón en dirección a Ise y este hizo que un Blaster disparara al mismo tiempo.

Ambos ataques colisionaron empezando un forcejeo continuo y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta una diminuta grieta dimensional apareció.

Kid parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer retroceder el ataque de Ise y este solo lo miraba con sus manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa confiada.

Frisk miro a Ise y Kid por un momento antes de esquivar un ataque de Maka, la castaña lanzo un golpe al rostro de la rubia ceniza pero la hoz se movió como si tuviera vida propia bloqueando el golpe pero aun así salieron volando un par de metros.

Frisk estiro sus brazos y de las mangas de su suéter salieron pequeños hilos de color azul los cuales empezaron a rodear a la maestra de guadaña, Maka trato de esquivarlas pero fue envuelta rápidamente haciéndola caer al suelo de golpe.

-Fuu – suspiro Frisk con una pequeña nube saliendo de su boca – Bueno eso es todo – dijo empezando a caminar alejándose de Maka la cual se retorcía en el suelo.

Ise miraba como el ataque de Kid empezaba a ceder a gran velocidad, Ise no conocía las capacidades de este Kid, ya que obviamente no era el del manga ni el del anime, este parecía no ser tan fuerte, Ise cancelo su ataque haciendo que el de Kid avanzara a gran velocidad impactando.

Kid miro la cortina de humo que apareció, su rostro estaba completamente sudado.

-Lo, lo logramos – dijo jadeando.

-Yo no contaría con ello – dijo Ise.

Kid se dio vuelta pero solo vio una pierna impactando con su rostro lanzándolo varios metros, una vez se detuvo varios huesos salieron del suelo evitando que se moviera.

-Supongo que es todo – dijo Ise mirando como Chara tenia a un amarrado Black mientras ella lo pateaba en el estómago repetidamente – Bueno casi todo – Ise desapareció esquivando un golpe de Stein.

-Es mi turno, Soul – llamo Stein, Soul brillo y de forma rápido escapo de las cuerdas azules que lo tenían atrapado recibiendo un poco de daño para quedar en manos de Stein – Es la primera vez que te uso, vamos a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien – dijo Stein.

-Hai Stein-sensei, vamos a mostrarles lo cool que soy – contesto Soul.

Ise miro a ambos, el [Cuchillo Final] en su mano derecha, Ise se lanzó al ataque, Stein se cubría de todos los ataques a la vez que retrocedía, de un momento a otro en su mano libre apareció una energía amarilla la cual dirigió a Ise.

(¡Ahora!) Pensó Ise.

Usando el brazo de Stein como base logro esquivar el golpe quedando detrás del peli gris y lanzando un corte que hizo una gran herida en su espalda.

-Nada mal, pero… - Stein lanzo el golpe nuevamente pero en el último segundo hizo una finta golpeando el pecho de Ise.

-¡Alma Forzada! – exclamo Stein.

Ise escupió un poco de sangre y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, Ise trataba de mantenerse de pie pero el golpe lo daño mucho y sin entender por qué un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza.

 **Flash Back:**

Ise caminaba por Waterfall seguido por un monstruo sin brazos el cual se tropezaba de vez en cuando siendo ayudado por Ise, caminaron por todo Waterfall hasta que llegaron a un punto donde a lo lejos podían ver el castillo, Ise se sentó en el suelo y ayudo al monstruo a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Es genial! ¿Verdad? – pregunto.

-Sí, no importa cuántas veces lo vea – dijo Ise.

-Sabes por aquí pasamos cuando conocí a Frisk – dijo el monstruo.

-Oye Monster – llamo Ise - ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – pregunto.

-¡Eso es obvio! ¡Quiero ser tan fuerte y genial como Papyrus o Undyne! – contesto de forma animada.

Ise sonrió al escucharlo… sin duda algún dia será como ellos.

El escenario cambio al momento en el que ese exorcista estaba por cortarlo con Excalibur pero ese pequeño y amigable monstruo sin brazos se puso en medio, vio cómo su cuerpo se hacía polvo delante de él y lo más impresionante su alma blanca estaba ahí, Ise sin dudarlo tomo su alma pero no recibió un aumento de poder o algo.

 **Fin de Flash Back.**

[¡Yoh!] Escucho una voz en su cabeza.

(¿Monster?) Pregunto Ise.

[¡Aquí en el cuchillo!] Dijo la voz de Monster.

Ise miro su [cuchillo final] el cual ahora tenía un pequeño corazón blanco sobre él.

[Vamos Ise, vamos a mostrarle lo genial que somos] dijo Monster.

Ise sonrió y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡Si! – Ambos sonrieron e Ise miro a Stein - ¡Tamashi no Kiomei! – exclamaron a la vez.

Ise para sorpresa de Stein fue rodeado por su alma, una esfera de color morado transparente, su cabello estaba de forma erizada, sus ojos lo miraban de forma amenazante, lo llamativo algo que Ise no noto es como en la cabeza había dos orejas de gato y en la parte de atrás una cola, de un momento a otro apareció una capa con rayas en zic-zac de color amarillo y las rayas de color café.

El [Cuchillo Final] empezó a brillar, la hoja se volvió de color naranja y el corazón antes blanco se volvió naranja valiente, Stein pudo ver que al lado de Ise apareció una creatura transparente de ojos negros con una gran sonrisa con una capa igual a la del alma.

-¡[Vamos]! – gritaron los dos.

Ise corrió a gran velocidad contra Stein el cual se cubrió con la guadaña y lanzo un golpe con su mano nuevamente pero el Cuchillo creció de la punta y se movió bloqueando el golpe, Ise aprovecho y en su mano izquierda apareció el [Revolver Futurista] con el cual empezó a disparar a Stein.

Stein empezó a moverse a los lados esquivando los tiros con gran habilidad, trato de acercarse y golpear a Ise pero el resultado era el mismo el cuchillo crecía y lo bloqueaba, era obvio que no dejaría que le hicieran daño a su Técnico, una sonrisa algo orgullosa se formó en el rostro de Stein, un alumno como Ise sería perfecto, la primera vez que usan la resonancia de almas y la hacen de forma casi perfecta. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en su oponente.

-Soul vamos hay que tomarnos esto en serio – dijo Stein a lo que la guadaña asintió - ¡Tamashi no…! – Un pie golpeo su rostro lanzándolo varios metros, el peli gris levanto la vista para ver que la culpable fue Frisk la cual miraba a Stein fijamente - ¡Tamashi…! – Stein tuvo que brincar para escapar de la oleada de balas que impactaron en el suelo por obra de Chara – Parece que no me dejaran hacerlo… bastante listo – dijo Stein viendo como el trio lo observaba (Están completamente alertas por mis movimientos, nada mal) pensó el peli gris.

[Stein-sensei, ¿Qué hacemos?] Pregunto Soul.

-Pelear, si logramos tener tiempo para hacer la resonancia lo hacemos… mientras tratemos de acabarlos – contesto el peli gris.

[Aquí vamos Ise] dijo Monster.

Ise levanto el cuchillo el cual brillo de color naranja y empezó a hacer cortes en el aire los cuales se quedaban marcados en el aire.

-¡[Lluvia de estrellas]! – gritaron a la vez.

Los cortes fueron en dirección a Stein y en el camino tomaron forma de estrella dándoles la apariencia de estrellas fugases las cuales fueron bloqueadas por Stein pero brinco al ver como de la guadaña salía sangre.

-¿Como…? – pregunto Stein.

[Ja, ¿A que soy súper genial?] Pregunto Monster.

Ise se lanzó al ataque y Stein usaba a Soul solo como escudo tratando de encontrar una grieta en sus movimientos para conectar un golpe, Stein miro a las dos chicas que no se movían, solo lo miraban fijamente.

(¿Qué planean?) Pensó.

Ise apareció en su espalda con el cuchillo levantado, este empezó a brillar hasta que tomo forma de sartén, en su mano libre apareció la [Sartén Quemada de Primera Calidad], un golpe conecto con la cabeza de Stein y luego con Monster volvió a golpearlo haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo y soltara a Soul el cual quedo cerca de Frisk la cual lo rodeo nuevamente con hilos azules cubriéndolo por completo.

Ise se lanzó al ataque de Stein el cual puso los puños delante de él esperando el golpe.

*¡Clank!*

Todo se sumió en un silencio mortal… los hombres amarrados miraban con muecas de dolor y los ojos bien abiertos, las chicas a excepción de Chara y Patty miraban sorprendidas y Chara y Patty estaban riendo.

La pierna de Ise estaba enterrada en la entrepierna de Stein el cual miraba a la nada con los ojos oscurecidos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito con fuerza sacándole escalofríos a todos los barones de la zona menos a Ise.

 **Sala del trono de Laharl:**

Laharl miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona pero sus manos en su entre pierna mientras Etna y Flonne se partían de risa en el suelo.

-Ese niño me encanta – dijo Etna secándose la lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

 **Death Room:**

Shinigami-sama miraba lo sucedido con una gota bajando por su cabeza mientras Spirit después de reírse empezó a despotricar contra Ise.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué no sabes del acuerdo mundial entre hombres?! ¡Nunca, nunca patear nuestras joyas de la familia! ¡Maldita sea Stein se va quedar estéril! – gritaba el peli rojo.

-mmm, ¿Me pregunto si Asia-chan lo curara o lo matara por creer que es acoso sexual? – pregunto Shinigami-sama a sí mismo.

Mientras en alguna parte del Shibusen una rubia le dieron ganas de descuartizar a cierto jefe suyo.

 **De regreso a la pelea:**

Ise miraba como Stein se retorcía en el suelo con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y sus manos apretando su entrepierna su entrepierna, Ise hizo aparecer varios huesos los cuales encerraron a Stein.

-Bien chicas sigamos adelante – dijo Ise.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a sus lados cuando el cuchillo empezó a brillar haciendo que Ise lo soltara, la luz empezó a tomar forma de un chico unos cuantos centímetros más pequeño que Ise, cuando la luz se fue pudieron ver a un chico de piel blanca, cabello rubio revoltoso y ojos negros, vestía un pantalón y zapatos cafés, una playera naranja y encima una capa de viaje con capucha de color naranja con líneas cafés en forma de zic-zac.

-¿Monster…? – pregunto Ise asombrando a las dos castañas.

-¡Ise, chicas! – Grito Monster saltando encima de ellos haciendo que cayeran el suelo, Monster abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡No puede ser! – grito.

-¿Qué pasa Monster? – pregunto Frisk.

-¡Tengo brazos! – grito levantando los brazos.

-Uno pensaría que estarías más impactado por tu apariencia humana – dijo Chara.

-O si eso también – contesto el ahora humano sacándole un gotón a los otros tres y a los que se encontraban amarrados.

-Bien, tendremos tiempo para hablar por el camino – dijo Ise con una sonrisa – Andando –

-¡Si! Vamos a demostrar lo geniales que somos – dijo Monster… le diremos ahora Kid.

El cuarteto empezó a caminar dejando a los miembros del Shibusen amarrados, ahora estaban más cerca de terminar su objetivo, el cuarteto avanzaba sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba en aquella torre.

 **En la torre:**

Una mujer pelinegra observaba a través de un circulo mágico lo sucedido en el pueblo, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro antes de mirar atrás suyo.

-Chicos, vienen invitados, asegúrense de tratarlos bien – dijo de forma amable.

Una chica peli celeste de ojos rojos, una peli rosa de ojos celestes que usaba un vestido largo de color negro parecido al de las monjas con un ser que salía de su espalda de color negro con una X en su rostro de color blanco la miraron.

-Hai Medusa-sama – contestaron.

Medusa sonrió con locura esperando por el espectáculo que pasaría en su torre, un último espectáculo antes de irse con su nuevo aliado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una** **pequeñísima** **chiquititita disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que me bloquee completamente pero ya pude terminar el capitulo y estoy bastante bien en el de Naruko y espero no tardar mucho en terminarlo, ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Atte: Morde The Cat**

 **Capitulo trece: La torre de la serpiente.**

 **-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos**

 **[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos**

 **{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.**

 **(Que divertidos son todos) Pensamientos.**

Opening:

[Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau Kimi shika shiranai]

(El esplendor de tu presencia es todo lo que mis ojos han visto)

Aparece Ise caminando por una zona rocosa, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras y rayos golpeando el suelo violentamente.

[Fumikonde mezameru]

(Daré el primer paso y me despertare…)

Delante de Ise dos chicas lo miraban, una peli celeste de ojos rojos y una peli rosa de ojos celestes con un ser negro saliendo de su espalda.

[Sekai e]

(En el mundo espejo)

Un rayo cae en medio de Ise y las chicas generando un resplandor blanco.

[Utsumuki sugite chiisai]

(Conformarme siempre me ha hecho sentir pequeño)

Aparece la peli rosa sentada en el suelo en un cuarto oscuro con solo un pequeño foco abrazando sus piernas, recordando las risas y golpes de una mujer.

[Boku dake no keshiki ga kumitateta diorama no uso dato]

(Haberme dado cuenta de mi propio punto de vista es antagónico)

La peli celeste mira sus brazos llenos de cortes para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Vuelve a aparecer cortando una creatura parecida a un león por la mitad con su brazo.

Aparece una mujer pelinegra la cual viste un traje negro y una bata científica encima viendo a la peli celeste fijamente.

[Awasurai shiten ni kizuite iru]

(Un diorama creado de mentiras)

Aparecen las dos chicas y una silueta masculina la cual desaparece lentamente.

[Kedashite yuku mirai wa utsukushisa wo te ni]

(Un futuro de belleza toma fuerza adelante)

En un trono esta un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos con el torso desnudo, a su derecha una chica de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí y a su izquierda una chica de cabello rojos oscuro de ojos rojos, los tres miraba una gema enorme de color azul.

[Sorezore ga toberu basho wo toikaketeku]

(Buscamos un lugar donde podamos volar)

Ise aparece tendido en el suelo con una flecha negra enterrada en su hombro, delante de el una mujer pelinegra se le acercaba.

[Kono hitomi wa azayaka ni mau Kimi shibika shiranai]

(El esplendor de tu presencia es todo lo que mis ojos han visto)

Aparece Chara con los ojos brillando peligrosamente mirando a un grupo de extraños seres, sin pensarlo dos veces brinca hacia ellos con su cuchillo en mano, luego aparece Frisk estirando sus manos de las cuales salen pequeños hilos a gran velocidad.

[Kasoku shite hajimete ikeru boku wa boku no saki e]

(Ahora puedo acelerar más allá de mí por primera vez)

Aparece la peli rosa con una gran espada negra en sus manos con la cual corta el suelo del cual sale una energía negra la cual golpea directamente a Ise lanzándolo varios metros atrás y dejándolo herido.

[Moto takaku motto tsuyoku Kimi ni todokitai]

(Más alto y más fuerte para así poder alcanzarte)

Justo cuando la peli rosa estaba por acabar con Ise aparece una figura con capucha roja atacando directamente obligándola a retroceder.

[Tumikonde mezameru]

(Daré el primer paso y me despertaré…)

Ise mira a la mujer pelinegra, luego cierra los ojos y al abrirlos sonríe.

[Chasing the World]

(Persiguiendo al mundo)

Se ve a Ise caminando desde atrás con un G. B. a su lado.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(;3)(:3)(;3)

El cuarteto iba lo más rápido posible por la zona rocosa, la enorme torre estaba rodeada de una zona al parecer montañosa en la cual caían rayos cada pocos minutos obligándolos a estar pendientes de su alrededor todo el tiempo agotándolos mentalmente más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Ise miro en dirección a la torre, algo no le daba buena espina, las palabras de Shinigami y Stein retumbaban en su cabeza, Medusa Gorgón una poderosa bruja no estaba del todo seguro si podría hacerle frente, pudo con Stein pero era obvio que no estaba peleando enserio.

Soltó un imperceptible suspiro extrañaba los pedidos simples en los que solo tenía que hacer compañía o cocinar un poco, este trabajo lo hacía sentir como si fuera un simple mercenario.

Miro a su espalda las chicas al igual que el parecían agotadas y miraban constantemente el cielo por…

*Pum*

Ise miro a unos metros delante suyo como el suelo estaba negro, justamente eso vigilaban no querían morir por causa de un rayo… eso sería vergonzoso.

Volvió a mirar percatándose en que faltaba alguien.

-¿Kid? – pregunto llamando la atención de las castañas las cuales miraron a su alrededor notando la falta del rubio.

-¡¿Dónde se metió?! – grito Chara.

-Estaba detrás de nosotros, ¿cómo pudo irse sin que lo notaremos? – pregunto Frisk.

*Pum*

Ambas castañas voltearon a ver al peliblanco el cual estaba con la cara en suelo con el rubio sentado en su espalda con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yoh! – saludo levantando su mano.

De un momento a otro Kid le hacía compañía a Ise en el suelo resultado de un fuerte golpe de parte de Chara la cual tenía su puño levantado y de este salía humo.

-Ow te deseo suerte con ellas amigo – dijo Kid muy bajito para que solo el chico pudiera escucharlo.

Ise se paró lentamente y ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie, una vez listos continuaron su camino con cuidado de los rayos que caían con más frecuencia cuanto más se acercaban a la torre.

En la misma se encontraba una peli rosa sentada en la esquina de una gran habitación la cual visitaba algunas veces, a diferencia de la habitación en la que dormía actualmente la cual era gris con una cama con sábanas blancas esta era de gran tamaño con las paredes rosas, un peinador de color blanco con varios juguetes encima, un gran closet que estaba repleto de vestidos de diferente estilos y una gran cama con una colcha rosada al igual que las almohadas y varios peluches de serpientes y dragones encima, todo eso lo miraba con añoranza, en sus brazos estaban dos fotos, en una se encontraba ella misma más pequeña en medio de un grupo de niños todos sonrientes, a sus lado se encontraban una niña peli celeste de ojos rojos con un vestido azul de una pieza y una rubia de ojos verdes con un vestido verde con detalles blancos ambas sonriendo, detrás de ellas estaban varios más pero los que resaltaban eran dos niños, uno castaño de ojos amarillos tenía una enorme sonrisa y a su lado un chico de cabello rubio pálido de ojos azules y piel blanca también sonriendo.

La otra foto estaba ella misma de pequeña siendo abrazada por una mujer pelinegra de ojos amarillos que sonreía con cariño a la cámara al igual que la pequeña peli rosa, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer en las fotos, la chica llevo su mano a su mejilla sintiendo las gotas saladas caer por ella sin detenerse.

De un momento a otro de su espalda salió un ser de gran tamaño el cual levanto su puño con tal de llamar la atención de la chica hasta que vio como esta lloraba en silencio, lentamente el ser empezó a encogerse hasta tener una apariencia chibi.

-Vamos Chrona, Medusa-sama se molestara sin hacemos lo que nos pidió – dijo el ser con voz chillona.

-Ragnarok, no lo entiendo… aun después de tanto tiempo no puedo lidiar con esto, en verdad los extraño a todos, extraño a Issei, Kiba, Asia a mamá cuando nos cuidaba, los extraño a todos, de ellos solo quedamos Fiya y yo y aun con el pasar de los años… No puedo lidiar con el dolor de mi pecho – dijo entre sollozos.

El ser negruzco solo la miro antes de abrazar su cabeza con cuidado tratando de reconfortarla, desde la puerta entre abierta los observaba la mujer pelinegra la cual estaba por entrar y ordenarle nuevamente que se preparara pero algo en su interior le decía que la dejara en paz, aun sin entender por qué así lo hizo.

En otra parte de la torre se encontraba la peli azul mirando un gran tubo donde un gran golem con muchos rostros en sus brazos reposaban como si estuvieran cocidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto una voz.

La peli celeste se giró para ver a una chica de cabello de color azul y guinda como si fuera veneno la cual la miraba con ira.

-Nada… - contesto.

-Entonces lárgate de este lugar, no es de tu incumbencia nada de lo que está aquí – dijo para después darle un golpe en la mejilla el cual la tiro al suelo.

La chica se levantó y se retiró sin siquiera mirar atrás sabía que si se defendía solo sería peor.

La mujer miro el tanque con una sonrisa desquiciada, en el interior de ese extraño ser se encontraba un alma de color morado con lo que parecían ser patas de araña moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma desesperada, Shaula solo sonrió antes de salir de la habitación tranquilamente.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

En el UA normal se encontraba Red mirando como Toriel y Asriel trataban de atacar a Gaster, algo de que Ise había quitado la pureza de sus hijas/hermanas y demás cosas, ella la verdad no comprendía de que se quejaban si tarde o temprano sucedería aunque trataba de ignorar los celos que generaban el pensar en que "eso" paso, suspiro levemente viendo como ambas cabras lanzaban bolas de fuego a Gaster el cual estaba detrás de una cúpula verde.

-?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✈?￢ﾜﾋ ✌ ✈?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ✡ ?￢ﾘﾹ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾘﾜ ❄✋ ✋ - Dijo Gaster en ese extraño idioma que usaba de vez en cuando.

Red miro la maquina unos minutos sintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando en el mundo espejo, sin si quiera parar a pensarlo encendió la máquina y entro ignorando los gritos del científico.

En el mundo terrenal el grupo Gremory se encontraban espantados, desde el dia anterior Koneko estaba de un humor horrible, su seño estaba más fruncido mostrando una gran cantidad de enojo y en solo un dia había enviado más estudiantes a la enfermería que en todo el año por acciones pervertidas, Kiba trato de hablar con ella solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago el cual lo mando al mundo de los sueños, al final la única que tuvo el valor de acercársele fue Asia la cual pregunto qué sucedía.

Rias, Akeno y Xenovia miraron un poco más tranquilas como el aura oscura de Koneko desaparecía solo para segundos después volviera a aparecer el doble de grande sumándosele la que empezó a emanar de Asia.

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN ESAS MALDITAS A ROBARSE A MI ISE! – grito Asia con todas sus fuerzas dejando de lado su faceta de chica linda e inocente.

-¡¿Tu Ise?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATRAVEZ A DECIR QUE ES TUYO CUANDO EL ME PERTENECE?! – grito Koneko de vuelta, sus rasgos de Nekomata visibles a todos sus orejas y cola moviéndose violentamente.

-¡Calla soy tu sempai así que acepta que él me pertenece! – dijo Asia, en sus manos un látigo de sabrá donde.

-¡JAMAS! – grito la Nekomata con sus manos envueltas en senjutsu.

En una habitación de la parte de abajo del edificio del club de lo oculto se encontraba una muy molesta vampira cortando con una enorme hacha muñecos que curiosamente tenían la forma de las castañas que vivían con Ise.

-¿Cómo se atreven…? – dijo con los dientes apretados.

Ya agotada tiro el hacha al suelo y se aventó a su sarcófago y de la nada empezó a abrazar a un peluche con la forma de Ise.

-¿Yo soy tu favorita verdad Ise? – pregunto al muñeco el cual movió haciendo que asintiera.

Gasper sonrió antes de poner al peluche entre sus piernas y empezar a gemir, en esos momentos agradecía a su ama haber puesto sellos silenciadores a su habitación.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Ise por alguna razón sintió que no era buena idea regresar a su mundo en un buen tiempo y se le paso por la cabeza en la posibilidad de quedarse en este mundo, agito su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos para poder concentrarse en lo que tenía delante, la enorme torre se elevaba por los cielos en todo su macabro esplendor.

El lugar se encontraba deteriorado, las paredes estaban completamente agrietadas y la maleza se extendía por todos lados, pareciera que el lugar estuviera deshabitado por años, aunque la fuerte energía que emanaba el lugar decía todo lo contrario.

El cuarteto empezó a caminar lentamente estando al pendiente de su alrededor, podían sentir que alguien los vigilaba, en especial Ise, podía sentir como un par de ojos se clavaban sobre el pero el sentimiento que le llegaba no era una amenaza sino más bien… asombro, añoranza.

Ise no podía comprender porque alguien sentía eso al verlo suponía que nadie lo conocía al menos que el recodara, sacudió su cabeza cuando vio la entrada de gran tamaño no se podía apreciar nada del interior el cual estaba completamente oscuro.

-Kid – llamo Ise al ahora rubio el cual lo miro – Quiero que te quedes con las chicas ayúdalas en todo lo posible – pidió Ise a o que Kid asintió empezando a brillar y transformarse en un cuchillo el cual entro en el bolsillo de Chara.

-Ise, ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto la pacifista.

-Nos separaremos, ustedes irán junto con Kid y yo iré por mi cuenta – contesto el peli-blanco.

-Pero… -

-De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado – interrumpió Chara – Vamos Frisk – dijo tomándola de la mano caminando hacia la derecha dejándole a Ise el pasillo de la izquierda.

Ise empezó a caminar por el pasillo perdiéndose entre las penumbras.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

En el bosque a las afueras del pueblo abandonado podemos ver a un Prinny de color morado con una bufanda roja corriendo a gran velocidad, sus ojos mostraban una gran preocupación a la vez que miraba al frente con único pensamiento en mente; "El llegar a tiempo"

-Oh dood, tengo que llegar, ellos no podrán con Medusa y si llegan con ella primero deberán pasar por… - Agito su cabeza furiosamente sacando las imágenes que llegaron a su cabeza – No pasara, no permitiré que mueran hice una promesa y no pienso quebrarla – dijo con **Determinación**.

El prinny continuo corriendo a gran velocidad pero de un momento a otro se detuvo al ver una escena de lo más curiosa, delante de él se encontraba una figura con una capa con capucha roja hablando con un árbol que de forma humanoide, el conocía esos árboles acostumbraban a jugar con los viajeros dándoles malas indicaciones.

-¿Entonces, debo caminar todo derecho hasta encontrar el bar de los rosas… luego girar a la derecha hasta llegar a un arbusto con forma de camello con alas y una vez ahí encontrare la Death City? – pregunto la chica de capucha a lo que el árbol asintió con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa – hablo el prinny llamando la atención de la chica – Death City queda hacia el sur – dijo apuntando atrás de el con su aleta.

La chica se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que una gran vena roja se marcó en su frente, de un rápido movimiento saco su florete con el cual de una sola estocada destruyo al árbol espantando al pobre prinny.

-Perdí veinte valiosos minutos escuchando a ese estúpido árbol, en estos momento esos tres puede que estén muertos – esas palabras hicieron que al prinny se le prendiera el foco.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Usted se refiere a dos chicas castañas y un chico de pelo blanco? – pregunto.

De un momento a otro el prinny estaba en el aire siendo sacudido a gran velocidad por Red mientras esta le preguntaba a gritos en donde se encontraban.

-Me dirigía a donde ellos están… si gusta puede venir conmigo… - dijo el prinny con los ojos en forma de remolino.

Red empezó a correr a gran velocidad en dirección al sur cuando el prinny volvió a hablar.

-¡Es para el otro lado Dood! – grito.

Red dio vuelta corriendo con un sonrojo que su capucha ocultaba bastante bien, ignorando su desliz reunió energía en sus piernas para poder correr más rápido, en su cabeza solo estaba el encontrar a los tres humanos y ayudarlos de ser necesario.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Chara y Frisk caminaban por un largo y oscuro pasillo, el lugar era bastante macabro sin contar como se podían escuchar susurros e incluso algunas risas como si las paredes estuvieran vivas, las castañas miraban a su alrededor en todo momento en guardia ya que gracias a la oscuridad apenas veían más allá de sus narices. De un momento a otro la castaña clara se detuvo repentinamente llamando la atención de la ex-genocida la cual miro como su hermana observaba el lugar del que venían, Chara miro a Frisk y luego a la oscuridad sin notar nada, afilo su vista lo más que pudo notando un leve resplandor rojo perteneciente a un par de ojos, lentamente llevo su mano a su espalda donde apareció el revólver, volvió a mirar el resplandor rojo el cual se empezaba a acercar a gran velocidad así que en un rápido movimiento apunto el revólver y disparo seis veces a gran velocidad pero pudo ver como los ojos se movieron esquivando la trayectoria de los tiros.

[¡CHARA!] Grito Kid saliendo del bolsillo.

-Decimonoveno mecanismo; Tornillo tipo ranurado – "Perforador de hombres" ¡Curse Calling! – dijo la voz de una chica.

Chara lo tomo y empujo a un lado a Frisk para poner el cuchillo delante de ella en el momento justo donde un arma en forma de tornillo apareció impactando con Kid y mandando a volar a Chara alejándola de Frisk.

Chara se levantó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor pero solo veía oscuridad ni siquiera era capaz de ver a Frisk.

-¡Frisk! – grito.

-¡Chara! – respondió la pacifista.

Chara miro el lugar del que venía la voz de Frisk estaba por ir con ella cuando escucho la voz de su enemigo nuevamente.

-Octavo mecanismo; Circulo tipo sensacional – "Rompiendo la rueda por francos" ¡Curse Calling! –

Chara empezó a escuchar como algo se movía a gran velocidad, miro a su derecha para ver como un resplandor azul se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad obligándola a saltar a un lado para esquivar lo que parecía ser una rueda gigante que destruía el piso por el que pasaba.

-¡Frisk! ¡Estate atenta a tu alrededor parece que las armas que usa brillan de color azul! – grito.

-¡Ok! –

-Vigésimo mecanismo; Corte de Blade: Hacha de Lingchi ¡Curse Calling! –

Chara miro a la izquierda viendo como algo se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad, preparándose se posiciono con las piernas flexionadas y Kid delante de ella, de la oscuridad salió un Hacha de gran tamaño con patrón de rombos los cuales brillaban de color azul, Chara puso presión en el cuchillo evitando que el Hacha avanzara y poniendo toda su fuerza logro desviarla hacia arriba, rápidamente miro el lugar del que vino el arma notando como una especie de cadena estaba atada a el arma así que rápidamente corrió en esa dirección con Kid en su mano derecha y el [Revolver] en la izquierda.

Corrió un poco hasta que sintió una presencia a unos metros de ella así que rápidamente apunto el revólver y disparo varias veces generando flashes que eliminaban la oscuridad a su alrededor y haciendo que Frisk viera donde se encontraba. Al igual que su contrincante el cual mando el Hacha hacia Chara y esta al no darse cuenta no esquivo a tiempo recibiendo un gran corte en su espalda baja.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –

-¡Chara! –grito Frisk.

Ignorando el dolor salto hacia delante con la intención de apuñalar a su rival pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, mirando a su alrededor vio el brillo nuevamente pero este no se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡Frisk cuidado! – grito.

Frisk se dio cuenta del brillo que iba hacia ella pero no pudo esquivar recibiendo el impacto de forma directa sin siquiera dejarla gritar, la sangre salto por todos lados manchando el suelo el cual la empezó a absorber creando una luz roja la cual permitió ver a Chara como el cuerpo de Frisk se encontraba tirado inmóvil con su suéter destruido y manchado de sangre.

-¡FRISK/[FRISK]! – gritaron Chara y Kid.

Chara miraba completamente atónita como su hermana sangraba sin control, sus piernas no le respondían y todo a su alrededor se había vuelto un completo y profundo silencio, empezó a mover su mano lentamente a su bolsillo del cual saco una jeringa con un extraño liquido rojo brillante todo ante Kid el cual le gritaba desesperado para que reaccionara pero aun así todo fue en vano, Chara llevo la jeringa y la inyecto en su cuello, el líquido empezó a entrar en su organismo, podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían y estiraban, su cuerpo empezaba a tener espasmos al tiempo que sus venas se volvían visibles atravez de su piel, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros con dos puntos rojos los cuales brillaban violentamente su cabello empezó a crecer al igual que su pecho su suéter verde empezó a cambiar volviéndose una sudadera con gorro y una playera interior roja, con una cadena dorada en la cual estaba el dije de corazón dorado y una estrella dorada.

[¡Chara!] Grito Kid.

-¿Hm? –

[¡¿Qué te paso?!] Pregunto pero Chara solo puso una expresión de tristeza.

-No importa, ahora debemos acabar con nuestro enemigo – contesto apretando a Kid.

-Vigésimo mecanismo; Corte de Blade: Hacha de Lingchi ¡Curse Calling! –

Chara miro a su espalda como el Hacha iba hacia ella a gran velocidad Chara recubrió su mano con una energía roja con la cual tomo el hacha y la jalo hacia ella.

-¡Waaaaa! – grito una voz femenina.

Delante de Chara apareció una chica de cabello celeste con ojos rojos con una chaqueta negra con botones grises y una falda roja a cuadros. Chara soltó el Hacha y golpeo el rostro de la chica lanzándola algunos metros lejos y haciendo que se perdiera en la oscuridad nuevamente.

La castaña oscura miro el lugar al que lanzo a la chica esperando algún movimiento.

-Onceavo mecanismo; ¡Hoja de garra, Zappigh! ¡Curse Calling! – grito.

Una espada de gran tamaño con picos a los en las hojas salió de la oscuridad a gran velocidad con la intención de rebanar a Chara pero esta salto esquivando el corte y parándose arriba del arma la cual regreso a donde estaba la peli celeste la cual miro son sorpresa a Chara.

Chara salto e hizo aparecer la [Sartén Quemada] en su mano derecha con la cual golpeo a la chica en la cabeza haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos aturdida, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Chara la golpeo nuevamente en el rostro mandándola a volar destruyendo una gran puerta por la cual entro una luz iluminando el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

La peli celeste se levantó adolorida mirando su sangre caer al suelo.

-Quinto mecanismo; Tormenta de Osiris; Tipo personal. ¡Curse Calling! – dijo la peli celeste lanzando su arma al aire donde comenzó a brillar hasta tomar la forma de una lanza con un arco con pinchos en la parte superior.

Rápidamente lanzo la lanza contra Chara la cual se movió a la derecha para poder evitar el ataque. La ojiroja sonrió a la vez que jalaba el cuadro que tenía en su mano haciendo que la lanza regresara y de paso que la parte superior se encajara en la espalda de la castaña.

[¡¿Chara estas bien?!] Pregunto Kid.

Chara logro moverse y des-encajar los pinchos de su espalda quedando a unos cuantos metros de la ojiroja.

-Si… - contesto sin dejar de ver a la peli celeste - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto la castaña.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? De todos modos morirás en minutos da igual si te lo digo o no – contesto la ojiroja.

Chara sonrió con burla y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la ojiroja curiosa.

-Nada es solo que de seguro tu nombre es tan feo y ridículo que temes que todos se burlen de el – dijo con burla.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te maldeciré! – Grito moviendo los brazos con ira - Mi nombre es Fiya, ¡Fiya! – grito.

-Hm ya veo – contesto Chara con indiferencia.

-¡Ahora veras! ¡Decimonoveno mecanismo; Tornillo tipo ranurado – "Perforador de hombres"! ¡Curse Calling! – exclamo a la vez que tecleaba su cubo haciendo que su arma tomara la forma de un taladro.

Fiya corrió hacia Chara lanzando una estocada a la vez que el taladro empezaba a girar a gran velocidad, la castaña tomo a Kid con el cual detuvo el ataque empezando a sacar chispas que volaban a su alrededor, Chara movió el cuchillo hacia un lado haciendo que la estocada se fuera hacia abajo y se enterrara en el suelo haciendo que Fiya empezara a girar al verse el taladro atascado haciendo que a Chara le cayera una gota de sudor. Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza y pateo a Fiya haciendo que soltara su taladro y cuadro momento que aprovecho Chara para lanzarse al ataque, pero antes de que pudiera apuñalarla esta logro patearla haciendo que se alejara y darle tiempo de tomar su arma de nuevo.

-Onceavo mecanismo; ¡Hoja de garra, Zappigh! ¡Curse Calling! – exclamo regresando su arma a su forma de espada con pinchos.

Chara se levantó de un salto y fue contra Fiya con Kid listo para cortarla, pero esta ataco por un lado con su arma haciendo que Chara tuviera que mover el cuchillo para cubrir el ataque de la peli celeste. Ambas metían presión haciendo que las armas se quedaran en un punto muerto, ambas se miraron a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido Chara puso su mano en la parte liza de la espada de Fiya usándola para impulsarse y lograr patear a la peli celeste haciendo que retroceda pero esta contrataco rápidamente lanzando un corte vertical, Chara esquivo la espada la cual golpeo el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter Chara se movió a gran velocidad con la intención de apuñalar a Fiya la cual no podía mover su arma.

*Crak*

El brazo de Chara se desvió haciendo que fallara y se fuera de largo terminando en el suelo confundiendo a Fiya. La castaña se empezó a levantar lentamente respirando pesadamente ante la asombrada mirada de Fiya, Chara se giró lentamente dejando ver como su piel se empezaba a cuartear lentamente al igual que el brillo de sus ojos rojos se volvía más tenue, ante esto Fiya sonrió sabiendo que sucedía.

-Lo que te inyectaste, eso es lo que te está matando, ¿Verdad? – pregunto.

[¿Chara…?] Llamo Kid [¿Qué te inyectaste?] pregunto.

- **Determinación** experimental, esto me da un aumento de poder pero parece que me está dañando por dentro rápidamente – contesto pesadamente.

[¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Qué pensaran Ise, Frisk y los demás si mueres?!] Grito desesperado.

-Estaré bien, no moriré no aun, le dije a Azzy que le daría sobrinos – dijo sonriendo con burla.

En el AU de procedencia Asriel entro repentinamente a su forma Hyper y empezó a gritar y destruir todo a su alrededor.

[Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?] Pregunto.

Chara se sonrojo un poco – No es momento para hacer esa pregunta Kid – respondió mirando fijamente a la peli celeste.

-No te preocupes, yo acabare contigo antes que esa determinación acabe contigo – dijo mientras empezaba a teclear su cubo – Vigésimo sexto mecanismos: Tipo perforación de cadena – "Iron Maiden" – Una extraña figura con forma de pirámide con seis caras fue directo contra Chara la cual se movió un poco para poder evitarla cuando esta se abrió mostrando una gran cantidad de pinchos.

Chara abrió los ojos sorprendida y trato de brincar pero esta se cerró atrapándola haciendo que la castaña gritara con fuerza a la vez que sentía como el metal empezaba a quebrar sus huesos, usando toda su fuerza empezó a empujar tratando de abrir la pirámide pero cuanto más intentaba más presión ponía.

Kid al ver esto se transformó en humano y corrió contra Fiya alzando su puño, Fiya al verlo solo salto y al estar encima del extendió los pies pateando al rubio en la cabeza y mandándolo al suelo, Kid podía sentir como la sangre bajaba por su frente lentamente trato de ponerse de pie pero el golpe lo había atontado.

Fiya miro con expresión apacible como Kid volvía a caer al suelo sin energías, de un momento a otro la peli celeste sintió un jalón y de un momento a otro estaba por los aires mirando con asombro a una Chara cubierta de sangra cargando su arma, esta al estar en el aire no pudo evitar los múltiples proyectiles que disparo Chara, simplemente cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*¡PLAM!*

Chara cayó al suelo bruscamente sin energía, su cabello lentamente regresaba a la normalidad al igual que sus ojos y sus venas ya no eran visibles, lentamente el suelo debajo de ella se teñía de color rojo por la sangre que salía a borbotones de su brazo y torso, su miraba se volvía borrosa lentamente, con su poca energía giro su cabeza al lugar donde estaba Frisk, la pacifista aún se encontraba inconsciente en la sala anterior pero respiraba al igual que Kid.

-Qué bueno… - susurro antes de cerrar los ojos sin notar como una sangrante Fiya la observaba atentamente antes de quedar inconsciente.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Issei caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la torre buscando señales de su objetivo o de quien sea que lo esté observando fijamente, empezaba a sentirse nervioso aunque no lo demostrara… del todo claro está.

Volvió a mirar detrás suyo pero al igual que las anteriores cincuenta veces no había nada, soltó un suspiro sin detenerse y sin saber a dónde ir abrió la primera puerta que le fuera llamativa y esa fue una de roble oscuro con un símbolo que juraría haber visto en algún lado.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con una gran biblioteca llena de libros y pergaminos de todos los tamaños, la verdad sabiendo el hambre por investigar y experimentar de la Gorgón no le impresionaba.

El peliblanco tomo uno de los pergaminos…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que contenía.

-Esto es… ¿Cómo llego esto aquí? – murmuro.

[Ciertamente es raro que esto esté aquí, el grimorio de Andromalius] dijo Draig mirando el escrito a través de los ojos del peliblanco [Por lo que se la sociedad demoniaca a estado buscando los grimorios de Salomón por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué harás aibou te lo quedaras o se los regresaras?] pregunto.

-Por el momento lo conservare, ya veré que hacer después – contesto mientras lo guardaba en una dimensión de bolsillo.

Issei continuo caminando mirando la biblioteca, la mayoría de las estanterías se encontraban llenas de polvo o destruidas, el no era un gran amante de los libros pero se le hacía cruel el estado de todo ese conocimiento. Perdido en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta que quedo delante de una estantería que a diferencia de las demás se encontraba limpia e iluminada por pequeñas velas, miro los libros y tomo uno pequeño de color negro.

Unos minutos después de empezar a leer su rostro se enrojeció y un pequeño hilo de sangre caía por su nariz, cerró el libro rápidamente y lo dejo en su lugar.

-¡¿Qué hacen estos aquí?! – pregunto espantado.

[Que extraño fetiche… debe ser un hombre o mujer muy extraño] dijo pensativamente Tet.

-N-no deberías leer esos libros – dijo una voz nerviosa, Ise giro sobre sí mismo para ver a la dueña de la voz, su cabello era corto por encima del cuello de color rosa con varios mechones cayendo por su frente y sus ojos de color azul cielo lo miraban con nerviosismo, usaba una especie de túnica de color negro que de no ser porque era bastante pegada no hubiera notado que era una chica ya que apenas eran visibles sus curvas.

(Es Chrona, ¡Y es chica! Haha toma eso Al, lo sabía) pensó alegremente.

-¿Acaso son tuyos? – pregunto el peliblanco haciendo que la peli rosa se sonroje un poco.

-¡N-no! Yo no sabría lidiar con esos libros – contesto sonrojada - tía Arachne dijo que me dejaría leerlos cuando tuviera al menos diecisiete – contesto desviando la mirada.

-¡No es momento para eso! ¡Chrona! – De la espalda de la peli rosa salió un ser de color negro de gran tamaño el cual empezó a jalar las mejillas de Chrona - ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus inseguridades, debemos matar a este desgraciado! – grito.

-R-ragnarok para, además no sabría lidiar con la biblioteca destruida – contesto la peli rosa.

A Ragnarok se le marco una vena en la frente.

-¡Te atreves a contradecirme! – Afirmo para luego empezar a tratar de levantar la túnica de Chrona mientras Ise estaba aguantando la risa - ¡Como castigo me quedare con tus siguientes dos comidas! – grito sin dejar de jalar la túnica.

-N-no, no sé cómo lidiar con el hambre – contesto la peli rosa con los ojos cerrados y evitando que levantara su ropa.

Ragnarok dejo de jalar la túnica de Chrona para poder apretar los cachetes de la chica y hacerla mirar a Issei.

-¿Lo ves verdad? ¡Él es nuestro enemigo! – Exclamo - ¡Deja de estar flojeando y pelea! – grito.

Ragnarok se volvió un líquido negro el cual se quedó flotando encima de la peli rosa la cual metió su mano derecha en este del cual empezó a sacar una espada larga de color negro con una línea blanca dividiendo la hoja y una especie de correa con un par de pincho en el mango. La chica puso su mano izquierda en su antebrazo, el lugar se quedó en silencio Ise la veía fijamente mientras en su mano apareció el [Sartén quemado de primera calidad] la peli rosa lanzo una estocada al aire y empezó a correr contra Ise con la espada cortando el suelo, Ise espero a que estuviera delante de él.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro uso la sartén para golpear la cara de la peli rosa lanzándola a través de varias estanterías las cuales levantaron una nube de polvo.

[Ise, ¿Por qué usaste la sartén? Hubiera sido más sencillo con el [Cuchillo Final] para acabarla rápido] Pregunto Tet.

[En el anime en el que sale Chrona ella podía usar su sangre como arma, una simple gota puede ser peligrosa] contesto Draig.

De entre los escombros salió Chrona con la ropa sucia y con lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos.

-¿Tú también abusas de mí? – pregunto.

Ise vio como Chrona puso a Ragnarok delante de ella a lo cual Ise corrió contra ella rápidamente con la sartén preparada para golpearla.

-Ragnarok, [Resonancia de Gritos] – Justo cuando Ise estaba delante de ella una boca salió en la parte inferior de la hoja negra la cual empezó a gritar haciendo temblar todo el lugar y que Ise se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Screech Alfa! – Ise abrió los ojos de golpe solo para ver como un ser negro se generó del ataque el cual tenía la boca abierta con dientes cuadrados.

Ise desapareció y apareció en un destello morado detrás de Chrona ya sin el sartén, su brazo se recubrió de un color negro completamente el cual dirigió al rostro de Chrona, al momento de impactar Chrona salió volando nuevamente pero abrió los ojos adolorido.

-¿Qué tan dura es su piel...? – pregunto agitando su adolorida mano.

[Ten cuidado aibou, si con tu "Haki" te lastimaste golpeándola no queremos saber que pasara si la golpeas sin el] dijo Draig.

Ise asintió mirando como Chrona se levantaba nuevamente aun con su resonancia de gritos activada, el peliblanco chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer arriba suyo un par de Blasters los cuales miraron a Chrona la cual se encogió un poco en su lugar, la peli rosa miro a Ise unos segundos antes de lanzarse al ataque rápidamente con Ragnarok delante de ella, los Blasters al verla acercarse dispararon al mismo tiempo, los rayos tragaron a Chrona preocupando un poco a Ise pero cuando las cabezas de dragón se detuvieron en el lugar que estaba Chrona se encontraba una cúpula negra.

-¿Una cúpula de sangre negra? Eso sin duda es nuevo – murmuro Ise.

El peli blanco puso sus manos en el suelo mirando la cúpula, en la parte superior de esta se veían dos bultos tratando de pasarla, cuando lograron atravesar la sangre negra Ise pudo notar como estaban agrietados y en algunas partes rotos, la cúpula se des hizo dejando ver a Chrona la cual estaba mirando a Ise nuevamente pero no parecía dañada, la peli rosa volvió a saltar contra el peli blanco con la espada arriba ahora, cuando estaba a punto de impactar con Ise este volvió a desaparecer confundiendo a Chrona la cual miraba a su alrededor buscando a Ise.

El peli blanco miraba a la peli rosa sentado encima de una estantería con una enciclopedia de gran tamaño en sus brazos la cual le aventó a Chrona la cual termino en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza haciendo que Ise se empezara a reír.

Chrona levanto la vista mirando como Ise se reía alegremente, por alguna razón un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la peli rosa algo que solo fue notado por su compañero, lentamente se puso de pie y miro como Ise no se detenía, Chrona se cortó así misma haciendo que sangre negra saliere la cual tomo forma de cuchilla.

-¡Black Slice! – exclamo mientras lanzaba la cuchilla haciendo que Ise dejara de reír y moviera un poco la cabeza evitando ser decapitado pero sin poder evitar hacerse un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

Ise miro a Chrona y la piedra en la que impacto su ataque la cual fue cortada como mantequilla.

-Eso estuvo cerca… - dijo Ise.

Ise apunto a Chara haciendo que aparecieran huesos a su alrededor los cuales fueron contra ella a gran velocidad pero todos eran destruidos de un corte, el peli blanco entonces apareció detrás de Chrona pero tuvo que retroceder porque esta se giró rápidamente tratando de cortarlo, Ise miro confundido para luego volver a aparecer detrás de ella pero cuando esta se estaba dando la vuelta el desapareció y reapareció delante de ella con la sartén en sus manos listo para atacar pero Ragnarok apareció y lo golpeo en el rostro lanzándolo contra varias estanterías, Ise estaba confundido y adolorido, abrió los ojos viendo como Ragnarok regresaba al cuerpo de Chrona pero está aún tenía su espada en sus manos, eso también era nuevo.

-¡BAKA! No podrás tocarnos – grito la espada moviéndose bruscamente haciendo que la pelo rosa tuviera que tomarlo con las dos manos para evitar que saliera volando.

Ise llevo su mano a su rostro y con un sonoro ¡Crack! Acomodo su rota nariz y con su antebrazo limpio la sangre de su rostro, rápidamente genero varios huesos con forma de clavo los cuales fueron contra Chrona a gran velocidad pero todos eran destruidos rápidamente, cuando dejaron de ir Chrona cargo contra Ise el cual miraba fijamente, en un brillo apareció su [Dream Maker] con el cual creo un par de espadas gemelas con las que detuvo a Chrona pero las espadas se empezaban a destruir así que para alejarla la pateo en el estómago, volvió a generar otra arma pero en este caso fue una cierra eléctrica que soltaba chispas azules, Ise se lanzó contra Chrona la cual bloqueo la cierra con su espada haciendo que las chispas se tornaran de un color morado oscuro casi negro.

[Aibou]

-Si – dijo mientras empezaba a concentrar magia en sus pulmones – Como platillo principal tenemos a una loquita asada – dijo antes de lanzar una llamarada contra Chrona la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin poder bloquear el ataque.

Ise por otra parte empezó a toser humo negro mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Necesito practicar *cof* *cof* o en una de *cof* estas mis pulmones se achicharran – dijo entre tosidos.

[¡IDIOTA! ¡Ya te lo explique tienes que poner una capa de magia que rodee tus pulmones para evitar eso!] Grito el dragón desesperado.

Mientras Chrona se sacudía el polvo notando como algunas partes de su ropa se habían roto y agradecía que esos lugares no mostraran nada importante, dirigió su vista al chico, era increíble, eso fue, ¡Eso fue como si fuera un dragón!

-Sugoi… - susurro la espadachín.

-¡Oe! ¡Chrona no te pierdas en tus pensamientos! – dijo el ser de sangre haciendo que la chica regresara en sí.

Ragnarok se movió haciendo que la peli rosa tuviera que sostenerlo con ambas manos para no terminar en el suelo, Ise el cual apenas los noto puso su cierra delante de el para detener el golpe pero a diferencia de la vez anterior Ragnarok empezó a gritar con más fuerza haciendo que la cierra se empezara a cuartear, al momento de destruirse la hoja negra se movió a una velocidad insana enterrándose en el hombro derecho de Ise el cual se tele porto para quitándose así la hoja, reapareció detrás de una estantería y sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar y cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente.

[A-aibou, algo pasa en tu interior…] dijo Draig con dolor.

[¡I-Ise, tu paisaje mental se está desmoronando! Un líquido negro lo está engullendo] exclamo Tet.

-E-estoy… bien… - dijo pesadamente – Ahora… debo… quitarme a… Chrona… de encima… - dijo parpadeando varias veces tratando de despejar su vista.

Ise se lanzó a un lado al sentir que algo se acercaba, el lugar en el que antes estaba recargado ahora sobresalía la hoja negra, moviéndose lo más rápido posible brinco por encima de la estantería, del otro lado se encontraba Chrona mirándolo desde abajo con Ragnarok preparado para atacar, Ise hizo aparecer un [Cuchillo Final] con el cual ataco a Chrona a la vez que esta usaba a Ragnarok para cubrirse del golpe, en el momento exacto en que ambas hojas impactaron se generó una onda de choque la cual destruyo varias estanterías junto a los libros, ambos se miraban fijamente aunque Ise sudaba y respiraba pesadamente, las hojas de los libros caían en el suelo cuando Chrona flexiono las piernas haciendo que el arma de Ise se deslizara por la hoja negra momento que Chrona aprovecho para lanzar una estocada la cual Ise esquivo apenas, viendo que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo Ise hizo aparecer la [Boosted Gear]

[…]

-¡¿?! – Ise se sorprendió cuando no recibió un aumento, volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo.

(Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?) Pregunto Ise.

[Estamos tratando de limpiar tu sistema de la sangre negra, no podrás usar la [Boosted Gear] o el [Dream Maker] por un rato] explico el joven Dios.

Issei chasqueo la lengua pero concentro nuevamente su vista en la peli-rosa la cual lo miraba fijamente o eso trataba porque desviaba la mirada cada pocos segundos, acción que le pareció algo tierna al peliblanco.

-Bien, hace tiempo que no hago esto… - murmuro Ise, lentamente su alrededor se volvía de color negro estando el delineado de color blanco al igual que su ropa, ojos, boca y cabellos, Chrona dio un pequeño brinco al ver que la oscuridad la pasaba y era delineada por líneas blancas de igual manera – Es hora – en el pecho de Ise apareció un corazón de color morado y amarillo, si uno se fijaba bien había un pequeño rastro prácticamente minúsculo de rojo en medio de ambos, por otro lado en el pecho de Chrona apareció un corazón naranja y delante de la espada un corazón inverso… ¿Rojo? Unos segundos después ambos fueron rodeados por una cúpula, la de Ise de un color morado oscuro con el cabello erizado y orejas y cola de gato, por otro lado Chrona era de color rosa oscura, tenía el cabello igual que ella y los ojos parecían decaídos, algo curioso era las pequeñas alas que tenía en la parte posterior.

Ise apretó el [Cuchillo Final] dando un paso adelante desapareció y re-apareció delante de Chrona la cual lanzo un corte, amabas armas impactaron con gran velocidad empezando a sacar chispas las cuales se veían blancas, Chrona flexiono las pierna nuevamente pero esta vez Ise lanzo un puñetazo que conecto con el rostro de la chica haciéndola retroceder, Ise chasqueo los dedos de su brazo izquierdo haciendo aparecer varios huesos los cuales fueron contra Chrona la cual uso a Ragnarok para cubrirse de ellos.

Chrona movía a Ragnarok a gran velocidad bloqueando la mayoría de los huesos pero eran demasiados, algunos no pudo detenerlos haciendo que rompieran un poco su túnica y le dieran algunos cuantos cortes los cuales serían peligrosos de no ser por Ragnarok, desesperada y cansada de oleada tras oleada empezó a reunir energía en su mano izquierda la cual empezó a brillar de color rosa y lo que parecían ser garras aparecían cubriendo su mano, Chrona puso sus brazos en X.

-Qui ungues disperdes inimicos meos; Interficiam omnes in viam: Draco Claw! (Garras que destruyen a mis enemigos; Corta todo a tu paso: ¡Garra Dragon!) – grito moviendo su mano izquierda a gran velocidad lanzando tres cortes que volaron por el aire destruyendo los huesos que iban hacia ella.

Ise miro en shock el ataque pero por estar distraído no lo esquivo recibiendo completamente, una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su pecho, pero aun así se mantenía de pie mirando a la peli-rosa.

-¡Chrona! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Cómo es que puedes hacer magia?! – grito Ragnarok asombrado.

-Ragnarok… Cállate… - lo dijo con voz baja pero peligrosa haciendo que ragnarok se encogiera de miedo y se quedara callado, los ojos de la peli-rosa pasaron de azules a grises con la pupila negra, miraba a Ise fijamente el cual sangraba un por el pecho pero aun así seguía de pie, una memoria fugaz paso por la mente de Chrona haciendo que pusiera una mueca de enojo.

Ise por otro lado miraba a Chrona aun en shock, ¿magia? De ser así sería más difícil de lo que esperaba, aparte magia de Dragón, bueno eso no lo asombraba tanto siendo que su madre era de serpientes pero wow eso no se lo esperaba. Miro a Chrona y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que una energía azul rodeara a Chrona.

-Ahora eres azul… - dijo Ise – no te queda el color pero mhe que se le va hacer – movió su brazo a la izquierda haciendo que la peli-rosa se estrellara contra la nada.

En donde estaba recargada apareció un brillo rojizo el cual la alerto, trato de enderezarse pero le era imposible como si estuviera pegada a la "pared"… Abrió sus ojos sorprendida rápidamente puso sus pies en la "pared" para dar un brinco evitando los huesos que salieron de la nada, cuando creía que podría tomar un pequeño respiro la gravedad la hundió en el suelo, miro a Ise el cual la miraba con sus dos ojos brillantes, sonrió un poco antes de chasquear los dedos haciendo que aparecieran dos Blasters los cuales empezaron a cargar energía. Antes de que Chrona pudiera hacer algo ambos Blaster dispararon contra ella hacia que toda la oscuridad fuera remplazada por un resplandor blanco.

Ise miraba el lugar donde los rayos impactaron esperando algún movimiento, un sonido silbante le hizo reaccionar y mover su cabeza un poco solo para ver pasar una navaja, miro enfrente suyo solo para ver a la peli rosa mirándolo con una expresión fría, levanto su espada nuevamente.

-Screech… ¡Delta! – exclamo lanzando un corte el cual se dividió en tres como si fuera una garra, Ise no arriesgándose más se tele porto para evitar el ataque… o eso intento, por alguna razón le era imposible.

-¿Qué…? –

[¡Ise-kun!]

La voz femenina le hizo reaccionar dando un brinco logro esquivar el ataque y caer en el suelo sin ningún problema.

Chrona se movió contra Ise con la punta de Ragnarok en el suelo, Ise materializo su [Cuchillo Final] con el cual detuvo el ataque.

-Mierda… Mimic una ayudita por aquí – murmuro Ise, de un segundo al otro el cuchillo en sus manos empezó a crecer hasta tener el largo y ancho de una espada con el cual le fue más fácil poner fuerza.

El peliblanco movió su arma hacia arriba haciendo que Chrona levantara a Ragnarok y de un rápido movimiento le golpeo el estómago luego lanzo una patada contra su rostro pero una enorme mano blanca evito que impactara, luego otra salió de la espalda de la peli rosa la cual lo golpeo lanzándolo.

-De nuevo, maldición – se quejó Ise antes de golpear el suelo.

Levanto la vista para ver como Chrona iba contra él, sus ojos brillaron nuevamente y el alma de la peli rosa se volvió azul, con dos de sus dedos apunto hacia arriba haciendo que la peli rosa subiera a toda velocidad estrellándose en el "techo". La peli rosa miro como el peli blanco parecía encontrarse a cientos de metros lejos de ella, nuevamente se enterró a Ragnarok en el brazo haciendo que su sangre saliera.

-¡Black Slice! – exclamo moviendo el brazo rápidamente haciendo que varias navajas de sangre fueran contra Ise.

Ise miro las navaja pero en un chasquido de dedos varios huesos aparecieron a su alrededor los cuales fueron contra las navajas generando una pequeña explosión y evitando que pudieran verse los entre ellos, de un momento a otro Ise comenzó a tener arcadas y un segundo después vomito sangre negra.

-Chicos, ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto mientras se limpiaba a la boca.

[Parece que esa sangre negra entro a tu sistema, es una cantidad muy pequeña pero no sabemos si pueda ser nociva para tu cuerpo] explico Draig.

[Por el momento termina con ella Ise, es casi una burla que hayamos podido con un Cadre pero no con esa chica] dijo Tet e Ise juraría que estaba haciendo un puchero.

[Kokabiel se confió en su pelea, además de que esta chica tiene una energía increíble e Ise no puede usar su energía al cien por ciento ya que la magia de este mundo es distinta, mmm ahora que lo pienso siento niveles de determinación extremadamente bajos comparados con los de nuestro mundo] dijo Draig.

Ise miro delante nuevamente solo para ver como Ragnarok abría la boca y se lo tragaba de un bocado, después de eso todo fue oscuridad…

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Sentía como algo la agitaba, ¿porque sentía su cuerpo adolorido? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Oye, oye despierta –

Frisk empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver como un Prinny morado la veía fijamente.

-Que bien que despertaste – dijo el Prinny suspirando.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mirror! Issei? – pregunto la pacifista haciendo que Mirror! Issei se sobresaltara.

-¿C-como lo sabes? – pregunto.

-Desde que te vi, pude sentir tu alma la cual es prácticamente igual a la de mi Ise – contesto la pacifista.

-Ya veo… Etto… -

-Tranquilo no le diré a nadie – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Ya veo gracias – contesto un poco más relajado.

-¿Sabes dónde está Chara? – pregunto.

-Aquí –

Frisk e Mirror! Issei giraron solo para ver a Kid con su cabello manchado de sangre con Chara en sus brazos y Fiya en su espalda.

-¡Fiya/Chara! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que Mirror! Miraba a Fiya Frisk miro a Kid.

-¿Qué paso Kid? – pregunto preocupada.

-Cuando te desmallaste Chara se inyecto Determinación experimental – contesto espantando a Frisk.

Ella sabía lo que era eso, de algo parecido nació Flowey y la Determinación que Chara se inyecto de seguro era la que Gaster había creado apenas llegaron a Kouh la cual su único objetivo era dar al usuario un aumento de poder pero no estaba lista, ¡¿Cómo es que Chara había conseguido una dosis si solo los miembros de la Guardia Real podían tenerlas?!

-¡¿Está bien?! – grito preocupada.

-Está viva… pero no sé cuándo despertara, ¿Qué haría Undyne en este momento? – pregunto preocupado.

-Romperle todos los huesos a quien hizo esto – contesto haciendo que Kid se avergonzara.

-Hehe bueno, creo que tienes razón – dijo el rubio poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

*Tum*

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Mirror! Mirando el lugar del que vino Kid.

*Tum*

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto… - dijo Kid aun con Chara en brazos.

Mirror! Miro a Fiya preocupado un momento antes de mirar nuevamente al lugar del que provenía el ruido.

*Tum*

-Kid – llamo la pacifista – Toma a Chara y Fiya, sácalas de aquí – pidió la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no te dejare aquí! – grito negando rápidamente.

-¡Kid has caso por favor! – grito desesperada.

-…De acuerdo – contesto resignado para luego mirar a Mirror! – te la encargo – a lo que Mirror! Issei asintió.

-Cuenta conmigo, cuida de Fiya – pidió.

Kid tomo a la peli celeste y rápidamente salió del lugar mientras los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

De la gran puerta salió un enorme golem de gran tamaño con varios rostros en sus brazos, vestía un overol azul y una camisa verde, a su lado caminaba Shaula con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, una pequeña niña pérdida y un inútil esclavo, ch ch, que bajo ha caído la seguridad de este lugar – dijo mirándolos con burla.

Frisk la miro con nerviosismo sus manos temblaban y el sudor recorría su frente, por otro lado Mirror! La miraba con miedo, inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás llamando la atención de la bruja la cual lo miro fijamente antes de empezar a reír de forma histérica.

-¡Eres tú! ¡En verdad eres tú! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Reía poniendo sus manos en su rostro - ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que lo que hagas es inútil – dijo mirándolo fijamente llamando la atención de Frisk – ¿A caso le trataras de decir a Chrona que su madre está siendo manipulada, o trataras de matarme como aquella vez? – pregunto con sorna.

Mirror! Retrocedió con miedo, a su mente vinieron imágenes, un largo pasillo el corriendo con una vial en sus manos, luego… nada dolor una gran cola de escorpión atravesaba su pecho, lentamente sentía más frio y de repente era un Prinny.

Armándose de valor dio un paso adelante y de su pequeña bolsa saco dos espadas.

-Esta vez no será igual, ¡Esta vez acabare contigo! – grito.

-Mmm, no tengo ganas – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El silencio reino en el lugar, Frisk y Mirror! La miraron con los ojos hechos puntitos al igual que todas las caras en los brazos del golem.

-¡EHHHHH! – gritaron chica y pingüino.

-Sí, debo alistarme así que no tengo tiempo para jugar, por eso mi querida hermana se encargara de ustedes, ¿No es así? – contesto/pregunto palmeando al golem – Nos vemos~ - dijo con burla despidiéndose de ellos.

-¡Espera! – grito Mirror! Empezando a correr hacia ella.

-¡GROA! – el golem al ver a Mirror! Ir por Shaula se puso en medio y trato de aplastarlo con un puñetazo de no ser porque Frisk saco a Mirror! Del camino.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Frisk a Mirror!

-Sí, gracias dood – agradeció mirando el cráter que genero el golpe del ser de piedra.

-¿A qué se refería con hermana? – pregunto la pacifista.

-Shaula es la menor de las hermanas Gorgon, Medusa es la hermana de en medio y Arachne es la hermana mayor, si lo que dice es cierto tal vez Arachne este dentro del golem – contesto.

-Crees que ella… -

-No, lo que debe estar dentro es su alma, pero al ser una bruja podría reconstruir su cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo – contesto Mirror!

Antes de que la pacifista pudiera preguntar el golem cargo contra ellos ombligándolos a moverse a los lados para esquivar, Frisk salto y con los [Guantes resistentes] (N/A: ¡Al fin me acorde!) golpeo al golem en la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo todo ante la atenta mirada de Mirror! El cual la miraba con un moco cayéndosele.

Al momento que el golem cayó al suelo levanto una humareda de polvo y Frisk cayó al suelo de forma elegante, Mirror! Salió de su asombro y corrió rápidamente hacia la pacifista.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! – grito moviendo rápidamente las aletas mientras Frisk reía por lo bajo al verlo de esa forma.

-Es mi rasgo como torre – contesto haciendo que a Mirror! Le saliera un símbolo de pregunta en su cabeza.

-… ¿Rasgo? – pregunto sin entender a que se refería.

*Grum*

Ambos miraron a la polvareda fijamente al escuchar al golem gemir.

-Luego te explicaremos, no podemos distraernos – dijo la castaña a lo que Mirror! Asintió.

Ambos miraron al lugar nuevamente cuando Frisk escucho como algo parecía cortar el aire, del polvo salió un enorme puño contra ellos, Frisk siendo la primera en reaccionar se puso delante y puso sus brazos en X. Cuando el puño impacto la pacifista salió volando llevándose de por medio a Mirror!

Frisk se recuperó rápidamente y recupero el equilibrio derrapando un poco a diferencia de Mirror! Que reboto un par de veces en el suelo hasta quedar al lado de Frisk.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! – Exclamo tocándose todo el cuerpo - ¡Pude explotar! – grito.

-¿Explotar? – pregunto curiosa.

-Todos los prinny somos como tanques de gas, cuando recibimos un impacto muy fuerte podemos explotar – contesto un poco más relajado.

-¿Entonces mueren? – volvió a preguntar.

-No, solo quedamos inconscientes – contesto.

Nuevamente ambos miraron adelante para ver al enorme puño dirigirse contra ellos haciendo que saltaran a los lados para evitar el golpe.

Frisk se levantó del suelo apoyándose en su rodilla mirando al como el brazo se contraía y regresaba a su tamaño original luego miro como Mirror! Apretaba sus espadas.

Delante de la castaña su alma se volvió visible, una energía -roja cubrió sus brazos y pecho.

-[Ōra: Ketsui] – murmuro mirando como el aura entraba a su piel volviéndola de un color rojo fuerte al igual que su suéter – Vamos Mirror! – dijo la castaña.

-¡Si! – grito a la vez que saltaba al aire donde empezó a lanzar cortes en forma de luna contra el golem el cual puso su brazo delante del recibiendo todos los impactos.

Cuando el golem bajo el brazo pudo ver como la castaña estaba delante de el con el puño atrás listo para impactar.

-[¡Impakuto!] – grito la castaña golpeando el pecho del ser de piedra.

El golem retrocedió un poco aun con Frisk pegada a su pecho, cuando esta alejo su puño una fuerte energía de color rojo salió de la espalda del golem, Mirror! Aprovecho para volver a saltar y repetir su ataque ahora que el golem parecía shockeado (N/A: ¿Raro no?) los cortes esta vez dieron el blanco causando otra vez que el polvo se levantara.

Frisk miraba el lugar donde estaba el golem tranquilamente esperando, cuando el brazo volvió a salir del polvo la castaña se movió un poco evitando el golpe, cuando este se había estirado bastante la pacifista tomo el brazo y con todas sus fuerzas lo jalo, el golem se elevó gracias al poderoso jalón e incluso Mirror! Juraría que escuchaba un grito agudo, pero de seguro solo era su imaginación.

Cuando el golem impacto en el suelo se generó un gran cráter a la vez que este empezaba a cuartearse ante la mirada de Frisk.

-No resulto ser tan fuerte – dijo a la vez que su alma desaparecía y su piel regresaba a su color habitual.

-¡Tú eres extremadamente fuerte! ¡¿Qué clases de monstruos viven en tu mundo?! – grito Mirror! Señalándola.

A la mente de Frisk le vinieron varias imágenes a la cabeza antes de responder.

-¡Unos muy agradables! – exclamo con una sonrisa angelical.

Mirror! Solo la miro con sudor cayendo por su cabeza sin entender esa respuesta, cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo un sonido les llamo la atención. Ambos miraron al cráter para ver como varias arañas caminaban a gran velocidad al cráter, de un momento a otro un resplandor purpura los segó, cuando este se fue del cráter salía una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos negros carbón con un vestido de una pieza salía caminando mirando a su alrededor.

Frisk miraba a la niña curiosa pensando en cómo es que era la mayor de tres hermanas.

-¿Arachne-sama? – pregunto Mirror!

-Hm – la niña lo miro fijamente antes de sonreír – Vaya, pero si es el pequeño Ise-chan – dijo con su mano en su mejilla antes de mirar a la castaña y a Mirror! Nuevamente – Que raro… cuando estaba en el golem juraría que ustedes eran más grandes – dijo con duda.

-¿Grandes? Estamos del mismo tamaño que hace un momento – dijo Frisk haciendo que la Gorgón mayor se confundiera.

-Arachne-sama, no es que fuéramos grandes, esto… como decirlo… usted… se encogió – dijo Mirror!

Arachne los miro con los ojos cerrados sonriendo al igual que Frisk mientras Mirror! La miraba sudando copiosamente, al gorgón dirigió lentamente sus manos a su inexistente pecho y empezó a frotarlos, pasaron los segundos y seguía sonriendo antes de empezar a gimotear y caer al suelo llamando la atención de Frisk.

-¡Huaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué les paso a mis niñas? ¿Por qué? Ahora soy una pentako, ¡No es justo! – continuo llorando ante la mirada de Mirror! El cual sudaba al ver la ridícula escena mientras Frisk trataba de animarla.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Issei POV:

Donde estoy… todo es oscuridad… pero por alguna razón… se siente cálido, como si la oscuridad estuviera llena de emociones positivas.

-Es porque lo está –

¿De dónde viene esa voz?

-Delante de ti tonto –

Mire a lo que creo es adelante, todo es oscuridad total aunque parece que algo se acerca, ¿Qué es? Pasaron unos segundos cuando de la nada un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules se encontraba delante de mí, esa apariencia es muy parecida a…

-¿Kiba…? – pregunto.

-Sí, pero supongo que sabes que no so-

-El que tú conoces ya lo sé – interrumpí rodando mis ojos.

-Bien, aunque me ayudaría que no me llames por ese nombre – me pidió.

-¿Por? – pregunte.

-Hace varios años que deje de ser Kiba – dijo tranquilamente – Pero al menos ahora puedo proteger a mi mejor amiga – sonrió un poco al terminar.

¿Proteger…?

-Espera, tú eres… - dije sin poder terminar, es algo shockeante la verdad.

-Sí, yo soy al que conoces como Ragnarok – término por mí.

Como es posible, que sucede, digo si ya había visto a Asia en este UA pero no creí ver a ninguna otra cara conocida, pero como es que-

-Cómo es que soy Ragnarok, ¿Cierto? – me pregunto a lo cual lo mire asombrado – No, no puedo leer mentes solo di en el blanco – dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa algo malévola pero al fin y al cabo sonriendo – Escucha yo ya no soy Kiba y nunca lo seré, pero quiero que ayudes a Chrona sácala de este lugar y cuídala sé que el Issei de este lugar y yo no tuvimos una… digamos que no nos llevábamos nada bien, pero espero que puedas prometerme, no jurarme que cuidaras de Chrona – me pido mientras se arrodillaba poniendo su frente en el suelo.

Lo mire con sorpresa solo unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Lo prometo, prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para cuidarla y no seré el único, estoy más que seguro que a mi familia le encantara ayudar también – conteste.

Kiba levanto la cabeza y me miró fijamente durante un rato antes de suspirar.

-Gracias – dijo mientras a su lado aparecía un ovalo que dejaba ver un lugar lleno de arena.

Sin pensarlo mucho entre por el ovalo directo al desierto.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Issei al entrar al ovalo vio un desierto enorme casi infinito, en el cielo había varias nubes y el sol parecía medio muerto, miro a sus pies solo para notar además de estar descalzo como estaba más cerca del suelo, confundido miro sus brazos y piernas.

Ise se había encogido, parecía no tener más de seis años, su cabello era de un color rojo tan fuerte como el de Rias y sus ojos eran de color amarillo, tenía un pequeño pantalón de mezclilla de tirantes con una playera azul con un gato con una bola de estambre además del par de orejas y cola de gato que tenía.

Ise ignoro el hecho de ser un pequeño niño de nuevo y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que no fuera arena ni rocas, su cabeza se detuvo cuando a lo lejos logro notar como algo se movía un poco por lo que empezó a caminar hacia allí.

Más adelante una pequeña Chrona en un vestido negro se encontraba mirando al suelo con una vara en su mano además de mirar continuamente a su alrededor.

-Me pregunto que debería hacer – dijo al aire, lentamente empezó a trazar un gran círculo con su vara – este lugar… Esta área me pertenece… Hay una línea marcándolo – una vez terminado camino hasta quedar en medio del círculo dejando caer su vara, volvió a mirar a los lados- ¿Qué debería hacer? – Pregunto antes de patear el suelo levantando un poco de polvo – No importa cuántas veces patee el suelo nada aparecerá – Lo único que hay en este lugar es arena y un sol medio muerto – murmuro mirando al sol que jadeaba continuamente. Chrona se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo separándolas un poco y miro al frente – Lo mejor será que me quede sin hacer nada – dijo sin dejar de ver al frente.

Ise observo todo desde atrás de una roca y pensaba si debería ir con ella o seguir viéndola un rato, cuando decidió acercarse vio como la sombra de Chrona se empezaba a estirar.

"Supongo que esperare un poco" peso para sí mismo.

-Hola – saludo la sombra que tenía dos puntos en los que daba la luz como ojos al igual que dientes cuadrados – Soy Chrona – volvió a decir.

"Llego, siempre que estoy sola sin hacer nada aparece" pensó Chrona.

-¿Puedo preguntarte unas cuantas cosas? – pregunto pero no recibió respuesta – Pues allá voy – dijo.

"Va a comenzar el interrogatorio, justo cuando no quiero hacer nada…" pensó un poco cansada - ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto.

-Haz lo que quieras – respondió la sombra – Bien, allá voy, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto.

-Paso – contesto Chrona.

-¿Cómo es que no puedes decirme ni tu nombre? ¿Existe algún motivo?– pregunto con un palito dibujado a su lado.

-Paso – respondió.

-No eres capaz de responder debidamente a las preguntas de los demás. Por eso intentas mantener tu cordura formulándote preguntas a ti misma, ¿No? -

-Paso – contesto la peli rosa mirando a la sombra la cual ahora tenía dos palitos a su lado.

-¿Pasas de nuevo? – Pregunto con un suspiro – A esto no se le puede llamar interrogatorio, pero bueno, ¿No opinas lo mismo? – pregunto.

-Paso –

-¿Es que piensas que alguien se fijara en ti si sigues con esa cara de preocupación? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que nadie se fija en tus problemas?– pregunto con ahora cuatro palitos a su lado.

-Paso – contesto haciendo suspirar a la sombra.

-Ya llevamos cinco preguntas sin responder… - dijo mientras dibujaba una línea horizontal por encima de las otras cuatro.

-Bueno, voy a cambiar de tema – dijo - ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que tus amigos murieron? – pregunto haciendo que Chrona se tensara un poco antes de contestar.

-Paso –

-¿Cómo te sentiste al ver que tu querida y amable madre se volvía una asesina fría y cruel? – pregunto.

-Paso –

-Por eso decidiste hacer caso a Medusa-sama, ¿Verdad? ¿Para qué no te matara? – pregunto.

-Paso –

-Ahora mismo eres muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no vengas a tus amigos? – pregunto.

-Paso –

La sombre dibujo cinco palitos más en el suelo y las preguntas siguieron llegando mientras la sombra seguía dibujando palitos.

-¿Y te has logrado deshacer de las pesadillas? –

-Paso –

-Vamos, contesta mis preguntas – pidió mientras parecía que una lágrima caía de su ojo – A este paso el infierno y las pesadillas no harán más que extenderse, ¿No te parece? –

-Paso –

-41 preguntas sin contestar – dijo mientras dibujaba un palito más - ¿Tanto reniegas de mí? – Pregunto – Eres cruel – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza – Das asco –

-No tienes derecho a meterte conmigo, ¿Por qué me molestas tanto? Por tu culpa la gente que quiero y yo nos pasan cosas malas – dijo Chrona mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos – Si tu no existieras… -

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso piensas que tienes doble personalidad? Sabes de sobra que no es así, solo soy parte de los sentimientos que todos poseen, ¿O es que te es cómodo huir de todo con esa ridícula excusa? -

-Es que… -

-¿No sabes cómo lidia con esto? – Pregunto pero no recibió respuesta - ¿A dónde quieres llegar renegando de una parte de ti? ¿Sabes que a Issei y Kiba no les gustaría eso verdad? –

-Paso – contesto conteniendo las lágrimas.

La sombra se quedó en silencio mirando a Chrona.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado, me marcho – dijo mientras se desvanecía rápidamente.

Chrona miro el lugar en el que estaba la sombra antes de tomar la vara.

-43 – dijo mientras dibujaba dos líneas más.

Chrona se quedó mirando a la nada antes de recordar la apariencia del peliblanco y al lado de este apareciera un niño de cabello castaño a su lado prácticamente igual de no ser por el cabello y los ojos.

-Snif, porque, ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? Issei… - sollozo entre sus brazos.

-¿Mande? –

Chrona levanto la cabeza lentamente solo para ver a Issei pero con el cabello rojo y con la apariencia de un niño mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Nya – dijo poniendo sus manos como patas de gato y guiñando un ojo.

La pequeña Chrona a pesar de asustarse se sonrojo un poco a la vez que retrocedía antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-¡No! –

-Haha – rio Ise - ¿Puedo ir ahí? – pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes! – contesto agitando las manos un poco.

-¿El que no puedo? – pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-No puedes entrar dentro del círculo, este sitio es mío – explico señalando el circulo.

Issei sonrió antes de caminar un poco más.

-¿Qué cosa es tuya? – pregunto mientras entraba al círculo.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo es que entras con tanta facilidad? – Pregunto – Se supone que nadie debería poder entrar – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Uhhh, ¡Vaya! Mira hay una línea – señalo con una sonrisa.

-Como no se lidiar con las cosas mientras este aquí adentro estoy a salvo – explico Chrona – No debes entras, no sirve de nada si entras… - dijo mientras varias lagrimas se juntaba en sus ojos.

Ise miro la línea antes de empezar a patearla.

-Mira con qué facilidad borro esta línea – dijo para el terror de Chrona.

-¡No lo hagas! – grito pero Ise la ignoro y siguió pateando la arena.

-Bien – dijo al terminar de borrar el círculo mientras sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro mientras que Chrona miraba al lugar donde antes estaba su círculo – A desaparecido –

Sin que la peli rosa lo notara Ise se acercó lo suficiente para darle un abrazo.

-No es que no puedas lidiar con las cosas, sino más bien que nadie ha intentado lidiar contigo – dijo Ise sonriendo.

-Da igual, ya nadie espera nada de mí, lo sé – contesto Chrona – Yo… yo ya no soy necesaria, ya lo he decidido, no te preocupes desapareceré –

-No digas eso Chrona, aun te necesitan – dijo Ise.

[Y pensar que lo lograrías Ise…] dijo Draig.

[Bueno supongo que una más a la lista] dijo Tet pero Draig lo ignoro.

[Soul Healing] resonó en el desierto como un profundo eco.

Chrona se giró sin deshacer el abrazo hasta quedar frente a Ise y sin que este lo esperara la peli rosa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Afuera en un largo pasillo Red corría a gran velocidad buscando a Ise cuando sintió como un campo de batalla desaparecía haciéndola entrar a una nueva habitación.

-¡Issei! – Grito antes de quedarse quieta en su lugar y chasquear la lengua – Parece que al final no necesitabas mi ayuda – murmuro al ver la escena.

En el suelo Ise se encontraba dormido con Chrona abrazándolo por fuertemente, ambos con una gran sonrisa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo catorce: ER#O%!**

 **-Cuanto tiempo- Diálogos**

 **[Mantente en guardia compañero] Espíritu o ser más poderos**

 **{Necesitamos que haga un trabajo especial} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.**

 **"** **Que divertidos son todos" Pensamientos.**

Opening: Life Will Change; Persona 5

De 00:00 a 3:18

Empiezan a aparecer piezas de ajedrez las cuales van cayendo en su respectiva casilla del tablero, todo alrededor del tablero empieza a oscurecerse mientras letras brillantes rojas muestran el título:

[Little Sekiryuutei]

[It´s not a game,

I´m not a robot,

Al challenging you!]

Aparece Issei de siete años sonriendo con flores en los brazos, luego aparece de doce años con Sans y Papyrus a los lados y Gaster detrás de el con las manos en sus hombros todos sonriendo.

[I´m not a phantom,

I´m in your face and,

I´m here to see it through!]

Aparece Issei de quince años con el uniforme de la academia con Chara, Frisk y Koneko a su lados y luego aparece Issei de veinte años con una sonrisa y vistiendo un saco negro largo con pantalones negros y camisa roja de botones.

[Right before your eyes

Watch us multiply,

Come to claim our rights,

It´s time!]

Aparece Chara con cuchillo en mano y el fondo con manchas de sangre.

Luego aparece Frisk con una sonrisa usando una corona de flores amarillas.

Luego aparece Koneko con Shiro en sus brazos y en el fondo varios dulces.

Se ve por un breve momento una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules sonriendo con el fondo negro.

[As the power grows,

Trying´to stop us shows,

Might as well go try´n,

Stop time!]

Aparece Asriel sonriendo con una Sona sonrojada en sus brazos y el fondo de color rosa con corazones

Aparece Chrona y Ragnarok comiendo espagueti con Papyrus detrás sonriendo.

Aparece Fiya comiendo galletas de arroz con té mientras mira la televisión.

Aparece brevemente un chico de cabello negro erizado de ojos violetas.

(Musica)

Aparece Error! Sans con varias sombras detrás.

Aparecen los cuatro Maous.

Y luego Vali con algunas sombras detrás y una sombra de doce alas al fondo.

[So you know that

We´re out there,

Swatting lies

In the making.]

Aparece una chica de cabello negro en dos coletas de ojos verdes con fuego azul en su mano y un fondo rosa oscuro.

Aparece una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules con un uniforme azul y un fondo con diferentes flamas sonrientes.

[Can´t move fast

Without breaking.]

Aparece Red con su florete en mano lanzando estocadas a un poste de madera con Undyne a su lado sonriendo

[Can´t hold on or

Life won´t change!]

Aparece un chico de cabello morado erizado y ojos morados rasgados.

[And our voices

ring out, yeah]

Aparece una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos colitas de ojos azules con un traje de lolita gótica y en el fondo hay una lanza de luz rosada.

[Took our masks off

To feel free.]

Aparece un chico sonriente de cabello color gris y ojos rojos con un chaleco azul y una camisa de botones blanca debajo con una flecha flotando a su lado con una estela azul detrás con varios murciélagos revoloteando detrás.

[Fought it out in the debris.]

Aparece un perro antromorfico de pequeña estatura, de pelaje azul claro y ojos amarillos vistiendo una sudadera negra con la capucha en forma de perro y en el fondo girando en su propio eje se ven varios huesos.

[Now we know that

Life Will change!]

Aparece una chica de piel violeta y cabello morado peinado en una colita lateral usando un vestido negro escotado con una calavera blanca de adorno y de su cabeza sale una larga serpiente blanca a la cual le sale fuego morado de la boca.

[Ain´t it a shame,

I´m not a figment

Of your ailing old mind.]

Aparece una chica de pequeña estatura de cabello verde amarrado en dos trenzas de ojos amarillos con un parche blanco con una estrella cubriendo su ojo derecho y vistiendo un vestido corto de una pieza color verde con una estrella en el pecho.

[I´m just as real as,

I´m just as dangerous

as you, so

know you´ll find!]

Aparece corriendo un gato blanco de ojos verdes con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, el gato brinca y empieza a brillar.

Cuando el brillo se va el gato toma forma antromorfica de corta estatura con una gran cabeza y grandes ojos verdes junto a sus orejas y bigotes.

[A taste of your own meds!]

Aparece un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules junto a una mujer con los mismos rasgos ambos con diez alas blancas

[Fire in every breath!]

Aparece una chica de cabello negro con ojos vacíos y a su lado una figura en armadura.

[Fire inside your head,

Your heart!]

Aparece un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello blanco con barba de chivo sonriendo con una copa dorada en su mano.

[And as your crippled brain,

Tries to fight in vain,

Your empire Will fall,

Apart!]

Aparece una gran serpiente con alas emplumadas.

Aparece un dragón humanoide mirando a todos lados.

Luego aparece un hombre de cabello negro con un uniforme negro y una lanza apoyada en su hombro.

Y finalmente aparece un gigantesco dragón rojo volando por un espacio oscuro.

"Música"

Uno a uno de la nobleza Gaster y Gremory empieza a aparecer junto a Gaster, sus hijos, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Universo Original…

Un bosque de Europa:

Era una hermosa noche despejada, ni una sola nube cubría el cielo dejando a la vista el hermoso firmamento y la gran luna brillante.

Se podía observar a algunas manadas de lobos moverse entre las sombras buscando algo que cazar, las aves nocturnas cantar, todo parecía una noche normal.

-¡AHHHHHH! –

Oh… no…

En lo profundo del bosque un grupo con túnicas verdes adornadas con cruces doradas corrían desesperados, todos ellos miembros de la iglesia huyendo desesperados por su vida.

-¡Corran! ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – grito el líder sin dejar de correr.

Atrás suyo otros le seguían rápidamente con expresiones de miedo y sangre salpicada en sus ropas.

-¡Es un demonio, es la única explicación, no hay otra forma de que sea tan fuerte! – exclamo el que parecía más joven.

-¡No seas idiota! esos ojos… esos ojos r-

*Atravesar*

Todos miraron en shock como un destello azul pasaba a gran velocidad y dejaba un agujero del tamaño de una flecha en la cabeza de su camarada.

Todos se pusieron en círculo sacando sus armas para tratar de defenderse.

-¡Sal monstruo, acabaremos contigo! – grito la única mujer del grupo por su apariencia de descendencia latina de cabello negro lacio largo, ojos negros y piel morena bien cuidada de pecho copa C y trasero pequeño.

-Hihihi son tan tiernos – retumbo una voz cantarina.

En la oscuridad empezó a brillar en color azul una flecha negra con una piedra en la parte delantera de color azul agua y a su lado se pudo apreciar un rostro delicado el cual sonrió un poco.

Un sonido silbante se escuchó en el lugar y segundos después varios golpes secos golpeando el suelo.

Sentada en el suelo con una mancha entre sus piernas se encontraba la exorcista que había gritado llorando en silencio viendo los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

El ruido de unas delicadas pisadas llamó su atención.

Detrás de ella llego un niño de quince años a lo mucho, de piel pálida y cabello gris un poco largo llegándole hasta debajo del cuello y cubriendo su frente y de ojos negros, su rostro era suave todavía con un poco de grasa de bebe, media aproximadamente 1.50m y miraba a los cadáveres con miedo hasta que la miro a ella.

-¡Hermana! – Exclamo corriendo hasta quedar a su lado - ¡¿Qué paso se encuentra bien?! – pregunto con angustia.

Cuando estuvo cerca la mujer pudo ver su vestimenta, usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga del siglo 19 con un chaleco azul encima, unos overoles negros con tirantes rojos y zapatos cafés.

Cuando la mujer salió de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza y miro al niño que la miraba preocupada.

-Estoy bien – dijo en susurro – Pero tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo.

El niño le ofreció su mano para levantarse la cual ella acepto pero cuando estaba por jalarla se quedó completamente quieto.

La exorcista lo miro solo para notar como su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

-Tú… tú hueles delicioso – dijo con voz un poco más profunda.

La mujer se sonrojo y se éxito si sus pezones duros y la humedad que no era orina de su entre sus piernas le indicaban algo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! Es solo un niño esos pensamientos están mal" se recrimino mentalmente.

-¿Eres O+ verdad? – pregunto el niño.

-¿Eh? O+ - dijo confundida – como lo supo – susurro.

-Te iba dejar ir, lo juro podía ver que tenías buenas intenciones no como los otros, pero no puedo evitarlo – dijo aun con voz profunda.

La exorcista lo miro confundida hasta que jadeo con sorpresa cuando vio que los ojos del niño habían cambiado de negro a unos rojos brillantes.

-Vampiro – susurro tratando de apartarse pero el vampiro la brazo con un poco de fuerza pero con cuidado a la vez confundiendo a la mujer la cual aún forcejeaba.

-Tranquila no duele, en verdad es muy placentero, te volveré mía y a cambio tu tendrás una parte de mi – dijo lentamente acercando su boca al cuello de la morena mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

-¡¿?! ¡No espera! – grito tratando de detenerlo pero el vampiro clavo sus colmillos en su cuello haciendo que soltara un grito de éxtasis a la vez que se venía un poco, lentamente sentía como aparte de la sangre que salía un líquido extrañamente cálido entraba en ella.

Sus ojos lentamente pasaron a ser color rojo no tan brillante como los del vampiro y sentía como su temperatura corporal bajaba y su corazón se detenía pero extrañamente se sentía feliz muy feliz.

En el bosque gran parte de la noche se empezaron a escuchar gemidos y el golpeteo de piel y extrañamente varios animales actuaban como si estuvieran acostumbrados.

En el mismo claro se encontraba la ex-exorcista desnuda con líquido blanco saliendo de su vagina y al lado suyo el vampiro también desnudo mostrando su cuerpo bastante trabajado con algunos músculos no muy marcados.

Mientras la mujer dormía con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas el vampiro igual sonriente miraba la luna fijamente antes de suspirar.

-Supongo que le deberá a las chicas una explicación – dijo otra vez con voz infantil dirigiendo su mirada a la chica a su lado – probablemente me castiguen sin sexo uno o dos meses… que mal… - dijo con un puchero para luego levantarse y hacer aparecer sus ropas para luego tomar a la mujer al estilo nupcial – Bueno, no puedo decir que me arrepienta – dijo dirigiendo su vista una vez más a la luna – Siento que las cosas se volverán muy divertidas de ahora en adelante, ¡Tal vez consiga un amigo masculino para hablar de nuestra varonil masculinidad! – dijo divertido mientras empezaba a dispersarse en una niebla negra.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Mirror World;

Issei se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la torre… oh más bien levitando para evitar activar alguna trampa, el peli blanco miraba a ambos lados buscando señales de Medusa sin mucha suerte.

-¿Por qué todas las guaridas de villanos deben ser oscuras y lúgubres? – pregunto con un poco de molestia.

[¿Verdad? Es tan cliché que parece que lo hacen a propósito] contesto Tet riendo un poco.

El Sekiryuutei siguió flotando por los pacillos hasta que sintió una leve quemazón en su mano derecha la cual brillaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Mimic? – pregunto Ise.

De la mano de Ise un hilo de luz casi invisible salió y empezó a alejarse dejando confundido a Ise hasta que se detuvo y parecía voltear a verlo haciendo una señal para que lo siguieran.

Ise sin dudarlo empezó a seguirlo, después de todo el y Mimic se llevaban bastante bien no había razón alguna para dudar de ella.

Avanzando por los pasillos la luz se adentró en una pared, Ise miro a los lados y con bastante esfuerzo logro prender su ojo viendo como una parte de la pared brillaba (N/A: Como la vista de Águila de Assasin´s Creed) con un poco de duda presiono la pared haciendo que esta se recorriera dejando ver un largo pasillo.

-¿Eso es? – dijo mirando como una fisura se veía más adentro, parecida a las que su familia usaba para utilizar sus "atajos"

[Eso quiere decir que es una grieta dimensional, ¿No?] Pregunto Tet.

*Más bien espacio/tiempo, ni Gaster, Sans, Paps o yo tenemos el poder necesario para abrir puertas a otras dimensiones o universos por nuestra cuenta* contesto Ise el cual lentamente se adentró.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en otro pasillo, al mirar atrás se encontró con el mismo "atajo" para llevarlo de vuelta, caminando un poco escucho a alguien hablar.

-Es bastante poderosa, si Error! Hiciera esto no tendría que repetirlo diariamente, es bastante molesto – dijo una voz masculina.

Ise decidió abrir un poco la puerta pero esta se abrió de golpe y él fue atraído hacia delante.

Ise cerró los ojos cuando repentinamente se detuvo en el aire.

-Tú, eres Hyodou Issei, ¿no es así? – pregunto el hombre.

Ise abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro de sorpresa, el hombre que lo tenía levitando era alto, del mismo tamaño que Gaster, de echo vestía muy parecido a él, unos pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, un saco negro que llegaba por encima de sus pies, tenía la piel gris pero lo que en verdad lo sorprendió fueron dos cosas, el suéter gris con rayas negras que vestía y su rostro.

-¡¿Frisk?! – pregunto Ise en shock.

El hombre sonrió, su rostro era prácticamente igual al de Frisk, solo que este tenía los ojos bien abiertos completamente negros con un punto blanco, su cabello igual de color gris más oscuro y delante de su pecho se encontraba su alma roja determinada pero con una gran mancha negra.

Frisk sonrió con sorna para luego lanzarlo contra una pared haciendo que una polvareda se levantara.

Frisk miro a su lado viendo a Medusa dormida en una camilla con una pequeña mancha negra saliendo de su oído.

-Ya no eres muy útil, tienes una última orden, elimina al chico quieres – dijo haciendo que Medusa abriera los ojos y se levantara rápidamente.

G Frisk por otro lado empezó a alejarse cuando escucho un vidrio romperse, girando su rostro vio como Medusa se encontraba con las manos en su boca y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas viendo al suelo, una foto de ella misma junto a una bebe Crona, ambas en un parque sonriendo alegremente.

Frisk frunció el ceño al ver como un humo negro salía de las orejas de la bruja y desaparecía.

Por otro lado Medusa estaba completamente espantada, todos los recuerdo de lo que hizo regresando de golpe haciendo que sintiera que vomitaría sus tripas todos los niños que amaba como a sus hijos muertos ante ella, su propia hija reducida a un simple experimento, Fiya con un trauma emocional e Ise y Kiba.

-D-dios – murmuro la mujer – Monstruo, monstruos – dijo dándose la vuelta dejando ver unos brillantes ojos amarillos llenos de ira mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo -¡Tú y tu maestro son unos monstruos! – grito.

Frisk sonrió con burla nuevamente – Yo, creo que ahí te equivocas, te ordenamos que investigaras por nosotros, tu solo usaste lo que tenías a las manos para ello – contesto haciendo que la bruja diera un paso hacia atrás sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho antes de dar un paso adelante con ira.

-¡Vector Arrow! – grito lanzando varios vectores contra Frisk el cual los miraba con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Ise abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, ese impacto le había quitado la conciencia unos momentos mirando adelante vio a Medusa atacando a Frisk, frunció el ceño viendo al hombre.

[Act]

[Check]

[G-Frisk]

[Atk: ¿?

Def: ¿?

Lv: ¿?]

[Algo aquí no está bien]

Ise se preocupó al no poder ver las estadísticas, eso solo había pasado una vez y fue cuando Chara y Frisk lo enfrentaron cuando…

Ise ahora miro a Medusa la cual atacaba con ira.

[Act]

[Check]

[Medusa Gorgón]

[Lv: 92

Atk: 682

Def: 700]

[Nunca encabrones a una madre sobreprotectora]

Ahora Ise estaba en verdad agradecido de que no pelearan contra ella, sin duda ninguno de ellos tendría oportunidad.

Ise con un poco de duda miro a sus propias estadísticas.

[**** Gaster Issei]

[Lv: 32

Atk: 200

Def: 60]

[Mantente perseverante]

Ise se confundió al no ver su primer apellido, y se avergonzó un poco al ver su defensa en verdad que no resistía nada y por eso cualquiera con un poco de suerte o habilidad podían tumbarlo.

Sacando esos pensamientos dirigió su mirada al combate nuevamente.

Medusa logro acercarse lo suficiente a G-Frisk y lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera un poco pero no mostraba dolor alguno.

Medusa hizo aparecer una Vector plate debajo de G haciendo que este saliera volando hacia la bruja la cual ya estaba preparada para golpearlo en la cabeza con una patada, justo cuando el ataque conecto una onda de choque se generó moviendo los restos a su alrededor y haciendo que Ise cerrara los ojos.

Ise abrió los ojos cuando noto como el olor Medusa pasaba volando a su lado, Ise abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza para ver a la bruja quejándose por hueso gris enterrado en su estómago, el peli blanco se levantó fue hacia ella y empezó a retirar con cuidado el hueso sacándole quejidos de dolor a la bruja.

-Eso en verdad fue patético –

Issei miro a G el cual tenía sobre el la parte de arriba de un Blaster.

-Ni siquiera pudo pasar mi Blaster más débil, supongo que no valen la pena, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que se entrometan en nuestro camino – dijo empezando a caminar hacia ellos con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Ise se levantó y se puso delante de Medusa canalizando la poca magia de monstruo que aún tenía la cual era prácticamente nada así que sin saber el resultado empezó a usar su propia magia.

*Draig necesito aumentos* dijo a su inquilino.

[¡Idiota estas prácticamente en tus limites! ¡No sabemos qué efectos secundarios pueda haber si hacemos eso!] Exclamo Draig.

*Es eso o morir* dijo mirando como G sin dejar de sonreír apuntaba su mano abierta hacia él.

[…Bien]

El [Boosted Gear] se materializo y empezó a brillar con fuerza.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[¡Explosión!]

Ise sintió la sobre carga de poder en su cuerpo, pero sabía que su cuerpo no podía resistir tanta energía de golpe.

*Tet* pensó mirando como un Blaster disparaba contra el.

[¡Si!]

[Temporary Growth]

G cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlo vio a Ise más mayor con el cabello rojo erizado con algunos mechones blancos, sus ojos amarillos con un círculo morado alrededor de la pupila rasgada, unas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

Vestía un traje negro de cola de pingüino y se podía apreciar una cola de gato moverse perezosamente detrás de él.

G frunció el ceño mirándolo con duda.

[Act]

[Check]

[**** Gaster Issei]

[Lv: 32

Atk: 200?

Def: 60?]

[Mmm siento que esas no son de verdad]

G miro las estadísticas y luego de vuelta a Ise el cual empezó a avanzar contra el con su mano envuelta en energía amarilla que se movía de forma errática.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Una figura en armadura roja caminaba lentamente siguiendo a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que parecían muertos, la niña usaba un traje de lolita gótica con dos tiras negras que formaban una X cubriendo sus pezones.

La mujer en armadura suspiro, habían pasado semanas desde que sintió uno de los candados romperse y no podía evitar el estar preocupada.

Debajo del casco abrió grande sus ojos al sentir una quemazón en su mano derecha la cual indicaba solo una cosa.

-Issei-chan esta usado senjutsu – susurro *Idiota, idiota no debes sin practica es prácticamente un suicidio* pensó desesperada.

-Akane-san, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la niña con voz tranquila.

-Nada Ophis-sama, solo me vino algo a la cabeza – contesto Akane.

Ophis quería preguntar siendo que Akane era su primera y única amiga pero decidió no meterse a menos que ella le quisiera decir, así que sin más siguió caminando siendo seguida por Akane.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Ise apareció delante de G y moviendo rápidamente conecto su puño contra la quijada del peli gris haciendo que saliera volando atravesando varias paredes a gran velocidad, antes de que pudiera detenerse Ise apareció a su lado nuevamente con Mimic en forma de mazo y con este lo golpeo estrellándolo en el suelo.

[¡5999!]

Apareció en rojo encima de G e Ise pudo ver como una minúscula parte de su Hp disminuía.

El ahora Nekomata miro en dirección a G el cual se levantaba lentamente sacudiendo su saco sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

Miro fijamente al ahora peli rojo y chasqueo los dedos.

Ise gracias al senjutsu sintió el cambio en el ambiente, dando un salto hacia atrás esquivo dos torrentes de huesos que aparecieron de arriba y abajo.

El peli rojo derrapo un poco en el suelo pero cuando paro logro materializar un Blaster pero este tenía la forma de la cabeza de Draig pero no le dio importancia por el momento.

La gran cabeza disparo un rayo verde contra G el cual miraba con un poco de asombro pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros.

Delante de él aparecieron dos huesos cruzados los cuales empezaron a girar deteniendo así el rayo del Blasters.

G reacciono rápidamente y se dio la vuelta tomando la muñeca de Ise el cual tenía el [Cuchillo Final]

Antes de que el peli rojo pudiera hacer algo fue envuelto en una energía gris la cual lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared a gran velocidad.

[¡10000!]

Ise se levantó lentamente juraría haber escuchado como sus costillas crujían con el impacto pero estaba bien.

[Sin esos aumento y el [Temporary Growth] hubieras terminado en verdad herido] dijo Tet.

Ise levanto la mirada pero no encontró a nadie y tampoco podía sentir la presencia de G-Frisk, soltando un suspiro se puso de pie y tomo a Medusa para salir de la torre de una vez.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Fuera de la torre se encontraban los demás, Crona tenía en brazos a una aun llorosa Arachne que seguía quejándose del tamaño de sus niñas.

Fiya que recién despertaba se mantenía un poco distanciada pero cerca de la peli rosa, mientras que Red con un poco de ayuda de Frisk trataban a Chara.

Y MK observaba fijamente la torre esperando a que Ise saliera para poder irse.

-Parece que ya está – dijo Red mirando el torso vendado de la ex-genocida.

-Esa cosa le hizo mucho daño – dijo Frisk.

-Obviamente, el doctor G la invento con el único propósito de que la usáramos como último recurso – explico la guardia real – Aunque Chara no sea mi persona favorita estoy segura de que no la necesitaba, probablemente el shock de verte herida le hizo usarla de esa forma, tiene suerte de siquiera estar viva – explico haciendo que Frisk acariciara los cabellos de su hermana.

-Estará bien – pregunto Mirror! Issei.

-No te preocupes pingüino – contesto Red.

-Mi nombre es Issei –

-Na te queda mejor pingüino –

Mirror! Solo la miro antes de suspirar y seguir caminando alrededor.

-¡Chicos alguien está saliendo de la torre! – grito MK.

Issei se acercaba caminando en su forma adulta, no parecía muy herido pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue a quien tenía cargando en su espalda.

-¡Maldita! – Grito Fiya saltando contra Ise y Medusa - Vigésimo mecanismo; Corte de Blade: Hacha de Lingchi ¡Curse Calling! – exclamo haciendo que apareciera un gran hacha en sus manos.

Todo fue en cámara lenta para los espectadores, cuando Fiya bajaba el hacha hacia Ise y Medusa, el peli rojo apareció delante de la peli azul y movió su brazo rápidamente haciendo que el estómago de Fiya se hundiera y esta se pusiera de rodillas y empezara a vomitar.

Ise siguió caminando sin siquiera mirar de vuelta a la peli azul la cual fue auxiliada por Mirror! El cual miro a Ise con ira pero se detuvo al sentir la enorme energía que emanaba.

Crona fue la primera en salir de su asombro y rápidamente se acercó a Ise el cual puso con cuidado a la Gorgón mayor en el suelo.

-¿Ise-kun por que traes a Medusa-sama? – pregunto mirando a la bruja con un poco de miedo.

-Olvida eso, como es que ahora eres pelirrojo – pregunto MK "no se" respondió Ise haciendo que el rubio cayera al suelo cómicamente.

Lo siguiente que todos presenciaron fue una discusión entre MK e Ise del cómo es que no sabía por qué era pelirrojo.

-Crona – la peli rosa abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre, mirando abajo pudo ver los ojos amarillos mirándola con lágrimas acumulándose.

Antes de que la peli rosa pudiera reaccionar fue jalada por Medusa quedando su cabeza entre los pechos de la rubia.

Lentamente Crona se empezó a quebrar y dejo salir todas las lágrimas que no salieron a lo largo de los años.

-Vaya, vaya que linda reunión – dijo Arachne caminando hacia ellos.

Cuando Medusa la vio no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de su garganta al ver el estado de su hermana mayor.

-¡¿Qué te paso?! Ahora eres una chibi, pentako jajajaja – rio con fuerza haciendo que Crona la mirara un poco extrañada y la Gorgón mayor empezara a temblar.

-¡Cállate sigo siendo tu hermana mayor! – exclamo agitando los brazos.

-Sí, si lo que digas… imouto – dijo sonriendo con burla.

-waaa – lloro saltando a los brazos de Crona y poniendo su rostro entre sus pechos – Crona-chan tu madre me molesta – dijo ocultando una sonrisa pervertida entre los pechos de la peli rosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Medusa.

-¡Arachne aléjate de mi hija, pervertida! – grito Medusa pero la Gorgón mayor abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo de su sobrina la cual aún confundida regreso el abrazo para la eterna molestia de su madre.

-Ise – dijo Red llamando la atención del ahora peli rojo.

-Oh? Hola Red, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ya que antes solo le había pedido que se llevara a Crona.

-Nada, solo quería asegurarme de que no hicieras una tontería – contesto desviando la mirada.

-Vamos, vamos Red, todos sabemos que viniste por que no querías que le pasara nada a tu amorcito – dijo MK haciendo sonrojar a la guardia real mientras Ise miraba el casi invisible sonrojo que había en sus mejillas.

-Así que eres tu – una voz entre cortada llamo la atención de todos.

Al girar vieron a Sans pero de colores inversos sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndolos temblar por la presión que emanaba.

-Tengo ganas de mover el esqueleto – dijo Error! Haciendo que Ise abriera los ojos.

Rápidamente tomo a Red en brazos y se quitó del lugar evitando varios huesos negros que salieron del suelo.

-Oh, lo sentiste – dijo Error! Sin sorprenderse – Bueno entonces empecemos, los Ink no tardaran en darse cuenta de que estoy aquí – dijo.

Ise rápidamente empezó a materializar varios huesos rojos los cuales fueron contra error pero este materializo los suyos devolviendo el ataque haciendo que entre ambos se destruyeran.

Ise rápidamente dejo a Red en el suelo y regreso a ver a Error! El cual lo esperaba pacientemente.

El pelirrojo chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un Blaster el cual disparo un rayo verde contra Error! El cual espero hasta el último segundo solo para moverse a un lado esquivando así el ataque.

Ise sin detenerse materializo a Mimic en su forma de [Cuchillo Final] e hizo que la punta se alargara contra Error! El solo hizo aparecer varias paredes de hueso, pero no esperaba que la hoja se moviera esquivando sus defensas y dando en el blanco haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-Uh? Parece que el gatito tiene garras. – dijo mirando a Ise.

Este ahora sin poder tele portase recurrió a su velocidad.

-[Promoción: Caballero] – dijo para luego empezar a correr a gran velocidad solo siendo visto por las dos brujas y Error!

Ise apareció atrás de Error! Con su puño en alto envuelto en energía dorada errática.

-Oh? – pregunto Error! Con un poco de duda al ver la energía.

Sin moverse recibió el impacto directo en el rostro lanzándolo varios metros atrás, pero cuando estaba por tocar el suelo se quedó flotando y lentamente volvió a quedar de pie.

-Eso es… Senjutsu… - dijo Error! Mirando al Sekiryuutei fijamente.

Antes de volver a atacar sintió como alguien golpeaba su espalda, mirando por encima de su hombro encontró a Frisk con su puño conectado a Error!.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto tranquilamente poniendo nerviosa a la pacifista.

-¡Screech Alfa! – grito la peli rosa lanzando el ataque contra Error! Mientras Ise rodeaba a Frisk con energía morada y la sacaba del camino.

Cuando el ataque impacto levanto una polvareda, pero Ise sintiendo como la energía de Error! No había disminuido materializo varios Blaster por encima de la polvareda y los hizo disparar a máxima potencia generando un fuerte resplandor esmeralda en la zona.

Ise mantenía el ataque completamente concentrado hasta que sintió como algo lo atravesaba, mirando abajo pudo ver una lanza de luz amarilla que le había atravesado el estómago.

Cayendo de rodillas y terminando el ataque empezó a toser sangre y respirar pesadamente.

-No otra vez… - dijo jadeando.

-¡Kakakakaka! ¡¿Qué te parece?! – dijo una voz bastante molesta.

-Así que sigues vivo Kokabiel – dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-¡Ise! – exclamaron los demás a excepción de las brujas y Fiya.

-Sí, debo decir que la última vez que nos vimos en verdad que me lastimaste, ahora… ¡Te regresare el favor! – exclamo clavando su pierna contra el pecho del pelirrojo y empezara a golpearlo en el rostro sin detenerse mientras Ise hacia lo que podía en su estado.

Antes de que el cadre pudiera ir más lejos Red y Crona se lanzaron contra el a gran velocidad ambas empuñando sus armas, Crona lanzo un corte a sus piernas pero el caído saltó un poco evitando el golpe y detuvo el florete de Red con su dedo medio, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

Rápidamente Frisk apareció por arriba con la pierna levantada lista para golpear al cadre pero este materializo un par de alas bloqueando el golpe nuevamente.

-[Lluvia de estrellas] – exclamo MK con su mano convertida en una hoja plateada.

Las tres chicas al oírlo saltaron saliendo del camino y que las estrellas impactaran de lleno en Kokabiel el cual solo rio al sentir el impacto.

Antes de poder contratacar sintió como varios huesos lo atravesaban y al voltear encontró a Ise respirando pesadamente pro con los dedos apuntándoles.

El cadre solo bufo y empezó a caminar hacia el generando una lanza de luz en su mano la cual empezó a crecer.

Todas miraron preocupadas y corrieron para ayudar al pelirrojo.

Los corazones de las tres se achicaron al ver como la lanza iba directo al pecho de Ise, pero cuando estaba por impactar el [Boosted Gear] empezó a brillar con fuerza segando a todos momentáneamente.

Kokabiel se cubrió el rostro con su brazo y cuando lo bajo un puño se estrelló en rostro destruyéndole la nariz.

-¡Aléjate de Ise-kun! – grito una voz femenina perteneciente a una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes reptilianos, su piel era banca sin manchas, su rostro aun con el ceño fruncido era muy hermoso aunque un poco infantil, su cabello rojo le llegaba hasta sus muslos y un mechón caía entre sus ojos, usaba un vestido estilo túnica blanco y su altura era de uno cuarenta y cinco, y para cualquier pervertido lo primero que se fijaría seria en el gran tamaño que fácilmente dejaría a muchas mujeres en ridículo.

"¡Son más grandes que las de Akeno-sempai!" exclamo Frisk llevando su mano a su pequeño pecho.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres mujer?! – exigió saber Kokabiel.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo Error! Apareciendo al lado del cadre.

-Ya terminamos con lo que quería ver aquí, así que solo les daré un regalo final de despedida – dijo viendo como la nueva chica ayudaba a Ise a ponerse de pie.

Error! Chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un gran Blaster el cual empezó a cargar energía, Ise al verlo usando todas sus energías género el propio el cual también cargo energía rápidamente.

Ambos se vieron fijamente cuando al mismo tiempo mandaron a sus Blasters a atacar.

Un rayo verde y negro chocaron empezando a forcejear siendo el verde derrotado a gran velocidad.

Ise miro a la chica a su lado la cual lo abrazaba con fuerza para luego dirigir su vista al rayo que rápidamente se acercaba a él.

"¡No perderé!" pensó mientras hacía más esfuerzo haciendo que varias venas se le marcaran en la frente.

La energía amarilla errática apareció en el Blaster de Ise combinándose con el rayo verde logrando empujar al negro de nuevo quedando al final ambos en un punto medio.

Ambos rayos siguieron forcejeando cuando una fisura apareció sobre ambos ataques, algo que solo Error! Noto, ambos ataques empezaron a ser absorbidos hasta que se escuchó como un vidrio roto y un portal se abrió mostrando un lugar seco completamente con una figura parada en medio.

La figura lentamente empezó a girar hasta que su rostro fue visible, todos los acompañantes de Ise se asombraron al ver que el sujeto misterioso tenía su rostro, el sujeto sonrió tranquilamente emanando Ki en gran potencia haciendo que las chicas se desmayaran al igual que MK Kokabiel apenas soportaba hasta que cayó de rodillas y empezó a vomitar y las brujas temblaban haciendo lo posible por no desmallarse.

Antes que alguien pudiera hacer o decir al el portal se cerró y parecía que iba en reversa porque los rayos regresaron de la misma forma que desaparecieron y continuaron forcejeando.

Ise decidió ignorar el fenómeno recién ocurrido y metió toda su energía en su ataque pero lentamente empezaba a perder terreno.

Una mano se puso sobra la que tenía apuntando hacia Error! Ise miro a la chica a su lado la cual le sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos, aibou – dijo empezando a pasarle su energía.

Ise la miro con ojos cansados antes de parpadear y sonreír – Si, Draig – contesto concentrando la energía.

El Blaster abrió más la mandíbula debido a la carga extra de poder y disparo con más fuerza haciendo crecer al rayo empezando a hacer retroceder al rayo negro de Error! El cual miraba con ligera sorpresa.

-¡Vamos! – gritaron ambos

-Mecachis – dijo Error!

*¡BOM!*

El impacto genero una gran explosión en la zona, Ise cayo de rodillas apoyándose en Draig la cual también se encontraba agotada.

-No me lo esperaba – dijo Error! Haciendo que Draig e Ise abrieran los ojos con miedo.

Ise miro espantado como Error! Seguía de pie en el mismo lugar sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, abrazo con fuerza a Draig la cual no dejaba de temblar al sentir la presencia de Error! E Ise no estaba mejor al verlo levantar su mano.

Error! Chasqueo sus dedos y apareció un ovalo detrás de él.

-Que, ¿Creían que los atacaría? Acabo de comprobar que no son una amenaza – dijo para luego tomar a Kokabiel el cual reía como loco – Genial ya me lo rompieron y recién lo repare – se quejó entrando en el portal.

Ise al verlos desaparecer cerró los ojos y quedo inconsciente.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Al dia siguiente…

Ise se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, Frisk, Chara y Red lo miraban con estrellas en los ojos mientras Kid trataba de tragarse su risa, ¿Por qué? Preguntaras.

Bueno eso se debía a que se encontraba en brazos de Chrona con una apariencia de ¡Un niño de cinco años con orejas y cola de gato! ¡Maldición! Al menos su cabello volvía a ser blanco

-¡Kid deja de reírte o te arrepentirás y Chrona sueltamente de una vez! – exclamo con voz infantil haciendo que las chicas lo miraran con ternura y Kid empezara a reír de verdad.

-Pero Ise eres muy lindo, te quiero abrazar por siempre – dijo Chrona con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte apretando sus pechos contra su cabeza.

-Crona recuerda que pronto es mi turno – dijo Frisk.

-Nou Ise es mío – dijo Chrona alejando a Ise de Frisk la cual inflo los cachetes.

-¡Dejen de tratarme como a una muñeca! – grito Ise.

-Vamos Ise no es tan malo – dijo Chara maldiciéndose mil veces por no tener su cámara a la mano.

-No es para tanto… - dijo Ise mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la ex genocida – Si tú lo dices – dijo materializando el [Dream Maker]

Chara empezó a brilla y lentamente su estatura reducía y dos protuberancias salieron encima de su cabeza y una larga en su espalda baja.

Cuando la luz se disipo pudieron observar a Chara con una apariencia de una niña de cinco años con su suéter llegándole un poco debajo de las rodillas y cubriendo sus brazos por completo, unas botitas cafés con un botón dorado y lo más llamativo sin duda alguna eran las orejas y cola de gato marrones.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto Chara confundida - ¿Por qué todo se volvió más grande? – pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a su manos y quedase petrificada.

-¡Chara que linda eres! – exclamo Kid empezando a acariciar la cabeza de la choqueada castaña.

Antes de que los otros pudieran seguir hablan un pequeño [Boosted Gear] apareció en el brazo de Ise y empezó a brillar hasta tomar la forma humana de Draig.

-¡Ise! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Exclamo Draig tomando a Ise de los cachetes - ¡No debes usar magia, tu contenedor mágico está muy bajo y tú la desperdicias de esa forma! – grito sin dejar de jalar los cachete para luego pasar su ira al [Dream Maker] - ¡Y tu Tet! ¡¿En que estabas pensando al ayudarlo?! –

[V-vamos Draig-chan solo era una bromita] dijo un nervioso Dios de los juegos pero Draig no lo escucho.

Mientras las chicas miraban a Draig, más específicamente dos de ellas (Frisk y Red) a su busto con envidia y Crona con curiosidad.

-¡Guarden silencio quiero dormir! – exclamo la voz de Arachne la cual se encontraba en la cama de al lado con la almohada en la cabeza.

MK continuo acariciando a Chara hasta que toco un punto detrás de las orejas haciendo que la pequeña castaña empezara a ronronear.

-¡Chicos! – Llamo MK - ¡Chara está ronroneando! – cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de MK la castaña reacciono y sin sus armas a mano recurrió a sus nuevos y filosos dientes mordiendo la mano del rubio el cual empezó a correr alrededor de la habitación agitando la mano que Chara se encontraba mordiendo.

-A ver, a ver – dijo Frisk acercándose a Ise con una sonrisa haciendo que Ise empezara a forcejear tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Crona pero esta solo lo apretó más fuerte.

Ise juraría que las siluetas de Frisk y Crona se habían hecho más grandes, sus ojos se volvían blancos y tenían sonrisas de tiburón mientras lo miraban y Frisk movía las manos en su dirección, la imagen hizo que la cola de Ise se erizara y sacara sus pequeñas garritas tratando de liberarse pero la dura piel de la peli rosa le hacía imposible el trabajo.

Resignado simplemente cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

*Prrr*

El sonido hizo que todos se detuvieran, incluso Arachne levanto la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a Ise el cual tenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, Red fue la primera en reaccionar la cual llevo su mano a la barbilla de Ise y le empezó a hacer mimos haciendo que el Nekomata se deshiciera en los brazos de la peli rosa.

Chara se acercó lentamente como un gato curioso dejando atrás a un lloroso MK en el suelo.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Toda la escena era observada por Laharl, Shinigami, Spirit y Medusa desde el Death Room, todos tenían sudor bajándoles por la frente/mascara al ver como después de todo lo pasado estaban como si nada.

-Hohoho, en verdad son un grupo delo más curioso – comento el Dios de la muerte.

-¡Maldito niño! – Exclamo Spirit mordiendo un pañuelo - ¡Que envidia le tengo! – grito mirando envidiosamente la posición de Ise haciendo que a Shinigami y Medusa se les marcara una vena en la frente.

-¡Shinigami Shop! – grito Shinigami enterrando a Spirit en el suelo con un gran chicho sacando humo.

Todo bajo la mirada nerviosa de Laharl el cual dirigió su mirada al espejo mirando al grupo.

-Es un poco refrescante ver este tipo de escenas – murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo Laharl-kun? – pregunto el Dios a lo que Laharl movió su mano quitándole importancia.

-Etto, Shinigami-sama Laharl-sama, ¿Qué harán conmigo? – pregunto Medusa un poco tímida.

-Hmpf original mente serias ejecutada pero después de saber toda la historia no podemos culparte del todo – dijo Laharl haciendo que la bruja se relajara un poco, después de todo se acababa de reunir con su hija siendo ella misma.

-Hai, hai Laharl-kun lo dijo, pero no podemos tenerte aquí, en tu escape heriste a muchos y mataste a otros, incluso los Técnicos de alto rango tienen rencor – dijo el Dios poniendo su mano en su "barbilla" – Tal vez… - musito mirando a Ise – Puedas ir con el – termino señalando el espejo haciendo que el Overlord y la bruja parpadearan confundidos.

-¿No habría problemas con eso? – pregunto la bruja.

-No lo creo, además tu hija parece en verdad encariñado con el chico – dijo Laharl mirando como Crona no lo dejaba ir aun cuando Frisk y Red forcejeaban para quitárselo.

-¿Podría llevarme a Fiya con migo? – pregunto con esperanza.

-Medusa-chan sabes que la chica te odia y no cree que fueras controlada, dudo mucho que quiera ir contigo – dijo Shinigami haciendo que la bruja mirara al suelo con tristeza haciéndole soltar un suspiro triste – "Las cosas pasan por algo, pero esto está más allá de nuestro entendimiento" – pensó recordando lo que el grupo conto – "Una puerta dimensional, recuerdo cuando "el" me hablo de ese lugar, las cosas se pondrán algo difíciles en el futuro" –

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

El grupo de Ise más Medusa, su hija y hermana se encontraban en las puertas de Death City despidiéndose de todos los que fueron a despedirlos.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad – dijo Ise aun como un niño mirando a Shinigami – Fue un gusto conocerlo – luego miro a Stein el cual se encontraba fumando – Siento lo de la patada – se disculpó haciendo que a los hombres del lugar les diera un escalofrió.

-N-no importa – contesto usando su fuerza de voluntad para sobarse ahí abajo, lo último que necesitaba era un grupo de pre-adolecentes y adolecentes llamándolo pervertido

-Gracias por su compañía estos días Flonne-san – dijo Red a la caída con la que hablo los últimos días de su estancia.

-Ehe he, no hay problema y recuerda mis consejos – dijo haciendo que la guardia real se sonrojara y contestara con un "si" – No te preocupes en menos de nada una parte del será tuyo – le dijo con el pulgar arriba y guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias por todo Asia-chan – dijo Crona antes de brincar y abrazarla sorprendiendo un poco a la enfermera pero igualmente regreso el gesto – Espero vernos en algún futuro – mientras esas dos se despedían Frisk se acercó a Mirror! Ise el cual miraba a Crona sonriendo internamente.

-¿Estás seguro? – Le pregunto el Shinigami el cual tenía a su lado a la pacifista – Aun puedes decir adiós siendo Ise y no un prinny –

Mirror! Sacudió su cabeza y miro a la peli rosada – Es mejor así, si sabe quien soy yo no querrá irse y eso solo la encerrara en este lugar, es mejor que siga adelante – contesto haciendo que Frisk lo mirara un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto haciendo que Mirror! Inflara el pecho.

-¿Yo? Me he vuelto el asistente de la enfermera del Shibusen, conseguí que Etna-sama me despidiera y Shinigami me contrato y me puso como asistente de Asia. Así poder estar hasta la siguiente luna roja con ella y luego… bueno supongo que si tengo suerte en mi siguiente vida la volveré a ver – dijo con un poco de duda pero sacudió su cuerpo rápidamente volviendo a su ser normal – Muchas gracias por todo Frisk, ojala conozca a tu yo de este mundo – dijo Mirror dándole un saludo militar pero Frisk lo abrazo asombrándolo un poco.

-Hasta luego Mirror! – se despidió la pacifista.

Detrás de ellos un portal azul se abrió y lentamente mostro un laboratorio con Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel y Asriel del otro lado.

-Hijo es bueno verte – saludo Gaster.

-Ya era hora huesitos Hehe – dijo Sans no muy sorprendido por la apariencia de Ise.

-Hermanito, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Paps.

-Déjenlo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar con ellos de todos modos – dijo Toriel mirando a Ise y sus hijas con enojo al igual que Asriel haciendo que los tres tragaran pesadamente.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de que se vayan – dijo Tsubaki sonriendo con un poco de tristeza.

-Manténganse Cool chicos – dijo Soul.

-Asegúrense de seguir vistiendo simétricamente – dijo Kid haciendo que Liz chocara su palma contra su cara mientras Patty se despedía de Ise tratando de acariciarlo.

-Hasta lueguito, esperemos vernos en mejores términos la siguiente vez – dijo Shinigami agitando su mano mientras el grupo caminaba hacia el portal.

-¡Esperen! –

Crona, Medusa y Arachne fueron las primera en voltear solo para ver a Fiya con una mochila en su espalda correr hacia ellos, la peli azul paso de largo a Medusa deprimiéndola un poco y fue directo a Crona a la cual abrazo.

-Creíste que te dejaría sola, recuerdas que los prometimos – dijo Fiya – Siempre –

-Juntos – termino Crona sonriendo y Medusa juraría ver espectros de chicos junto a ellas y escucho a Mirror! Ise murmurar lo mismo al igual que a Asia.

El grupo entro en el portal el cual se cerró dejando atrás a todos sus nuevos amigos sin ver la gran nube oscura que se cernía sobre ellos, que clase de oscuridad les esperaba a los habitantes del mundo espejo… era algo que ninguno de ellos sabrían a corto plazo.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Y ya esta, nuevo capitulo tarde mas de lo esperado pero por fin pude terminarlo, espero que les gustara ya que con esto termina la saga del mundo espejo y empieza la de las reunión de las tres facciones, ya tengo varias ideas de como desarrollarlo aparte de que me guió un poco con las novelas ligeras.

Bueno para aclarar el nuevo opening sera fijo durante mucho rato ya que en verdad me gusto y ya no pienso cambiarlo.

Segundo el personaje de el principio sera importante mas adelante y saldrá antes de que empiecen los ratina games de la reunión de jóvenes demonios.

Y por ultimo por si a alguien le importa solo Crona entrara en el Harem, ya tengo pareja para Medusa y Arachne mientras que pensare una para Fiya.

Eso seria todo, espero que les gustara.

Atte: Morde The Cat


	15. Epecial

**Especial: ¡Chibi!**

Koneko se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la residencia Gaster tranquilamente, cada vez que llegaba a una esquina miraba con cuidado para ver si había alguien el lugar, la Nekomata continuo caminando hasta que llego a las escaleras que llevaban al ático donde pasaba sus ratos de vez en ves.

Una vez arriba dejo salir su rasgos felinos y sonrió felizmente antes de saltar dejando la cámara mirando al lugar donde se encontraba antes mientras se escuchaban diversos sonidos, cuando la cámara la volvió a enfocar se podía ver a Koneko felizmente dormitando dentro de una caja de cartón.

Aparece Sans chibi con un fondo azul sonriendo antes de chasquear los dedos haciendo que un Blaster apareciera y disparara a la pantalla.

Sans se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente el televisor mirando un documental.

{Las nubes son conocidas como los seres más flojos que existes solo dejando que el viento las lleves sin importarles nada más}

Mientras Sans miraba el documental Ise se sentó a su lado con un libro con un dibujo de utensilios químicos.

-Sans, ¿me ayudas con mis deberes de química? – pregunto.

-Ise, sabes que mi fuerte es la física – contesto sin separar sus cuencas del televisor – además no necesitas mi ayuda –

-Es que me confundo, además mi fuerte y el de papá también es la física – contesto.

-Porque no le pides ayuda a Paps – dijo con la esperanza de que fuera y lo dejara dormir.

Ise inflo los cachetes antes de levantarse e ir en dirección a la cocina.

-Bien ahora es hora de una siesta – dijo cerrando sus cuencas y recostándose en el sofá.

*¡BUM!*

Un estruendo seguido de una nube negra saliendo de la cocina fue lo que llamo la atención.

-¡Sans! – grito Gaster desde su despacho haciendo que el huesos flojos se levantara y con la cabeza gacha caminara en dirección a la cocida.

Aparece Rias y Sona corriendo con gotas de sudor brincando de sus frentes, una vez salen da la pantalla aparecen Sirzechs y Serafall persiguiéndolas con sonrisas y corazones en los ojos.

Aparecen Gasper sonriendo mientras abría un closet del cual saco un vestido rosa con varios volantes blancos, caminando con asegurándose que el vestido no tocara el suelo llego a la cama donde Ise con un vestido azul se encontraba sonrojado mirando al suelo mientras apretaba el vestido que tenía puesto.

-¡Oh! Ise-chan ahora pruébate este y déjame tomarte algunas fotos – pidió la dhampiro sonriendo haciendo que Ise se levantara abruptamente.

-¡Deja de molestarme! – grito levantando un poco el vestido y empezando a correr.

-¡E-espera! – grito Gasper empezando a perseguirlo.

Aparece un chico peli morado de ojos morados rasgados vistiendo una camisa de botones sin mangas y pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, mira a la pantalla sonriendo antes de apuntar su mano a esta la cual se transforma en un cañón y dispara cuarteándola.

Kiba caminaba tranquilamente por la academia cuando sus sentidos vibran y a su alrededor se vuelve negro momentáneamente, cuando todo es visible de nuevo delante de él había un grupo de fan girls con corazones en los ojos.

[¡Manada de fan girls ataca!]

Kiba miro a los lados confundido.

[¿Qué aras?]

[Atacar]

[Defender]

[Objeto]

[Magia]

[Escapar]

Kiba miro sus opciones y luego a las fan girls, sin pensarlo mucho selecciono la última opción.

[¡Es imposible escapar!]

Eso hizo que Kiba se pusiera pálido.

[¡Manada de Fan girls utilizo acosadora extrema!]

Kiba se hizo aún más pequeño cuando vio a todas las chicas lanzarse sobre él.

Lo único visible ahora era pedazos de ropa de Kiba que salían volando y sus suplicas desesperadas.

[Que princeso…]

Aparece chibi Ragnarok bailando mientras Crona se encontraba dormida en su cama, cuando se percata de que lo están viendo crece y golpea la pantalla.

Akeno se encontraba en la cocina junto a Asia cocinando cuando la puerta de la cocina al patio se abre y aparece Kiba con la ropa rasgada y despeinado.

-¿Arara que paso Kiba-kun? – pregunto Akeno.

-¿Kiba-san está bien? – pregunto Asia.

-Kiba solo las miro con ojos desesperados y un tic antes de empezar a caminar.

-Bañarme – fue lo único que dijo dejando confundidas a ambas chicas.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo quince: De regreso justo en un caluroso** **día** **de verano**

 **-Es hora de mover el esqueleto - Diálogos**

 **[¡Todo bien, todo bien!] Espíritu o ser más poderos**

 **{El Rating Game está por comenzar} Llamadas, grabaciones Etc.**

 **"** **Que divertidos son todos" Pensamientos.**

Opening: Life Will Change; Persona 5

De 00:00 a 3:18

Empiezan a aparecer piezas de ajedrez las cuales van cayendo en su respectiva casilla del tablero, todo alrededor del tablero empieza a oscurecerse mientras letras brillantes rojas muestran el título:

[Little Sekiryuutei]

[It´s not a game,

I´m not a robot,

Al challenging you!]

Aparece Issei de siete años sonriendo con flores en los brazos, luego aparece de doce años con Sans y Papyrus a los lados y Gaster detrás de el con las manos en sus hombros todos sonriendo.

[I´m not a phantom,

I´m in your face and,

I´m here to see it through!]

Aparece Issei de quince años con el uniforme de la academia con Chara, Frisk y Koneko a su lados y luego aparece Issei de veinte años con una sonrisa y vistiendo un saco negro largo con pantalones negros y camisa roja de botones.

[Right before your eyes

Watch us multiply,

Come to claim our rights,

It´s time!]

Aparece Chara con cuchillo en mano y el fondo con manchas de sangre.

Luego aparece Frisk con una sonrisa usando una corona de flores amarillas.

Luego aparece Koneko con Shiro en sus brazos y en el fondo varios dulces.

Se ve por un breve momento una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules sonriendo con el fondo negro.

[As the power grows,

Trying´to stop us shows,

Might as well go try´n,

Stop time!]

Aparece Asriel sonriendo con una Sona sonrojada en sus brazos y el fondo de color rosa con corazones

Aparece Chrona y Ragnarok comiendo espagueti con Papyrus detrás sonriendo.

Aparece Fiya comiendo galletas de arroz con té mientras mira la televisión.

Aparece brevemente un chico de cabello negro erizado de ojos violetas.

(Musica)

Aparece Error! Sans con varias sombras detrás.

Aparecen los cuatro Maous.

Y luego Vali con algunas sombras detrás y una sombra de doce alas al fondo.

[So you know that

We´re out there,

Swatting lies

In the making.]

Aparece una chica de cabello negro en dos coletas de ojos verdes con fuego azul en su mano y un fondo rosa oscuro.

Aparece una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules con un uniforme azul y un fondo con diferentes flamas sonrientes.

[Can´t move fast

Without breaking.]

Aparece Red con su florete en mano lanzando estocadas a un poste de madera con Undyne a su lado sonriendo

[Can´t hold on or

Life won´t change!]

Aparece un chico de cabello morado erizado y ojos morados rasgados.

[And our voices

ring out, yeah]

Aparece una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos colitas de ojos azules con un traje de lolita gótica y en el fondo hay una lanza de luz rosada.

[Took our masks off

To feel free.]

Aparece un chico sonriente de cabello color gris y ojos rojos con un chaleco azul y una camisa de botones blanca debajo con una flecha flotando a su lado con una estela azul detrás con varios murciélagos revoloteando detrás.

[Fought it out in the debris.]

Aparece un perro antromorfico de pequeña estatura, de pelaje azul claro y ojos amarillos vistiendo una sudadera negra con la capucha en forma de perro y en el fondo girando en su propio eje se ven varios huesos.

[Now we know that

Life Will change!]

Aparece una chica de piel violeta y cabello morado peinado en una colita lateral usando un vestido negro escotado con una calavera blanca de adorno y de su cabeza sale una larga serpiente blanca a la cual le sale fuego morado de la boca.

[Ain´t it a shame,

I´m not a figment

Of your ailing old mind.]

Aparece una chica de pequeña estatura de cabello verde amarrado en dos trenzas de ojos amarillos con un parche blanco con una estrella cubriendo su ojo derecho y vistiendo un vestido corto de una pieza color verde con una estrella en el pecho.

[I´m just as real as,

I´m just as dangerous

as you, so

know you´ll find!]

Aparece corriendo un gato blanco de ojos verdes con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, el gato brinca y empieza a brillar.

Cuando el brillo se va el gato toma forma antromorfica de corta estatura con una gran cabeza y grandes ojos verdes junto a sus orejas y bigotes.

[A taste of your own meds!]

Aparece un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules junto a una mujer con los mismos rasgos ambos con diez alas blancas

[Fire in every breath!]

Aparece una chica de cabello negro con ojos vacíos y a su lado una figura en armadura.

[Fire inside your head,

Your heart!]

Aparece un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello blanco con barba de chivo sonriendo con una copa dorada en su mano.

[And as your crippled brain,

Tries to fight in vain,

Your empire Will fall,

Apart!]

Aparece una gran serpiente con alas emplumadas.

Aparece un dragón humanoide mirando a todos lados.

Luego aparece un hombre de cabello negro con un uniforme negro y una lanza apoyada en su hombro.

Y finalmente aparece un gigantesco dragón rojo volando por un espacio oscuro.

"Música"

Uno a uno de la nobleza Gaster y Gremory empieza a aparecer junto a Gaster, sus hijos, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Ciudad de Kouh, media noche…

Un par de ojos verdes observaban desde un árbol la residencia Gaster mirando alrededor de vez en vez sorprendido de que el griterío no alertara a los vecinos aunque las casas estuvieran un poco lejos, más impresionante aun la voz de esa monstro cabra en verdad era fuerte para pasar los sellos de silencio.

Mirando nuevamente en dirección a la casa, más específicamente la ventana de la sala donde se podía apreciar un grupo, la mujer cabra antes mencionada otro el cual parecía ser su hijo y esposo o pareja aunque por la distancia no estaba del todo seguro.

Luego su vista paro a los tres esqueletos, el mayor de estatura el cual tenía una bufanda roja miraba con severidad mientras el de en medio miraba con orgullo y el más pequeño se encontraba dormido de pie.

Luego miro a la pared a un grupo de mujeres sentadas sobre sus rodillas mirando fijamente, aunque la peli azul se encontraba sonrojada y la peli rosa parecía no enterarse de nada.

Finalmente su vista paso a tres… dos adolescentes y un niño?

Sacudió su cabeza sin comprender mucho pero su vista se detuvo en el más joven, era el sin duda aun con el cabello blanco lo reconocería donde fuera.

-Te encontré – dijo mirando como por la casa había varias auras lentamente apagándose… no lo correcto sería fusionándose en el niño – En verdad es bueno verlo Issei-sama – dijo cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco del largo viaje.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Era un nuevo dia la ciudad de Kouh pero por desgracia de muchos era lunes, lo que se traducía a un nuevo dia de escuela, en una de las calles se encontraba caminando un grupo bastante variado, Rias y su siempre fiel reina Akeno caminaban con la gracia que las caracterizaba siendo seguidas de cerca por Kiba el cual tenía una sonrisa algo incomoda mirando la triste situación de su kohai.

Hablando de eso…

Koneko se encontraba con un puchero abrazando el brazo de Ise con fuerza manteniéndolo lo más lejos posible de la pacifista y la ex genocida al igual que Asia que lo tenía tomado de su mano libre.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban Frisk y Chara mirando celosas a la Nekomata y Asia mientras detrás de ellas se encontraban nuevas adiciones al grupo.

Red Hood nueva [Peón] de Ise caminando con el uniforme femenino de la academia sin su capucha para su eterna molestia dejando ver su cabello negro y piel lechosa al mundo, aunque aún tenía su capucha amarrada pero por las reglas no podía tener cubierta su cabeza.

A su lado se encontraba Crona la nueva [Caballero] caminando un poco encorvada mirando a los lados, a diferencia de las demás chicas la falda de su uniforme era larga cubriendo por completo sus piernas, no había reglas que lo prohibieran pero casi nadie usaba esa falda.

Y finalmente cerca de ella su mejor amiga Fiya y nueva [Torre] asegurándose que no tratara de huir de vuelta a la casa para no lidiar con la gente, ella tenía el uniforme estándar sin nada más agregado, además no le molestaba mucho siendo que ha usado un uniforme como vestimenta básica durante mucho tiempo.

Pero regresando al punto, Ise tenía ojeras no muy marcadas en sus ojos, después de la regañada de Toriel a él y sus hijas decidieron ir a dormir pero Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko se negaban a dejar que las hermanas durmieran con por al menos un tiempo con el, obviamente se negaron dando paso a una pelea campal en su habitación donde las castañas quedaron inconscientes por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la Nekomata, Akeno amarrada al estilo bondage gracias a Asia y su nuevo látigo y Koneko dejo a Rias dormir con ellos porque quería usar sus pechos como almohada.

Ise se preguntaba si su primera novia no sería bisexual…

Sacudiendo su cabeza un poco regreso su vista al frente solo para ver a Kiba sonreírle de forma nerviosa.

-"Nunca creí que pensaría esto pero… ¡Muérete príncipe de mierda!" – pensó con molestia.

-Ise-kun – la voz de Crona le hizo volver en sí.

-Que pasa Crona-chan – pregunto mirándola hacia arriba… miro a sus pies para notar como se había encogido nuevamente – Ups, me distraje un poco – concentrándose lentamente regreso a su tamaño normal para su enorme placer.

-Debes tener cuidado Ise – dijo Rias – No creo que sea bueno que eso te pase en medio de tus clases, no pierdas la concentración – le indico con un poco de severidad.

-Hai Buchou – contesto Ise sin sentirse deprimido, después de todo si los alumnos lo vieran cambiar así sería un problema muy molesto.

-Ano – dijo Crona.

-Que pasa Crona-chi – dijo Fiya mirándola un poco.

-Etto, quería preguntarlo ayer p-pero… ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? – pregunto haciendo que todos se detuvieran y se giraran a verla.

-Ara ara, veras Crona-chan los bebes vienen de hmfp hmfp – la mano de Ise se encontraba sobre la boca de Akeno la cual lo miro curiosa pero con ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Akeno sempai la quiero en verdad, pero no quiero a otra tú, solo deja que Medusa-san le explique después – pidió Ise.

-Si Akeno, aún recuerdo cuando nos dieron a nosotras la plática y no dejaste de molestarme y tocarme por días – dijo Rias haciendo que Ise y Kiba se sonrojaran por la imagen mental – Además la última vez que diste la plática Kiba quedo con un pequeño trauma – menciono haciendo que él [Caballero] temblara llamando la atención la [Reina] sádica.

-Ara ara, ¿En serio? Kiba-kun – dijo moviendo sus manos a punto de hacer algo cuando Kiba se refugió detrás de todos.

-¡Akeno! – exclamo Rias a lo cual la reina solo rio.

-Entonces de donde vienen, ¿Es cierto que los trae una serpiente o es diferente? – pregunto nuevamente haciendo que Asia la mirara confundida.

-¿No querrías decir cigüeña? – pregunto a lo que la peli rosa negó.

-Etto, mejor pregúntale a Medusa, ¿Ok? – dijo Ise a lo que Crona estaba por hablar de nuevo cuando cambio rápidamente de tema - ¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está Asriel? – pregunto.

Rias sonrió felizmente – Fue con Sona, en verdad a echo progresos con ella y siempre que puede le ofrece ayudarla o la invita a salir, debo decir que al principio me impresiono que aceptara – conto la peli roja.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cómo lo han tomado sus piezas? – pregunto a lo que esta vez contesto Akeno.

-Bastante bien, el único que no está de acuerdo es Saji – dijo para después tomar la mano de Ise y lamer su palma lentamente sonrojándolo.

Rápidamente Ise fue apartado por Koneko que le gruño a la peli negra la cual sonrió y siguió su camina ignorándola.

Los restantes del grupo se quedaron quietos un rato hasta que Ise hablo.

-Koneko-chan, ¿Podrías soltarme? – pidió pero esta solo lo abrazo más fuerte haciéndolo suspirar y seguir caminando.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Una vez en la academia todos se fueron por caminos distintos, mientras Crona y Fiya seguían a Kiba hacia su aula recibiendo miradas de odio le das demás féminas al ver como el "príncipe de Kouh" hablaba con ellas tan amablemente.

Una vez llegaron al salón el maestro les pidió que esperaran un momento afuera a lo que ellas aceptaron quedándose un rato en silencio.

-¿Nerviosa? – pregunto Fiya a lo que la Gorgón asintió mirando al suelo – Estarás bien, ¿lo sabes verdad? Eres fuerte, esto de la escuela no puede detenernos – dijo tratando de animarla un poco.

Crona se mantuvo mirando al suelo antes de hablar – Nunca he convivido con alguien de mi edad además de ti Fiya, Ise y Kiba de nuestro hogar eran tres años mayor y los demás más jóvenes, e incluso en ese entonces me era difícil lidiar con ellos, solo espero poder hacerlo bien – dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Fiya se le quedo viendo preocupada cuando una idea se le paso la cabeza y sin darse cuenta la peli rosa y un Ragnarok con forma de broche en su cabello veían curiosos el foco que había sobre su cabeza.

-Crona… Ragnarok – agrego mirándolo fingir ser un broche.

-¿Nani? – pregunto el ser de sangre negra mientras Crona solo le puso atención.

-Crona, si te esfuerzas y no pierdes la calma te dejare comer pasta en el descanso, comida y cena – dijo pero Crona solo la miraba inclinando la cabeza un poco haciendo que la ceja de la peli azul temblara un poco - ¡Por tres días! – dijo mostrando su mano con tres dedos levantados.

Los ojos de Crona se prendieron como focos brillando con fuerza antes de levantar los puños a la altura de su rostro y asentir energéticamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! Eso a mí no me convence – dijo Ragnarok.

-Y si tú te quedas calladito te daré… ¡Esto! – le contesto sacando una bolsa blanca de su mochila. "¿Qué es eso?" le pregunto – Estos son deliciosos dulces de leche que regalo Papyrus, si eres un buen chico te los daré todos en la salida – le indico.

-¡UUUUUHHOOOOO! ¡Trato echo! – exclamo con emoción.

-Pueden pasar -

Fiya miro a Crona con una sonrisa – Vamos, Crona – le dijo a lo que la peli rosa asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambas entraron al salón tranquilamente siendo lo primero que llamo la atención de todos Crona, con la falda larga que muy pocas veces usaban las alumnas de la academia y que aun caminando un poco encorvada y con ropas más holgadas se podía apreciar un poco su figura la cual no tenía realmente mucho que envidiar a las demás chicas.

-Chicas si se pudieran presentar – pidió el maestro.

-Mi nombre es Crona Gorgón, un placer ser su compañera – dijo dando una leve reverencia soltando una oleada de "Oh" por parte de los chicos.

-Y yo soy Fiya… Gorgón – dijo Fiya recordando el apellido que tanto odiaba – Hermana adoptiva de Crona, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo sin más.

Antes de que los demás pudieran empezar a hacer preguntas el maestro hablo.

-Gracias señoritas Gorgón, ahora donde estaría bien… - dijo pasando su mirada por el salón – Ah ya, Fiya-san siéntese detrás del joven Yutto y usted señorita Crona a su lado por favor – pidió tranquilamente.

Ambas chicas caminaron tranquilamente aunque la peli rosa pudo ver como Kiba le mandaba una sonrisa a Fiya y esta se la regresaba, la peli rosa inclino un poco la cabeza pero sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

[¡Baka! ¡Muévete que llamas la atención!] Le dijo Ragnarok mental mente, a lo que la chica se puso nerviosa y que se cae su maletín haciendo que algunos soltaran algunas risas.

Crona se sentó en su pupitre y miro como el maestro empezaba las clases, sonrió un poco mirando discretamente el salón.

-"Puede que las cosas no sean tan malas aquí, ¿Qué opinas Ragnarok?" – pregunto la peli rosa.

[Si, parece que todo va para mejor… Baka] le contesto haciendo que la chica sudara un poco.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Llego la noche a la ciudad y mientras los humanos descansaban los seres de la oscuridad empezaban su trabajo, este era el caso de cierta peli rosa que caminaba por los pasillos de un complejo de apartamentos bastante lujosos, este era su primer trabajo y en verdad quería hacerlo bien.

[Tranquila, estoy segura que hentai ryu no se molestara si lo arruinas] dijo Ragnarok.

-"Lo sé pero en verdad quiero hacerlo bien"- le contesto –"Además…" –dijo pensando en diferentes escenarios haciendo que su compañero levantara figurativamente una ceja.

[¿En serio? Deseas poder dormir con el nada más, esperaba que le pidieras que te metiera su hueso bien adentro o algo así] dijo.

-"¿Meterme?" – pregunto curiosa haciendo que Ragnarok se quedara callado.

[Se me olvido lo inocente que eres]

La chica siguió caminando después de eso cuando llego al lugar del contrato, respirando profundamente para relajarse toco la puerta.

-Ano, soy un demonio de la casa Gaster, ¿Hay alguien en casa? – pregunto.

[Bueno solo un diez por ciento de ti es demoniaco y el resto sigue siendo humano] dijo Ragnarok recordando como las piezas aunque no la cambiaran completamente sí que tenían un poco de energía demoniaca en ellas.

-Hai, hai – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió dejo ver a un hombre en sus treintas bastante apuesto de cabello negro con el flequillo rubio, ojos merados que a diferencia de los de Ise eran más oscuros y barba. El hombre obviamente no era japonés pero aun así vestía un yukata.

-Hai, yo mande a llamar demonio-chan – le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa esperando que la chica se sonrojara pero Crona solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa haciéndolo parpadear un poco confundido.

-H-hai, mi nombre es Crona Gorgón, estoy aquí para cumplir su petición – le dijo un poco nerviosa pero sin perder la calma.

-Arigato, adelante – le dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Crona entro al lugar mirando a su alrededor asombrada, la residencia Gaster aunque grande era bastante humilde y cómoda pero este lugar tenía varias cosas que parecían ser muy caras. Crona se sentó en un sofá negro disfrutando de la suavidad hasta que el hombre regreso con una jarra de lo que parecía jugo de naranja.

El hombre se sentó contrario a ella y le sirvió un poco de jugo el cual ella acepto gustosa.

-Lamento si querías algo fuerte, pero mi ahijada no me permite tener licor, rayos – se disculpó/quejo el hombre.

-Hai, está bien Etto… ¿cuál es su deseo? – pregunto Crona dando un sorbo al jugo.

-Hai, lo único que quería hoy es que alguien me hiciera compañía ya que mi ahijada se encuentra en casa de una amiga – contesto el hombre.

El resto de la noche para Crona fue bastante entretenida, escuchando de los pasatiempos del hombre o de las cosas que disfrutaba hacer en sus ratos libres, una vez el contrato termino el hombre se retiró un de la habitación un momento, Crona no sabía que traería, según la tableta el pago no era muy alto pero el hombre insistió en darle un par de lingotes de oro además de que fue a busca algo más.

-Aquí esta – dijo llamando su atención.

El hombre entro al cuarto con una gran caja de cartón la cual le entrego a Crona la cual miro al hombre antes de abrir la caja.

La caja tenía en su interior un mango de bronce, Crona lo tomo pero no sabía qué hacer con él así que vio al hombre curiosa.

-Esto es un mango de supuestamente un arma atlantiana, lo iba a vender en una subasta pero me retracte de ello pensando que le daría un mejor uso – le explico.

-¡P-pero no puedo tomar esto! – exclamo la peli rosa.

-¿Lo aceptarías como un regalo aparte del pago? – Le pregunto – En verdad me has caído bien demonio-chan – dijo sonriendo.

Crona aun gesistante tomo la caja junto a al pago del contrato y se dirigió a la salida.

-Espero que no te moleste que te llame de vuelta, demonio-chan –

-Hmm – negó la peli rosa – estaría bien señor, que tenga buena noche – le dijo Crona alejándose del lugar a paso tranquilo.

El hombre regreso a su hogar y se sentó en el sofá, miro al techo un par de segundos antes de servirse un poco de jugo.

-Estas seguro de dárselo – dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Oh! Miltet-chan – Dijo mirándola, Miltet era una linda chica de cabello rubio acomodado en dos colitas de ojos azules, la chica llevaba puesto un vestido de combate negro dándole la apariencia de lolita gótica - ¿Ya volviste de con Penemue? – pregunto lo obvio.

-Por supuesto, te dije que regresaría pronto – le contesto sentándose a su lado – Por cierto, creí que llamarías a Ise la primera vez – dijo mirándolo con duda.

-Je, acaso ya extrañas a tu novio – le dijo con burla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-Cállate ero-jiji –

-No soy viejo – contesto sin negar ser un pervertido – Además si Ise se entera de que estoy aquí Gaster lo sabrá y quiero relajarme un poco antes de que las cosas empiecen – dijo mirando a la chica.

-Ne, ¿En verdad habrá paz? – Pregunto – Digo después de lo de Kokabiel será difícil, ¿No? -

-Sera difícil pero ya me las arreglare, después de todo siempre consigo lo que quiero cierto – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hai, Azazel-jiji –

-¡No soy viejo! –

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

-Tadaima – dijo Crona entrando por la puerta principal.

-Bienvenida Crona – dijo la voz de Ise desde la sala.

-¡Ise-kun! ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? – pregunto entrando a la sala y viendo a Ise en su forma de niño.

-Soy tu rey recuerdas, debo asegurarme que este bien – le contesto haciendo que la peli rosa se sonrojara un poco - ¿Y bien cómo fue? –

-¿Ah? ¡A sí! Todo fue bastante bien, el cliente solo quería un poco de compañía, hablamos, me platico de sus pasatiempos y me mostro sus colecciones, aunque al final insistió en darme un pago bastante alto – dijo confundiendo un poco a Ise.

-¿Qué te dio? – pregunto.

-Un par de lingotes de oro y esto – dijo mostrando el mango.

Ise lo miro unos momentos antes de que sus Sacred Gears se materializaran.

[Ise-kun esa arma, en verdad es especial no había visto una en mucho tiempo, la última vez fue cuando fui sellada por Elohim] dijo Draig.

-¿Qué es? – preguntaron Crona e Ise a la vez.

[Esto es un arma perteneciente a las altas fuerzas de la Atlantida] dijo Tet asombrando a Ise [Por lo que se está arma permitía a los guerreros usar su sangre como arma dándole una forma solidad, además de combinar su magia con la hoja de forma natural]

-Ano, pero yo ya tengo a Ragnarok – dijo la peli rosa a lo que el mencionado salió agitando su puño.

-¡Así, es! ¡Así, es! ¡Un arma así nunca será capaz de remplazarme! – exclamo molesto

[No te remplazaría bolsa de sangre] le dijo Draig [Seria como una armadura, les permitiría crear una hoja de sangre poniendo solo un poco de concentración en ello]

-Puede ser útil Crona – empezó Ise – En nuestra pelea cuando Ragnarok creaba puños o cosas para detenerme notaba como la sangre de tu espada se desestabilizaba, si hubiera estado a mi cien y lograba esquivar eso tu ultima defensa sería una espada defectuosa – explico a lo que la chica asintió.

Si Ise hubiera logrado pasar a Ragnarok la espada no hubiera sido suficiente para detenerlo.

-¿Cómo funciona? – pregunto a Tet y Draig ganando un grito indignado de Ragnarok.

[Solo debes tomarla con fuerza, una vez hagas eso debes concentrarte en hacer que una gran cantidad de sangre fluya a tu mano, como no estas acostumbrada deberías entrenar un poco al igual que Ragnarok] explico Tet.

Crona miro el mango y luego a su compañero.

-¿Listo Ragnarok? – pregunto.

-Hm – contesto metiéndose nuevamente al cuerpo de Crona.

Lentamente el mango se tornó de un metal negro con detalles blancos y una hoja de sangre negra se generó, a diferencia de la versión de Ragnarok esta era más estilizada.

Ise se levantó y toco la pared haciendo que un símbolo se iluminara.

-¿Qué es eso Ise-kun? – pregunto.

-Para no despertar a los demás, ahora hagan su resonancia – indico.

Crona asintió antes de poner su espada delante de ella - ¿Estás listo Ragnarok? – pregunto.

[Siempre, baka]

-[Resonancia de Gritos]- dijeron ambos, en la hoja aparecieron unos labios rojos los cuales sonrieron mostrando sus dientes, abriendo un poco más su boca dio un potente alarido haciendo que Ise se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos.

-¡Crona suficiente! – grito Ise haciendo que la peli rosa se detuviera y mirara a Ise preocupada.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca había sido tan fuerte y-y yo-yo – Crona empezó a perder la calma e hiperventilarse.

Ise rápidamente concentro su magia y regreso a su forma de adolecente y corrió a abrazar a Crona la cual lentamente se fue relajándose entre los brazos del peli blanco.

-Tranquila, fue un accidente no estoy molesto, ¿Ok? – dijo haciendo que Crona asintiera un poco más relajada.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir? – pregunto empezando a caminar pero la chica lo tomo de la manga.

-¿P-podemos dormir juntos? Hoy no quiero lidiar con la soledad – pidió la peli rosa.

Ise la miro antes de asentir asiendo que la peli rosa sonriera un poco y nuevamente desde que su madre regreso pudo dormir tranquila, solo que esta vez fue mucho mejor.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Al dia siguiente todos los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto se encontraban en la piscina de la escuela la cual se encontraba completamente sucia.

-Q-que asco… ¡Creo que voy a vomitar! – dijo Asriel saliendo corriendo hacia los baños.

Chara olfateo el lugar antes de taparse la nariz – El agua estancada huele horrible – comento.

-Koneko-chan estas bien – pregunto Ise a lo que la albina asintió.

-No ha sido usada desde el año pasado – dijo Akeno la cual usaba el uniforme de física mirando la piscina.

-¿Por qué debemos limpiar esto? – pregunto Fiya con el mismo uniforme.

-Este era originalmente trabajo del consejo estudiantil, pero lo haremos este año como pago por su ayuda en el asunto de Kokabiel – explico Rias – Además de que podremos usarla una vez terminemos – dijo mirando a sus siervos y los de Ise.

-Genial, con este sol será muy refrescante – dijo Fiya pero Crona le jalo la falda llamando su atención - ¿Qué pasa Crona? –

-Y-yo no sé nadar – le dijo bajito a lo que Fiya puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Bien chicos! En nombre del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, debemos hacer que la piscina se vea limpia e impecable para el consejo estudiantil – dijo con mucho ánimo.

-Hai – contestaron todos a la vez.

Una vez el agua fue drenada el grupo empezó la tediosa tarea, o al menos la mayoría.

-¡Ise baja de ahí! – exclamo Chara la cual estaba usando unos pantalones cortos y playera blanca.

Ise se encontraba flotando sobre Mimic en forma de almohada mientras varios mini Blasters con cepillos en la boca hacían su trabajo.

-Me estoy esforzando al máximo así que… - Ise se detuvo para bostezar antes de seguir – Esfuércense – dijo levantando el brazo.

-Mou, estar cerca de Sans le está haciendo daño – comento la oji roja.

-No seas así Chara recuerda lo que dijo Gaster – dijo Frisk acercándose.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué paso con la magia de monstruo de Ise? – pregunto Rias llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno, Gaster nos explicó que Ise no puede generar magia de monstruo al no ser uno además de que su alma es en base [Perseverancia] – explico la pacifista.

-¿A qué te refieres, Frisk-chan? – pregunto Kiba.

-Ningún alma además de [Determinación] puede generar magia de monstruo, solo adaptarse para utilizarla y luego está el hecho de que Ise es un Nekomata – contesto Chara – Eso quiere decir que su alma se desarrolló pero el nació sin un rasgo como los humanos.

-Pero… - dijo Kiba llamando la atención – Cuando pelee con Freed mi alma paso a ser naranja y amarilla, lo que sería [Valentía] y [Justicia] – menciono haciendo que los que estuvieron presentes en el suceso asintieran.

-Eso fue porque tus deseos de venganza además de tu cambio de naturaleza hizo que el rasgo se cerrara, cuando yo he Ise fuimos poseídos por la oscuridad nuestra alma se volvió completamente gris – dijo Chara confundiendo un poco al grupo pero una negación de Frisk les hizo no preguntar nada.

-El punto, Gaster logro rellenar el contenedor artificial de Ise pero necesita descansar un poco más de lo normal, además de que Gaster le dijo que tenía que recrear sus técnicas con su propia magia – dijo Chara.

-Eso tiene sentido – dijo Akeno – Si Ise no adapta sus técnicas se volverá demasiado dependiente de la magia de monstruo y si no puede usar sus ataques se volverá dependiente de sus [Sacred Gears] – reflexiono con su mano en su barbilla.

-¿Cómo va con eso? – pregunto Rias.

-Al menos los Blaster ya puede recrearlos – dijo Frisk señalando a las cabezas de hueso voladoras, que a diferencia de las de antes se veían mas amenazantes y según Draig eran iguales a su cabeza en forma de Dragon.

-Pero los atajos y tele transporte se le están haciendo difíciles, no sabe cómo hacer eso con su magia – termino Crona llamando la atención del grupo que la miraron fijamente – El me lo contó ayer – dijo desviando la mirada.

Antes de que el grupo siguiera hablando Rias choco sus manos y les indico que continuaran con la limpieza.

Una vez terminada y llena gracias a un hechizo de Akeno chicos y chicas se separaron para ponerse su traje de baño.

En el vestidor de los chicos se encontraban Asriel, Kiba e Ise cambiándose tranquilamente.

Ise usaba un traje de baño negro con dibujos de huesos mientras Asriel tenía uno verde con flores amarillas haciendo que Ise riera.

-¡No te rías! – le grito el príncipe a Ise pero este no se detuvo.

-Ise-kun, Asriel-sempai – dijo Kiba llamando su atención.

Cuando ambos levantaron la vista vieron a Kiba con la camisa abierta y unos bóxers con los brazos extendidos.

-En el dia presente yo juro protegerlos, no importa que o quien venga por ustedes – dijo con una expresión seria.

Ise rápidamente se escondió detrás de Asriel mientras este tenía los brazos cruzados y piernas flexionadas, listo para el peligro.

-¡¿De dónde demonios salió eso?! – exclamo Ise.

-Es difícil decir este tipo de cosas con los demás alrededor – contesto Kiba.

-G-gracias amigo… - dijo Asriel nervioso.

-"¿Por qué nos está diciendo esto?" – pensaron los dos nerviosos chicos.

-"Quiero decir eso no es lo que normalmente le dirías a tu heroína" – pensó Asriel.

-Me han salvado, no puedo decir que soy un [Caballero] del clan Gremory si no devuelvo el favor – dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-"Peor aún, lo está diciendo en un lugar como este" – pensó Ise dando un paso atrás aun detrás de Asriel.

-¡N-nosotros nos vamos adelantando! – exclamaron a la vez mientras salían de los vestidores.

-¡Ise-kun! ¡Asriel-sempai! – exclamo Kiba tratando de detenerlos.

En el vestidor de las chicas todas se encontraban cambiándose tranquilamente, Frisk al igual que Crona miraba sonrojadas la elección de ropa interior de las demás.

Rias usaba una lencería morada con los bordes negros un poco transparente, mientras Akeno usaba una lencería de color negro.

Frisk paso su mirada y su quijada casi se cae al ver a su querida hermana usar una ropa interior rosa con un corazón que dejaba ver mucha carne en la parte trasera y un sujetador deportivo, al menos eso no era tan atrevido.

Finalmente paso a ver a Koneko la cual usaba ropa interior azul bastante modesta para su eterna alegría.

Crona por otra parte miro a Fiya la cual usaba una simple ropa interior color rojo.

Chara sintió la mirada de Frisk y se giró a verla todavía con los el uniforme deportivo.

-Frisk, ¿No piensas cambiarte? – Pregunto a lo que Frisk asintió tomando su traje de baño y empezando a caminar junto a Crona a los baños – Frisk… - dijo llamando la atención de la pacifista.

Cuando esta se volteo se encontró a Crona detrás de ella, rápidamente la oji roja le bajo los blomers dejando ver su ropa interior blanca con un panda en la parte de atrás.

-¡Kya! – grito Frisk con la cara roja.

Rias y Akeno ya sin sus sujetadores voltearon a verla y cuando vieron su ropa interior no pudieron evitar reir un poco.

-En verdad es linda – dijo Rias.

-Hai, parece una niña pequeña… - dijo Akeno.

-… -

-… -

-… -

-… -

-Eso no evito que consiguiera la virginidad de Ise – dijo Rias siendo envuelta en una nube de depresión al igual que Akeno.

Crona no queriendo tener el mismo destino que Frisk decidió cambiarse en el lugar.

Un poco nerviosa empezó a desabrocharse la larga falda que uso incluso cuando estaban limpiando, una vez la falda cayó al suelo llamo la atención de todos los presentes pues la ropa interior de Crona no combinaba para nada con su personalidad.

Crona tenía puestas unas pantis de lencería roja, cuando se quitó la playera pudieron ver un sostén a juego que cubría sus pechos copa B.

Crona aun sin percatarse de que la observaban procedió a quitarse el sostén, cuando este cayo todas pudieron apreciar como los pezones de la peli rosa eran de un color rosado claro.

Frisk y Koneko en especial se quedaron viendo los pechos de la peli rosa mientras tocaban los suyos.

Todas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas cuando se retiró sus pantis dejando ver un pequeño rastro de pelo rosa bien rasurado coronando su vagina.

-¿Crona-chan? – Llamo Akeno haciendo que la chica levantara la vista – No te rasuras ahí abajo – dijo apuntando a su intimidad.

Crona se sonrojo un poco antes de murmurar unas palabras que sorpresivamente ni Koneko pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste Crona? – pregunto Fiya.

-La tía Arachne dice que un poco le es atractivo a los hombres - contesto más fuerte haciendo que algunas se miraran ahí con duda.

-¿Terminaste la tarea Asia? – pregunto Xenovia sin importarle lo que hablaban las demás chicas al no perseguir a Ise.

-Hai, ¿Qué hay de ti? – contesto/pregunto la ex monja, prestándole atención.

-Bueno, todavía no soy muy buena en japonés – contesto.

-Me parece que no puedes acostumbrarte al kanji – dijo Asia.

-Sí, el sistema de escritura de Japón es demasiado compleja, tal vez debería estudiar toda la noche y ponerme al dia con los kanji – reflexiono la ex exorcista.

-Esfuérzate, estoy segura que el señor te ayudara – le dijo Asia de forma animada.

-Hai, tienes razón – contesto.

Ambas chicas se giraron y juntaron sus manos.

-Amen – dijeron ambas y como era de esperarse una fuerte jaqueca las ataco a ambas haciendo que soltaran un quejido.

-Dense prisa y cámbiense – dijo Rias usando un traje de baño blanco con anillos de adorno mientras Akeno utilizaba uno de color azul y rojo sin tirantes. [N/A: Vamos que si vieron la segunda temporada bien saben cómo son]

-S-si – contesto Asia adolorida.

Una vez todas empezaron a salir se encontraron con Ise y Asriel un poco alejados de Kiba el cual sonreía nerviosamente.

-Bien, ahora. Vamos a nadar el contenido de nuestro corazón – dijo Rias sonriente para luego pasar su atención a Ise – Ise –

-¿Hai? – pregunto mirándole desde atrás de Asriel.

-¿Te gusta mi traje de baño? – pregunto la peli roja.

-Le queda bien Buchou – contesto Ise sonriendo haciendo que Rias sonría también.

-Ara ara, parece que eres muy entusiasta acerca de esto Buchou – dijo Akeno acercándose a su Rey – Debes de haber esperado mucho para que Ise te viera en tu traje de baño – comento riendo lentamente y haciendo que Ise se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Y que hay con eso Akeno? – pregunto Rias con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién sabe? –

-¡Ise-kun! – Exclamo Asia llamando la atención del peli blanco - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

Asia usaba el traje de baño escolar con su nombre en su pecho pero a Ise le parecía muy linda.

-Hm, te ves muy linda Asia – le dijo Ise sonriendo.

-Hehe, me alegro que te guste Ise-kun – dijo Asia sonriendo.

La vista de Ise se desvió a Koneko la cual tenía también el traje de baño escolar con una gorra para nadar blanca, Ise rápidamente apareció a su lado y el abrazo sorprendiendo un poco a la Nekomata.

-Tú también te vez muy linda Koneko-chan – dijo Ise restregando su mejilla contra la de ella haciendo que cerrara los ojos y realizara la misma acción haciendo que ambos empezaran a ronronear.

-Ne, Asia-san, ¿Dónde está Xenovia? – pregunto Kiba ya que sabía que ni Ise o Asriel preguntarían por ella.

-Me pidió que saliera sin ella ya que estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse su traje de baños – contesto Asia con una sonrisa un poco incomoda.

-Ise-kun – Ise abrió los ojos para ver a Crona con una traje escolar de color blanco sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras lo miraba mientras a su lado estaba Fiya con un traje de dos piezas de color azul cielo - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto.

-Te ves muy bien Crona – contesto Ise sonriendo sin dejar de restregar su mejilla contra la de Koneko.

Crona sonrió feliz pero estaba algo celosa de Koneko.

-¡Oye! – Grito Ragnarok saliendo de la espalda de Crona con unos flotadores en sus brazos - ¡Préstale más atención hmm hmm! – Crona le tapó la boca y rio un poco nerviosa mientras Fiya negaba la cabeza.

Antes de que el grupo pudiera entrar a la alberca el [Boosted Gear] y el [Dream Maker] y de estos salió Draig en su forma femenina y Tet ambos en trajes de baño, Draig en uno de dos piezas color rojo bastante modesto y Tet en uno de color rojo a un lado y azul al otro.

-¡Bien hace siglos que no me doy un chapuzón! – exclamo Tet corriendo hacia la piscina pero al estar en el borde se resbalo cómicamente y callo dentro.

-Gracias por invitarnos Ise-kun – dijo Draig yendo hacia el agua.

-¿Qué…? – pregunto Ise confundido.

Rato después se podía ver a Kiba nadar de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, las hermanas jugando o a Ise y Fiya ayudando a Koneko y Crona respectivamente a nadar.

-¡Oye Ise eso es trampa! – grito Asriel con una pelota debajo de su brazo al ver a Ise sobre almohada-Mimic flotando sobre el agua.

-¡¿EH?! – dijo Ise sin querer bajarse.

-Bájate o te bajare a la fuerza – dijo lanzando la pelota.

Ise que ya se había quedado dormido recibió el golpe directamente en el rostro tirándolo de su lugar y cayendo al agua.

-¡Toma eso! – exclamo Asriel con su puño en alto viendo el lugar donde salían burbujas cuando estas se detuvieron repentinamente.

Asriel se quedó mirando el lugar un momento…

-¡Deeeemoniooooos! – grito.

-¡Mataste a Iseeeeee! – grito Tet apareciendo a su lado.

-¡¿Nani?! – exclamaron todas las chicas.

Una vez lograron sacar a Ise y castigaron a Asriel dejaron al peli blanco dormir junto a Koneko al igual que Asia mientras Fiya y Crona comían espagueti.

Para Rias era una escena bastante linda ver a Koneko dormida boca abajo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Ise el cual también dormía profundamente ambos con sus rasgos felinos fuera.

-Ise – dijo Rias haciendo que el mencionado se levantara con cuidado y tallándose los ojos – ¿Podrías frotarme un poco de aceite bronceador por favor?

-Haiii – contesto en un bostezo con los ojos cerrados y rascándose una oreja.

Ise con cuidado empezó a aplicar el aceite desde la parte inferior a la superior de vez en cuando mirando el trasero de su [Rey] pero rápidamente olvidaba eso, o lo intentaba. Después de todo su [Rey] era una mujer muy hermosa y aunque sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él no sabía si eran de verdad o no además de que no tendría otra relación con más chicas sin el permiso de Koneko.

-Dime Ise – dijo Rias llamando su atención.

-¿Si? – pregunto deteniéndose.

-¿Quieres frotar un poco de aceite en mis pechos también? – pregunto levantándose un poco.

-¡¿E-eh?! Y-yo no creo que sea buena idea Buchou – dijo desviando la mirada.

-"¡Buchou se está comportando más agresiva en sus avances con migo!" – pensó en pánico.

-"¡Márcala como tu hembra!" – exclamaron sus instintos de Dragon.

-"¡Cállate!" – contesto Ise.

-Ara –

Ise sintió como dos montículos extremadamente suaves se acomodaban a los lados de su cabeza haciendo que la sangre se le subiera al rostro.

-No te lo quedes solo para ti Buchou – dijo Akeno.

-A-Akeno sempai – dijo Ise sonrojado.

-¡Hey Akeno! – Exclamo Rias poniéndose de pie dejando a Ise ver su enormes pechos haciendo que se sonrojara aún más - ¡No hemos terminado aquí! –

-¡Buchou cúbrase por favor! – grito Ise llamando un poco la atención de Crona y Fiya aunque no dejaron de comer.

-Dígame Buchou, ¿Podría prestarme a Ise-kun? – pregunto.

-¡¿Desde cuándo soy un objeto que se presta?! – grito Ise pero fue ignorado.

-¡No! – Contesto Rias haciendo que Ise la mirara - ¡Sera novio de Koneko pero él también es mío! – Exclamo señalando a Akeno y en el proceso haciendo rebotar sus senos - ¡No hay forma de que deje que alguien más se me delante de nuevo! ¡Con tres es suficiente! – grito haciendo sonrojar a Ise nuevamente.

-Dime Ise, ¿te gustaría jugar con mis pechos? – pregunto a su oído pero siendo escuchada Rias.

-¡¿Eh?! –

-¿Qué tal si te dejo jugar conmigo? – pregunto para luego chupar su oreja haciendo que Ise se sonroje aún más.

*BOM*

En la parte superior de la piscina una de las bases para clavados exploto gracias a Rias.

-R-Rias – pregunto Ise sonrojado.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando Akeno? – pregunto mirándola con molestia y generando una flama de poder de la destrucción.

-Ara, ara, si eso es lo que quieres no daré marcha atrás – contesto Akeno poniéndose de pie y haciendo que rayos se generaran en su mano.

*BOM*

Una gran explosión fue creada por las dos demonios.

-¡No dejare que tengas a Ise! – grito Rias.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no dejas que le muestre un poco de cariño? – pregunto Akeno.

-¡Pensé que odiabas a los hombres! – exclamo lanzando otra flama de poder de la destrucción.

-Y tú me dijiste que no tenías interés en ellos, que todos eran iguales para ti – dijo Akeno esquivando el ataque y lanzando el suyo.

*BOM*

Otra explosión fue generada mientras Crona y Fiya miraban la pelea sin dejar de comer al igual que Draig que se les había unido y Kiba seguía nadando sin percatarse de nada.

-Ah ah, eso fue muy aterrador – dijo Asriel oculto en los vestidores.

-¡Asriel ven aquí y ayúdame a para esto! – grito Ise desde afuera.

-Ise en verdad estas jodido – comento mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Asriel levanto la vista para encontrarse con Xenovia en un traje de baño que solo tenía tela en sus partes importantes de color verde única por hilos.

-¡Xenovia! – Exclamo Asriel - ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí dentro? – pregunto.

-Esta es la primera vez que me pongo un traje de baño así que tarde un poco – contesto - ¿Qué tal me veo? – pregunto.

-Bien… creo – contesto Asriel inseguro si bien Xenovia era hermosa… ¡Él ya tenía a su futura reina!

-Por cierto, tengo una petición que hacerle príncipe – dijo Xenovia.

-Vamos no tendremos la mejor de las relaciones pero no es necesario que me digas así, solo Asriel – dijo el príncipe sonriendo - ¿Entonces qué es? – pregunto.

-De acuerdo Asriel, aquí voy – dijo tomando aire - ¿Podrías tener un bebe conmigo? – pregunto seriamente.

-¡¿Eh?! –

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Xenovia lo tomo de los hombros y lo metió bruscamente en la habitación del al lado.

-¡Ahhhh! – fue el gemido de Xenovia que se escuchó dentro de aquella habitación.

-¡AHHHHHHH! – y el grito desesperado de Asriel por ayuda.

Afuera en la piscina Kiba salió del agua y se quitó los goles.

-¿Asriel-sempai? – pregunto.

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

Más tarde todos se encontraban en el viejo edificio, Frisk y Chara trataban de animar a Asriel el cual se encontraba en una esquina temblando.

-Vamos, vamos Asriel tranquilo – dijo Frisk mientras Chara le mandaba miradas asesinas a Xenovia.

-Cielos – dijo Rias a Xenovia que se encontraba sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja – Sabes que ahora Ise podría tomar represalias contra ti por hacer lo que hiciste – dijo Rias con voz dura.

-¿Puedo? – pregunto Ise.

-No lo harás – respondió Rias.

-Hai… - contesto desanimado.

-Xenovia-chan no-no debiste hacer eso, si no fuera por Tet-sama – dijo Asia.

[Si, originalmente no tenía planeado nada paro para cuando escuche el grito de Asriel entre en la habitación y la azote…] dijo Tet a lo que Xenovia sin vergüenza se sobo el trasero.

-Pero no hice nada malo, solo estaba tratando de ¡Ip! – exclamo al final cuando sintió un rayo impactar su trasero.

-¡Cierra el pico de una vez! – gritaron todos los miembros del grupo de Ise incluso Crona.

-Las cosas parecen bastante animadas por aquí – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando voltearon alcanzaron a ver un circulo de la familia Gremory desaparecer y dejar a un hombre pelirrojo bastante atractivo de ojos azules vistiendo un traje con camisa blanca debajo y una corbata verde y a su lado Grayfia con el mismo atuendo de la vez anterior.

-¿Están teniendo algún tipo de evento? – pregunto sonriente.

-¡O-onii-sama! – exclamo Rias.

-¡Maou-sama! – exclamo Ise antes de arrodillarse al igual que Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y sus súbditos.

-"Así que él es Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los cuatro Maous y el hermano mayor de Buchou" – pensó Asia sonriendo al ver al Lucifer actual.

-¿Eres Asia Argento verdad? – pregunto el peli rojo mayor.

-S-si – contesto la ex monja.

-Gracias por cuidar de Rias, eh oído que eres una [Alfil] muy talentosa – agradeció el lucifer sin dejar de sonreír amablemente.

-¡Y-yo no soy-

-Relájate, hoy no estoy aquí de misión oficial– explico moviendo su mano y haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie.

-Si –

-¿Misión? – pregunto Rias.

Xenovia dio unos pasos al frente llamando la atención del Maou.

-Así que él es un Maou, ¿Eh? – Pregunto – Gusto en conocerlo, soy Xenovia – se presentó.

-Un gusto Xenovia, apenas podía creer cuando me entere de que la actual portadora de Durandal se había unido al sequito de mi hermanita – explico.

-Nunca me imaginé que me convertiría en demonio, sinceramente aun me arrepiento de vez en cuando – Xenovia empezó a murmura cosas suyas sin importancia cuando Sirzechs hablo de nuevo.

-Me agrada que mi hermanita te agrade, Xenovia, por favor préstale tu fuerza a mi hermanita – pidió.

-Si es una petición del Maou en persona no podría negarme, hare lo que pueda – termino con una leve inclinación.

-Onii-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Rias.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No es la observación de clase pronto? – pregunto haciendo que Rias diera un paso atrás.

-¡No me digas…! –

-Me encantaría ver a mi hermanita esforzándose en la escuela cerca de mí - contesto el Maou con una sonrisa.

-Tú fuiste la que le conto, ¿No es así Grayfia-nee? – pregunto Rias molesta.

-No te preocupes, nuestro padre viene también al igual que nuestra madre – dijo Sirzechs.

-Onii-sama eres un Maou, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo podrías abandonar tu puesto para esto? – pregunto Rias desviando la mirada.

-No, no, esto también cuenta como trabajo – dijo asombrando a Rias – Estamos planeando hacer la reunión de los tres líderes en esta academia – conto ganándose la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡¿A-aquí en la academia Kouh?! – pregunto Rias.

-Hai… -

[:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3][:3]

¡Estoy en racha! Aunque supongo que también tiene que ver la falta de peleas que es lo que mas difícil se me hace de describir.

Bueno pues capitulo listirijillo, espero que les guste.

Atte: Morde the Cat


	17. Avisa

Tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que estoy bien, mi salud es aceptable tengo que comer y no estoy muriendo.

La mama es que me robaron... en la noche... en mi cuarto... mientro yo estaba ahí

¡MALDITA SEA!

Es por eso que me apena informar que mis historias seran puestas en pausa por tiempo indefinido, ya que cuando me robaron mi laptop con ella se fueron mis documentos de:

Little Sekiryutteu (mi historia favorita)

Naruko la Kitsune

Naruto Uzu no Akuma

Y Nueva Vida.

Saben que es lo que mas me duele?

Me duele el hecho de que esa Asus no tenia ni un año de edad.

Esa pobre e inocente laptop... ni siquiera a la adolecencia llego... ¡BUA!

-Aww pobrechito -

¡Callate Morde!

-Tranquilo solo era una laptop -

-No exageres -

Ustedes tambien Issei Koneko.

\- Yo estoy felkz ahora podre divertirme con mi Naruko sin tener el sentimiento de que estamos siendo observadas -

-¡SATSUKI! -

Porfavor, todos sabemos que eres una exivisionista

-...-

...

-...-

Eso pense, ahora como hiba diciendo

-¡OYE! -

Quien eres?

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

[Que silencio tan incomodo]

-Callate Tet/[Callate Tet]

[Que malos son conmigo]

A ya se quien eres... eres Jerry

-¡Naruto! -

Eso si el Naruto de Nueva vida, hablando de eso y Naruto de Uzu no Akuma?

-Dijo que iria a la biblioteca a leer -

Ya, gracias Tora.

-¡Oye no me ignores! Ademas como pudiste, solo subiste dos capitulos de mi historia y ahora esto -

-Vamos no te queges, este gordito no siquiera subio nuestro prologo -

Oyeme as respeto Morde, ademas no estoy gordo solo rellenito

-Lo que te haga dormir ejor por las noches -

Una escopeta, pero no cualquiera no, yo quiero una puta Gnasher

-Del Gears, ni siquiera sabes usarla para qje la quieres -

Ya sabes... cosas

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, segun se hibamos a linchar vervalmente a nuestro creador aqui precente -

¡Oye!

-Incluso habia preparado mi mejor traje para el estrellato, pero ahora ncecito liberar estres en algo -

Nameo por favor no lo digas así que se malinterpreta.

-No sean malos con el, no ve que esta sufriendo -

Gracias Tora eres la unica que me quiere...

-Como sea ahora regresamos a lo nuestro -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y se fueron...

Saben es por esto que me gusa escribir en fanfiction o simplemente escribir, cuando me desperte y me di cuente me desespere, luego me enoje, luego entre en negacion y finalmente me relaje, mas que nada por mi madre para no estresarla mas.

Y entonces pense este mundo esta lleno de mierda, no sabes cuando te puede pasar algo, hoy tuve suerte entraron a mi habitacion mientras dormia y se llevaron mi laptop mi celular y el cargador de la tablet, pero no me hicieron nada, perfectamente pudieron acabar con mi vida pero no lo hicieron.

Jeje solo de pensarlo se me humedecen los ojos y me dan escalofrios, hoy fui yo pero mañana podrias ser tu o algun pariente o conocido y puede... puede que no termine tan bien.

Y por desgracia haci es el mundo lleno de mierda y basura por do quier, pero nosotros hacemos la diferencia, mientras 5 de cada 50 personas sean buenas y vean por otro siento que este mundo vale la pena, aunque sea solo un poco.

Me desperte a las 8:05 y estaba asustado, molesto y desesperado, note que hiba aqui a las 9:45 luego a las 10:30 se me borro y solte un grito al grado de que el vecino de enfrente vino a ver si estaba bien y ahora estoy slnriendo estoy feliz y siento como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros.

Sabes escribire los mismo de cuando se me borro esto.

Cuando las autoridades estaban aqui hace ya una hora y media no dos horas me vino a la cabeza el como nacio Morde, veran fue hace seis años cuando estab en prkmero de secundaria, siempre e tenido dificultades para hacer amigos haci que me encontrba solo cuando este chico al que le decian queso se me hacerco, lentamente empezamos a hacer un lazo de amistad que hasta el dia de hoy sigo apreciando con mi alma.

Buano, un dia llevo a la escuela una PSP dorada con un juego que si bien simple era mu adictivo, ese juego era...

PataPon

Sip ese juego tan sencillo, lo vi jugarlo durante unas cuantas semanas hasta que le pedi prestada la PSP para probarlo, recuerdo que escogi al heroe del arco al cual llame...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loli...

Sip Loli de Lolipop un nombre tonto e infantil, recuerdo como derrote al pri er y segundo heroe oscuro y luego me quede encerrado en la segunda mazmorra.

Tiempo despues le volvi a pedir prestada la consola y esta vez escogi al heroe del escudo Taterazay, no lo escogi por su poder o sus evoluciones, lo escogi por lo que decia.

Soy Taterazay heroe del escudo, por las vidas de mis camaradas dare la mía.

Esas palabras fue lo que me hicieron escogerlo, por que yo queria ser así, queria proteger y dar la cara por mis amigos, pero en aquel entonces era muy cobarde y lloron...

Ok todavia soy un lloron jeje.

Fue así como nacio Morde pero luego vi a queso.

En aquel entonces lo miraba hacia arriba como si fuera mi hermano mayor, el habia escogido al heroe de la jabalina Yarida y el nombre de su heroe era Nameo.

Fue así que nacieron los hermanos, Nameo como el hermano mayor y Morde como el menor, en varios juegos en los cuales se podian crear personajes creaba al duo pero pense.

Tengo el duo dinamico, pero no qukero eso, quiero algo como lls tres mosqueteros.

Paso jn tiemño cuando recorde que un familiar un año menor tambien jugaba PataPon y el habia escogido al heroe del arco Yumiyasha y su nombre era Tora

Fue haci como el trio nacio y estab feliz... felicidad que no duro mucho, veia a Morde y Nameo y veia a un par de hermanos, que se cubrian las espaldas mutuamente, pero veia a Tora y solo veia al arrimado al amigo del monton, algo que no me gustaba.

Luego en mi segundo año casí al finalizar aparecio alguien a quien quiero mucho, mi hermanita menormy fue cuando se me prendio el foco.

Cambia a Tora de hombre a muner y se convirtio en la hermanita menor del grupo, alfin tenia a mis tres mosqueteros.

Morde el Taterazay, el cual usaria toda su fuerza e incluso su vida para proteger su familia.

Nameo el Yarida aquel que con ataques rapidos y precisos que evitaria que los enemigos dañaran a su hermano.

Y final mente Tora la Yumiyasha la cual desde atras les bri daria apoyo incondicional a sus hermanos, no solo con sus poderes sino con sus palabras siendo ella el pilar emocional del grupo.

Pero de elllos tres mi persona siempre fue Morde, probablemente porque siempre quise ser como el, valiente y fuerte con la fuerza de voluntad de dar la cara por mis amigos.

Jeje supongo que siempre es así, despues de todo el primer personaje que creamos es lo que nosotros deseamos ser o esl es lo que pienso.

Ahora son las 11:33 supongo que ire ahora jugare un poco a la XBOX 360 al gears o algo así si alguien se anima mi Gamertag es XxXMordeXxX por si quieren jugar un rato.

Por ahora me despido, si llegaste hasta aqui quiero agradecerte por seguir mis historias y leer esto espero que tengas un muy bonito dia se despide su amigo.

Atte.

Morde the Cat

Scavanger Morde

Scavanger Nameo

Scavanger Tora

Gaster Issei

Toujo Koneko

Uzumaki Naruko

Naruto-Su

Nauto Sparda

[Tet]

[Draig]

SONRIE, MIENTRAS NOS QUEDEN RAZONES PARA SONREIR.


	18. Anuncio

¡EH VUELTO!

Finalmente tengo una nueva computadora y estoy muy contento pero primeramente tengo buenas malas noticias.

Esta historia mi primera historia sera reescrita, no sera borrada pero habrá una nueva versión.

Porque? principalmente por que quiero ademas de que después de leerla varias veces pense puedo hacerlo mejor cambiar varias cosas que no me gustaron etc.

Ahora las otras historias Naruko la Kitsune solo cambiare algunas cosas mínimas al igual que con las demás menos la uzu no akuma porque solo fue un prologo.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que sigan disfrutando de mis historias recuerden si tienen opiniones no duden en decirlas y tengan un buen dia/noche.

La nueva historia debe de estar lista en un rato la encontraran en mi perfil.

Bye bye

Atte: Morde The Cat.


End file.
